Corazon Condenado
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Destino. El eterno hilo que une las vidas de todos, aquel que con ironia forma cadenas que atan a aquellos que se ven arrastrados a la soledad. En medio de la cual un angel solitario enfrenta la condena de un corazon manchado de sangre y sufrimiento.
1. Anunciamiento

Emmmm bueno muchos nos han de conocer por nuestras historias en Naruto…pero esta es mi historia osea de Uzumaki girl, Hyuuga Girl no tiene nada ke ver en esto ya ke ella no ve .man asi ke estoy sola en esto….bueno no tanto sola… tengo el honor de recibir ayuda de mi sempai Saulen-kun ke me ayuda en los capítulos… y también con la colaboración de imotou-chan, Megumi Yuu. Espero contar con su apoyo…Arigatou

Este fic es clasificación K pero dará un salto enorme a otra clasificación, además todo esto se desarrollara antes y después de la serie… por lo tanto va a haber un salto…cuando lleguemos a esa parte se los hare saber.

.man no me pertenece…sino Allen estuviera de novio con Lenalee, Kanda estaría con otra chica, y Lavi seria todo mío xDDD

Bueno sin mas ke decir empecemos

1era noche- Anunciamiento

¿Qué sucede antes del inicio de la serie? Pues eso veremos

_Se puede distinguir un lugar todo destruido. Aberturas en el suelo, paredes quebrajadas, manchas de sangre por todas partes. La luna, única, testigo de lo sucedido. Con su luz se distinguen 4 figura; 3 mujeres y 1 hombre. Todos llenos de heridas: cortes superficiales en el cuerpo, así como, sangre cayendo de sus cabezas y bocas._

_Sin duda alguna esto es un campo de batalla. Y una en la que, ambos bandos, salieron seriamente heridos._

_-Esto…no...se ha…acabado- menciona visiblemente agotado un chico de cabellera blanca, cubierto de sangre. Pero este no se encuentra solo. A su alrededor se encuentran sus compañeros. En las mismas condiciones o peor que el. Frente a ellos se encuentran sus enemigos… bueno no todos lo son._

_-¿No es mas que obvio? ¿Estas ciego o que? Mírala donde esta parada- se escucha responder una melodiosa voz._

_-¡¡JAJJA!! YO LES DIJES!! SABIA QUE ESTA CHICA TERMINARIA TRAICIONANDOLOS ALGUN DIA!! –se burla otra persona_

_-¡¡Es mentira!! ¡¡Ustedes la tienen controlada!! ¡¡ELLA NUNCA NOS TRAICIONARIA!!- grito cierto pelirrojo del parche. Se encontraba muy mal herido con una herida profunda en su pantorrilla, con su martillo como apoyo._

_-¡¡Kuso!! Libérenla!!- reclamo furioso otro compañero de los exorcistas._

_-Ni hablar, nos costo mucho. ¿Creen que les devolveremos a una belleza como esta?- al parecer esto lo dijo uno de sus enemigos, acariciando sensualmente el contorno del rostro de una chica de hermoso ojos violetas._

_-¡¡No la toques!!- le volvió a gritar Junior_

_-Ya dejen sus juegos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Es hora de irnos-sentencio la mujer de voz melodiosa._

_-Esperen…no…se…-_

_-¡¡SI YA VAMONOS!! – entonces detrás de ellos empezó a chispear, y apareció una abertura (como cuando salen los Menos en el cielo) junto con una neblina morada. Primero entro la mujer seguida de la otra que solo se la pasa gritando. Al final solo quedaban el hombre y…_

_-Muy bien supongo que esto es el adiós…_

_-Ya…me había cansado de todo esto- se escucho decir a la ex compañera de los exorcistas- que perdida de tiempo ha sido esto- la mirada de la joven destellaba odio, furia e indiferencia_

_-No…-dijo Allen- tu no eres ella… ya para todo esto…-Walker dejo que algunas de sus lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas manchadas de sangre. El muchacho que se encuentra con la joven ya se haba retirado._

_-El fin se acerca…exorcistas…-y con esto ella traspasa la abertura, dejando sorprendidos a los exorcistas, ya que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Meilin…-murmura Allen_

_-Meilin-chan-murmura una muchacha que se encontraba en los brazos de Kanda, sus ojos se encontraban levemente opacos. Como si no hubieran vida en ellos._

_-¡¡¡¡¡MEILIN!!!!!-grita desesperado el chico del parche cayendo de rodillas_

_Todo se vuelve oscuro._

_Lo único que se escucha es el llanto de un bebe._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

17 años atrás…

Varias personas, las cuales usan capuchas para cubrir su rostro y mismos uniformes, están sentadas en una mesa circular; la cual tiene un hoyo en el centro. Allí descansa una cuna.

-Esto es increíble…primera vez que presencio algo como esto- hablo una de ellas

-Lo se nunca antes ha existido este tipo de fenómeno…a lo mejor es…-la segunda voz fue cortada por una tercera

-Se puede considerar eso… ha sido larga la búsqueda, puede que después de todo haya nacido y…

-Es muy pronto para decirlo, solo tiene unas semanas de haberse activado; además, al parecer, su inocencia es parasitaria… no podemos dar siquiera indicios de eso

-Pero como puede explicar su activación… no mostro la forma de su inocencia, pero comenzó a brillar intensamente

-¿Qué parte exacta? –pregunto la tercera voz, al parecer era el manda mas de la reunión

-Su muñeca izquierda, tiene un tatuaje con forma de corazón atravesado por una flecha y rodeado de cadenas… también pudimos encontrar otro en su espalda… pero al parecer es una marca de nacimiento; ya que no muestra signos de inocencia- respondió la primera voz que provenía de una mujer.

-Ya veo- dijo la tercera voz, dirigiendo su mirada a la cuna-Si tienen razón un caso como estos no se han presentado en siglos… pero con eso tampoco podemos sacar esa conclusión tan pronto.

-Pero tampoco podemos descartarla… algunos buscadores nos informaron que ya presentaba signos de inocencia incluso antes de nacer… yo creo que eso nos da mas razón para pensarlo- acoto una persona mas-Yo opino que deberíamos tomar seriamente esto

-¿Y acaso no lo estamos haciendo? Esto es una situación delicada y sumamente clasificada, nadie que no sea nosotros o el general saben de este fenómeno- finalizo aquel punto uno más de la reunión.

-Ahora que lo pienso…su familia… ¿sabe algo de ella? ¿Qué hay del general?

-No el general les informo que murió al nacer… después de dejarla aquí…-dudo en continuar o no, pero ya había metido la pata.

-¿Dónde esta el general?- pregunto, aunque ya sabia donde se podría encontrar.

-Se fue, señor- contesto una quinta voz muy seria y algo amargada- en cuanto la dejo dijo: "Bueno ya esta aquí esta mocosa, ya no tengo porque estar aquí". Se olvido por completo de entrenarla.

-Bueno que podría hacer un general que esta a la mira de akumas con un bebe, tendremos que tenerla nosotros, aun hay estudios que realizarle; solo hasta que el general vuelva por ella- hablo Sr. "Manda Mas"

-Sr. Hay posibilidades de que ella sea compatible con otras inocencias. ¿Cuándo quiere que empecemos con esto?

-Como bebe no nos sirve de nada empezar estos momentos…habrá que esperar hasta que desarrolle su inocencia… pero no tenemos todo ese tiempo. Dentro de cinco años quiero que empiecen con entrenamientos para una estimulación temprana de su inocencia –sentencio pero…

-¿Estimulación temprana? ¡Pero si ya activo su inocencia! Deberíamos…

-Es verdad la activo pero no ha tomado su verdadera forma…por eso la estimularemos hasta que tome esa forma…lo demás lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento. Poco a poco los experimentos con raros usuarios de inocencia se están cesando, si estimulamos a tiempo su inocencia tendremos el tiempo suficiente para investigar su inocencia; y así llegar a una conclusión.

-¡¡¡¡Buuuuuaaaa!!!!¡¡¡¡Buuuaaaa!!!!- el llanto provenía de la cuna. El bebe despertó a falta del calor de su madre. Madre que nunca conocerá, desgraciadamente.

-Tch. Que ruidosa. ¿Y como se llamara?...No piensas dejarla sin un hombre- inesperadamente la conversación se torno en el nombre del bebe. Gente rara.

-Bueno…no soy muy bueno con los nombres, pero, el general dijo que su madre agonizante repetía su nombre-conto otro individuo que al parecer tuvo un pequeño contacto con el general que la encontró.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?

-Su nombre es…Meilin

-¿Meilin?

-Si Meilin… y con respecto a su apellido no necesitara saberlo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Señor, esto es solo una posibilidad pero me inquieta mucho- mencionaron

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Si fuera el caso y ella lo es… ¿someterla a esos entrenamientos y experimentos no hará que ella se convierta en una caída? ¿Qué sucederá con la inocencia? ¿Qué pasa si la carga es demasiado y se destruye?

-Primero, si hay las posibilidades de que ella se convierta en caída. Segundo, no estamos seguros que pasara con la inocencia pero eso nos lleva a la numero tres; nuestros experimentos no la destruirían, aunque me duela admitirlo la inocencia es tan fuerte que puede resistir a unos simples experimentos. El único afectado seria su usuario no la inocencia.

-…-prefirió quedarse en silencio

-Bueno si no hay mas preguntas, doy por concluida esta reunión- al fin la reunión se había dictado. Todas las personas se retiraron de sus lugares, pero solo una se quedo en su lugar. Aquella que estaba preocupado por la inocencia del bebe. Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la cuna.

Pudo contemplar a una hermosa niña. Sus escasos cabellos eran color morado, y sus acuosos ojos de una tonalidad más oscura. Sus pequeñas mejillas rosas estaban mojadas de lágrimas. Lo único que la cubría y protegía del frio era una manta blanca con un bordado de fresas. Su llanto no cesaba.

De los ojos de la mujer empezaron a caer lágrimas de tristeza y pena. Quien hubiera sabido que la inocencia era tan cruel. Condenar a aquella pequeña niña a una vida llena de peleas, odio y dolor. Su futuro, desgraciadamente, es incierto.

¿Podrá sobrevivir a los crueles experimentos que se están sometiendo a muchos exorcistas?

-¿Te llamas Meilin?- sorpresivamente con aquella pregunta la pequeña paro un poco su llanto y dirigió sus ojos a la mujer.-Lindo nombre, tanto como la pequeñita que lo tiene-dice casi en tono maternal, con esto logro que la niña riera graciosamente- Ara…que niña para más educada jejeje mi nombre es Sheryl, y voy a estarte echando un ojo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En otro lugar, uno que no se encuentra ni en los libros de historia antigua, que esta más allá del entendimiento del hombre. Se estaba efectuando otra reunión, pero esta es diferente. El ambiente del salón era muy pesado; llena de un aura de odio, venganza…sed de sangre. Varios demonios con forma de ángel (irónico no?) flotaban alrededor del sitio, junto con un molesto y aterrador sonido; emitido por los seres demoniacos.

-¿Con que ha nacido?- un ser con forma robusta fue el primero en tomar la palabra, tiene unas alas oscuras en su espalda. Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón desgastado y una camisa en igual de condiciones- Nunca me imagine que el tiempo llegaría- Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca.

-Al fin el tiempo ha llegado- comento una mujer sin emoción alguna poseedora de una melena negra, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Pero ¿no creen es muy temprano? Digo, después de todo su verdadero poder no ha despertado…- otra mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo jugaba peligrosamente con una bola de fuego- no nos servirá de nada así- su voz acarreaba sensualidad y deseo.

-¡¡PERO!! ¡¡PERO!! ¡¡¡Ya estoy cansada de esperar!!! ¡¡¡ya son 1000 años!!!- grito una pequeña de cabellera corta café y ojos verdosos muy enérgica, se encontraba sentada en una roca muy alta; meciendo sus piernas adelante y atrás.

-Es verdad la espera ha sido mucha, pero tampoco nos sirve de nada en esas condiciones… Para liberar a nuestro señor tiene que tener absoluto control sobre su poder- otro joven de cabello azul fue el que se pronuncio.

-¡¡¡ENTONCES FORSEMOSLA!!! ¡¡¡LA HARE TRIZAS SI NO QUIERE COOPERAR!!!- volvió a gritar la pequeña niña, saltando de la roca llegando a lado de la mujer pelirroja.

-No podemos y lo sabes, tiene que ser por propia voluntad. Equilibrar los poderes será difícil para ella, después de todo es una simple humana- dijo con asco "una simple humana" la muchacha que todavía mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunto el joven con alas.

-Observarla, observar como su desarrollo se lleva acabo; y cuando llegue el momento traerla ante nuestro señor.

-Sabes que podría negarse…

-Si pero tengo un plan en caso de que eso suceda- acoto con una sonrisa malvada y maliciosa

-Vaya…acaso es ¿lo que estoy pensando?

-No lo se… mucha cosas raras pasan por tu cabeza- manteniendo la sonrisa

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En la enfermería de la Orden la pequeña Meilin se encontraba en brazos de Sheryl, esta le estaba dando el biberón.

-Así que era eso lo que te molestaba…y vaya apetito que tienes, no me sorprende después de todo eres un tipo parasito- miraba con ternura a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Sheryl-san, la pequeña ya termino su biberón así que necesito que tanto usted como ella descansen- le dijo la Jefa del Área Medica luciendo mas joven.

-Lo entiendo…- su mirada regreso a la pequeña peli morada- Gomen Meilin-chan ya otra será para darte de comer- La pequeña no entiendo lo que dijo, pero ella no quería que se fuera; y empezó a gimotear.

La científica entendió el mensaje y le dijo- No te preocupes mañana volveré lo prometo- y sin mas la entrego a la enfermera, retirándose del lugar.

La enfermera dirigió una mirada cálida a Meilin.

-¿Quién diría que la voluntad de Dios esta en tus manos, pequeña?- y la imagen de la enfermera con la pequeña-futura exorcista se desvanece poco a poco junto con el eco de la voz de la enfermera.

(Opening 1 Scarlet- Iwao Junko)

Una niebla espesa sobre un fondo negro, se distingue una luz verde

La niebla se despeja y se ve una vela cuya llama es color inocencia

Junto a la vela hay una inocencia, y ésta y la vela están junto a un espejo que las refleja

Aparece el logo de D. Gray-man

_Haruka na hoshizora ni_

Una niña de cabello oscuro encerrada en una celda

_Yume wa mada miemasu ka?_

Se envuelve en niebla, se ve a si misma caminando en medio de un prado

Su mirada perdida, sus ojos vacíos, su piel lastimada y sus pies descalzos

_Osanai ano hi yori_

Se encuentra con el exorcista de cabello azul, que porta una katana

_Azayaka desu ka?_

Las sombras de ambos se destacan por el reflejo del brillo del sol sobre el río

_Mune ni afurete_

Meilin caminando sobre un fondo negro, de repente, se convierte en un espejo

_Tsunoru omoi_

Sale Lenalee caminando al lado contrario, en la misma posición que ella

_Nemuri wasurete_

Un viento que arrastra unas plumas golpea de frente a Meilin

_Jounetsu no iro_

Lenalee furiosa gira a su derecha, Kanda indiferente hacia la izquierda

_Tatoe tookute mo_

Allen caminando de espaldas, Lavi mirándola serio, una violinista sentada en un tejado nocturno

_Kitto tadoritsukeru_

Ella se abraza a la espalda de Lavi, él se detiene y sin volver a verla, sigue caminando

_Tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

Ella se queda sola, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho

_Ano hi no watashi ga_

Su sombra se apaga y se contrasta con dos alas blancas que salen de su espalda

_Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru_

La niebla vuelve a cubrirlo todo

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La pequeña Meilin sufre las consecuencias de los duros entrenamientos a los que la someten. Al no tener el apoyo de nadie mas que de si misma, no sabe que hacer. Pero todo cambia cuando aquello que nunca tuvo aparece frente a ella. Dandole asi una razón para no rendirse

Proximo capitulo de "Corazon Condenado"

Familia

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Uff vaya un capitulo, aunque algo corto, ya algunos sabrán que yo no hago capítulos cortos sino largos. Pero al ser nueva en este campo tengo ke ir poco a poco. Porfa no sean malos déjenme reviews!!!


	2. Familia

2da noche- Familia

En uno de los laboratorios de la Orden, se estaba efectuando un entrenamiento. Se puede divisar a un hombre con bata de laboratorio, lentes, y la típica tablita donde se llevaban los apuntes. Apuntaba el pequeño progreso que llevaba poco a poco la ahora no tan pequeña Meilin. La cual se encuentra de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Su corto cabello esta desaliñado, dándole la apariencia de un niño. Sus orbes moradas entre cerradas por el cansancio del entrenamiento de todos los días. El pequeño cuerpo de casi 5 años presentaba algunos leves moretones debido a una que otra caída; pero eso si, uno más morado que otro. También tenía banditas en sus codos, rodillas y mejillas.

-Aff…aff… Zenzei… ya puedo…¿descansar?- pregunto Meilin, rogándole al cielo tener su merecido descanso.

-Lo siento niña, tenemos que seguir- dijo el científico sin despegar la mirada de los apunte cambiando las hojas- tu progreso ha sido muy bajo; a estas alturas ya deberías activar tu inocencia.

-Pe…pero…¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto de nuevo intrigada la niña.

-¡NO LOSE! ¡Es TU inocencia! ¡Así que, TU sabrás como hacerlo!- le grito fríamente, aterrando a Meilin ya que nunca le había gritado. Bueno hay que ser sinceros si le han gritado, pero nunca de esa manera.

-Yo…yo…- tanto es el miedo que ella ni puede hablar bien- lo…siento- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿Lo siento?! ¡Es lo único que puedes decir! ¡No quiero un "lo siento"!- dijo imitándola a ella- ¡Yo quiero resultados! ¡Y ahora! ¡Vuelve a recorrer toda la pista 5 veces!- espeto el hombre.

-¿5? ¿Cuánto es eso?- por muy tonta que parezca la pregunta, Meilin no sabia cuantas veces tenia que recorrer la pista de pruebas. Al solo dedicarse a activar su inocencia, nadie se preocupo de darle una buena educación; por lo menos básica a ella.

-¡¿Qué ahora tengo que explicarte todo?! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Empieza ahora!

-Hai…- y Meilin empezó a recorrer de nuevo la peligrosa pista, programada específicamente para ella.

Trampas por doquier, simulaciones de akumas, era lo que ese entrenamiento tenía preparado. Para un exorcista lo resolvería en un 2x3, pero para una pequeña que apenas puede mantenerse de pie; era muy difícil. Y eso que ya se estaba acostumbrando, ya se imaginaran como fue al principio.

Su vida era dura. Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Sumándole a los experimentos a los que es sometida. Si esto sigue así, quien sabe que podrá ocurrir con su salud.

_Horas después…_

Ya la pista se encontraba vacía, excepto por Meilin. Se encontraba tirada en el piso boca arriba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, pero poco a poco su respiración se acompasaba. Su ropa tenía jirones y se encontraba en mal estado. Si hasta hace poco sus moretones no se notaban, pues ahora si. Y su piel blanca lejos de disimularla, la acentuaba más.

-… Creo…que…debería irme a…dor-el sonido de su estomago rogando por comida la interrumpió- Me pregunto si…Jerry-san tendrá…algo para mi- con mucho esfuerzo se puso sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería. En el camino ella iba pensando muchas cosas.

Desde que tenía memoria lo único que conocía era la Orden. Siempre se preguntaba que era lo que había más allá de las paredes de la Orden. ¿Habrá más gente amable como Jerry-san? ¿O ruda como su sensei? ¿Había personas como ella con las que algún día podría jugar? Según Jerry-san afuera de la Orden había muchos mas como ella… ¿Cómo fue que les dijo?... ¿Niños? Si. Niños. Y que todos ellos vivían con su familia. Cuando menciono eso le pregunto que era "familia".

Por alguna razón- la cual desconoce todavía- Jerry-san puso una cara llena de tristeza y pena; la cual se dirigía hacia ella. Aun recordaba claramente lo que le había dicho.

_-Ne Jeshy-zan ¿Qué es "familia"?-pregunto al niña de 3 años con sus grandes ojos morados llenos de curiosidad infantil, el cocinero cambio s semblante siempre alegre a uno lleno de pena y melancolía. Dudaba en contestarle o no. Pero se decidió._

_-Mei-chan familia es aquella que siempre esta contigo, en las buena y las malas, esta para apoyarte, animarte; pero sobre todo la familia te hace feliz. Todos los miembros de esa familia te brindan amor y un cuidado excepcional, te protege de aquellos que te quieren hacer daño.- le contesto con la voz llena de ternura dándole, también, un aspecto de sabiduría. Meilin abrió aun más sus ojos llenos de ingenuidad con una sonrisa que emanaba mucha felicidad._

_-¡Que bonito! ¡Ne, ne Jeshy-zan! ¿Qué son los mienboz de una familia?-soltó otra pregunta _

_-Los que esperan que regreses- dijo Jerry_

_-¿Los que ezperan que regrezez? ¿De donde?- la curiosidad de la niña era mas grande en esos momentos que anteriormente._

_-Cuando sales a una misión, cuando te vas de viaje… aquellos a los que tu quieres ver al regresar, como yo que te espero todos los días después de tu entrenamiento, para satisfacer tu enorme estomago- dijo sobándole la cabeza_

_-¿Entonzez Jeshy-zan es mi familia?_

_-Si, soy uno de tu gran familia- le sonrió alegre y esperanzadoramente._

Es cierto ahora Jerry era parte de su familia. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan feliz como lo imagino estar si tenía familia. Había algo que faltaba. Sorprendente que una niña de 4 años y medio pensara de esta manera. Por azares de la vida así lo quiso. Su vida no es como la de un niño normal. Y nunca será la de una persona normal.

-¿Jeshy-zan? ¿Eztaz aquí? ¿Jeshy-zan?- llamaba Meilin a su único amigo y familia.

-Ara Mei-chan –respondió con su tono meloso- ¡te demoraste mucho, ya decía yo que toda esta comida se iba a desperdiciar!- le reclamo resentido

-Lo ziento Jeshy-zan ez que Zenzei me pidió entrenar un poco mas… - se disculpó, tratando de esconder lo que de verdad sucedió en el entrenamiento.

-No me mientas Mei-chan, te forzaron ¿verdad?- ¡Rayos! La descubrieron, pero debía mantenerse pasible.

-Etto…hai…pero… es por mi bien Jeshy-zan…así podre convertirme en…ezorzista…- respondió con una sonrisa totalmente falsa. ¿Cuándo aprendió a hacerlo?. Jerry solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

-Mei-chan…es duro ¿verdad?... así que todo ese esfuerzo lo recompensaremos con un ¡gran festín!- Jerry alzo sus ánimos para no hacer decaer los de Meilin. Meilin abrió sus ojos llenos de alegría, tanto que les brillaban.

-¡Hai! ¡Jeshy-zan!- y el cocinero gay empezó a hacerle los platos favoritos de la niña. Todavía se le hacia para Meilin difícil aprenderse los nombres de cada uno de los platos que le preparaba Jerry. Fue chistoso como todo comenzó, un día Jerry le empezó a hacer diferentes platos para ver que era lo que le gustaba.

Al tener un gran apetito, todos los platillos fueron una delicia. Pero sin duda alguna su favorito fue… la tarta de fresa. Bueno cabe decir que la fresa era lo que le gustaba. Rojas y dulces.

-Ne ne Jeshy-zan…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¿puedez hacerme algo maz con frezaz?

-¡Claro Mei-chan!- y comenzó a hacerle todos esos platos y algo con fresas.

Después de haberse tomado su "merecido" festín. Y claro probó un nuevo postre con fresas. Era "helado con fresas" como asi le dijo Jerry. Y dijo que la fresa era una fruta, además de que había muchas mas frutas que eran deliciosas. Otro día las probaría.

De pronto sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-_Mou… creo que ya debería irme a dormir… estoy muy canzada…- _sus ojos se estaban cerrando pero trataba de mantenerlos abiertos- _tengo que llegar a mi cuarto- _ con esfuerzos se levanto y empezó a caminar. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Niña… ¿planeas no venir al laboratorio?- pregunto como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Are? ¿Poque? Yo ya me iba a dormir…- respondió la pequeña con cansancio notable

-No nos demoraremos solo revisaremos unas cosas y te podrás ir a descansar- al parecer este científico no era como los otros. Pero Meilin no tenía más opción que obedecer.

-Hai…- contesto resignada siguiendo al científico.

Ya en el laboratorio, con Meilin vistiendo una bata blanca y sentada en una silla, siendo el centro entre varios científicos. La hermosa niña tenía conectado a su cuerpo varios cables. Por alguna razón sentía mucho miedo, si es verdad que antes ya habían hecho esas cosas pero nunca antes había tenido un mal presentimiento, tanto que le daba miedo.

-Solo hay que esperar a que Leverrier llegue- eso la sorprendió a Meilin. Y había visto antes a ese hombre, y si que le daba miedo.

-_Entozez…eso…¡¿quiere decir?!- se pregunto desesperada a si misma. Abriendo sus ojos llenos de miedo._

-Buenas noches señores- hablando del demonio.

-Buenas noches Sr. Leverrier- fue el saludo colectivo de algunos de los científicos. Leverrier dirigió su mirada a Meilin, y de no ser por que estaba atada a la silla hubiera pegado un salto del miedo- Asi que por fin nos conocemos, aunque nos habíamos visto en los pasillos de la Orden, nunca tuve el honor de conocerte mejor- dijo con una caballerosidad que le daba desconfianza y miedo.

-A…Ano..Etto…yo…- tartamudeaba Meilin

-Vaya tenemos a un niña muy tímida

-Oye preséntate- ordeno uno de los científicos

-¡Hai! Etto… Yo zoy Meilin- inclinando un poco la cabeza ya que como dije antes los cables no se lo permitían de todo- Un gusto conocerlo Leverrier-zama

-Tímida pero educada, muy bien- su facción cambio de repente a una seria- dejemos esto a un lado y comencemos con las pruebas.

-¡Hai!

_-¿pruebaz? Dijeron que solo me iban a revisar… tengo miedo- _sus ojos temblaban reflejando la imagen de Leverrier con una inocencia en sus manos.

-Puede que te duela un poco- dijo con una sonrisa que iba cercana a una llena de satisfacción.

-_¡No!- _cerró los ojos con fuerza

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Japón…

La situación en Japón no se encontraba bien en estos de tiempo donde solo había guerras y más guerras junto con estas el sacrificio de vidas inocentes. Sacrificios. Aquello que se da a cambio de otra cosa para el bienestar. Aunque esto no venia al caso, después de todo es una guerra, y si bien hay sacrificios, estos no tienen que involucrar a niños, mujeres y civiles tomados de rehén solo para que uno de los bandos ganen. Que despreciable. Arrebatarles el derecho de una vida.

Aunque la mayor parte de Japón se encontraba en guerras, había otras partes que no. Y eran las que rodeaban Edo. Había una razón por la cual los bandos guerreros no se acercaban a estos lugares; debido a aquellos monstruos. Si muchas akumas rodeaban aquellas partes, y los guerreros ni con pensarlo dos veces se acercarían allí. Asi que dejaban que las vidas de aquellos que vivían allí sean arrebatadas a manos de un akuma. ¿Perder la vida en una guerra o por un akuma? Ninguna se escuchaba mejor que la otra. Ambos llegaban a la misma conclusión, la muerte. No solo la propia si no la de un padre que te enseña las maravillas del mundo, una madre que te recibe con una sonrisa al llegar a casa, un/a herman que esta allí de cómplice en tus aventuras, tíos, primos, abuelos. Todos aquellos que conocemos y amamos… los perdemos; ya sea por la guerra o por un akuma.

-Esto desaparecerá muy pronto. Estos bellos paisajes pronto serán consumados por el odio de todos- un extraño estaba parado sobre una colina observando una pequeña y tranquila aldea. Personas entrando y saliendo debido al trabajo diario para poder sobrevivir a los tiempos de guerra.

¡¡¡BOOM!!! De pronto la aldea empezó a arder en llamas. Y esto se reflejo en los lentes del extraño.

-Ya es la hora- de pronto una luz verde empezó a brillar en su bolsillo, metió su mano en esta sacando una inocencia- Encuéntralo por favor- diciendo esto la inocencia voló en dirección a la aldea. El hombre saco su arma anti-akuma y se dirigió rumbo a la aldea. Apresurándose ya que si no lo hacia mas akumas seria creados.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Dentro de la aldea todo ardía en llamas. Madres corriendo con sus hijos en brazos, padres tratando de proteger a sus familias. Civiles corriendo por sus vidas. Y en medio del desorden algunas personas habían sido lastimadas por unos rayos morados, saliéndoles pentáculos por todo el cuerpo, para luego ser convertidos en arena.

-¡Todos manténganse juntos! ¡Kanna mantén a los niños juntos!- orden un hombre liderando a un grupo de personas. Entre ellos hombres y algunas mujeres que llevaban katanas-¡Protejan a la familia de esos monstruos!

-¡Hai!- fue la respuesta de aquellos que estaban "capacitados" para destruir a los akumas.

-Padre… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- le pregunto un niño de curiosa cabellera azulada atada en una cola de caballo alta, que se aparto de la mano de su madre para llegar a lado de su padre- ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Por qué nos atacan?- si lo normal que preguntaría un niño cuando su aldea esta siendo atacada y su familia esta en peligro.

-Aun lugar seguro hijo- le respondió su padre con voz calmada para no alterarlo- la verdad que no se lo que son, y porque nos atacan; pero debemos poner a la familia segura ¿entendiste?

-Hai...

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!- un grito se escucho el cual pertenecía al grupo de personas que trataba de huir, junto a esto otros gritos de dolor como "neechan" "hija". Desgraciadamente uno menos.

-Hibari-neechan…- murmuro estático el niño. El monstruo dirigió su mirada al resto de la familia. Pero afortunadamente esta había encontrado un lugar para poder esconderse de la vista del monstruo. Inspecciono un poco y al no encontrar nada se fue. Algunos vieron si se encontrabas libre para poder seguir escapando. Y al ser asi salieron de su escondite. Pero el muchacho se encontraba sentado frente a lo que quedaba de la muchacha que perdió su vida.

-¡Hijo! ¡No te quedes allí!- pero esto sonaba muy lejano al pequeño niño. Su semblante cambio a uno de furia y tristeza. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué?

-¡¡¡AYUDA!!!- otro grito se escucho a los alrededores. Todos dirigieron su mirada a una mujer que venia corriendo hacia ellos, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro y desesperación reflejada en este- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi pequeña, no la encuentro! ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!- gritaba desesperada la madre debido a la desaparición de su hija. El niño al ver la tristeza y desesperación en la que se encontraba la mujer, decidió ayudarla. Se dirigió a su padre…

-¡Padre! ¡Hay que ayudar a esa mujer!- le dijo al su progenitor. Pero este lo único que hizo fue arrugar el ceño en señal de enojo.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Acabas de perder a tu prima y ahora quieres que haga algo por esa mujer! ¡¿Acaso ella hizo algo por Hibari-chan?!- pero el niño no se quedo callado, es mas el también se enojo.

-¡Es por eso mismo! ¡Acaso quieres que esta mujer pase el mismo sufrimiento que nosotros!... si tu no haces algo entonces yo lo hare- finalizo el niño y dirigió su vista a la mujer en frente suyo- Señora ¿perdió a su hija?- pregunto con determinación en los ojos.

-Jovencito…gracias…- unas ultimas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- tiene mis ojos…por favor cuida de ella…- y con esto se convirtió en cenizas. El niño solo se quedo con los bien abiertos y solo pudo susurrar un "lo hare", partiendo en busca de lo que ahora es su responsabilidad (lo admiro!!!).

-¡Hijo! ¡No vayas!- le rogo su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! –Pero este hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre, y siguió corriendo en busca de la niña-

_-Mama… lo siento-_ y siguió corriendo.

Su aldea, su hogar, estaba cada vez peor. Varios muertos y casa derrumbadas, algunas con fuego. Solo trataba de encontrar a una niña de ojos ámbar. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Varios de esos monstruos se acercaban, busco algún lugar donde esconderse; pero oyó un llanto, y para ser mas específicos el llanto de una niña. Siguió el llanto y se encontró con una pequeña de corto cabello negro, ropas llenas de sangre y con jirones… ojos ámbar. Es la que buscaba.

-¡Oye, niña!- le grito debido a que desconoce su nombre, la pequeña desvió su mirada del cuerpo que tenia en frente hacia el muchachito que la llamaba.- Ven conmigo- le dijo ya al acercarse y tendiéndole la mano. La pequeña lo vio con desconfianza y miedo. El niño lo pudo percibir y suavizo su vos- no te preocupes tu mama dijo que te buscara- como por arte de magia la niña se aferro fuertemente al niño.

-Mama…ma…ma- le lloro. Pero fueron descubiertos por los akumas. Dispuestos a matarlos, pero ellos fueron los asesinados, por una enorme figura con forma casi humana.

-¡¿Otro?!- pregunto desesperado el muchacho, al no saber que hacer; sujetando fuertemente a la niña en sus brazos- ¡Maldita sea!

-Jovencito… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el extraño de hace unos momentos.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con desconfianza.

-Soy un exorcista… vine a ayudarlos… y a buscar algo también- por un momento el niño de 6 años decidió confiar en el, después de todo tenia que proteger a la niña. El exorcista al no encontrar más señales de akumas desactivo su inocencia.- ¿Dónde esta tu familia? ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu madre?

-Pues… me separe de ellos- respondió sinceramente- vine a buscarla- dijo refiriéndose a la persona entre sus brazos.

-Bueno te ayudare buscarlos, mientras estén conmigo nada les pasara- le aseguro el hombre. El joven al no tener mas opciones le siguió, cargando a la niña en su espalda, la cual había permanecido en el silencio, debido al shock de tener casi al frente a la muerte.

Siguieron su camino hasta encontrar afueras de la aldea a la familia. Todos se encontraban a salvo. El niño suspiro aliviado. Dirigió su mirada a la niña en su espalda la cual se encontraba mas tranquila.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Mi…nombre…es…Me..Megumi….- le respondió tartamudeando. Pero se vieron interrumpidos al acercarse más a la familia del joven y escuchar los llantos lastimeros de varios miembros de esta, mientras algunos aguardaban la calma. Por alguna razón el niño se desespero teniendo un mal presentimiento. Bajo a la niña de su espalda diciéndole que pronto volvería. Y corrió hasta su familia. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de ellos varios de ellos estaba sentados alrededor de un cuerpo… y era el de…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Semanas después…_

De regreso en la orden, más exacto en la habitación de Meilin, ella se encontraba recostada en su cama. Sus mejillas coloridas de rojo y respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas resplandecían debido a la humedad que había en ellas, también sus ojos se encontraban rojos.

_-Tengo miedo…ya no quiero eztar aquí… ya no quiero nada maz de ezto…- _pensó para si la niña llena de dolor y tristeza.

Al parecer los experimentos habían sido más dolorosos de lo que le habían dicho. Y fueron aumentando la intensidad del dolor. Por un momento sintió que la vida se le iba del cuerpo, y fue allí cuando de verdad se asusto. Les había rogado que ya pararan, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Sumándole el hecho de que la obligaron a entrenar mas fuertemente. Su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, no podía ni avanzar la mitad de lo que normalmente comía. Todo eso era un infierno. Quería irse, huir, alejarse del lugar donde vive. Más lágrimas cayeron más de sus mejillas. Ya no mas…

_-Despuéz de la zezión de hoy me iré… A un lugar donde no haya maz zientíficos... no maz zenzeis… no mas Leverrier-zama…no maz inozenzia- _la idea de huir de la orden la había tenido en al cabeza desde que su vida casi desaparece del la faz de la tierra. Se iría a buscar a su familia…familia. Si se iba de la orden dejaría atrás a su única familia. Jerry. Aunque le doliera en su alma, no podía soportar mas estar en ese lugar.

-¡OE MEILIN! ¡YA TE HAS PASADO DE LA HORA DE TU SESION!- le grito una voz desde afuera de su cuarto. De todos lo científicos ese era el que mas la trataba mal. Claro después de Leverrier. Debía darse prisa.

_Varias horas después…_

-_Hoy ha zido mucho máz duro que ayer- _se quejo triste Meilin. Ya estaba sentada en su habitación con varios cortes en sus brazos, piernas y mejillas. Y unas vendas cubriéndole la frente- _Creo que ya todoz deben eztar durmiendo- _se paro y abrió al puerta sacando su cabeza para ver si no había ya nadie. Ni un alma.- _Bien… tengo que ir con cuidado y llegar a eza puerta…-_ Meilin en su búsqueda por una salida que no sea por la puerta donde estaba el guardián. En todo lugar hay una puerta trasera. Pero desgraciadamente este llevaba al vacio, y un paso en falso y se moría. Descubrió que yendo por le filo que rodeaba la orden podría llegar fácilmente a un bosque. Aunque eso también era peligroso.

-_No me voy a rendir- _se dijo a si misma determinada.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

No muy lejos de allí dos figuras se encaminaban hacia la orden. Una baja y otra alta. La más baja tenía el cabello azulado en una cola de caballo alta, una camisa de mangas largas y anchas que cubrían sus brazos. Un pantalón y unas zapatillas chinas, en su cinturón llevaba una katana. Mientras que la más alta estaba cubierta por una capa y llevaba una mochila llena de papeles, tenia el aspecto de unos 40 años.

-Ya veras que te va a gustar tu nuevo hogar- le comento alegre la más alta.

-Ese lugar nunca va a ser mi hogar…- comento fríamente la baja. Con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-…Todavía no los puedes olvidar ¿verdad?- esta pregunto enojo al joven.

-¡¿Olvidarme de ellos?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! ¡ERAN MI FAMILIA!- esto ultimo lo dijo agarrando fuertemente la katana.

-Al aceptar convertirte en exorcista, esto implica tener una nueva vida; dejando atrás todo lo que conocías en tu vida pasada. Hoy comienzas una nueva vida- le dijo en tono de sabiduría.

-Che. Pero- se vio interrumpido por su mayor.

-Espérame un momento ese paisaje nunca lo había visto antes por aquí. ¡Ya regreso! ¡No te muevas de aquí!- le dijo con efusividad, alejándose del muchacho dejándolo allí con una gota en la cabeza.

-_Que hombre mas raro-_comento con los ojos de rayitas y puntos. Sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco al escuchar un sonido que no provenía de la dirección en donde se fue su ahora Maestro. Poniéndose en guardia, con su mano en el mango de su katana. Poco a poco diviso una silueta, bastante pequeña. Enfoco un poco mas la vista y pudo deducir que era un persona pero… supuestamente ese lugar es súper secreto; por la tanto, nadie debería estar allí. La silueta cayó de repente, se quedo allí por unos momentos, pero volvió a levantarse; cayendo de nuevo. -_¿Qué estará haciendo? Che bueno no es de mi incumbencia._- Al no presentar peligro alguno decidió ignorarlo.

Pero comenzó a llorar… y eso hizo que le trajera recuerdos que decidió olvidarlos. Y para callarlo se dirigió a la silueta.

Se dio cuanta –mientras se acercaba más y mas- que era tan solo una niña.

-_Rayos mas niñas…-y empezó a examinarla._ Se encontraba con la ropa llena de sangre, sucia y con aberturas en algunas partes. Tenía los pies descalzos y llenos de heridas. Dirigió su mirada mas arriba, el cabello lo tenia corto, desaliñado y lleno de suciedad. Su rostro… lleno de raspones, algunas cortadas en las mejillas totalmente rojas, sudor en su frente; respiraba agitadamente- _A lo mejor tiene fiebre- _ pensó para si mismo. Lo que le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos. Opacos, sin vida alguna, llenos de lagrimas; viendo a ningún punto en particular.- _Kuso… no puedo dejarla en ese estado_ Oye… ¿sigues viva? – vaya pregunta…

La niña solo puedo dirigir su mirada a la persona que tenia en frente. Pero no respondió, tenia la garganta tan seca que le dolía emitir un pequeñísimo sonido.

-Oye responde, sino no te puedo ayudar- pero seguía sin responderle- Che como quieras… si no quieres ayuda me voy- estas palabra asustaron de sobremanera a Meilin, asi que hizo un esfuerzo enorme por responderle.

-H…Ha…- el dolor era insoportable…-Hai…- salió. El muchacho se giro y la vio. Sus lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas e hizo una mueca mostrando dolor y miedo. Ese semblante daba mucha pena, incluso a el. Se compadeció de la pequeña.

-Bien…¿Dónde vives?

-_No a la orden…no a la orden-_ lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún hogar.

-Ya veo…- el se inclino frente a Meilin, la toco y noto que su piel estaba fría. Mala señal. La giro con cuidado para que le sea mas fácil llevarla hasta donde su maestro le había pedido esperarlo- Te llevare con mi maestro para ver si puede hacer algo…- al parecer Meilin tendría que regresar pro necesidad a la Orden, aunque ella lo desconocía. El niño la llevo en sus brazos, ya que era muy liviana.

Meilin lo miro llena de sorpresa, aquel muchacho era muy amable. Como lo era Jerry con ella.

_Un cuidado excepcional…_

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- solo puedo negar de nuevo- Si los vuelves a ver, dímelo. Y los cortare en dos con mi Mugen.- le dijo con autosuficiencia. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Te protege de aquellos que te quieren hacer daño…_

Mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Acaso el podría ser…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de contestarle. Asi que se esforzó por hacerlo.

-Me…i…lin…Meilin- le respondió satisfactoriamente.

-Yo me llamo…Kanda…- se presento.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin conoce a Kanda, poniendo a la Orden patas arriba. Apoyándose el uno en el otro superaran cualquier obstáculo que se les presente. Creando la relación más hermosa que pueda existir. Meilin conoce muchas cosas a través de los relatos de Kanda sobre su vida, llegando a la conclusión que Kanda es aquella persona que…; mientras este conoce todas las maldades que Meilin ha sufrido, pero no por boca de ella… llegando a hacerle frente a toda la Orden.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Lazos

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Y bien aquí esta otro cap! Vaya si ke lo hice largo!!! Espero que le hayan gustado!!! Ah por cierto una aclaración… en el primer cap puse que eran 17 años atrás vdd???

Pues por un error de escritura se me paso…en realidad son **18 años atrás, **es importante que lean esto!!! Sino se confundirían mas adelante…

Mi más grande agradecimiento a:

Megumi Yuu

Suigin Walker

Saulen

Enola06

ArrancarMaya


	3. Lazos

3ra noche- Lazos

-¿Kan…da?- pregunto Meilin

-Si ese es mi nombre…-con eso puedo sacarle una risa infantil y linda a la niña en su espalda.

-Jajaja…que…nom…bre…maz…raro…jaja

-¿Te estas burlando de mi nombre? –pregunto casi rudo

-No…jaja…zolo…que ez muy…raro…jaja- dijo la niña contagiándole un poco a la risa al muchacho, pero la disimulo muy bien. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraban en donde su maestro lo habia dejado, quedándose parado con la niña en su espalda.

-Che. ¿Todavía no termina?- se quejo el mini samurai. Meilin al notarlo un poco impaciente empezó a moverse un poco para bajar de su espalda, haciendo que Kanda lo mire con cara de confusión- ¿Qué haces?

-A...ano…ez…que…pienzo que…a lo mejor ez muy…canzado teneme…en tu ezpalda…- hablo con esfuerzo la niña.

-De hecho no. Eres muy liviana- le dijo como si fuera normal, haciéndola sonrojar un poco a Meilin. Al notar que se sonrojo, no supo el por que- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh?...No…ez...zolo…que- pero fue interrumpida con una tercera voz.

-Yuu-kun ya regrese- hablo el general. Llevaba entre sus manos una nueva pintura. Se dio cuenta que a espaldas de el llevaba a un niño- ¿Are? ¿Yuu-kun donde encontraste a ese niño?

-¡No me vuelva a llamar asi, por favor!- dijo con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente, cuando cayo en cuenta de que…- ¿Niño? ¡Es una niña!

-¿Una niña? Pero luce como uno, ademas de que tiene el pelo como uno- la pequeña solo pudo bajar la cabeza ante semejante comparación, llevándose su mano a su cortisimo cabello morado.

-_Ez zierto…mi cabello ez muy corto… no puedo dejarlo crezer por que tengo miedo de perderlo en loz entrenamientoz…- _pensó desanimada la niña con una nube morada a su alrededor. El general al darse cuenta de su error, trato de remediarlo acercándose a ella, colocando una mano en su cabeza.

- Lo siento pequeña, lamento haber confundido a una preciosa niña con un niño…de verdad lo siento- se disculpo el general y debido a su comentario sonrojo enormemente a la jovencita.

-Etto…um…no ze peocupe… ¿Are? ¿Yuu-kun?-pregunto confundida con signos de interrogación a su alrededor.

-¡Es kanda no Yuu-kun! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?- grito enfadado Kanda.

-Entonzez… ¿Yuu?- dijo casi preguntándose a si misma que a los demás- Kawai ¿ne por que no te guzta? Yuu ez un lindo nombre-le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Kanda giro un poco al cabeza para dirigirse a ella con otra venita sobresaliendo de su frente.

-¡Por eso mismo! -le replico. La niña solo se divertía viendo la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-Pero te queda mejor que zolo "Kanda"- le dijo tratando de convencerle.

-De igual manera… nadie me puede llamar asi- le dijo en tono triste y melancólico pero Meilin no se percato de eso manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Ya veraz que te acoztumbraraz…- le dijo convencida.

-Che.- entonces…- ¿Maestro? ¿¡Que esta haciendo!? – le grito sospechando de lo que estaba haciendo

-Ara ara- el dijo siendo descubierto- que suerte que pude terminarlo antes de que se movieran- dijo cambiando su tono a uno aliviado.

-¿Qué ezta haziendo, Maezto?- preguntó Meilin. Kanda se quedo mirándola debido a al forma en el que lo llamo, tal vez ella podría ser otra alumna de su maestro.

-¿Maestro?- preguntó confundido el General.

-¿No ez eze zu nombre?- dijo inocentemente la niña, haciendo que dos gotitas cayeran de Kanda y del general.

-Jajajaja no pequeña. Mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll- le respondió

-Ohhh, mucho guzto, yo soy Meilin- dijo presentándose a si misma, zafando una mano del cuello de Kanda para extenderla hacia el en forma de saludo; el cual fue respondido. Pero…- Coff-coff…coff- tosió y cuando paro le salio un hilo de sangre por su boca. Debido a que esta forzando su voz.

-¿Mei-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó preocupado Tiedoll. La pequeña ya no podía mantenerse más tiempo conciente por todo el cansancio acumulado.

-Maestro la encontré herida por allí-señalo donde la encontró- sus heridas se veían muy mal

-Ya solo falta un poco mas para llegar. Por favor Mei-chan resiste- le rogó.

-No…no…puedo…maz…- dijo cerrando sus ojos completamente y lo único que pudo alcanzar a escuchar fue un fuerte"¡Mei-chan!"

Y todo se volvió en blanco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿¿¡¡COMO QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN!!??- la voz de Leverrier se podía escuchar por toda la Orden. Y no sonaba para nada feliz- ¡¡la mocosa solo se va a dormir y al siguiente día ¿no la encuentran?!!

-Lo sentimos mucho Sr. Leverrier, pero nosotros también nos preguntamos como fue que pudo hacerlo- dijo en tono apenado un científico.

-¡¡No pierdas tu tiempo y empieza a buscarla!! ¡¡Moviliza a cuantos buscadores se necesiten, pero quiero ver a esa mocosa ahora!!- ordeno ya exasperado.

-¡Hai!- y el científico desapareció de la vista de Leverrier.

Este empezó a movilizar a todos los científicos que se encontraban en la orden, ya sea que estaba desayunando o que algunos todaza estuvieran dormidos. Lo primordial era encontrar a Meilin. Al no aparecer para su entrenamiento matutino mandaron a buscarla. Cual fue la sorpresa que al llegar a su habitación, esta no se encontraba. El científico lo reporto con sus demás compañeros y esto llego a los oídos de Leverrier.

Era más que claro que la desaparición de Meilin no era de su agrado.

-_Esa mocosa…_- pensó con cierto ¿asco?- _lo único que hace es retrasar mis planes… en cuanto la encuentran ya vera lo que le espera…Si estoy en lo cierto ella podría ser…_

Fue interrumpido por 3 presencias. Leverrier dirigió su mirada a estas debido a que una de ellas le hablo:

-¿Leverrier? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- era Tiedoll, que llegaba junto con Kanda y Meilin. Que todavía se encontraba desmayada en al espalda del mini samurai.

-Ara… General Tiedoll, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa falsa sin percatarse de los dos pequeños-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Ya sabes lo usual…- respondió como si fuera algo obvio- ademas de que tengo un nuevo hijo…-haciéndole seña con lo ojos a Kanda…

-¡No soy su hijo!- respondió este

-Vaya…gusto en cono- paro abruptamente cuando vio a la persona que Kanda cargaba en su espalda- ¿Meilin?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo la conoce?- preguntaron Maestro y alumno.

-Niño dame a esa niña- lo dijo en un tono que hizo desconfiar a Kanda en ese hombre.

-¿Qué le va a hacer? – dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, como acto de defensa hacia Meilin.

-Solo dámela, debemos curarla…- aunque dijera eso no convencía de todo a Kanda, pero si la iba a curar, no tenia mas remedio. Se arrodillo en el piso y movió con cuidado a Meilin de su espalda para llevarla en sus brazos, y depositarla en los de Leverrier.- Muy bien… ¡Marcos!- llamo e inmediatamente un buscador apareció- Llévatela a la enfermería- acatando ordenes el buscador se fue llevándose a una desmayada Meilin. Kanda en ningún momento despego la vista de Meilin; sino hasta que el buscador viro en un esquina desapareciendo de su vista.

-Leverrier… ¿acaso ella era…?- Kanda dirigió su mirada su maestro, notando en sus ojos que el, al parecer, conocía a Meilin. Pero Leverrier solo evadió el tema con tan solo seguir en lo que estaban.

-Asi que pudo encontrar a otro con la voluntad de Dios, eso es bueno estamos muy escasos de exorcistas…

-Emmmm, si, lo traje para que sea examinado por Hevlaska, no fue hace mucho que su inocencia se activo- comento el maestro artista.

-Ya veo, entonces no lo retrasare- con esto dicho dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejo de los dos.

-Maestro ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera al ver a Meilin?- pregunto entre curioso y preocupado.

-El es Malcom C. Leverrier, actual supervisor de la Orden Oscura, ya su familia lleva varias generaciones en esto.- Tiedoll dirigió su mirada hacia su discípulo notando el deje de preocupación en sus ojos- Note preocupes, nada malo le sucederá a Mei-chan.

-¡No es eso!- grito sonrojado- ¡Es solo que…bueno yo…!- fue interrumpido por la risa burlona de su general.

-Jajajaja… no importa Yuu-kun… después de todo, no creo que podrás quitártela de encima tan fácilmente; después de todo es posible que no haya hecho algún amigo…- dijo con cierta pena.

-Che. No me interesa- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador que llevaba a hacia el sótano donde se encontraba Hevlaska. Para examinar la inocencia de Kanda, su Mugen- _¿Por qué me preocupa tanto por ella? Apenas la acabo de conocer…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Un prado muy hermoso lleno de flores y un cielo muy azul. En el centro de este hay una persona parada, de estatura mediana, lucia un vestido negro, descalza. Empieza a correr hacia ningún lugar, solo corría. Su largo cabello se movía al compás del viento. Su brazo se alzo, como si tratara de alcanzar algo._

_-¡Matte! ¡Oniichan!- grito la mujer. En frente de ella apareció otra persona pero estaba le daba la espalda, caminaba tranquilamente hacia delante-¡Oniichan! ¡Oniichan!- le llamo, pero simplemente no paraba-¡No me dejes sola, oniichan!- con esto la figura delante de ella se detuvo. Ella también inclinándose un poco hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas; para asi normalizar su respiración. _

_Levanto su violácea mirada, y la figura segura e imponente de aquel hombre se reflejo en sus ojos. Y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. El muchacho giro un poco su rostro, dejando ver ojos marrones casi llegando a negros. La muchacha se acerco a el hasta quedarse en frente de este. El hombre le pasaba en sobremanera, ella solo le llegaba al hombro. Ella lo miraba con ternura y amor, mientras el impasible._

_-Pensé que me ibas a dejar…sola- le costo un poco pronunciar esa palabra- Lo siento por pensar eso de ti…jeje… a estas alturas no debería…pero…- su tono se volvía mas entrecortado debido a las ganas que se aguantaba de llorar- Tengo miedo… miedo de solo pensar que… ya no estarás conmigo… lo siento…- pequeñas lagrimas caían en su rosadas mejillas. El muchacho alzo un brazo y la rodeo; colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Acaricio su cabellera._

_Dándole a entender que el nunca se iba a separar de ella. Que siempre iba a estar allí para ella…siempre._

_Ella solo pudo rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza, como si en algún momento el se pudiera ir; apretando sus delicadas manos en su chaleco de exorcista._

_-Te amo, oniichan…_

_Eso fue todo lo que se escucho, la imagen se alejaba más y más hasta volverse negra._

_Cayendo un broche en forma de fresa._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un pitido tranquilo se escuchaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de la enfermería de la Orden.

Biip…Biip…Biip…Biip…

Indicando que ese corazón se encontraba tranquilo, sin ninguna molestia. Meilin yacía acostada en la cama, cubierta por una sabana blanca. Su frente se encontraba vendada, junto con una pequeña bolsita en ella llena de agua helada. Sus mejillas se encontraba muy rojas, lo cual indicaba que tenia fiebre. Además de unas no tan notables ojeras. Su pecho subía y bajaba casi de golpe. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Don…de…ez…toy?- pregunto esperando una respuesta, la cual la recibió.

-¿Meilin? Oh por dios, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo con una alegría enorme la jefa del área de enfermería- Me tenias preocupada pequeña- le acaricio suavemente la frente.

-¿En…fe…me…ra…san? Go…men…por ha…cerla… pe…ocu...pa…ze- se disculpo la amable niña

-Bueno no importa, con tal de que estés a salvo; los demás no importa. Asi que no te esfuerces por hablar… te suministramos un jarabe para que tu garganta mejore-Meilin solo asintió. Cuando la enfermera cerró la cortina que la separaba de los demás, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. De tristeza y enojo hacia si misma.

-_Dezpuéz de todo no pude ezcapar, ¡zoy una tonta! ¡ni siquiera para ezcapar valgo la pena!¡tonta, tonta, tonta!_- se decía a si misma. De pronto escucho dos voces más que sentía ya haberlas oído antes.

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- grito una de ella, claramente de un niño.

-Ya lo veras Yuu-kun, ella se alegrara y se recuperara pronto si te ve- le aseguro Tiedoll. Pero eso solo consiguió enojar más al niño.

-¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!

-Oh vamos por lo menos échale una miradita, tu sola presencia la pondrá feliz

-Che…¡solo una miradita!- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo amenazadoramente.

-Hai hai ahora entra- lo empujo hacia la cortina, pero el se quedo allí.

-Espe- fue cortado cuando su vista se dirigió a Meilin, al cual lo veía sorprendida. Kanda se dio cuenta del estado de la pequeña, las vendas, la fiebre, la maquina que controlaba sus latidos…y también las lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas. Aquella imagen era diferente a cuando ella conversaba amenamente con ellos afuera de la Orden- Oe…estas…

-Buenaz tardez…ano…- la pequeña se sonrojo de que el la viera en esas condiciones y se seco rápidamente las lagrimas-Graciaz… por zalvarme…-le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Yo no hice nada. El dijo desviando la mirada- Por cierto…¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto tratando de no sonar preocupado

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pero la niña coloco sus brazos al frente como para persuadirlo.

-No… no…ez na…da…no lloraba…por…nada en...general…

-Pero si estabas llorando- le dijo sintiéndose orgulloso solo por saber que ella estaba llorando- Si no quieres decirme, no me importa.

-Hai…-dijo cabizbaja.

-Pero…si tienes ganas de llorar…hazlo, no te contengas. Eso solo hará que te sientas peor- cuando dirigió su mirada el abrió los suyos sorprendido, al verla con una sonrisa sincera y llorando. Creyendo que habia hecho algo mal, trato de remediarlo- Ehh…yo…no llores!

-Jijiji, pero me…acabaz…de decir…que…si tengo…ganaz…de llorar…lo ha…ga

-Si eso…pero…yo…

-Graciaz…- el dijo felizmente- Yuu-kun

-Che _¿Por qué no le reclamo por llamarme por mi nombre? Hay algo en ella…que me recuerda a…_.-pero fue interrumpido por el aviso de la enfermera; diciéndole, que las horas de visita ya estaban por terminar. Meilin al escuchar eso se desanimo- Creo que mejor me voy…

-Ano…Yuu-kun…etto… ¿puedez…venir…mañana…?- pregunto desviando su mirada sonrojada, cosa que causo un leve, pero leve sonrojo a el.

-Después de mi entrenamiento… veré si tengo tiempo para venir- y si fue.

-Hai…-murmuro Meilin, debido al cansancio y la fiebre cerro los ojos para poder descansar.

_Algunas semanas después…_

-¡Corre, Yuu-kun! ¡Sino noz alcanzaran!- gritaba Meilin mirando hacia atrás para encontrar a un Kanda enojado corriendo con una mano en su Mugen.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que huir contigo como si fuera tu cómplice!- le reclamo con una venita en la frente. Pero Meilin solo lo ignoro y siguió corriendo. Ya que… ¿que mas podrías hacer si tienes a una horda de científicos furiosos con ganas de matarte siguiéndote?-¡Oe!

-Jajajaja ¡ezto ez muy divertido!- detuvo un poco el paso para que Kanda la alcanzara; para asi tomarle la mano y correr mas rápido- Yuu-kun ¡por allí!- dijo señalando un lugar, en el cual se metieron. Y los científicos pasaron inadvertidos a este suceso. Cuando el peligro paso de la pared Meilin saco su cabeza para ver si no habia moros en la costa- Ya no hay nadie- dijo en un susurro para que solo Kanda la escuchara.

-Che ¡¿Ya puedo irme a entrenar?!- le dijo entre reclamándole y pidiendo permiso.

-Podriaz…pero debez comer…- le recomendó

-No tengo hambre- le dijo cortante, mirando hacia un lado y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Pero su estomago lo traiciono, haciéndolo sonrojar de la vergüenza.

-Jijiji, pero tu eztomago no dize lo mizmo- le dijo tomándole la mano y llevándolo a la cafetería.

Muchos estarían sorprendidos de ver a esta peculiar pareja de niños llevarse tan bien. Kanda era un chico que no le gustaba nada que no sea entrenar y su soba. Y que decir de Meilin, todos en la orden la conocían una chica tímida que respetaba las reglas y que le tenía miedo a l mayoría de la gente de allí. Pero desde la llegada del General Tiedoll con su nuevo alumno…¡Todo estaba de cabeza!. Meilin encontraba cualquier tiempo libre para –junto con Kanda- hacer travesuras. O mejor dicho hacerles la vida imposible a todos allí.

El primero día de alta de Meilin, ella lo llevo a conocer la orden. Empezando por su lugar favorito…la cocina.

Resultado… toda la cafetería embarrada de ¿soba con fresas?

Después vino la biblioteca.

Resultado…Montones de libros caídos de sus estanterías.

El área de entrenamiento.

Resultado…cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.

Hoy asaltaron el laboratorio del departamento de ciencias. Cambiaron las etiquetas de los tubos de ensayo, mezclaron cosas que no se debían. ¡Hasta crearon un nuevo compuesto contra el resfrió!. Bueno hay que ser sinceros, Meilin hacia todo el trabajo, y para "suerte" de kanda siempre la encontraba justo en el momento en que la cachaban; por lo tanto el también era cómplice. Aunque viéndole el lado positivo, todas estas travesuras no hacia más que unir a estos dos niños. Kanda aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba la compañía de Meilin –aunque esta lo metiera en problemas cada vez que se la encontraba. Y que decir de ella, no hay momento en el que ella no pudiera estar sin al compañía de este- con al excepción de entrenamientos y sesiones.

Un día Meilin le hizo una pregunta curiosa…

_-Ne Yuu-kun ¿Cómo ez afuera?- ambos se encontraban sentados en el área donde Kanda se entrenaba, este había decidido tomarse un descanso._

_-¿Afuera? ¿A que te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a que ¿Cómo ez fuera de las paredez de la orden? Ziempre me he preguntado ezo. Lo único que he podido ver fue el bozque donde noz encontramos- le recordó con alegría- y laz pocaz cozaz que alcanzo a ver dezde la parte maz alta de la Orden. _

_-¿Nunca has salido de aquí?- le pregunto llevándose a los labios una botella con agua._

_-Hai..- le dijo con cierta melancolía- Zi me recuerdo bien, dezde que empiezo a recordar laz cozaz. Nunca._

_-Bueno afuera. Es muy…verde- Meilin cayo de espaldas debido semejante respuesta- Eso lo resume todo_

_-¿Verde?- le pregunto no tan convencida- Eztoy zegura de a ver vizto algo maz que verde._

_-Es todo lo que veras…de donde yo vengo también habia verde-le comenta nostálgico_

_-¿De donde vienez?_

_-¿Eh? No importa de donde yo vengo…- llevándose de nuevo la botella de agua a la boca._

_-¡Mou! ¡No ze vale! ¡Dime, Yuu-kun!- reclamo inflando sus mejillas caprichosamente, viéndose adorable. _

_-…- este solo seguía tomando su agua, ignorándola por completo. Más Meilin no se rindió. Inspiro aire lleno totalmente su pecho y…_

_-¡¡¡YUU-KUN!!!- le grito tan fuerte que lo empujo con la fuerza del sonido y la fuerza del viento, estrellándolo contra una pared. El solo pudo abrir los ojos llenos de sorpresa ya que el pensaba que Meilin era muy tranquila. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero al parecer no lo era. Lo que mas le sorprendía es que Meilin le sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¿De donde vienez?- le pregunto de nuevo tranquila, tanto que daba cierto miedo._

_-Japon…- le contesto el casi en forma de defenderse._

_-¿Jabón? ¿Qué ez ezo? ¿No ez eza coza a la que le zale burbujaz y te deja oliendo dico el cuerpo? ¡No me mientas!- amenazo._

_-Che. No es jabón, es Japon; un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí- le explico nostálgico._

_-Wow muy lejoz. Ne ne me puedez decir ¿como ez Jabón?_

_-¡Es Ja-PON! ¿Y que querrás saber de el? Ya te lo dije es verde- le dijo tratando de no tocar el tema._

_-Pero…yo quiero saber como ez tu hogar- dijo en un tono dulce- Yo ya te enzeñe el mío, zolo quiero zaber como ez, no creo que algún día lo pueda ver con mis popioz ojoz- comento con un tono triste y con la mirada para abajo. Kanda solo la quedo viendo, entre contarle o no, no quería recordar su hogar. Más aun porque le traían recuerdos feos. Pero al ver la mirada llena de curiosidad e inocencia de Meilin. Estaba complaciendo mucho a esa niña_

_-Bueno veras…_

Asi fue como Kanda, día a día, le contaba muchas cosas de Japon. La gente, el lugar, las guerras. Claro omitiendo algunos detalles. A Meilin le gustaban las historias que le narraba Kanda sobre Japon. Según ella era más que un lugar hermoso-solo imaginándoselo- que pudiera existir.

Ya en la cafetería…

-¡Ara! Pero si son Mei-chan y Yuu-kun! ¡¿Qué es lo quieren hoy?!- pregunto el extravagante cocinero. Con un sartén en al mano y palillos chinos en la otra. En un fondo rosado. Lo típico.

-¡Konichiwa Jeshy-zan! Hoy yo quiero lo de siempre maz zinco porziones de tarta de frezaz- pidió Meilin.

-También lo de siempre- espeto Kanda.

-¡Hai!- y tan solo unos minutos después- ¡Ya están listas sus órdenes!-les aviso sacando una bandeja con la soba de Kanda. Y una carretilla con toda la comida de Meilin.

-¡Arigatou, Jeshy-zan!- le agradecía alegre la pequeña. Mientras ella le agradecía Kanda empezó a buscar una mesa donde poder sentarse, cuando al encontró; Meilin lo alcanzo y se sentó a su lado. Devorando todo lo que tenía en la carretilla. Kanda cada vez que la veía no podía creérselo, se metía cada plato entero en la boca. Y cuando el terminaba de comer su soba ¡ella también!-Ne…uu-kun..

Kanda la miro, y le cayó una gota; ya que Meilin tenía metido en su boca fideos de ramen. Los cuales absorbió rápidamente para poder hablar mejor, claro quedando toda su boca llena de sopa.

-¿Poque no comez alguna otra coza? Zolo comez eza… ¿Cómo le dizez?

-Soba- dijo comiéndola

-¡Hai! ¡Zopa! Pero…intente pobarlo…pero me zabia raro- mostrando una cara de inconformidad

-Es soba… ya me imagino que si… pero hay una forma…especial…para comer soba.

-Aaa…mmeeooo (Traducción: ya veo)- se estaba metiendo un jamón en la boca. Uno en cada mano.

-_¿Cómo se puede meter todo eso?-_ se pregunto Kanda a si mismo.

-Ne me ¿puedez enzeñar a comer zoba? Zi a Yuu-kun le gusta, entonces me gustara también.- le dijo tiernamente. Sacándole un sonrojo a Kanda, pero pudo resistir.

-Esta bien…

-Arigatou- le sonrió con restos de crema rosada alrededor de sus labios, y con media tarta en el palto donde se encontraban las otras cinco.

-¡MEILIN!-un grito interrumpió la conversación de ambos niños. Cosa que causo que le recorriera un escalofrió por su columna vertebral a Meilin. Bajo su cabeza desilusionada.

-_Creo que ya no pode seguir estando con Yuu-kun…_Yuu-kun, ya me tengo que ir. Noz vemos maz tarde.- diciendo esto se fue en dirección hacia la persona que la llamaba. El solo la siguió con la mirada. Pero se dio cuenta de que…ella ya había terminado de comer. En cambio el…

-_Es un monstruo…-_ pensó con una aura azul a su alrededor. Dirigió su mirada a su soba…todavía no terminada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya era medianoche y el joven Kanda todavía se encontraba entrenando con su Mugen. Todavía le faltaba perfeccionar muchos estilos de su katana; además de mejorar su puntería con sus insectos del infierno. Ya le habían explicado que su Mugen puede desarrollar mas ataques como sus insectos del infierno; por lo tanto tendría que perfeccionar esa habilidad primero para poder desarrollar la otra. El se encontraba en el centro del área de entrenamiento, con los ojos cerrados. Pero con sus sentidos en alerta. A su alrededor aparecieron varios monigotes controlados para atacar a Kanda, saco su katana; y al mini segundo la volvió a guardar. Y los monigotes…cayeron partidos a la mitad. Suspiro.

-_Mejor me regreso a mi habitación- _tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Todos los pasillos se encontraban oscuros. Eso era mala señal. Pero el solo esperaba no perderse. Ya lo había hecho una vez, por suerte Meilin lo había encontrado…al tercer día de no presentarse por los alrededor que normalmente frecuentaba. Pobre Kanda…

-_Che… que ridículo… ¿Cómo pude perderme?-_ se auto reclamo avergonzado de su persona- _Pero si no hubiera sido por ella_- es verdad si no hubiera sido por Meilin, de seguro que no hubieran encontrado ni su cadáver. Fue cuando cayo en cuenta de algo…-¡Demonios! ¡No otra vez!- si se perdió de nuevo. _Esta vez será diferente- _se propuso a si mismo. Y empezó en la búsqueda de un pasillo que lo guiara a su habitación. Unos minutos después- Juro que ya he estado aquí antes…- si…dio vueltas. Entonces escucho un sonido aunque lejano se escuchaba claramente.

-Ahahahahaha

Era un grito. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de dolor. Por alguna razón ese grito le causo escalofríos. Pero los gritos no cesaban, y se hacían cada vez mas fuertes; ya que inconscientemente el se acercaba mas y mas. Su vista enfoco un hilo de luz al final del pasillo, sus pasos se volvieron sigilosos y silenciosos.

-¡Ya nos estamos acercando!- proclamo una de las sombras que se encontraba allí- ¡Solo un poco mas!

-¡¡Ahahahaha!! ¡¡¡Ya no maazz!!!

-_Esa voz es… ¡Esa voz es!- _pensó desesperado Kanda, abriendo sus ojos. Uno de los científicos se movió permitiéndole ver a Kanda la persona que estaba dando esos espantosos gritos-_¡Meilin!_- si era ella. La pobre estaba sentada en la misma silla de todo el tiempo. Los mismos cables. Las mismas personas…diferente dolor.

Las lágrimas del dolor caían sin resentimiento alguno. Su rostro tenía algunos raspones, del los cuales uno que otro le brotaba sangre. Lucia un poco pálida, y la bata que usaba estaba manchada de algunas gotas de su sangre. Sus pies también se encontraban algo maltratado. Pero sin duda alguna la peor parte era su rostro. Ver como aquella pequeña que muestra una alegría -claro cuando esta Kanda- indescriptible; mostraba un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Eso era lo que veía Kanda en esos momentos. Mas con solo ver la forma en que la Meilin suplicaba que pararan y estos hicieran caso omiso a sus suplicas; hacia hervir su sangre de la furia. Apretando sus puños fuertemente para contener su ira.

-Vamos lo podemos conseguir…- dijo un científico esperanzado.

-Asi nuestra teoría se comprobara…- pero Meilin ya estaba al punto máximo de su aguante. Sus ojos se cerraban mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Mou…ya… no… puedo maz- sus ojos se cerraron completamente. El cuerpo se relajo, lo que conllevo a un desmayo. Todas las luces que destellaban apresuradamente las maquinas volvieron a la normalidad. El pulso de Meilin poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, al igual que su respiración. Pero los científicos se enojaron…

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldita mocosa, solo faltaba un poco más!- grito reclamándole a la inconsciente niña. Uno de ellos –al parecer el más cuerdo- lo calmo

-No podemos hacer nada mas, la hemos mantenido aquí desde la tarde, ya era obvio que no podía aguantar mas.- miro con compasión a Meilin.

-No nos queda más que esperar hasta mañana

-Dirás mas tarde, ya es mas de la medianoche- le corrigió.

-Bueno, como sea…es todo por hoy, yo también me encuentro cansado; asi que me retiro-Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del laboratorio. Hasta quedar uno solo en el laboratorio, junto con Meilin.

-Ara…me tocara llevarte a la enfermería- desconecto todos los cables que tenia Meilin, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería.

Todo visto por Kanda, quien se había ocultado todo este tiempo. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared oscura del lugar, su mirada se encontraba perdida pero a la vez llena de furia. Más solo fue por unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que Meilin era llevada por el científico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_La misma muchacha de hace pocos momentos se encontraba sentada en el mismo prado. A lado de ella se encontraba el mismo muchacho. Ambos tenían un plato en sus manos. La muchacha lo veía feliz, pero el muchacho un poco desconfiado._

_-¡Lo hice yo misma! ¡Espero que te guste oniichan!- le comento alegre. Mirándolo fijamente sus expresiones cuando se comiera el plato que ella le hizo. El muchacho se llevo a la boca un bocado del plato que su hermana le había preparado. Ella solo lo veía. Cuando la comida pasó por su garganta, hubo un silencio._

_-Nada mal- le dijo cortante. Pero la simple frase hizo que la chica saltara de alegría. Gritando cosas como "que bueno" "oniichan esta feliz". Pero por la alegría no se dio cuenta que su plato se le cayo de las manos…cayendo en su hermano. Este solo lo veía con furia falsa con todo el rostro cubierto de la comida. _

_-Jajajajaja ¡Gomen oniichan!- mas su disculpa no sonaba para nada sincera. _

_Ya que es muy gracioso cuando tu hermano esta embarrado de comida._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-_Mou…de seguro me harán entrenar maz y zopotar maz… no debí dezmayame…_-Meilin se encontraba sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería, cubierta con algunas vanditas –típico cuando la hacen entrenar pasando de su limite- _Debo mantenerme fuerte, no quiero que Yuu-kun me vea azi…-_Se quito las vanditas y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando termino de cambiarse se dirigió a buscar a Kanda. Empezando por el área de entrenamiento. Pero fue su sorpresa no haberlo encontrado allí. En la cafetería tampoco. Ni en la biblioteca. Ni en su habitación. Meilin ya se estaba desesperando por que no lo encontraba, le asusto la simple idea de que Kanda se hubiera ido de la Orden…dejándola sola…en el mismo infierno en el que vivía antes de conocerlo. Tenia que mantener la calma. Tendría que buscarlo en todos los rincones de la Orden.

-A lo mejor ze perdió de nuevo- se dijo a si misma para convencerse de eso. Pero para su desgracia busco en cada uno de los pasillos de la Orden.

Ninguna señal de Kanda-

Eso la empezó a asustar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la desesperación, acelerando el paso. La corrida la llevo hasta donde Hevlaska. Iba bajando en el ascensor cuando su vista enfoco a varias personas alrededor de Hevlaska y una en frente de ella. Era Kanda. Eso la alegro mucho y no pudo evitar llamarlo.

-¡YUU-KUN!- este solo elevo la mirada, viendo a una Meilin muy feliz saludándolo con el brazo- ¡Que bueno! ¡Por fin te pude encontar!- el elevador paro y ella salto de este para llegar al lado de Kanda. No se percato que todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella, sino hasta que llego con Kanda. Se sintió muy nervioso y se aferro a la maga de la hakama de Kanda, ocultándose en su espalda. Mientras que este mantenía una postura firme ante los lideres de la Orden.

-¿Cómo podemos comprobar que lo que dices es cierto? Yo la veo perfectamente bien- le dijo el cabecilla.

-Pues es claro que ahora la ve bien…¡Pero no cuando la tienen en ese laboratorio haciéndole horrores!- le espeto enojado por la incompetencia con la que lo trataban.

-Yuu-kun…¿Qué sucede?- murmuro

-No digas nada- le dijo- ¡No la pueden tratar como su rata de laboratorio!

-¡YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE! ¡Lo que hagamos con los demás, no es asunto de otros exorcistas! ¡Asi que te recomiendo que si no quieres más problemas será mejor que cierres tu boca! ¡Y CUMPLAS CON TU DEBER COMO EXORCISTA!

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!- le grito Kanda enojado, mas Meilin cerro los ojos debido a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo- ¡USTEDES NO SO NADIE PARA SOMETERLA A TODO LO QUE LE HACEN! ¡¿HAN PENSADO SI ES QUE LLEGA A MORIR?! ¡SON PEOR QUE LOS AKUMAS!

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ALGO Y TE JURO QUE-¡- pero fue interrumpido

-Tranquilícense todos, no hace falta tantos gritos…están asustando a la pobre de Mei-chan- de la nada Tiedoll se encontraba a lado de los dos niños. Kanda solo pudo mirarlo con furia, pero Meilin con agradecimiento- Lo podemos resolver tranquilamente…

-¡Maestro! Usted no tie-pero le cortó.

-Tranquilo Yuu-kun, déjamelo a mi- lo tranquilizo y volvió su mirada a lo lideres- Yo creo que estoy de acuerdo con mi alumno, señores. Esta niña no merece el tipo de trato al que la someten. Solo tiene 4 años. Tampoco se han preocupado siquiera de brindarle una educación adecuada. Pero por sobretodo, tiene todo el derecho de tener una mejor vida de la que esta viviendo ahora…

-General Tiedoll… como ya le dije a su alumno… este asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros, ese niño hizo mal en meter sus narices en este asunto…- le dijo con odio.

-Y lo lamento, pero no se desvíe del tema… mi alumno lo único que hizo fue apagar el silencio- ante esto Meilin solo bajo la cabeza apenada y avergonzada- No creo que quieran que el papa se entere de lo que le han hecho a esta niña. Puede que ahora no se note, pero su expediente medico hablara por ella.

-General ¿nos esta amenazando?

-Para nada, solo digo que este trato no puede seguir asi. Su pequeño cuerpo no resistirá mucho y no queremos perder a una valiosa camarada ¿verdad?

-…Regresen aquí dentro de 12 horas, y le daremos a saber que sucederá con ella- dijo finalmente.

-Muchas gracias. Niños retirémonos- y el General se llevo a los dos niños a la parte superior de la Orden. –Sera mejo que coman algo, yo seguiré dibujando. Les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, dejándolos en la entrada de la cafetería. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, cada uno sin saber que decirle al otro. Pero Kanda solo se adelanto para buscar su desayuno. Pero la voz de Meilin lo detuvo…

-Ano…Yuu-kun…¿Poque hizizte ezo?- le pregunto mirando hacia abajo haciendo círculos con su pie

-¿Por qué hice eso?- repitió como si ella no entendiera porque lo hizo.

-Hai…¿Poque?

-Si yo no decía nada…¿pretendías mantenerlo oculto?- ahora su enojo se dirigía hacia ella.

-Etto…eso…yo…- este dio la vuelta y la miro enojado.

-¡TONTA! ¡¿POR QUE PERMITES QUE ESOS MAL NACIDOS TE TRATEN DE ESA FORMA?!- Meilin se asusto de el y dio un paso hacia atrás, y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Kanda se dio cuenta de su error…- Yo…no…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Meilin salió corriendo a su habitación. Kanda se arrepintió enormemente de haberle gritado. Solo se fue a comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meilin corría en los pasillos que la llevaban a su habitación. Estaba asustada. Ya antes le habían gritado, pero no la habían asustado tanto como antes. Como llevaba sus ojos acuosos, no vio bien y choco contra alguien; cayendo al suelo.

-Go…gomen…- dijo ella sin levantar el rostro, ya que no quería que la vieran llorar.

-¿Mei-chan?- esa voz ella la reconoció y levanto su rostro.

-Sniff… ¿Mae…sniff…zto?...sniff- dijo la pequeña con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Mei-chan? ¿Por qué estas triste?- el General le extendió la mano para que ella se levantara, a la par de que es se quedo en cuclillas para esta a su altura. Meilin se quitaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos.

-No…sniff…ez…na...sniff…da- pero para el general era más que obvio que eso era mentira.

-Mei-chan…es mas que obvio que algo te sucede ¿puedes decírmelo? Tal vez te pueda ayudar…- le dijo en tono suave. Meilin al escuchar eso soltó mas lagrimas y se aferro al general. Contándole lo que paso, poco a poco tranquilizandose- Asi que eso sucedió…

-Pero…cuando lo hizo… dolió…mucho…aquí- le comento tocándose el corazón.

-Mei-chan lo que sentiste no fue miedo, sino dolor.

-Pero…no estoy lastimada

-Veras hay dos tipos de dolor. Aquellos que hacen que te duelan el cuerpo, como los moretones y cortadas en tu cuerpo; con una medicina hacen que pasen. Pero están los del corazón.

-¿Corazón?

-Si… esos tardan más en sanar, y no hay medicina que lo cure. Pero solo hay una forma que poco a poco vuelva a estar bien.

-¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?- pregunto desesperada.

-Solo lo puedes recibir de otra persona. Es amor.

-¿Amor?... ano… creo que Jeshy-zan ya me ha contado algo zobre el amor… Es un zentimento que une a las perzonaz que nada ni nadie puede deztuirlo. Por amor uno puede hazer muchas cozaz. Por amor nadie le teme a nadie.

-Es muy cierto. Tu y Yuu-kun se han vuelto amigos muy rápido, y lo que los une es un cariño muy especial. El amor empieza por eso. Dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien estuviera lastimando a Yuu-kun?

-¡Puez le diría que parara!- contesto automáticamente.

-Eso mismo hizo Yuu-kun. El no es de las personas que no hacen nada cuando ven que alguien esta sufriendo. El se preocupa mucho por ti, por que te quiere. Aunque el no te lo diga…ya sabes como es ¿Lo quieres a Yuu-kun?

-Mucho- le dijo apenada.

-Entonces entiende por que el hizo lo que hizo. Para protegerte. El no esta enojado contigo, pero no estuvo bien que aceptaras el hecho de que ibas a permitir que las personas de aquí te siguieran tratando de esa forma, eso esta mal.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros jovencita, eso esta mal. Pero ese tema lo sabremos mas tarde. Ahora tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Yuu-kun- Meilin analizo las palabras que le acaba de decir concluyendo con una respuesta positiva- Asi me gusta.

-General Tiedoll, Meilin. Ya hemos tomado una decisión- se escucho en todos los pasillos de la Orden. Tiedoll cambio su rostro a uno serio, mientras que Meilin se asusto un poco.

-Vamos Mei-chan, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto. Mas rápido podrás disculparte con el- le dijo sereno, animándola a Meilin.

-¡Hai!- le dijo para dirigirse ante los altos lideres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-_¡Maldita sea!_- pensó un enojado Kanda, cortando todo lo que tenia a su paso. Varios monigotes hechos trizas se encontraban tirados en el suelo- _¡No me importa si no me lo agradecía…pero…Arghh!- _sin siquiera darse la vuelta hizo un corte lateral partiendo en dos al pobre monigote- _En primero lugar… ¿Por qué me importa tanto esa mocosa tonta? ¿Por qué?- _ se detuvo a pensar detenidamente en el centro del desastre que el mismo hizo. Apretando fuertemente su Mugen haciendo que pequeño hilos de sangre salieran de su mano.

-Ano…¿Yuu-kun?- pero Kanda no se movió, conocía perfectamente esa voz- Etto…yo…veras…

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora estoy ocupado- le dijo frio. Meilin se sintió un poco mal pero no perdió la determinación.

-Bueno veraz…yo…ano…- murmuraba nerviosa, tomo aire y en la exhalación inclino su cuerpo en un reverencia- ¡Lo ziento mucho! ¡Ziento mucho que tuvieraz que veme en eze eztado, prometo hazerme maz fuerte! ¡Pero perdóname por ser débil! ¡No era mi intenzion hacerte sentir mal! ¡De verdad lo ziento! - entonces ella sintió una mano en su cabeza.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres débil. Débiles son aquellas escorias que no pueden proteger a los que mas quieren, cuando tienen el poder para hacerlo- esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de Meilin estallara de felicidad, junto con las lagrimas.

-_El Maezto tenia razón, Yuu-kun es…_- y ella levanto el cuerpo para aferrarse fuertemente a el, para que no se fuera de su lado- Arigatou Yuu-kun- le dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras este solo le acariciaba la cabeza. Quedándose asi por un buen rato.

Cuando Kanda cayo en cuenta de algo…

-Oye…¿y esos tipos van a parar?

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a los zenzeis? – este asintió- No…- Meilin sintió como el cuerpo de Kanda se tensaba de la furia, iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- Pero prometieron que si el Maezto y yo no dezíamos nada de lo que pazo, dizminuirían las zeziones. Y que ze enfocarían maz en mi entrenamiento como ezorzista junto con mi educación- le comento

-Pero no van a parar- le dijo inconforme

-No me impota, mientaz Yuu-kun este conmigo puedo superalo- le dijo aminorando al fuerza del abrazo pasándolo a uno cariñoso.

-_Esta niña ¿Por qué me siento bien cuando estoy con ella?-_ se pregunto asi mismo desconociendo totalmente la respuesta. Sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-_Quiero estar con Yuu-kun…para siempre. Nunca dejare que se vaya de mi lado, nunca. Ya que Yuu-kun es muy importante para mi-_ se prometió a si misma.

Mas este linda escena era observada por un par de ojos maliciosos.

-_Asi que era esto…no creas que te has librado de mi…Meilin-_ con esto ultimo dejo solos de nuevo a los niños. A ellos de ahora en adelante los unirá para toda la vida el lazo más hermoso que puede existir. El amor. Pero este amor es diferente al de dos amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanda y Meilin sigue haciendo de las suyas en la Orden. Meilin no puede estar ni un solo momento lejos de Kanda, mientras este solo deja que ella lo meta en problemas ¿raro no? Ambos siguen entrenando para convertirse en los mejores exorcistas. Y estos entrenamientos llevan a liberar la verdadera forma de la inocencia de Meilin. ¡Kanda le pone otro nombre!. Más Meilin no se queda atrás.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Apodos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno otro cap mas…Sorry si me demore pero se em borro el cap y tuve ke hacerlo de nuevo!! Por suerte tenia un respaldo en el pen drive de mi ñaña. Por favor sena buenos conmigo con respecto a la actitud de Kanda frente a todas la cosas que hace Meilin. Yo digo que el de niño no es el mismo amargado que todos conocemos pero prometo que mi fic tienen las bases que justifican su actitud. Con respecto a la información de Leverrier es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y ya ps!!! Por perdónenme si encuentran algo que no les agrada!!!

Les doy al bienvenida

Sol angel dpl

Chilly-chan


	4. Apodos

4ta noche- Apodos

_Meses después…_

-Noventa y zinco…noventa y zeiz…noventa y ziete- contaba Meilin mientras daba patadas a un pilar- noventa y ocho…noventa y nueve…etto…¿Qué seguía?- se pregunto con signos de interrogación a su alrededor y una pierna en el aire.

-zien…- le respondió una segunda voz.

-Gomen zenzei- se disculpo sacando su lengua infantilmente.

-Esta bien… hiciste muy bien la serie del 1 al 100, y para no desperdiciar tiempo la empleaste en tu entrenamiento- le explico.

-Pero falle por uno- le dijo cabizbaja.

-No importa e 1 entre cien, es mucho. ¿No te enseñe eso?- le dice con un tono de reprimenda.

-Jiji es zierto zensei. ¿Y que vamoz ha hazer ahora?- le pregunta entusiasmada.

-¿Qué te parece si conversamos un poco? Quiero saber que sientes exactamente cuando tratas de activar tu inocencia.

-Lo que ziento…- repitió ella para si misma.

-Intenta activar tu inocencia…- le ordeno serio. Meilin dudo un poco, todavía no había descubierto la forma de activar su inocencia. Ya antes había dudado si la tenia, pero Hevlaska le confirmo que si tenia inocencia; aunque no podía definir en que parte de su cuerpo ya que sentía leve actividad de inocencia en su cuerpo. Pero eso no le respondía la pregunta de todos los días… ¿Cómo la activa?

-Sheryl-zenzei…yo…- pero Sheryl ya sabia lo que iba a decirle. Y se le adelanto.

-Meilin…la verdad yo tampoco se como los exorcistas pueden activar su inocencia, eso es algo que no te lo puedo decir- la pequeña bajo su cabeza desanimada, y Sheryl continuo- pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tu lo puedes conseguir- la niña la miro sorprendida- si todo mundo lo puede conseguir ¿Por qué tu no?...Todos te ayudaremos, yo, el general Tiedoll…incluso Kanda-chan- le dijo maliciosa sabiendo que diciendo su nombre causaría efecto en ella.

-¿Yuu-kun?- pregunto con las mejillas coloradas de un lindo color rosa.

-Si…¿Qué te parece si después de que se acabe tu hora de estudio no le preguntas como fue que su inocencia se activo? Eso a lo mejor te puede ayudar- a Meilin se le ilumino la mirada, asintiendo- Bien entonces comencemos… Veamos ¿alguna vez no has sentido algo raro en tu cuerpo?

-Hai…

-¿En que parte específicamente?- le dijo anotando todo lo que decían en una tablilla. Sin quitar su mirada de esta.

-Bueno…no ze como dezirlo…pero ez en todo mi cuerpo…

-¿Todo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Zi… la última vez que me zentí azi…fue haze unoz mezez, cuando me forzaban en laz zeziones. Al principio sentí como mi cuerpo ze tenzaba, mi corazón se azeleraba. Pero aunque zentía raro todo mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que miz piernaz eran laz maz raraz.

-Tus piernas…- repitió dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellas, examinándolas.

-Fue raro, al rato miz piernaz no reaccionaban. Me azuzte penzando que no podía caminar, maz tarde pude movelaz de nuevo.- finalizo.

-Esto es solo una suposición, pero hay probabilidades de que tu inocencia se encuentre en tus piernas. Lo puedo deducir por lo que me has contado. La mayoría de los casos en los que la inocencia es liberada se efectúan bajo presión, donde la mayoría de veces la vida del usuario es puesta en peligro elevando el nivel de adrenalina; llevándolo a liberarla. Cuando te encontrabas en ese estado tu nivel de adrenalina debió ser alto, no tanto como para liberarla. Pero si el suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar.- le trato de explicar con palabras simples. Meilin solo se la quedo viendo tratando de procesar la información que le fue explicada -¿Comentaste esto con los otros científicos? ¿Te llevaron donde Hevlaska?

-No… en eze momento penzé que había zido algo normal, por ezo no lez dije nada.

-Ya veo… Mientras no sepamos que puedes hacer para activar tu inocencia no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero zi no saben como yo puedo activar mi inocencia ¿Por qué me hazen entrenar todoz loz díaz? – preguntó molesta

-Pensábamos que con eso podías liberar tu inocencia. Cuando naciste mostraste indicios de inocencia, te llevamos donde Hevlaska y ella nos confirmo que la poseías. Pero al igual que ahora ella no puede determinar donde se encuentra.- le explico comprensiva- Los entrenamientos eran para estimular tu cuerpo de manera que este por si solo la liberara.

-Ya llevo mucho tiempo…¿y zi no puedo activarla?- pregunto deprimida.

-Ya te lo dije, tú puedes hacerlo. Llevas poco menos de un año, no te desesperes. Ya veras que tu inocencia despertara…- le animo.

-Ezo ezpero- dijo manteniendo casi el mismo tono depresivo.

-Bien con esto ya hemos terminado, puedes ir a comer o hablar con Kanda-chan- una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello negro de Sheryl, se dio la vuelta y solo vio la puerta abierta junto con rastros de polvo levantados. Le cayó una gota por la cabeza, soltando una leve carcajada- Si que eres especial Meilin- dijo para ella también tomar un descanso.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kanda estaba tranquilamente comiendo su soba y tempura en la cafetería. Una buena comida después de un duro entrenamiento era lo que necesitaba. Tenia cerrados los ojos, con su mente concentrada en su soba; pero con sus sentidos alerta al "peligro". Varios buscadores ya estaban almorzando en el comedor, algunos conversando animadamente mientras otros solo disfrutaban de su comida. Termino de masticar lo que tenia en la boca, lentamente paso por su garganta cayendo en su estomago.

¡BAM!

-¡ITAI!- grito Meilin con los ojos en equis y tapándose su nariz-¡Mou! ¡Ezo fue cruel Yuu-kun!- le dijo sin quitarse las manos de su nariz. Kanda se encontraba con el cuello doblado hacia un lado comiendo su soba, ella inflo sus mejillas caprichosamente. Se levanto del suelo y se subió a la mesa apoyándose con sus cuatro extremidades. Kanda solo abrió un poco un ojo y le dijo

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?- le dijo volviendo a cerrar el ojo y concentrarse en la comida. La niña se sentó con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo (la típica posición de las chicas) llevándose un dedo a su mentón en pose pensativa.

-Unas 70 vezez- le respondió sonriendo. A Kanda solo se le resalto una venita en la frente por el tono de voz que uso.

-"unas 70 veces"- repitió- ¿y todavía no entiendes que no debes hacerlo?- mas la sonrisa de Meilin se amplio.

-Ez que ez muy divertido verte enojado- se justifico- te vez lindo- esto causo que Kanda se atragantara con la soba, buscando su te y dándole un gran sorbo. Su venita resalto mas.

-¡¿Quién es lindo?!- le grito enojado, parándose frente a ella pegando sus rostros (al estilo anime obviamente).

-Jjijiji lo vez… a la próxima te traigo un ezpejo…- le dijo sin separarse.

-Che- y despego sus rostros, volviendo a comer su soba.

-Zabez algo Yuu-kun- este no movio su rostro. Pero Meilin ya se había aprendido algunos de los gestos y expresiones de Kanda, asi que continuo hablando- Hoy pude aprenderme los numeroz del uno al zien- le dijo levantando sus dos brazos como si estuviera exclamando- Sheryl-zenzei es muy buena, hoy me dijo que algún dia podre activar mi inozenzia… pero todavía no se como hacerlo- Le conto un poco depresiva. Kanda ya había terminado su soba, la miro por un momento. Se levanto en señal de que ya no tenia nada que hacer allí y de espaldas le dijo:

-No te rindas- tomo su mugen y salió en dirección al área de entrenamiento- Meilin se quedo sorprendida, era la primera vez que Kanda le decía algo asi- además de regañarla por las travesuras que hace en las cuales el siempre se ve involucradas. Ella sonrió saltando de la mesa para seguir a Kanda. Una vez a su lado…

-Arigatou Yuu-kun- agradeció amable, este solo siguió impasible- ¡Ya ze! ¡Como Yuu-kun siempre me ayuda, le hare una zorpresa! ¡También porque me ayudazte a comer la zoba!- sonrió.

-¿Sorpresa?- repitió no muy convencido de la idea- ¡No me metas a mi en tus locuras!- advirtió, pero ella solo amplio su sonrisa.

-No te preocupez, a llevo pensando esto y practicando…- le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y misteriosa.

-Aun asi no me convences, niña soba.

-¿Niña zoba? ¡Me llamo Meilin!- le corrigió.

-Che..

-¡Mou! ¡Bueno, no importa!, regrezando al tema ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Ven a la cafetería a la hora de ziempre para la zena!- dijo deteniendo el paso, Kanda solo espeto un "che" y siguió su camino. Meilin le sonrió cariñosamente y su estomago le empezó a rogar por comida- ¡Muy bien!- cerro su mano en un puño- ¡JERRY-ZAN!- grito dándose la vuelta corriendo en dirección de la cafetería. Kanda que escucho un grito, giro un poco la cabeza con una gota cayendo de la cabeza.

-Que loca…- dijo finalmente para seguir con lo suyo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ya tuvo una posibilidad de liberar su inocencia, pero no fue suficiente- comentaba Sheryl frente a los altos líderes.

-Ya veo, entonces hay una posibilidad de que su inocencia se haya movilizado hacia sus piernas. Esta niña sin duda alguna es una caja de sorpresas.

-Pero ¿Por qué Hevlaska no pudo detectar la inocencia en sus piernas?- pregunto Sheryl- Desde bebe pensábamos que había indicios de que su inocencia se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda, retenerla aquí llevaría a que su inocencia se despertara.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? No podemos arriesgar a que se enfrente ante un akuma sin que termine muerta.

-Desde cuando se preocupan tanto por su vida…- murmuro enojada- Ponerla a cargo de un general seria lo ideal. Ellos sabrían que hacer.

-No podemos. Solo el general que la encontró puede tomar cargo de ella. Y aunque fue asi, ella esta clasificada estrictamente para observaciones.

-¡¿Qué observaciones?! Lo único que hacen es tratarla como rata de laboratorio. Ni siquiera pueden hacer que si inocencia se active.

-Controle su tono de voz Doctora Sheryl, le recuerdo que ya tuvo problemas por esto mismo- Sheryl entrecerró la mirada casi derrotada, porque era verdad.

-Mis disculpas- le dijo forzada.

-Tendrá que ver la forma de que su inocencia se active- le ordeno. Con esto Sheryl subió al elevador y mientras subía la vio a Hevlaska, y esta hizo que se detuviera.

-Sheryl… esa niña Meilin… nunca había visto a una inocencia parasitaria como esa

-¿Qué sugieres Hevlaska?- pregunto desconcertada e intrigada, con la imagen de una Meilin sonriente.

-Ya sabes que mi opinión nunca es tomada en cuenta, pero esa niña será una exorcista muy poderosa. Lo he visto. Su poder será tan grande que podría llegar a destruir el mundo- Eso solo la dejo sorprendida a Sheryl abriendo los ojos como si estos se fueran a caer. No pudiendo creer lo que le habia dicho.

-Esa pequeña niña…- murmuro triste por el destino de Meilin.

-Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, apenas tiene 5 años; su vida estará llena de sufrimiento- se escucho un tercera voz. Tanto Sheryl como Hevlaska dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Encontrándose con Tiedoll.

-General Tiedoll…- susurro la doctora.

-Tiedoll… con que regresaste

-Si, ya casi es hora para que Yuu-kun tenga su primera misión- les dijo el artista.

-¡Pero General se meterá en problemas, para eso están los buscadores!- recordó Sheryl.

-Es mi alumno y querido hijo, nadie me puede prohibir acompañarlo en su primera misión- dijo notando un deje de serenidad y emoción, haciendo que Sheryl se relajara, sonriendo debido a la facilidad con la que el general tomaba las cosas. Si tan solo las cosas con Meilin fueran asi de fáciles- Pero regresando al tema…Mei-chan todavía ha sido incapaz de activar su inocencia… pero forzarla solo llevara que "eso" suceda.

-Lo lamento mucho General Tiedoll, h tratado de hacer todo lo que esta a mi alcance para que la inocencia de Meilin se liberara; pero todo si igual- le comento frustrada.

-La única que puede despertarla es ella misma, solo que ellos no lo entienden…- dijo en tono de tristeza. Hevlaska que se mantenía en silencio desde que el general hablo decidió intervenir:

-Desde que empezó con los entrenamientos su inocencia reacciona muy poco, forzarla solo llevaría que su cuerpo se debilite; dando la perdida de una valiosa exorcista… tampoco ayudan los cambios que esta presenta.

-¿Cambios? –pregunto Tiedoll.

-Cuando Meilin era apenas una recién nacida; Hevlaska la examino y la inocencia se encontraba en su muñeca. Ahora hay probabilidades de que este presente en sus piernas…- volvió a contar Sheryl. Ante esto Tiedoll abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante el fenómeno- Si su inocencia sigue presentando estos cambios…ella será incapaz de encontrar la manera de activarla.

-Hay una manera de activarla, se que la hay- dijo esperanzado Tiedoll.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo?...

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Jerry-zan ¿Qué tal ezta?- pregunto Meilin con un plato de comida entre sus manos, enseñándoselo al cocinero que con tan solo verlo se puso azul- Onegai…- le rogó con ojos de corderito degollado, convenciendo inmediatamente al cocinero, llevándoselo a la boca.

-Mmmm ¡Mei-chan solo falta un poco mas! ¡Esta casi perfecta!- exclamo emocionado el cocinero, cosa que alegro mucho a la pequeña. Esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hai!- Dijo para tomar de nuevo el plato entre sus manos subiéndose de nuevo al banquillo para estar a la altura del mesón.- Ezpero que le guzte mucho a Yuu-kun…- dijo cariñosa.

-Pero Mei-chan ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes?- Meilin por un momento paro lo que estaba haciendo para pensar en un respuesta, cuando termino de pensar sus ojos brillaron de sinceridad.

-Porque quiero que ezto zea especial, ya me di cuenta lo que ziento por Yuu-ni…-kun- se corrigió- _todavía no es el momento_ El ez muy especial para mi, dezde que lo conozi ya no zoy la mizma de antes…- cerro los ojos sin poder creerse lo que dijo- bueno…un poco jejeje…el punto ez Jerry-zan, es que quiero decirle lo que ziento, y ezto ez una forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi…

-Ara…erez tan linda Mei-chan, Yuu-chan tiene mucha suerte- esto solo hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la peli morada.

-¡No digaz ezaz cozaz Jerry-zan!- le gritó alzando su brazo el cual sostenía un cucharón. El cocinero solo pudo reírse- ¡No te riaz!- inflo sus mejillas enojada.

-Tranquila Mei-chan, es solo que eres tan adorable…ahora que lo pienso ¿No tendrías que haber ido a entrenar?- llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Hoy hable con loz otroz zenzeis… recuperare las horaz perdidaz en la zezion de esta zemana- le dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal, concentrándose de nuevo en lo que hacia.

-¡Mei-chan!- la regaño- A Yuu-chan no le gustara para nada lo que hiciste- le dijo tratando de usar a Kanda para persuadirla.

-No utlizez a Yuu-kun conmigo Jerry-zan- la pequeña con tan solo 5 años ya era muy perspicaz- Por ezo tu no el diraz nada…ademaz de que nada arruinara este día- espeto segura. Jerry se levanto de donde estaba para colocar una mano en al cabeza de meilin, acariciándosela.

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás- Meilin solo lo miro agradecida por el apoyo que siempre le brindaba a su más grande confidente. Jerry dirigio su mirada al reloj dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco- ¡Mei-chan ya falta poco!

-¿Eh?- Dirigió su mirada al reloj y se sorprendió de la hora- ¡Mou! ¡Tengo que darme priza! ¡Todavía no me he cambiado!- desperada empezó a terminar rápidamente la sorpresa que le tenia a Kanda.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kanda se encontraba en medio de una pista. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en total silencio, no se escuchaba ni un alma. Rápidamente llevo su mano derecha al mango de Mugen, desenfundándola.

-Mugen…actívate- invoco el chibi japonés revelando el filo de la katana. Varios akumas aparecieron a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos para empezar a todos los akumas que se les enfrentaba. Derrotando a casi todos, pensando que ya habia terminado más akumas aparecieron, claro estamos hablando de Kanda este no bajo la guardia. E invoco su primer ataque- ¡Primera ilusión, insectos del infierno!- convoco blandiendo la espada dando como resultado la aparición de los insectos. Cuando los akumas simulados desparecieron Kanda devolvió la katana a su funda. Suspirando sonoramente.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj que se encontraba sobre la entrada a la pista de entrenamiento. También su estomago le indico cual era al hora exactamente. Empezó su caminata hacia la cafetería, ajeno a lo que iba a suceder. En la entrada de la cafetería se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacía.

-_Esto es raro normalmente esta lleno a esta hora…_- y cayó en cuenta…- _Acaso…_

-¡Yuu-kun!- se escucho por toda el comedor. Kanda solo suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una de las mesas donde se encontraba Meilin.

-_Era mas que obvio_- vio que Meilin estaba totalmente diferente, específicamente la ropa. La típica ropa de entrenamiento que siempre llevaba- los cuales consistían en unos pequeños shorts y una blusa con o sin mangas- cambio por un lindo vestido turquesa con un lazo verde limón como adorno, junto con unas sandalias del mismo tono verde. Kanda se sonrojo un poco debido al cambio que tuvo Meilin- _Es linda… ¡¿ESPERA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!_- sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos relacionados a "linda" y "Meilin"- Oe niña soba ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

-¿Niña zoba?- inquirió Meilin- ¡Ez Meilin!- corrigió

-Che- mientras caminaba hacia ella le volvió a preguntar- Oye ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Jiji ¿no recuerdaz que te dije que te iba a hazer una sorpresa?- recordó. Cosa que puso en alerta a Kanda, mirando a los lados para que las cosas estuvieran en orden.

-Si… ¿Qué estas planeando? ¡Ya te dije que no quiero pintar en una de tus locuras!- Le recordó.

-¡Mou! ¡Confía en mi Yuu-kun!- hizo un mohín. Tomo una de su manos y lo sentó en una de las tantas mesas del comedor. Le sonrió y dijo: ¡Ya vuelvo con tu sorpresa!- dirigiéndose al interior de la cocina. Kanda la miraba con una ceja alzada, destellando cierta curiosidad, desde el lugar donde había desparecido. Regresando minutos después, con una bandeja de soba y tempura humeantes. Ella daba pasos cortos para que la bandeja no cayera de sus manos, se la veía muy chistosa dando ciertos pasos torpes para controlar el equilibrio. Ya en colocada la bandeja en la mesa, Kanda solo lo miro expectante… Meilin junto sus manos por detrás suyo sonriente; esperando una reacción positiva de el.

-¿Qué es esto?- ante la pregunta Meilin cayo al mas estilo anime. Se levanto con un puño cerrado para retener la furia-¿Qué?- pregunto Kanda confuso.

-¡Mou! ¡Eres muy cruel Yuu-kun!- le dijo con unos lacrimales en el filo de los ojos (las típicas lagrimitas que se aglomeran en las esquinas de los ojos)-¡Ez zoba y tempura! ¡Lo hize yo mizma!

-Ya se que es soba y tempura… ¿Por qué?- le pregunto. El simple "¿Por qué?" de Kanda hizo que Meilin se sonrojara notoriamente, bajo la cabeza juntando sus manos en frente suyo, también haciendo círculos con el pie izquierdo.

-Bueno…lo que paza ez que…etto- los nervios fluyeron rápidamente, pero como fluyeron Meilin los controlo de la misma manera- Yuu-kun ez alguien importante para mi… Dezde que te conozi la vida aquí ez mas divertida, dezde que te conozi las perzonaz me tratan mejor- Cuando dijo esto Kanda tuvo un súbito flash back.

_Ya era muy de noche y ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos de la Orden, Meilin conversaba animadamente con el haciendo expresiones con su rostro y brazos. Kanda solo la escuchaba. Meilin le reclamo porque pensaba que Kanda no le estaba prestando atención. Le empezó a reclamar, más este no se inmutaba. Ella decidió ponerse en frente de el para que le prestara atención; pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba frente suyo, chocando con ella y tirándola al suelo._

_-Gomen…no me di cuenta- le dijo desde el piso. Kanda miro a la persona con la que había chocado. Era un simple científico, pero uno borracho. Con una botella de ron en la mano. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña y frunció el ceño en señal de asco. _

_-¡Ah!..jip…tu ere..jip…s…esa mocosa..jip…que solo nos causa…jip…problemas…jip- le dijo con su aliento impregnado de alcohol, cosa que no pudo soportar Meilin. Tampoco soporto las palabras crueles que le dijo._

_-Gomen…yo zolo eztoy dando lo mejor de mi- confeso apenada de decir y que le digan esas cosas frente a Kanda. Con lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos._

_-¡Solo sabez…jip…decir "gomen"!- imitando el tono de Meilin en son de burla-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡MOCOSA DE-¡- fue cortado por la sensación de algo frío y filoso en su cuello._

_-Atrévete a terminar la frase- reto Kanda con al mirada mas fría que podía poner. Si bien apenas era solo un niño, tenia la altura suficiente para que el filo de Mugen rozara peligrosamente su garganta. Recorriendo el terror por las venas del científico, recobrando un poco la cordura._

_Cayó de espaldas al suelo por el aura peligrosa que emanaba Kanda, Se levanto y se fue corriendo. Meilin observo aquello atónita. La imponente figura de Kanda se reflejaba en sus ojos. Este enfundo su Mugen y se giro hacia ella, ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara. Inconscientemente ll la tomo y se levanto. Sin quitar la mirada de el, ni la mano. Pero Kanda si la aparto de ella, giro para seguir caminando. Al darse cuenta de que ella no lo seguia simplemente solo un "Oye" haciéndola reaccionar. Una sonrisa agradecida se vio reflejada en ella y lo siguió._

-Muchaz cozaz buenaz han pazado dezde que llegazte a mi vida Yuu-kun. Como la zoba es tu comida favorita penze que eza zeria la mejor forma de agradecértelo. Ademaz…- callo por un momento para ordenar lo que le tenía que decir

-…

-Erez muy importante para mi, erez como la familia que nunca tuve- la palabra "familia" incomodo a Kanda- Arigatou. Jiji ahora que lo recuerdo tu ziemprez me andas llamando niña zoba…- fingiendo cierto enojo.

-¿Y?

-¡Entonzez eztemoz a la par! Te llamare… ¡Yuu-niichan! Porque ya te habia dicho que erez al familia que nunca tuve ¿Qué te parece, Yuu-niichan? - le dijo emocionada, esperando a que el le tomara de buena manera, ya que…

-Yuu-niichan…- murmuro con melancolía, su vista la tenia perdida, como si su mente se hubiera ido a otra parte; pero en su cabeza resonaba:

"Yuu-niichan"

Por alguna razón eso le llevo un mal presentimiento a Meilin, poniéndose nerviosa.

-Ano…Yuu-niichan…

-No me vuelvas a llamar asi- le dijo frío. Tanta fue al frialdad que el corazón de Meilin se destrozo- No soy tu familia, y nunca lo seré. Yo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, destruir akumas. Eso es todo. No vine aquí a hacer amigos o tener una familia falsa.

Cada palabra que Kanda decía, solo hacia añicos el inocente corazón de Meilin. Ella lo consideraba como alguien importante, su primer amigo. Pero al parecer el no lo veia de la misma forma que el. De todo lo que dijo "falsa" fue lo que mas le dolió. No tenía intenciones de suplantar a su familia -la cual sabía muy poco. Ella solo quería…

-No…prentendia zer…tu familia…falza- "falsa" le costo decírselo.

-No me interesa, tú no eres mi familia, asi que no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme asi- esa fue al gota que derramo el vaso. Meilin bajo la cabeza avergonzada y adolorida. Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer de sus ojos.

-_Todo esto…lo hize por el…solo por el…-_ cerro los ojos y los puños fuertemente. No pudo mas y salio corriendo de la cafetería. Kanda solo se quedo sentado con el pelo cubriéndole lo ojos. También se levanto y se fue de allí.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Mi primera misión?

-Asi es Yuu-kun, hoy probaras tus habilidades como exorcista- le comento alegre- Asi que empaca tus cosas nos vamos de aquí…

-Ha…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-_Ya han pasado muchos diaz…creo que debería disculparme con Yuu-kun… no me guzta eztar azi con el…-_ pensaba triste Meilin. Se estaba acercando hasta el lugar donde Kanda y Tiedoll mantenía su conversación. Ella los vio y se oculto no quería estorbar y escucho…

-Asi que empaca tus cosas nos vamos de aquí

-Ha…

Meilin abrió los ojos completamente inconsciente a que estaba llorando. -_¡ZE VA! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Yuu-niichan!- _pero su cuerpo la traiciono y se fue corriendo del lugar.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Yuu-kun! Apresúrate que el tren esta por salir…- le dijo el general. El se encontraba ya dentro del vagón y tenia medio cuerpo fuera de este. Kanda simplemente no poda creer en la posición en la que se encontraba su maestro. Solamente suspiro, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, enfocando el lugar por donde habían salido, el cual llevaba la Orden. Con la imagen de una sonriente Meilin, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza alejando lo que acababa de llegar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia un lado. Ya que sentía como si lo estuvieran observando…

-_Ha de ser solo mi imaginación…_- pensó.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¡Apresúrate!- volvió a llamarle su maestro.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar asi por favor!- agarro su Mugen y entro al tren. Desde lo lejos se podía observar a alguien que lucia sospechoso, cubierta con una capucha. Cuando el joven anuncio que el tren ya iba a salir de la estación, con una velocidad asombrosa se subió a este, distinguió una escalera subiéndola para estar en el techo del tren; justamente arriba de donde se encontraban Kanda y Tiedoll.

Durante todo el viaje hacia Brunei, Kanda solo se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada hacia fuera, viendo ningún punto en particular. Su Maestro también tenia la vista hacia fuera, pero viendo constantemente a Kanda, preocupado. Desde hace algunos dias el ya habia notado que Kanda estaba frío y callado, mas de lo normal. El poco tiempo que lo veía, siempre estaba con su "hija" Meilin. Pero ella tampoco dio señales de vida en esos últimos dias.

-Yuu-kun…- le llamo- ¿Paso algo entre mei-chan y tu?- pregunto preocupado y casi paternal.

-Nada- dijo simplemente en el.

-Entonces me quieres decir que ¿ya no hay nada entre ustedes?- sacando una conclusión diferente, con la intención de que Kanda no lo hiciera tragar el cuento de que "no ha pasado nada, todo esta bien", que aunque Kanda no lo dijera exactamente con esas palabras; con eso quería hacerlo llegar a entender.

-¡No es eso!- le grito entiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba llorando la otra vez?- la pregunta sorprendió a Kanda, esperaba que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado. Pero al parecer no fue asi. Aun asi, disimulo muy bien su asombro.

-No es de mi incumbencia- respondió tratando de no hacer notar lo contrario. Si bien Meilin le causaba problemas y molesta- en alguna ocasiones- en el fondo de su ser- MUY en el fondo- se preocupaba por ella. Desde que la vio en aquel estado de dolor hace ya muchos meses, inconscientemente se preocupaba por ella; aunque nunca se diera cuenta al instante. Cuando a veces le echaba el ojos para saber si se encontraba bien, o si habia señales de maltrato de un su cuerpo. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Meilin era…- Debería enfocarse en convertirse rápidamente en exorcista, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

-Pues para ella nunca fue "perder el tiempo"- dijo defendiendo a Meilin. Pero Kanda simplemente lo ignoro subió sus pies al sillón con la mugen sujeta entre sus brazos, cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir un poco. El general solo suspiro ante su actitud y el dijo- Puedes dormir lo que quieras falta muchas horas para llegar a Brunei. Necesitas estar al tope de energías.- le explicó. Aunque no toda la información fue recibida debido a que Kanda inmediatamente cayó en brazos de Morfeo. El general dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, y simplemente sonrió tristemente.

_Horas después…_

-Aquí estamos. Bien Yuu-kun lo primero que debemos hacer es contactarnos con el buscador de la misión- le explico como si fuera un niño al cual le enseñaban como jugar un juego. Paso por paso.

-¿Y lo akumas no aparecen solos?

-Pues al verdad no, los akumas toman apariencia humana para poder esconderse entre la gente. Para que nosotros no podamos identificarlos, cosa que es muy difícil en ciertos casos.

-…- Kanda miro de reojo a la persona encapuchada que los veía "disimuladamente" desde lo lejos. Desde que bajaron del tren sintió una mirada sobre el. La voz de su general lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yuu-kun sígueme en esta ciudad es muy fácil perderse, recibí una llamada del buscador nos esta esperando en una área abandonada de la ciudad- empezó a caminar traspasando el portón de la ciudad en dirección al lote baldío. Kanda nunca quito el ojo de la persona que lo estaba observando, pero al ver como su maestro se iba, dudo en olvidarse de este o no. Se decidió que era mejor seguir al general, y si es misterioso lo seguia, podía seguir manteniendo el ojo sobre este.

De un momento a otro las calles de la ciudad se volvieron muy transitadas. Tiedoll miraba atrás de vez en cuando para que Kanda no se perdiera. Y este sintió como el misterioso lo seguia, y como acto de magia; desapareció. Cuando Kanda se dio cuenta Tiedoll ya estaba frente al lote baldío. Era muy grande, habia mucha maleza, un tronco hueco y algunos tablones destrozados y regados por todo el suelo. El buscador estaba en medio de todos los escombros de aquel lugar, se acercaron a el y fue el General Tiedoll quien tomo la palabra.

-Buenas tardes…- saludo como un caballero.

-Buenas tardes General Tiedoll, Kanda-dono- devolvió el saludo educado el buscador- General pudimos detectar a algunos akumas merodeando por estos alrededores.

-¿Inocencia?

-Pues llego justo a tiempo, observe aquel árbol- señalo un gigantesco árbol que provenía de la plaza central de Brunei. El trío no se encontraba tan alejado por lo que pudieron distinguir que las manzanas rojas del árbol, tomaron un color dorado, como si fueran de oro. Maestro y alumno quedaron sorprendidos ante el fenómeno. También cuando el árbol fue rodeado por los talismanes de muchos buscadores.

-¿Qué sucede con el árbol?

-Hay una leyenda aquí de Brunei. Hace mucho tiempo Brunei no es la ciudad prospera que vemos ahora tan solo era un pedazo de tierra llena de cadáveres, debido a las guerras de tiempos atrás. La poca gente que vivía aquí sufría de hambre y enfermedades graves. Un día llego un forastero, el cual planto una semilla en suelo árido. Les dijo a los aldeanos que dentro de 7 dias esa pequeña semilla se convertiría en un gran manzano. Y sus frutos serian frutos milagrosos, que salvaría las vidas de todos ellos; siempre y cuando no se utilice para fines viles y malvado. El forastero se fue y los 7 dias pasaron; y como habia predicho. Un gran manzano broto del suelo árido y sus frutos eran de un color oro, los pueblerinos lo comieron, dejaron de sufrir hambre y los enfermos dejaron de estarlo. Vivieron un tiempo de gloria, pero los aldeanos avariciosos deseaban más. Utilizaban los frutos en guerras, casi logrando ser seres inmortales. Pero… un día el árbol dejo de producir sus frutos, y los últimos que habían era veneno al ser ingeridos. Desde entonces el árbol no volvió a producir manzanos.

-Sino hasta hace dias que si.- concluyo el General.

-Asi es. Los akumas empezaran a aparecer, no hemos podido saber donde se encuentra la inocencia.- tomo sus cosas y se coloco a lado del General.

-Bien ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer, Yuu-kun- este solo mostró su sonrisa "made in Kanda" (xDDD no se pero quise ponerlo) y desenfundo su Mugen.

-Actívate- dijo Kanda. El general solo puso sonreír con orgullo. Y se dirigieron hacia el manzano.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-_Le perdí el rastro…_- la persona misteriosa que hasta hace poco estaba persiguiendo a Kanda y Tiedoll, se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro en una de las calles principales del lugar- _Tengo que encontrarlo…_- pensó determinado. Se encontraba sedienta, pudo divisar en un lugar a un señora que vendía dulces típicos del lugar, tenía una apariencia amable, así que decidió pedirle por un poco de agua. Ya en frente del lugar le pregunto- Disculpe tiene un poco de agua que me pueda dar, he estado caminando mucho y realmente me encuentro sedienta- le explico a la señora que pasaba de los 50.

-Ara… que educada…de acuerdo…- saco una botella llena e agua junto con un vaso, llenando hasta el tope de agua- Aquí tienes- le extendió el vaso. La misteriosa solo pudo mirarla agradecida. Esbozando un "gracias" se llevo el vaso a los labios, sin dejar ni una sola gota de agua. Le devolvió el vaso y su estomago rogó por comida, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. La señora solo pudo sonreír ante aquello- Vamos toma uno- le ofreció.

-Pero…no tengo dinero- le explico. Mas su estomago volvió a "quejarse".

-No te preocupes, solo tómalo- sonrió amable. Dudo un poco en tomarlo o no, al final lo hizo.

-Gracias de nuevo- le sonrió. Tomo el dulce y cuando se lo llevo a la boca, un ruido al detuvo. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el estruendo. Un pequeño de no más de 5 años, salio corriendo con sus brazos llenos de panes, atrás de el le siguió el dueño de la panadería gritando:

-¡Regresa, ladronzuelo!- con un rodillo en la mano. La misteriosa se guardo el dulce en su capucha se excusó con al señora y salio detrás del niño.

El niño se dio cuenta que lo seguían, y acelero el paso. Peor lo que le sorprendió fue que la misteriosa le siguiera el paso. Dieron vueltas por toda la ciudad, hasta que ella acelero el paso y se tiro encima del muchacho. Los panes saltaron de sus brazos al aire, y con una agilidad la muchacha tomo todos los panes entre sus brazos; todavía encontrándose encima del muchacho.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡BAJATE DE MÍ! ¡MADICION ¿QUIEN ERES?!- le empezó a reclamar y la joven, solo le dio un zape en la cabeza sacándole un chichón y le dijo:

-No vuelvas a coger las cosas sin permiso… eso es malo- el niño tenia lagrimas en los ojos debido al golpe. Tocándose el chichón, giro su rostro para ver a la persona que lo habia tocado y atrapado, mas la capucha no lo dejaba ver nada

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Bájate de mi!

-Solo si no escapas- condiciono. El niño de mirada verde solo resalto una venita en su frente.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso! Solo estas esperando para que ese viejo llegue y me atrapen y vuelvan a hacerme lo siempre

-¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto confusa.

-Los golpes…- dijo adolorido. Esto hizo abrir de sobremanera los ojos de la joven y se bajo de el. Por alguna razón en muchacho o escapo solo se la quedo viendo- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que te entiendo- dijo melancólica- pasaba por lo mismo que tu- el niño solo la veía.

-¿No me vas a acusar?- ella solo río y negó- ¿En serio?- asintió.

-Si tenias hambre solo tenias que decirlo…toma- le devolvió los panes que tenia en los brazos- pero a la próxima pide permiso…¡y corre!- el chico cayo de espaldas por lo que dijo- Oye por cierto…¿no viste a un seor con lentes algo viejito, y a un niño un poco mayor que tu con el pelo largo azul y una espada?

-Pues si… se dirigieron a la plaza central…- dijo mientras se guardaba el pan entre las ropas. Pero ella solo lo vio con los ojos en blanco y con signos de interrogación alrededor- Pues por no haberme acusado te llevare allá- propuso. La joven se alegro, de la emoción, se tiro a el con la intención de abrazarlo; por la fuerza del viento su capucha se hizo hacia atrás. Dejándole ver unos vivaces ojos morados. Y un rostro bonito, sonrojándolo- ¡OYE SUELTAME!- trato de quitarse a la muchachita de encima.

-Gomen, aprecio mucho tu ayuda- volvió a ponerse la capucha. Y el muchacho la guió hasta el árbol. Ambos conversaban animadamente.

-Por cierto me llamo Michael ¿y tu?- se presento.

-Pues yo me llamo…¡Ah!- la jovencita fue empujada por un señor que corría desesperado por su vida. Michael al ayudo a levantarse, y vieron que la plaza central estaba descontrolada. Toda la gente huía aterrorizada del lugar.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh no, otra vez no- dijo el como si supiera la razón detrás de todo el relajo.

-¿Qué sucede Michael-chan?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Son esos monstruos- dijo aterrorizado.

-¿Qué monstruos?- pregunto exasperada. Pudo darse cuenta de la forma de los "monstruos" y su ser se lleno de miedo- akumas…

-¡Corramos!- le tomo de la mano pero ella inmediatamente la soltó- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Gomen! ¡Pero tengo que encontrar a alguien!- pronto se alejaba mas de el. Hasta que la perdió de vista. Pero el pobre muchacho solo huyo, rogando que nada malo le pasara.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡kaichou ichigen!- Kanda ya lucia los efectos de una lucha contra akumas de verdad. Varios cortes en brazos, piernas y rostro. Su habia cansado más rápido de lo esperando ya que evadir los misiles mortales de los akumas era difícil. Habia perdido de vista a su maestro, asi que luchaba solo…contra muchos akumas.-¡Maldición!- cada vez aparecían mas y mas akumas. Los buscadores ya habia sido victimas de veneno de los akumas.

Por un momento se distrajo y un akuma salio de entre muchos otros y apunto enseguida hacia Kanda. Más no fue el mismo quien se dio la advertencia de un akumas a sus espaldas…

-¡CUIDADO YUU-NIICHAN!- el grito se escucho por todo el perímetro del lugar, llegando hasta los oídos del general que dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del grito, temiéndose lo peor.

Kanda solo se quedo estático ante lo que acababa de suceder. Frente a el se encontraba una Meilin con los brazos estirados para protegerlo. Su ropa esta rota en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, empezó a caer sangre de las comisuras de sus labios y de su cabeza. Los ojos de Kanda estaban totalmente abiertos debido a lo que veía. El cuerpo de Meilin se balanceo y cayó hacia atrás. El reacciono tomándola para que no chocara contra el piso. Su lado izquierdo presentada los pentágonos del veneno de akuma. El solo se quedo allí con ella entre sus brazos…su mirada temblaba. Mas ella solo veía cariñosamente…

-Que…bueno…ya estas bien…-dijo ella. Esto hizo que Kanda reaccionara de su trance.

-¡TONTA! ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!- le reclamo.

-Ya…te lo…habia…dicho…- mas pentágonos se extendían en su rostro- Eres lo…mas… importante que…tengo…Yuu-niichan- cerro sus ojos. Kanda pensando lo peor vio con terror a Meilin…esperando a que se convirtiera en polvo. Pero…no paso eso. Los pentágonos empezaron a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Y ella abrió los ojos, se levanto de los brazos de Kanda. Y este solo se quedo mudo de lo que acaba de suceder. Ella solo giro su rostro viéndolo… después devolvió la mirada, se llevo un dedo a la sien y dijo:

-¿Are?- son signos de interrogación a su alrededor… Kanda solo se la quedo mirando, sin decir nada. Fueron tan solo unos minutos, pero el sentimiento que albergo en su ser al creer perder a Meilin entre sus brazos; fue horrible. Por un momento sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos. Bajo la mirada… la subió inmediatamente al darse cuenta del akuma, listo para lanzar otra ataque. Kanda que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso intento levantarse pero su tobillo estaba lastimado. Emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Meilin se levantó y se coloco de nuevo en frente de Kanda en señal de que iba a protegerlo.

-¡Tonta! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Tu inocencia todavía no se ha liberado!- pero ella solo sonrió y le dijo…

-¡Nadie lastimara a mi niichan! ¡NADIE!- Y con ese grito, una luz verde emano de debajo de sus pies. Y de su espalda salieron unas alas blancas. La luz era tan fuerte que molesto la vista de Kanda cubriéndola con un brazo.

-_Niña soba…-_ pensó el. Al momento en que la luz se disipo. Vio al akuma pero no a Meilin. El abrió los ojos al no encontrarla. Entonces el akuma exploto. Produciendo una fuera con el viento que dejo el cabello de Kanda suelto, rápidamente Meilin apareció frente a el, poderosa -¿Cómo?- entonces se fijo en sus piernas, cubiertas por el plumaje de sus desparecidas alas y unas rayas verdes a los costados de estas- Tu inocencia ha…- dijo el incrédulo. Pero mas akumas aparecieron a su alrededor. Ella solo amplio su sonrisa. Doblo sus rodillas dándole impulso para el salto, dando giros de 360º. Rápidamente dio patadas a todos los akumas que estaba allí, acabando rápidamente con ellos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los akumas explotaron en una sola explosión.

Kanda no podía creer lo que acaba de ver. Meilin ya habia vuelto a su posición, sin desactivar su inocencia. Giro preocupada hacia Kanda y se arrodillo frente a el. El no quitaba la vista de su inocencia.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaron?! ¡¿te duele mucho el tobillo?!- lanzo preguntas como loca. Kanda solo pudo sonreír. Acaba de activar su inocencia y lo único que quería saber era si el se encontraba bien.

-_Vaya que es tonta…_ Estoy bien niña soba- al decir esto Meilin solo pudo llorar llena de felicidad lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Me tenias preocupada Yuu-niichan!- súbitamente ambos tensaron su cuerpo ante eso. Meilin abrió sus ojos debido a lo que dijo, pensando que la trataría de a misma manera que en el comedor. Iba a soltarlo pero kanda solo coloco una mano en su cabeza. Meilin solo se quedo allí, esperando lo demás.

-No lo estés…- le dijo sereno. Moviendo la mano de un lado a otro suavemente. Meilin sonrió agradecida y alegre, volviendo a poner fuerza en el abrazo. Enterrando su rostro en su pecho…

-Gracias, niichan.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin por fin pudo activar su inocencia. Convirtiéndola oficialmente en exorcista de la Orden. Pero los problemas no acaban allí, el interés por su inocencia es más grande. Leverrier vuelve a la Orden, intensificando de nuevo los experimentos con su inocencia. Llevando a desatar la furia de su inocencia y de un nuevo poder. Considerándola un peligro para la Orden y el mundo.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

¿Traición?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

¡¡¡Ufff!!! Esto si ke fue largo!!! Sorry por demorarme pero no tenia mucho tiempo pero ojala ke valga la pena la demora me duele la espalda de tanto escribir!!! Por favor necesito mi dosis de reviews!!!

Bienvenida…

Katisha-chan


	5. ¿Traicion?

Kanda de niño no puedo haber sido el mismo amargado ke todos conocemos…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

5ta noche- ¿Traición?

Días después de que Meilin, Kanda y compañía regresaran de la misión, esta fue reprendida. No la castigaron ya que por fin había invocado su inocencia. Sheryl pego un grito de alegría al enterarse, pero también la reprendió por haberse ido de la Orden de esa manera, a una misión sin inocencia. Meilin le prometió que…

_-Gomen pero Yuu-niichan es muy importante para mi, no iba a dejar que el se fuera de aquí. No se pero… una parte de mi me decía que lo dejara ir, porque somos exorcistas; pero la otra… me dijo que lo siguiera y que no lo perdiera…porque no podría seguir adelante sin el. No le prometo que no vuelva a suceder, a menos…que Yuu-niichan se vuelva a ir de mi lado. Mientras mas tiempo este el de mi lado, podre seguir en la Orden…nuestro hogar…_

Aunque no era lo que ella esperaba, en cierto punto la podía entender. Kanda se había vuelto parte de ella, parte de su mundo. El se había vuelto en aquello que Meilin protegería, haciéndola mas fuerte.

-Proteger lo mas importante que tienes- recito ella.- Eso es lo que tienes que hacer- murmuro.

-¿Sheryl-sensei? ¿Dijiste algo?- inquirió Meilin, que se encontraba en una red atada a unos pilares en los extremos del salón.

-¿Are?...emm, jeje no nada- le dijo.- Veamos como estas con el control en el aire- le pidió. Ella asintió saliendo de la maya, subiéndose de nuevo a la tabla. Se quedo allí parada por un momento, inhalo aire y lo exhalo cerrando sus ojos. Tomo impulso y se lanzo…

-Inocencia…¡actívate!- su inocencia brillo intensamente de un resplandor blanco. Cegando por un momento a Sheryl, levanto la mirada para encontrar a una Meilin flotando en el aire, pero ella respiraba agitadamente. Dio algunas patadas en el aire tratando e acostumbrarse a la presión que ejercía por mantenerse en el aire. Al ser tanta presión su inocencia desapareció de sus piernas dejando desnudas, provocando la caída de Meilin.

Cuando cayó secamente en la malla no se movió de allí, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sheryl se acerco a ella, quedando a pocos metros de ella.

-Vas mejorando Meilin…- la felicito- Lo básico ahora es que puedas mantenerte equilibrada en el aire. Para asi puedas desarrollar mas poderes…. Explico, mientras ella se levantaba poco a poco quedando sentada en la malla- Creo que eso es todo por hoy…lo vamos a de- pero fue cortada por la voz de Meilin.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero seguir, hasta alcanzar a Yuu-niichan!- cerro sus manos y las coloco en frente de su pecho- ¡Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte!- Sheryl sonrió ante la devoción de Meilin.

-Esta bien que quieras ser tan fuerte como el, pero también una persona fuerte tiene que tomarse ciertos descansos. Hace poco activaste tu inocencia, ir tan rápido te hará mal… ir paso por paso es lo mejor- le aconsejo. Ella hizo un mohín, acepto de mala gana.- Falta poco para almorzar, tomate un descanso o un baño…mataras el tiempo.

-¡Hai!- para cuando Meilin se retiro de la habitación, Sheryl fue llamada por los superiores de la Orden; dándole mala espina eso.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡ONIICHAN!- grita Meilin lanzándose a la espalda de Kanda. Mas este conociéndola- y como habia hecho la vez anterior- se hizo a una lado. No contó con que…

-¡Actívate!- volvía a activar una de ya las tantas veces del día su inocencia. Quedando de esa manera suspendida en el aire. Justamente sobre el plato de soba, dejando sorprendido y "admirado" a Kanda, viendo como hábilmente ella reacciono activando su inocencia para no caer.

-Niña soba…- murmuro chibi Kanda, ella solo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber dejado sorprendido a su hermano. Se acerco a el dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz. Erizando a Kanda con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado.

-Jiji- río ella.

-Ehh…bueno…yo…- tartamudeo tratando de decirle algo bueno a su "hermanita" por lo de su inocencia acordándose de que no le habia dicho nada cuando la activo. Cuando por fin las palabras iban a salir de su boca, en su cara cayeron…¿fideos?

Meilin tenía la cara, literalmente, estampada en el plato de soba. ¿Por qué? Habia perdido la concentración y su inocencia se desactivo, haciéndola caer encima de la soba. Kanda soltó un gruñido ante esto. No solo porque le habia caído soba encima, sino que…

-_¿A dónde se fue esa "admiración"?_- se pregunto irónico con un tic en la ceja izquierda. Vio como Meilin reía de lo divertida.

-Jajaja…oniichan jajaja esta cubierto jajaja de jajaja soba jajaja- tanta era su risa que le dolía su estomago de la misma, teniendo que rodear su estomago con sus brazos por el dolor.

-Che- soltó el mini samurai. Tratando de controlar su furia, cosa difícil con las risas burlonas de Meilin. Empezó a limpiarse su rostro lleno de fideos, una vez que termino se fijo en los pocos fideos que colgaban del cabello de Meilin, ya que la mayoría ella se los habia quitado. Por alguna razón la imagen de Meilin con cabello largo llego a su mente, sonrojándolo levemente. Agito su cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, cosa que extraño a Meilin.

-¿Sucede algo niichan?- le pregunto confusa ante su actitud. Kanda solo la miro y se paro acercándose a ella, levanto una mano para retirarle el último fideo de su cabello.

-Nada…-botando a un lado el fideo. Para después acercarse a donde Jerry y pedirle otra orden de soba y tempura. Meilin lo habia seguido y llevaba su carrito lleno de comida. Volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Sheryl-sensei me dijo que voy mejorando con mi inocencia- le comento emocionada- si sigo asi pronto estaré a la par como tu- le dijo ilusionada, con los ojos llenos de emoción. Kanda solo comía pero aun asi la escuchaba, Meilin procedió a meterse una pierna de jamo a la boca, sacándoselo inmediatamente; pero solo el hueso. Tomo un plato de ramen hirviendo y se lo comió como si nada, tomo un pan en la mano y en la otra alitas de pollo BBQ dándole un mordisco al pan y después se comía una alita. Kanda la ve con una gota de la cabeza, se fijo que de entre todos los platos sobresalía un tazón lleno de fresas bien rojas. Del tazón su mirada paso a Meilin y viceversa.- ¡¿Me estas escuchando oniichan?!

-¿Eh?- Meilin lo miraba acusadoramente con las mejillas llenas de salsa de espagueti e infladas, viéndose adorable- Che- dijo simplemente.

-¡Lo sabia no me estabas escuchando!- no quito la mirada de el extendiendo un brazo y alcanzando instintivamente su postre favorito- ¡FRESAS!- grito emocionada llevándose la roja fruta a la boca a la boca, en cuanto probo lo deliciosa que se encontraba la fresa llevo sus manos a cada una de sus mejillas demostrando lo dulces que estaban.

-Y…tu inocencia…¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto repentinamente, pero Meilin lo miro extrañada.

-¿Y no se llamaba inocencia?- le pregunto pensando que era algo obvio, y con eso Kanda cayo de espaldas- ¿Tiene otro nombre aparte de "inocencia"?

-¡Si!- le respondió demostrando lo obvio.

-Ahhhh, ya veo…entonces no tengo el nombre para mi inocencia- le dijo con un aire decaído.

-Esta bien, después pensaras en el…

-¡No!- súbitamente recobro los ánimos- ¡en cuanto termine de comer le pediré a Sheryl-sensei que me ayude con eso!- Kanda esbozo una pequeña (diminuta) sonrisa por su determinación, levanto su brazo para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y acariciarla –cosa a la que ya se habia acostumbrado.

-Vale…solo no te…sobre…esfuerces- le dijo con cierta dificultad, cosa que no le importo a Meilin. Ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor la caricia.

-Hai…- le dijo suavemente.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Na…ni?- espeto estupefacta Sheryl.

-Esas son las órdenes directas de la Administración Central- le repitió uno de los superiores.

-Pero…¡Pero si el vuelve Meilin no progresara debidamente!- reclamo la mujer.

-¡Tranquilícese, doctora! Recuerde su posición

-Aun asi…- trato de seguir, pero fue cortada por la voz del Supervisor actual de la Orden.

-Pero ¿como dice eso Sheryl-san? ¿Acaso no le gustan los métodos que empleo para ayudar a nuestros exorcistas a volverse mas fuerte?- La voz de Leverrier hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío no tan agradable a través de su columna vertebral. Su mirada se dirigió a este que se encontraba peligrosamente a sus espaldas. La figura de Leverrier se reflejo en sus ojos…

-Leverrier-sama- fue lo único que pudo decir…

-La inocencia de Meilin es "misteriosa" ponerla bajo observaciones prevendría cualquier tipo de traición por parte de Meilin- le dijo tratando a Meilin como un objeto peligroso.

-Leverrier-sama Meilin no es ningún objeto, tan solo es una pequeña niña de 5 años…no puede tratarla como una amenaza- defendió Sheryl conteniendo su furia por las palabras de Leverrier.

-Las personas crecen, puede que ahora con tan solo 5 años aparente ser una inocente, pero…¿ de aquí en 10 años? ¿Qué tal 5? ¿O uno? - le vacilo. A sabiendas de la reacción que ella podría tener.

-Yo creo en ella, y se que ella no haría tal cosa.- contesto firme.

-Hm…eso lo veremos- dijo susurrando sin que nadie lo escuchara- Bueno, por lo que me acabo de enterar Meilin hace pocos días acaba de activar su inocencia, lo que me interesa es que su inocencia pasara de encontrarse en sus muñecas a sus piernas.

-Leverrier…- se escucho la voz de Hevlaska- Cuando trajeron a Meilin a la Orden, su inocencia no había despertado del todo; es decir, que era indefinido en donde exactamente se localizaba su inocencia. La inocencia es algo que nunca llegaremos a entender del todo, incluso la voluntad de Dios.

-Y para eso estamos nosotros, para seguir "entendiendo" esa inocencia. Asi que tendremos que enfocarnos un poco mas en su inocencia, ¿Qué le parece, Sheryl-san?- pregunto tan suave que daba miedo.

-Yo…_Rayos, me prometí a mi misma protegerla de este; ahora vuelve a hacerle la vida imposible, pero…_ No…no tengo ningún problema- fingió derrotada. Sacándole una sonrisa maliciosa, pero ella sonrió mas al haberlo engañado.

-Que bueno que este dispuesta a la moción, entonces esto se acaba aquí señores- finalizo para retirarse de la sala.

-_No creas que te saldrás con la suya…_-pensó determinada Sheryl.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En los pasillos de la Orden, tanto Kanda como Meilin, se dirigían en dirección a sus propias áreas de entrenamiento. Como siempre Meilin hablaba felizmente con Kanda, mientras este la escuchaba. Primero se quedo Meilin, despidiéndose de Kanda con un "hasta luego, niichan" para entrar a su salón. Kanda se la quedo viendo por un momento con un pequeño mal presentimiento, lo ignoro y se fue.

Cuando Meilin traspaso el umbral, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente del miedo, reflejando terror en ellos.

-Le…le…Leverrier…sama-tartamudeo la pequeña.

-Ara…Meilin cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo acercándose a ella. Meilin dio un paso atrás instintivamente- Ya me entere que pudiste activar tu inocencia- ella asintió lentamente- Eso es bueno… - coloco una mano sobre su cabeza- tu inocencia es interesante pequeña. Por lo tanto nos concentraremos mas en tu inocencia- Meilin cayo ante esto, temblando visiblemente, y Leverrier sonrió ante esto- Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto, no querrás que nada malo le pase al samurái- la chantajeo. Los ojos de Meilin se volvieron acuosos, Leverrier retiro la mano de la cabeza de Meilin y se fue.

Ella todavía se encontraba inmóvil pero su cuerpo temblaba. Las lágrimas ya habían caído de sus ojos, doblo sus rodillas para abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho. Liberando su llanto.

_Minutos después… _

Sheryl entraba apresurada al salón donde entrenaba con Meilin, cuando entro estaba vacio.

-¿Meilin?- la llamo, recorrió el salón en señal de la pequeña exorcista. Giro el rostro un poco y la encontraba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos mirando a la nada; como si estuviera ida.- _Oh no, acaso…_¿Meilin?- la niña giro lentamente su rostro visiblemente marcado por sus lagrimas. A Sheryl se le retorcijo el corazón lleno de dolor. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, para después abrazarla fuertemente a ella. Y le dijo:

-No se que fue lo que te dijo Leverrier, pero te prometo que voy a estar aquí para que no pases lo mismo…sola. Estoy yo, el General Tiedoll, Jerry-san…y Kanda-chan- al escuchar ese nombre Meilin encogió su rostro con miedo- Asi que ya no llores, por favor.- le rogo.

-No…le digas a…Yuu-niichan- le dijo. Cosa que sorprendió a Sheryl para dejar de abrazarla y mirar a su rostro, que se encontraba mirando al de ella suplicante- No quiero que se preocupe, y que por eso…le hagan algo- Sheryl no podía entender el porque Meilin le estaba pidiendo eso, pero no tenia opción.

-De acuerdo no se lo diré…- le prometió. Meilin se agarro fuertemente a su bata agradecida.

Cuando ya las cosas estaban mas tranquilas, empezaron con el entrenamiento. Fue cuando Meilin se acordó…

-Ano…Sheryl-sensei…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, estaba hablando con Yuu-niichan y me dijo que mi inocencia tiene un nombre…- conto.

-Es verdad, tu inocencia tiene un nombre, pero eso ya depende que nombre tu le quieras poner- le explico.

-Etto…yo no he pensado en uno- le dijo avergonzada-Quiero que Sheryl-sensei me ayude…

-Esta bien…veamos algunos detalles de tu inocencia para ver que nombre le queda.- propuso.

-¡Hai!...

-Bien, cuando al invocas las alas se desprenden de tu espalda…que te parece- se puso en pose pensante- ¿Wings?- Meilin hizo una mueca.

-¡No! ¡Es muy feo y simple!

-¿White Wings?- negó Meilin- bueno también esta el hecho de que la inocencia va a tus piernas…que te pare- Meilin le corto emocionada.

-¡Ya tengo una idea!...- salto por impulso a la emoción.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

-Se llamara…White Boots.

-¿White Boots?- repitió- Si le queda muy bien a tu inocencia- Meilin esbozo una sonrisa grande- Bien ahora que hemos solucionado ese "pequeño" detalle. Empecemos…

-¡Hai!- Meilin se dirigió a la rampa para poder seguir entrenando con su equilibrio en el aire- White Boots…¡Actívate!- y las alas se desprendieron de su espalda para dispersarse y rodear sus piernas.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Semanas después…_

Kanda regresaba de una misión, se encontraba cansado. Pero su rostro no denotaba eso sino nerviosismo. En su mano llevaba algo, y ese algo era lo que lo hacia poner nervioso. Ya en la entrada de la Orden, alguien se le lanzo encima tirándolo al suelo- aunque era más que obvio quien podría ser.

-¡BIENVENIDO, NIICHAN!- le dijo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y por simple instinto Kanda tenía un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- la regaño.

-Gomen, niichan. Pero te demoraste mucho en esta misión…- le dijo con voz triste fingida, mirándolo con ojos de corderito degollado.

-Che…- Meilin se levanto para dejar que Kanda también lo haga. Ambos niños ya se estaban desarrollando. Sus facciones se notaban un poco más, al igual que su estatura. Si bien Meilin no pasaba a Kanda, ella había crecido. Y Kanda como todo niño que es pasaba un poco el tamaño promedio que debería tener un niño de 7 años.

-¡Ne! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?!- le pregunto.

-Una perdida de tiempo, había inocencia. Pero akumas muy débiles- le dijo con superioridad.

-Ara…Yuu-niichan se esta haciendo muy fuerte- le dijo con admiración- Ya veras que seré igual de fuerte que tu.

-…Veremos- Meilin lo escucho e inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

-¡¿Cómo que veremos?! ¡Mou! ¡Ya veras Niichan!- reclamo la niña

-Che…

-Ne niichan. Sheryl-sensei se corto el cabello…dijo que le molestaba mientras me entrenaba, me siento un poco culpable. Por mi culpa se corto su cabello, era muy bonito…

-No es tu culpa, ya es cosa de ella si se lo corta o no- le dijo Kanda tratando de liberarla de la culpa.

-Pero aun asi ¿Por qué no se lo amarro en una coleta como tu niichan? Asi no tendrá por que habérselo cortado, y no lo tendría tan corto- se paso la mano por su cabello que apenas las puntas se notaban que habían crecido, pero aun asi lo conservaba corto.

-Quien no debería tener el cabello corto, eres tú- dijo Kanda- ¡_Demonios! Pensé que voz alta_

-¿Are?...Niichan.

-Yo…emm…quiero decir…que…bueno…no se te…vería mal… con el cabello…largo- le dijo con la mirada hacia un lado sonrojado. El comentario hizo que Meilin se sonrojara mirándolo sorprendida. Kanda se sentía presionado bajo la mirada de ella. Apretó el objeto que tenia en la mano. Extendió el brazo hacia ella con el puño cerrado. Meilin solo vio extraña, y Kanda abrió su mano.

Era un bonito prendedor blanco con una brillante fresa.

Meilin abrió los ojos, por el detalle que le había hecho su hermano. Miro al prendedor y después a Kanda. Repitió la acción para cerciorarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es...¿Para mi?

-Solo tómalo- le dijo tratando de acabar con el momento "embarazoso" que estaba pasando. Meilin acerco su mano y tomo el prendedor entre sus manos delicadamente. Admirándolo. Después de unos segundos torturados para Kanda, Meilin por fin hablo.

-Es muy bonito…gracias Yuu-niichan- le agradeció esbozando una hermosa sonrisa; se paro en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sonrojándolo a Kanda, pero esta vez todo su nerviosismo ya no estaba.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_1 año después…_

-Eso es todo, llévensela.- un científico dijo dando la espalda a sus ayudante, los cuales se encontraba rodeando un cama. En donde tenían amarrada las muñecas y tobillos de Meilin. Con su mirada totalmente opaca- ¡Apúrense! Tenemos uno nuevo- Meilin sentía como sus muñecas y tobillos eran liberados de los grilletes. Mas el intenso dolor que sentía no. La llevaron en brazos a la salida del laboratorio y fue cuando escucho los llantos de alguien más. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían los llantos.

Estaba tan cansada y adolorida, que sus ojos no podían estar mas tiempo abiertos y lo único que pudo alcanzar a ver fue una melena larga verde; y unos tristes y temerosos ojos morados llenos de lagrimas…y todo se volvió negro.

Un científico recibió a Meilin y se dirigió a dejarla en su habitación. Leverrier observaba todo desde una sala en la parte de arriba del laboratorio. Enfoco su mirada en la recién llegada, tomo el micrófono y le dijo:

-Eres una más que pertenece a esta organización. Asi que deberás obedecer en cada una de las cosas que te digamos…Lenalee Lee- Lenalee ceso sus llantos, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando de miedo- Asi que compórtate y deja que te revisemos- la colocaron en la cama y le pusieron los grilletes. Leverrier sonrió y dio la orden para comenzar.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Al día siguiente en la cafetería, nuestra famosa pareja de hermanos se encontraban comiendo. Kanda como siempre comiendo su soba tranquilamente, pero extrañamente Meilin también esta comiendo lentamente.

-Oe…¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Kanda sacando a Meilin de su trance.

-¿En? Etto…no es nada niichan. Solo estoy un poco cansada- le dijo una mentira-verdad. Kanda obviamente no le creyó del todo. Y se volvió a concentrar en su comida. Y Meilin hizo lo mismo.

Meilin ya esta devorando su postre, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien diferente a los buscadores que siempre entraban en al cafetería había entrado. Era Lenalee, quien llevaba un vestido negro adornado con morado. Su cabello largo cabello verde se encontraba suelto. Su lindo rostro mostraba timidez y miedo. Meilin la vio curiosa, mostro una sonrisa y se acerco al oído de Kanda y le susurro…

-Mira Yuu-niichan, esa niña parece que es como nosotros- Kanda dirigió su mirada a Lenalee- ne… ¿puedo jugar con ella?- a Kanda no le agrado la idea.

-¿Para que? Te he dicho que por ahora te enfocaras en ti- le dijo en regaño (^^U como todo buen hermano mayor ke es)

-¡Pero…tu nunca me dejas jugar con tu pelo! Además esa niña tiene un pelo muy bonito- le sonrió mirando en dirección a Lenalee, que se encontraba pidiendo comida a Jerry.

-Solo quieres jugar…con su pelo- dijo Kanda sin poder creérselo.

-No solo eso, se ve muy solita- bajo la mirada melancólica- Quiero hacer lo mismo que tu niichan.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundido.

-Alejarme de la soledad… se lo que es estar sola en un lugar totalmente extraño. Y que lo demás se aproveche de ti. Quiero hacer algo por ella…¡Tu también niichan!- lo incluyo de la nada, haciendo que Kanda escupiera el te que se estaba tomando.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!- dejo la taza en la mesa, y tomo su Mugen- haz lo quieras con ella, pero a mi no me metas- se levanto y salió de la cafetería. Meilin solo pudo sonreír por lo cabeza dura que era Kanda.

-Bueno…igual terminara siendo su amigo también… -se levanto de su lugar determinada a hacerse amiga de Lenalee, cuando Sheryl apareció en la puerta.

-¡Meilin, te has demorado! ¡Apúrate!- Meilin bufo decepcionada.

-_Creo que tendrá que esperar…_¡Hai!- corrió hacia Sheryl para dirigirse a entrenar. Cada movimiento fue observado por los ojos de Lenalee, que la veía curiosa ante la rara actitud de Meilin. Dirigió su mirada al plato que tenia en las manos y después a la mesa vacía donde antes estaban Kanda y Meilin.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La noche había caído en la orden y una cansada Lenalee se encontraba caminando por lo pasillos de esta. Arrastraba sus pies por el esfuerzo que había sido obligada a utilizar. Sus ojos estaban entre abiertos en señal de cansancio y sueño. Y eso que aun le faltaba para llegar a su habitación. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas…

-Niisan…-murmuro. Iba a girar en la esquina para poder llegar al fin a su habitación cuando escucho otro llanto. Volteo la mirada para ver una puerta ligeramente abierta. Llena de curiosidad camino hacia ella. La habitación estaba oscura, pero ligeramente alumbrada por una vela. Recorrió la habitación para encontrar a la persona que estaba llorando.

-Mou…ya no…quiero…mas de…esto…- murmuro la voz. Lenalee se sorprendió de ver a la persona que se estaba lamentando. Era Meilin. Ella tenía una imagen de ella muy diferente a la que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Siempre la veía muy alegre, como si el infierno donde vivían no tuviera efecto en ella. Nunca la había visto llorar, ni siquiera durante los experimentos que hacían con ella. ¿Acaso su sonrisa era una mascara para ocultar todo el dolor que tenia por dentro?

Lenalee sin querer se apoyo mucho en la puerta y se abrió por completo. Meilin se dio cuenta de esto pensando que era Yuu. Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Konichiwa, nii- ¿Are?- s dio cuenta que en realidad era Lenalee y no Kanda- Tu eres…

-Ano…yo…etto…gomen…- dijo reverenciando- yo ya…me iba- le dijo apresurada, y cuanto dio la vuelta para irse Meilin la detuvo.

-¡Espera! No te vayas…- Lenalee se quedo quieta, giro el rostro hacia Meilin y esta estaba sonriéndole sinceramente- Bueno lo que pasa es que eres nueva y bueno…pensaba que deberíamos conocernos- le dijo con una mejilla sonrojada- Lenalee abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la primera persona que la trataba con tanta amabilidad desde que llego. Una lagrima traicionera se escapo. Meilin se dio cuenta de esto y pensó lo contrario- ¡Etto, yo gomen! No quise…

-Esta bien…es que…- se limpio la lagrima on el dorso de la mano- eres la primera persona que me trata bien…- le mostró una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alivio. Ante esto Meilin sonrió.

-Jiji, bueno gomen por no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Meilin Kanda…- se presento al pequeña. A Algunos les sorprendería que ella haya dicho "Kanda" como su apellido. Pero desde que habia pasado un tiempo desde que Kanda la habia aceptado como su hermana, esta- por alguna extraña razón- le dijo que ella también tendría su apellido. Claro que hubo algunos problemas al principio, pero eso es otra historia y Kanda termino acostumbrándose y entiendo un poco a Meilin con respecto a eso.

-Yo soy…Lenalee Lee- le dijo tímida.

-Lenalee…que lindo nombre- le dijo tierna. Cosa que sonrojo a Lenalee.

-A…gracias…Meilin-san…- ante el "-san" Meilin hizo un berrinche.

-¡Mou! No me digas asi… dejemos las formalidades. ¡Ya que desde hoy somos amigas, Lena-chan!- declaro emocionada. Y por su energía y entusiasmo Pudo hacerla reír a Lenalee.

-Hai…-dudo en decirlo o no- Mei-chan.

-Jiji- rió triunfante- Ne Lena-chan… ¿Qué te parece si desde mañana comemos juntas?- le propuso.

-Pero…tú ya comes con alguien más..- le hizo acuerdo.

-Ahhhh- le dijo haciéndole acuerdo de Kanda- ¡No importa! ¡Seguro que no le molestara!- dijo dejando de un lado a Kanda.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto dudosa.

-¡Hai! ¡Mou Lena-chan eres muy testaruda!

-Gomen…- le dijo avergonzada. Meilin sonrió ante su actitud.

-¡Kawai! Jeje Bueno Lena-chan entonces mañana a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena- enumero cada comida con sus dedos. Meilin se fijo en sus pies que estaba lastimados- Ne…¿quieres dormir aquí?

-Etto…no será ¿ninguna molestia?

--¡Claro que no!- ella se levanto y tomo una mano de Lenalee para llevarla hasta su cama- esta cama es muy grande, si que alcanzaremos las dos- Lenalee se dejo convencer por ella. Ya que no le gustaba dormir sola.

-Hai…- Meilin se emociono y durante un pequeño tiempo amabas se quedaron conversando hasta que el sueño las venció.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Lenalee y Meilin se habían conocido, forjando una linda amistad. Meilin era casi tan inseparable de Lenalee como lo es de Kanda. Ahora que mencionamos a este ultimo, Meilin presento a Lenalee con Kanda y este simplemente dijo un "Che" y siguió con lo suyo. Lenalee habia creído que no le habia agradado pero Meilin le dijo que el es asi. Que poco a poco la va a conocer y que de seguro serian amigos; pero eso si tenia que ser persistente. Lenalee poco a poco entendió lo que Meilin le habia querido decir… no tenia una relación tan fuerte con Kanda como la tenia con Meilin…pero algo es algo. Le sorprendió mucho cuando se entero que Kanda era el hermano mayor de Meilin. Sus actitudes eran muy diferente y no tenían ningún parecido, allí fue cuando Meilin le explico la situación con Kanda. Al terminar de escucharla Lenalee se puso entristeció. Recordando a su propio hermano.

Claro que Meilin le ayudo a no ponerse triste con lo de su hermano.

"Algún día volverás a ver a tu niisan, te lo aseguro. Cuando nos volvamos exorcistas como Yuu-niichan y nos den misiones, lo buscaremos…¡Ya veras!"

Lenalee se sentía muy feliz de tener a Meilin como su amiga. Tenía un don para hacerla sentir mejor, era muy cariñosa con ella y siempre cuidaba de ella. Claro que a veces exageraba. Y por alguna razón esa manera de ser con ella le recordaba a su propio hermano. Tal vez solo es coincidencia. Pero el punto era que… con Meilin la vida en la Orden cambiaba, pero no como ella esperaba.

Todos los experimentos a los que la sometían eran muy fuertes. Siempre acaba muy débil y adolorida y los científicos no tomaban en consideración, es mas, parecía que disfrutaban verla asi. Nunca pensó que podía aguantar tanto. Pero su límite llego cuando el mismo Leverrier hizo con ella de las suyas. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que pararan, su cabeza le ardía. Aquella noche fue el límite de lo que podía aguantar. Quería irse, irse lo más lejos posible y buscar a su hermano. Aunque eso significara dejar atrás a Meilin y Kanda…

-Gomen Mei-chan, Kanda- dijo adolorida- pero ya es suficiente. Quiero estar con mi hermano- ella caminaba sigilosa por los pasillos de la Orden. Tenia que llegar al lugar más alto de la Orden para irse. Pero…desgraciadamente uno de los científicos la vio, asi que empezó a correr. Lo más fuerte que podía. Se escuchaban por todos los pasillos, informando a cada uno de los habitantes de la Orden sobre su huida.

Logrando hacer desaparecer su rastro, llego al punto más alto de la orden. Su respiración estaba fuera de control, sudaba. Caminaba lentamente hacia su "libertad" cuando una voz la detuvo.

-No lo hagas Lena-chan.- Lenalee abrió sus ojos reconociendo la voz. Giro lentamente esperando a que no sea Meilin, pero no fue asi. Meilin estaba parada frente a ella. Con un actitud serena pero con el rostro lleno de suplica.

-Mei-chan…gomen, pero ¡ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡No se como lo hiciste tu para seguir viviendo aquí! ¡Pero tu eres tu y yo soy, nunca encontrare la respuesta para eso!

-Lena-chan… ¡me lo hubieras dicho y yo con gusto te lo decía!- le dijo tratando de persuadirla en su intento de huida, recordándole el suyo propio. Peor no sabía si a Lenalee le iba a pasar lo mismo que a ella.

-Ya es tarde Mei-chan- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- ya tome mi decisión… ¡actívate!- Lenalee activo sus botas y dio un salto para irse lejos. Meilin corrió hacia ella, viéndola y pensando si estaba bien dejarla ir o detenerla.

-_Espera…acababa de terminar una sesión…eso quiere decir…-_ inmediatamente dedujo su propia respuesta- ¡LENA-CHAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TU CUERPO NO AGUANTARA!- el grito advirtiéndola. Pero era muy tarde, la inocencia de Lenalee se desactivo y como consecuencia ella empezó a caer.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!- grito Lenalee.

-¡LENA-CHAN!...INOCENCIA, ACTIVATE- las alas se desprendieron de la espalda de Meilin y salto. Enseguida las alas se desprendieron para rodear sus piernas. Meilin se dirigió a Lenalee extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de ella- DAME TU MANO LENA-CHAN- le pidió, ella hizo caso automáticamente extendiéndola las mas que podía. Faltaba poco para que tocara el suelo, cuando Meilin ejerció mas fuerza sobre su inocencia y logro alcanzar a Lenalee evitando la caída mortal.-Ya no tengas miedo Lena-chan…ya estoy aquí- le dijo calidamente para calmar su miedo.

Lenalee solo temblaba ante la experiencia cercana a la muerte, viendo como Meilin le dirigía una mirada calida y trataba de clamarla. Se estaban acercando al ventanal de donde habían saltado cuando Meilin emitió un quejido de dolor, inmediatamente tirando a Lenalee hacia el ventanal poniéndola segura. Mientras su inocencia también se desactivo, trato de llegar al ventanal pero solo pudo sujetarse del dilo de este. Lenalee rápidamente le tendió la mano y la halo para subirla. Ya las dos seguras, empezaron a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Lenalee se fijo que las piernas de Meilin estaban temblando fuertemente.

-Mei-chan…tus piernas…- tartamudeo.

-¿Eh?- fijo su mirada en sus piernas, después la subió rápidamente- no es nada, asi es siempre- le mintió- mas importante…¿te encuentras bien Lena-chan?- a Lenalee le tembló la mirada.

-¿Por qué…por que…después de todo… te sigues preocupando por mi?- pregunto sin entender la actitud de Meilin. Ella solo le sonrió.

-Porque…eres parte de mi mundo- le dijo simplemente.

-¿Parte de tu mundo?- repitió extrañada.

-Jeje Lena-chan se ha vuelto una parte de mí con la que no podría vivir. Si te hubieras ido, me hubiera puesto muy triste….- la imagen de Kanda yéndose de la Orden azotó su mente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-Mei-chan…

-¡AQUÍ ESTAN!- aviso un científico, llamando la atención de las dos niñas. A Lenalee le tembló la mirada, al igual que a Meilin, pero la desapreció rápidamente para no asustar mas de lo que ya estaba a Lenalee. Meilin tomo la mano de Lenalee apretándola tranquilizadoramente.

-Ne…Lena-chan…-la Lee dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Mantengámonos juntas…- Lenalee entendió el mensaje, sonrió y devolvió el apretón a Meilin.

-Hai, Mei-chan- amabas niñas sonrieron valientemente. Sabiendo que si se mantenían juntas, podrían soportar cualquier cosa que se les presente. Incluso si el posible castigo al cual las iban a someter.

Por mas doloroso que fuera…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Años después…_

Por los pasillos de la Orden se veía a una sonriente Lenalee que iba caminando con varios papales en las manos. ¿Quién no podría estar tan feliz cuando vuelves a ver a tu hermano después de tantos años? Su cabello verde lo llevaba en sus dos típicas colitas haciéndole juego con su uniforme de exorcista. Su aspecto ya no era el de la niña de 6 años que habíamos conocido; ahora era el de una hermosa jovencita de 14 años. Su rostro mostraba los cambios de una niña a una adolescente. Sus brillantes y grandes ojos morados denotaban mucha alegría. Su tez blanca y labios rosados. Sin duda alguna ahora era una chica segura de si misma y fuerte. Todo gracias a…

-¡Lena-chan!- si, todo gracias a Meilin. Lenalee volteo la mirada para ver a una sonriente Meilin que corría hacia ella. Ella también habia cambiado después de todos esos años. Su cabello ahora lo llevaba en dos largas trenzas bajas que le llegaban más de la mitad de su espalda, junto con su inseparable prendedor de fresa. Llevaba un vestido negro, el cual lo adornada dos tiras negras amarradas en su espalda y que caían graciosamente, una chaqueta de exorcista que le llegaba debajo de sus pechos –un poco de mas de desarrollados para su edad- y unas botas de piel café hasta la pantorrilla. Su rostro habia desarrollado las facciones de una hermosa señorita, sus ojos eran grande y el color morado de sus ojos brillaban. Las mejillas ligeramente rojas y sus labios rosados. Bueno resaltando el detalle de que ambas también crecieron bastante en estatura. Pero las dos conservaban el mismo tamaño.

-Ara Mei-chan…bienvenida- le dijo cuando ella llego a su lado.

-Estoy en casa…- la abrazo fuertemente- Ya quería volver… te extrañaba mucho a ti y Yuu-niichan.- la soltó, recobrando el camino hacia la oficina del Supervisor.

-Kanda todavía no la vuelta, unos dias después de que tu te fuiste, Komui-niisan lo envió a otra misión a Irlanda.

-¡Mou! Eso esta muy lejos… pero conociendo a mi niichan en un 2x3 va a estar aquí- le dijo orgullosa de su hermano. Lenalee solo rió.

-Es verdad…¿Y como te fue a ti?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Obviamente me fue bien, pudimos recuperar la inocencia. Pero me demore más de lo esperado debido a los akumas… Fue raro, de un momento a otro apareció una niña. Me lanzo un ataque, pero no surtió efecto; creo que es debido a que soy un tipo parasito.

-¿Una niña? Será mejor que te revise Hevlaska, solo por si acaso.- le aconsejo preocupada.

-Lo se…en la noche iré. Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucha hambre- se quejo de si misma.

-Jaja…Mei-chan tu y tu estomago…-se burlo Lenalee. Ambas jóvenes entraron a la oficina de Komui y como siempre este se encontraba durmiendo entre un montón de papeles. Meilin se acerco a el…

-Ya extrañaba la comida de Jerry-san- se acerco al oído del Supervisor y le dijo- Komui-san…Lena-chan…se va a casar.

-¡LENALEE!- grito desesperadamente el chino abrazando de la cintura a su hermana.- ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL Y NO DECIRLE A TU NIICHAN?!- Lenalee lo calmo dándole un golpe en la cabeza y sacándole un chichón…

-Komui-san…-intervino la joven Kanda- si no quieres que Lena-chan te este dando esos golpes seria bueno que no te durmieras…

-Erhm…bueno…Meilin…dime ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Sin fallo alguno- le dijo en tono de superioridad. Sonriendo al estilo de su hermano. A ambos Lee les salio una gota. Cada día que pasaba Lenalee se arrepentía de haber dicho que Kanda y Meilin no se parecían- la inocencia llego a salvo…y…

-¿Y?

-Komui-san…mientras peleaba contra unos akumas, de la nada una niña apareció…

-¿Una niña?- pregunto extrañado y un poco sorprendido.

-Si, yo el calculo unos 10 años, cabello café y ojos verdes. Me ataco, pero parece ser que no ocurrió nada conmigo o mi inocencia. Peor antes de irse me dijo: "Aquí todo comienza". ¿Será un cómplice del Conde del Milenio?- preguntó intrigada, Lenalee también se encontraba preocupada con que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amiga.

-Podría ser…Avisare a todos lo exorcistas que tengan cuidado con ella- dijo finalmente para tomar su teléfono y contactarse rápidamente con los exorcistas.

-Bueno…Lena-chan me voy al comedor, en cuanto termines me alcanzas…

-Esta bien- Meilin se retiro de la habitación. Habia algo que no el habia dicho a Komui por que no quería preocuparlo mas a el y a Lenalee. Peor cuando estuviera con Hevlaska se lo diría.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin bajaba el elevador hacia la habitación de Hevlaska.

-Buenas noches Hevlaska- la saludo elegante.

-Buenas noches Meilin- le devolvió el saludo- ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Bueno veras…- Meilin le explico la situación- Desde que esa niña me ataco- miro sus piernas- no he podido activar mi inocencia.

-Déjame revisarte- Hevlaska tomo a Meilin y empezó a revisarla- tu inocencia sigue aquí pero…hay algo extraño con ella. Como si estuviera cambiando…

-Hevlaska…mi espalda…- le dijo con la voz llena de dolor- duele…mucho- Hevlaska reviso su espalda y en cuanto la toco brillo intensamente de verde cambiando a morado…-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!- grito Meilin.

Hevlaska tampoco la pudo sostener más e involuntariamente la soltó. Pero el cuerpo de Meilin quedo suspendido en el aire, sus ojos se volvieron negros totalmente. Y su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de tatuajes que parecían enredaderas. Meilin fue rodeada por la luz morada, cegándolo por momentos a Hevlaska. En cuanto la luz desapareció. El lugar empezó a temblar…

-Meilin…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡Komui-niisan! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Lenalee que se encontraba en el piso debido al temblor.

-Vino de la habitación de Hevlaska…- ambos hermanos salieron hacia Hevlaska. Iban a tomar el elevador cuando algo se venia acercando desde abajo. Cuando estuvo en frente de ellos pudieron verlo mejor. Era un monstruo con forma humana, su piel era totalmente negra, tenía unas alas negras. Y sus ropas rasgadas. Su pelo cubría su mirada. Varios buscadores rodearon al monstruo con los talismanes, pensando que era un akuma.

Fue cuando Lenalee distinguió algo de entre sus ropas…

-¡Esperen! ¡No es un akuma! ¡ES MEILIN!- todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido ante la revelación de Lenalee. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Meilin había creado un bola de energía oscura, y de esta salieron varios rayos que atacaron a los buscadores; matándolos al instante. Lenalee y Komui abrieron los ojso sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar…

-Lenalee ven conmigo, tenemos que dar alerta- le dijo tomando la mano de Lenalee. Pero ella se soltó- ¿Lenalee?

-No Niisan, ve tú. Yo me quedare aquí y la detendré- miro decidida a Meilin- le debo mucho, de no ser por ella…

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Tu sola no podrás contra ella!

-Itekimasu, Niisan- le sonrió- Inocencia, ¡actívate!- las botas de Lenalee se activaron para enfrentarse a Meilin- ¡Mei-chan! ¡Detente!- le lanzo una súper patada, pero fue detenida por el brazo izquierdo de Meilin, rápidamente le devolvió el ataque con su brazo derecho. Lenalee se defendió alzando su pierna izquierda colocándola en el pecho de Meilin para darse impulso y alejarse del ataque.

-_Lenalee_- pensó el Komui para correr hacia su oficina y dar el anuncio.

-_Sus movimientos son lentos…eso quiere decir-_ sus pensamientos fueron parados por el puño de Meilin golpeando su estomago sacándole el aire. De su boca salieron gotas de sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la empujo hacia las paredes. Lenalee se encontraba entre los escombros de la pared- _En poco tiempo se hará mas fuerte…tengo que detenerla…_- dio un salto llevándola arriba de Meilin la cual la veía esperando su ataque- ¡Meilin reacciona!- le lanzo otra patada rozándole fuertemente la frente dejando un rastro de sangre- ¡ENBU-¡- no pudo completar su ataque debido a que en su mente solo tenia la imagen de la dulce Meilin, permitiéndole asi a Meilin atacarla con otro de sus rayos. Lenalee evadió alguno de esos, pero uno le lastimo el muslo derecho haciéndole perder el control y cayendo-¡MEILIN!- grito mientras caía. Ella solo sonrió sádicamente y lanzo el ataque de gracia. Minutos después de que Lenalee no presentara signo de vida, se dirigió a los interiores de la Orden, destruyendo cada vida que se cruzaba con ella.

Buscadores, algunos científicos, enfermeras y algunos doctores. El ser en el que acaba de convertirse Meilin destruía todo. Pero de la nada…

-¡ENBU KIRIKAZE!- torbellinos de viento la envolvieron chocándola contra el techo, en cuanto cayo los escombros del techo cayeron con ella. Lenalee seguía viva, claro que con su cuerpo seriamente lastimado…-Meilin…-murmuro. Enseguida esta se levanto de los escombros. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el "enbu kirikaze" de Lenalee le haría semejante daño? Su cuerpo mostraba cortes y de varios de ellos brotaba sangre. De la cabeza de Meilin también caía sangre. Pero eso no la detuvo y se lanzo al ataque. Lenalee sentía como todo se volvía lento, miro a su alrededor todos los cuerpos de los buscadores, científicos, enfermeras y doctores.

La furia la cegó y la ataco como su enemigo. La batalla iba pareja, hasta que Lenalee se posiciono en la espalda de Meilin dándole una mortal patada justamente en el tatuaje de alas que tenia allí. Cuando la inocencia toco ese lugar, el cuerpo de Meilin palpito, haciéndola reaccionar. Recupero la conciencia de lo que había hecho, sintiéndose como una traidora…

-_Traicione a mi inocencia, a mis amigos, a Lena-chan y Yuu-niichan-_ se dio cuenta que Lenalee estaba a punto de atacarle con si "Otokaze"-_ Lena-chan…-_ Meilin giro su cuerpo, recibiendo directamente el ataque. Hundiéndola en el piso. A su alrededor se creo un campo entre morado y verde. Lenalee se quedo a su lado. Con las energías totalmente bajas, cayo desmayada en el piso.

Meilin sufría convulsiones. Gritaba de dolor, por la heridas y por lo que estaba pasando…Sentía la muerte en su cuerpo.

-_Inocencia…por favor…permíteme seguir viviendo…llévate lo que quieras de mi, pero déjame seguir viviendo…_INOCENCIA- grito Meilin y de su cuerpo salió una luz verde vertical, iluminando la Orden y sus alrededores.

Kanda en algún lugar de Irlanda, sintió un retorcijón en su corazón… deteniendo su paso. Miro hacia atrás…y solo puedo decir un nombre…

-Meilin…

De vuelta en la orden. Todo se encontraba hecho un desastre, paredes destruidas, cuerpos inertes regados por el piso. Una resplandor verde se encontraba en una de las tantas salas de la Orden.

Meilin había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que su cuerpo tenia magulladuras, cortes en el cuerpo, y una profunda herida en la espalda. Ella se encontraba acostada de lado… rodeada de su sangre. El resplandor verde se desprendía de su brazo derecho.

Y en su muñeca se extendía un arco verde.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Desde el incidente con Meilin todos en la Orden la odian o le tienen miedo. Y ella no sabe porque, pero por sobre todo Lenalee es la que mas la odia y trata mal. Kanda todavía no ha vuelto por lo que ella se siente sola y desesperada. Aparece un chico que no solo la ayuda a sobreponerse ante la situación, sino que también aquel chico es quien se robo su corazón.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Otro tipo de amor

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Uffff bueno espero que les guste, y que la pelea haya sido buena, ya que no soy muy buena redactando peleas xDDD. Si alguien tiene preguntas sobre por que Meilin es Meilin Kanda…bueno no creen que si son hermanos ella debería llevar un apellido?? Ademas eso es parte importante para los otros capítulos… Como siempre pido perdón si la actitud de Kanda no es lo que les aparece pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo…^^U

Bienvenidas…

Ichi-Ichi

Tsubasa Yuun

Miyuki Kurosaki

Sixt


	6. Otro tipo de amor

(2do Opening "Ebullient Future"- Elisa)

_Love_

Los ojos de Meilin se abren sobre un fondo negro

_I've got to feel it_

Toda ella sale flotando rodeada de plumas hacia la derecha

_If_

El ojo de Lavi mirando de reojo hacia el mismo lado

_you put your trust in me_

El bookman Jr. de espaldas, no se ve su cara

_I know what my life would be_

Lenalee mirando un poco de agua contenida entre sus palmas, ida

_Oh, you are all I ever need_

La sombra de Kanda poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Mei, como si fuera una chiquilla

_I try to hear what you say_

Meilin girando y tapándose los oídos con las manos en medio de un mar de cadáveres

_So I pray_

El ojo de Allen girando en su forma de engranaje. Refleja una mano tendiéndose a otra

_But you're fading away_

Kanda desaparece en medio de una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo

_Don't go and break my fragile heart_

Mei mira hacia atrás, y también ve a Lavi desaparecer

_We won't fall apart_

Estira su mano y no logra tocar nada

_'Cause you're my only star_

Una toma del prendedor de fresa sobre la mesa, una taza rota, una espada desenvainada, un violín

_I wonder why my tears come at night_

Meilin llorando con dos alas brotando de su espalda

_Calling you, so like a little child_

Un recuerdo de su primer encuentro, Lavi tendiéndole la mano

_All the things you have in mind_

Allen levanta la mirada con su ojo activado, se intercala con Lenalee activando sus botas, Kanda su espada y Lavi su martillo

_I wish I could see your insides_

Sale Mei disparando su flecha de inocencia

_I feel alone and empty_

La sombra de una chica tocando el violín

_You're far, that's why I can't bear to be_

Siete sombras rodeando un ataúd, todos con ojos rojos

_Move on, but it's not that easy_

Meilin levanta la mirada, su cabello se mueve con el viento

_Oh, don't you know I still believe_

Sus alas brotan y junta las manos como si rezara, con una luz saliendo de en medio de ellas. Todo se ilumina

Aparece el logo de Corazón Condenado.

6ta noche- Otro tipo de amor

La Orden se encontraba más tranquila de lo que normalmente solía estar. El ambiente era tenso y deprimente. En tiempos de luto era normal estar en ese tipo de ambiente. Todavía se estaban acomodando los ataúdes a los cuerpos de buscadores, científicos y parte del equipo medico en la sala donde se realizaban las velaciones. Mientras que los sobrevivientes eran atendidos por el cuerpo medico, junto con las dos participantes de aquella horrorosa batalla. Después de la batalla de las dos exorcistas mas jóvenes de la Orden acabo, Lenalee fue llevada rápidamente a Urgencias. Meilin fue llevada mas tarde debido a que no podían curarla con el arco que desprendía de su muñeca en medio.

Meilin fue revisada por Hevlaska. Sorprendiendo tanto a Komui como a Hevlaska, las "White Boots" había desaparecido de las piernas y espalda de Meilin. Y como cuando la encontraron de bebe; la inocencia volvió a presentarse en la muñecas, mostrando como clara evidencia el arco que se formo.

_-La inocencia de esta niña no deja de sorprenderme…- musito Hevlaska y al instante el arco desaparece- Komui llévatela, si sigue en este estado morirá- la exorcista dejo a Meilin en brazos de Komui, el cual rápidamente la llevo a la camilla que estaba a sus espalda. Y se le llevaron para curarla._

Muchas horas habían pasado desde que empezaron a tratar las herida tanto de Lenalee como de Meilin, mas esta ultima era la que estaba en una situación más delicada. Los doctores seguían tratando de curar la grave herida que tenia en la espalda. Varios doctores y enfermeras que estaban a cargo de su vida tenían las ropas manchadas de la sangre de la chica.

Lenalee también era tratada con suma urgencia. Si bien solo tenía una herida profunda en el muslo derecho, la gravedad era enorme.

_Varias horas después…_

Lenalee y Meilin habían sido colocadas en unas camillas limpias. Las dos cubiertas de vendajes en el rostro brazos y piernas, pero Meilin recostada boca abajo por herida en su espalda. Komui veía como las dos jovencitas dormían tranquilamente, y según el monitor cardiaco; nada iba malo con las dos. Su mirada se ensombreció con remordimiento y tristeza.

-Supervisor Komui- llamo la Jefa de Enfermeras- Lenalee y Meilin ya se encuentran fueran de peligro- le informo aliviada. El supervisor de la Orden suspiro aliviado, mirando tiernamente a Lenalee.

-Que bueno…- se acerco a su hermana menor y se acaricio la cabeza tratando de no levantarla. El semblante de la enfermera cambio a uno serio y triste.

-Pero, la batalla que sostuvieron estas dos…tienen sus consecuencias- Komui detuvo la caricia dirigiendo una mirada a la enfermera, como si estuviera diciendo "que no sea nada grave y permanente"- Presentan severos golpeos en áreas sensibles del cráneo… Es posible que Meilin muestre amnesia o un desorden de su memoria. Como sabe no sabemos si la amnesia podría ser de un día, un mes o permanente. Hicimos lo posible para que el daño no fuera grave o irreversible. Ya todo dependerá de ella…- miro a Meilin llena de compasión. Sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado la pequeña, todo aquel sufrimiento y dolor. El cual fue convertido en valor y fuerza, superando los obstáculos que se le presentaba desde niña. Y ahora tendría que lidiar con otro problema, donde no solo estaba implicando su vida como exorcista; sino que también involucrada a todos aquellos seres queridos que ella protegía con tanta devoción.

-Kanda-kun… se enojara mucho cuando se entere. Además seria difícil predecir si ella lo recordara o no...¿Y Lenalee?- pregunto preocupado y desesperado.

-El caso de Lenalee no es tan grave como el de Meilin- le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Komui- Presentan alguno golpes pero bien superficiales. Deberá permanecer en reposo para que se recupere rápidamente…

-Que alivio pensé que seria algo mas grave… La que me preocupa es Meilin…- le dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

-Tengo esperanzas de que su amnesia no durara mucho- se acerco a la cama donde reposaba tranquilamente Meilin- A veces es el corazón quien se encarga de recordar lo que la mente olvido- le acaricio la cabeza maternalmente- Desde pequeña Meilin ha salido de muchos problemas… le aseguro que esto no la detendrá, si tiene nuestro apoyo y el de sus seres queridos…Saldrá de esta.

-Tiene razón Jefa de Enfermeras- mirando de manera cariñosa a Lenalee.

-Muy bien Supervisor, se acabaron las horas de visitas. Las dos necesitan descansar.

-¡¡¿¿Eh??!! Pero si ni siquiera están despiertas…

-Con mas razón debe de retirarse- la enfermera le hacia señas para que se fuera como si de un perro se tratara. Se dio cuenta de que había un doctor en la habitación que lo veía raro y que; al parecer, había escuchado la conversación que ambos tuvieron- Ya retírese- Como por arte de magia Komui se retiro sin chistar.

Y en cuanto se fue la enfermera cerró la cortina de las dos señoritas apartándolas de los demás. El doctor que hasta hace poco los estaba viendo… también habia desaparecido…

-Ese hombre…estoy segura de haberlo visto antes… ¿peor donde?- se cuestionó la mujer.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Si… lo que dijo la enfermera es que lo efectos secundarios de la batalla harían que padecieran de amnesia o de un desorden de sus recuerdos. – hablaba una silueta por el teléfono.

-¿Ambas?- pregunto la voz del otro lado.

-No solo Meilin, señor…

-Con que solo ella…- empezó a razonar la voz del otro lado.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Leverrier-sama?- el hombre de hace poco estaba hablando con Leverrier que se encontraba en la Administración Central desde que Komui tomo el cargo como Supervisor de la Orden Oscura.

-No nos conviene que Lenalee Lee recuerde ese incidente, siempre ha sido una niña problemática al igual que Meilin. Pero le sacaremos provecho a la situación. Richard, somete a Lenalee a electrochoques para que sus recuerdos no sean los mismos.

-¿Quiere alterar sus recuerdos?- pregunto incrédulo Richard, sabiendo de lo que era capaz de Leverrier. Pero no para llegar a tal extremo- Leverrier-sama aplicarle eso seria poner en riesgo su vi- la voz fría y dura de Leverrier lo corto…

-No me importa para eso están los demás, tienen que evitar que esa mocosa muera durante el proceso- y colgó. Richard se quedo allí con el teléfono todavía cerca del oído. Analizando las órdenes que se le habían dictado.

-Si quiere que haga eso, será mejor hacerlo hoy mismo- dijo finalmente para volver a la habitación donde reposaba Lenalee.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Pocos dias después, en el canal subterráneo de la Orden habia una canoa que llevaba a 2 pasajeros. Un anciano con ojeras bien marcadas y orejas puntiagudas, se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados. Quien manejaba la canoa era un joven, siquiera unos 15 años, pelo rojo escarlata y bellos y brillantes ojos verdes, bueno solo uno ya que el derecho estaba cubierto por un parche. Ambos vestían ropas extranjeras y de viajeros que eran. Cubiertos por una capa mostaza que los protegía del frío de esos tiempos.

-Con que aquí va a ser la misión 49…- dijo con pesadez el muchacho- muy lúgubre para mi gusto- el anciano simplemente prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo.

-Recuerda que tu nombre ya no es Deak- dijo el anciano, soltando el humo que contuvo en sus pulmones.

-Lo se…- respondió en tono cansado- no tienes por que repetirme lo mismo de siempre viejo- Los extranjeros llegaron al mini puerto que habia allí, y se bajaron. El viejo se acerco a uno de los guardias dándole a entender la razón por la que estaban allí. Mientras el más joven miraba con inferencia el lugar.

-Entendido, por favor sígame. Lo llevare a la oficina del Supervisor- le pidió el guardián emprendiendo el camino hacia la oficina de Komui. Ellos lo siguieron. Entre recorrían la Orden hacia la oficina, ninguno paso por desapercibido el ambiente que rodeaba la Orden, el viejo observaba el lugar sin inmutarse de su actitud tranquila y seria, el mas joven seguia viendo el lugar con indiferencia y un deje de curiosidad.

-_Es más lúgubre adentro que afuera…_- concluyo el pelirrojo. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la oficina. Una mesa con un silla llena de papeles, el enorme librero que rodeaba la oficina, lo infaltables papeles tirados en el suelo y el sofá en el centro del lugar.

-Esperen aquí por favor. El Supervisor enseguida vendrá verlos- el guardia dio una reverencia y se retiro del lugar. Los extranjeros se sentaron en el sofá. El anciano seguia fumando su cigarro, mientras que el joven inclino su espalda apoyando el codo sobre una de sus piernas y recargando su cara en la mano.

-¿No me digas que seguiremos registrando mas batallas?- dijo después de un momento de reflexión- La guerras nunca terminan, los humanos son tan estúpidos, estoy definitivamente seguro de eso ahora- El viejo solo lo mira inquisitivamente y se decidió a hablar.

-La guerra esta vez no es asi, nos debemos vestir como soldados y registrar desde esa perspectiva. Esta debe ser tu primera vez intentando esto, pero; no lo olvides. No importa desde que perspectiva estés, el trabajo de un Bookman siempre es- el joven ojiverde lo cortó para continuar la oración que su abuelo quería decir…

-Solo registrar la historia, No interferir con lo humanos…¿verdad?- sonrió cínicamente- Lo entiendo- se irguió manteniendo la sonrisa y mirándolo al viejo- Seré tan alegre como suelo ser.

-No causes problemas…Deak.

-¿No habías dicho que mi nombre ya no es Deak?- pregunto irónico- Deak es el nombre de la misión 48 ¿cierto? Ahora, mi nombre es Lavi.

-Asi es- se quito el cigarro de la boca. Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Reever a la oficina.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar. El Supervisor ya se encuentra disponible para verlos- Lavi y Bookman se levantaron de su sitio y lo siguieron a Reever. Otra vez recorriendo los pasillos de la Orden. Lavi noto como el ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas pesado. Llegaron a un balcón que daba la vista a la sala de velaciones de la Orden. Komui se encontraba allí, y al ver a los dos nuevos reclutas, se presento.

-Bienvenidos a la Orden Oscura- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano, y Bookman la estrecho. Lavi solo veía el lugar sin tomar atención a los dos hombres- Soy el Supervisor científico, Komui Lee.

-No tengo nombre, por favor llámame Bookman y este muchacho de aquí es…- dijo Bookman presentando a su aprendiz, mas este tenia la mente en otra parte y la mirada en el lugar. Observando todos los ataúdes y personas que lloraban por los muertos.

-_Ataúdes ¿están teniendo un funeral? Perdieron esta batalla ¿eh?_- su vista se fijo en la malherida Lenalee, que lo estaba viendo. Todavía no se había recuperado pero no podía creer que todos sus amigos habían muerto. Aunque le permitieron estar en el lugar, la enfermera seguía a su lado. Solo por prevención, después de todo, su herida en la pierna no se había curado del todo. Lavi se fijo en las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Abriendo el suyo en sorpresa.

-Por favor síganme, les diré mas detalle en mi oficina- ofreció Komui. Komui empezó a caminar hasta su oficina, cuando los 3 llegaron a la oficina y se pusieron cómodos Komui empezó a explicar los demás detalles a Bookman y Lavi. El pelirrojo se aburrió rápidamente. Con un "daré una vuelta, me dices lo demás después" se fue, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de Bookman y una mirada comprensiva de Komui.

Lavi volvía a caminar por los pasillos de la Orden. Ahora entendía la razón del ambiente pesado, un funeral. La mayoría de los corredores se encontraban vacios, uno que otro con algunos científicos que conversaban entre ellos, que aunque sus compañeros estuvieran muertos, ellos todavía debían de cumplir con su trabajo. Se dio cuenta de las áreas en construcción de la Orden haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que…

-_¿Tuvieron su batalla aquí?_ Imposible- dijo tratando de buscar una razón más lógica para el desastre que había en el lugar. Al no encontrar ninguna debido a que sabía poco del lugar, se rindió y siguió con su caminata. Algunas cosas confusas de las que le habia hablado su abuelo permanecían en su mente…akumas, inocencia, Conde del Milenio. Como Bookman se dedicaría solo a registrar la batalla de los exorcistas contra el Conde del Milenio; al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Bookman. La batalla de los exorcistas contra el Conde del Milenio viene desde los tiempos antiguos, ahora se le ha dado la oportunidad al Bookman para poder registrar esta batalla. La cual podría traer grandes cambio en el futuro. Si bien ellos se verían involucrados en la batalla- y tal vez en el registro- mientras no tuvieran relaciones con los humanos protagonistas de esta guerra; no habría problema.

Sin darse cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas durante varias horas el…

-Maldición…me perdí- dijo sin reconocer ninguno de los pasillos, lo cuales estaban tan oscuros que no sabría si lo llevarían a la salida. Se paso la mano por el cabello desordenándolo. Entonces fue cuando se fijo que habían alguien mas allí que solo el. Dos figuras se encontraban mas alejadas de el. Una baja y una alta. Se acerco un poco más a ellos para que lo ayudaran a salir de su pequeño "embrollo". Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y escucho…

-¡¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUE NO TE VAS DE UNA VEZ??!! ¡¡SOLO TRAES PROBLEMAS A ESTE LUGAR!!- la figura alta era un hombre, para ser mas específicos era un científico. Su rostro estaba lleno de furia y tristeza mezcladas, apretaba fuertemente los puños, viendo con rabia a la persona que tenia en frente. La cual estaba temblando del miedo. Lavi distinguió que era una chica…

-Yo…no se…que hice- tartamudeo con la voz llena de confusión. Haciendo enojar aun más al hombre.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE, MALDITO MONSTRUO!-y con toda la fuerza que tenia la empujo a la pobre chica, haciéndola retroceder provocando que su espalda se chocara fuertemente con la pared y cayendo al suelo.

-¡AH!- se quejo del dolor la joven. Lavi inmediatamente reacciono y fue a parar la pelea. El tipo no iba a parar e iba golpear a la joven, Lavi se metió entre los dos deteniendo el golpe con su mano derecha, apretándoselo fuertemente. El hombre lo vio sorprendido de su intervención…

-Acaso ¿nunca te dijeron que no se golpean a las mujeres?- le dijo en tono irónico y frio. Pero el hombre no se inmuto…

-No te metas mocoso, la cosa es entre ella y yo- la miro con odio y asco en la mirada. La muchacha tenía inclinado el cuerpo, con los brazos rodeándose la cintura tratando de suavizar el dolor en la espalda…- esa mocosa…ella…- su voz temblaba al igual que su brazo conteniendo su ira. Lavi no podía entender muy bien la situación, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no iba a permitir que la golearan a una mujer. Giro su mirada y vio a la chica temblando…

-No me importa, pero no voy a permitir que la toques- le dijo firme, haciendo que la chica dejara de temblar un poco y levantando su mirada violácea.

-Tu no la conoces- se soltó de el bruscamente- veremos si mas tarde querrás seguir defendiéndola- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue del lugar. Cuando Lavi se aseguro de que ya no estaba, giro todo su cuerpo hacia la chica; la cual, lo veía con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Lavi se la quedo viendo por un momento. El pelo morada caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, su ropa era una simple bata de hospital, tan fina que la cubría muy poco del frio; estaba descalza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de banditas y un vendaje cubría su frente, las mejillas estaban coloreadas de un bonito color rosa y sus labios entre abiertos permitiéndole respirar. Lavi salió de su pequeño trance y se acerco a ella arrodillándose.

Meilin solo podía ver como aquel extraño se la quedaba viendo y después de unos minutos se empezó a acercar a ella. Arrodillándose frente a ella y preguntándole:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con un deje de amabilidad, ella tardo un poco en responderle pero al final su respuesta fue positiva- ¿Segura?- Lavi todavía no entendía porque sentía cierta preocupación por una chica que acababa de conocer, debía admitir que se sentía un poco nervioso bajo la mirada violácea de Meilin. Ella volvió a asentir- Ven déjame ayudarte- le ofreció su mano, Meilin dudo por unos minutos del extraño que tenia en frente. Aunque sentía que podía confiar en el, decidiéndose por aceptar su ayuda. Estiro el brazo y coloco su mano sobre la de el, su espalda le dolía a horrores. Lavi la levanto sin dificultad alguna, pero a Meilin le azotó un punzante dolor en sus piernas cubiertas por el vendaje, haciéndola perder el equilibrio- ¡Cuidado!- le advirtió Lavi, coloco sus brazos debajo de los de Meilin cerrándolos un poco alrededor del fino cuerpo de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo; evitando asi otra caída.

Meilin ya sentía el piso debajo de ella, cuando los fuertes brazos del joven que la estaba ayudando la rodearon. Pegando su cuerpo al de el, y su rostro al pecho de este. Meilin se sonrojo ante semejante posición.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar?- le pregunto el aun sosteniéndola. Meilin seguía con su rostro sonrojado en su pecho, alzo la mirada encontrándose con el ojo esmeralda de Lavi; además de su hermoso rostro. Ambos sintieron el aliento y las respiraciones sobre el rostro de cada uno. Meilin sintió nervios ante tal cercanía. Lavi también. Pero Meilin fue mas rápida y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se aparto de el y salió corriendo. Lavi solo se quedo allí parado viendo como se alejaba de el, sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo de ella. Saliendo de su trance se sonrojo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Fueron tan solo unos segundos cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Esa delincuente- le dijo poniéndole un apodo por la forma de actuar de ella- es bonita- halago con un deje de interés en su voz. Fue cuando recordó, vio los pasillos con el animo por los suelos- Me olvide preguntarle la salida- con lagrimas de arrepentimiento en los ojos. Regreso la mirada hacia donde se había ido Meilin, notando algo en la pared dejándolo sorprendido. Unas pequeñas manchas de sangre quedaron impresas en la pared.- Podría ser…- dijo pensando enseguida en Meilin y la caída que le propinaron hace rato. Apretó fuertemente su puño derecho para después calmarse, y empezar con la búsqueda de la salida.

Mientras Meilin seguía corriendo por la Orden sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo en el corredor que daba a las habitaciones con la respiración agitada. Volvió a sentir un dolor punzante que recorrió sus piernas. Obligándola a sentar en el piso apoyando una mano en la pared. Empezó a recuperar la respiración, su mente estaba hecha un lio. Hace poco había despertado y no recordaba porque se encontraba en la enfermería tan gravemente herida. Le quiso preguntar a la enfermera pero esta simplemente evadía el tema, o solo le repetía que tuvo un accidente durante una misión. Pero ella no recordaba nada sobre la supuesta misión, y cada vez que intentaba pensar en eso, su cabeza le dolía horriblemente como si fuera a explotar. Fue cuando decidió escaparse de la enfermería a tomar algo de aire fresco, y en su camino se encontró con un miembro del equipo científico. Sin saber porque razón el le empezó a gritar cosas que ella no entendía porque se las decía, cuando los insultos tomaron otro nivel que lo llevaron a intentar golpearla…Lavi apareció. Meilin al recordar su cabellera roja sujetada con la banda negra, su parche en el ojo derecho; y finalmente su único y brillante ojo esmeralda, se sonrojo intensamente. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y su estomago lo sentía raro… y aunque el hiciera que ella se sintiera asi…

-_Ese chico… me recuerda a…Yuu-niichan…_- la forma en que la defendió de cierta manera – y una muy rara- le recordó a Kanda. Se sonrojo mas al recordar la forma en que la defendía, y como en el intento de ayudarla sus rostros quedaron tan cerca. Todavía podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre su rostro y su tranquila respiración- _¡MOU! Debo de dejar de pensar asi de ese niño… apenas lo acabo de conocer…aunque… era muy…¡WAA! ¡No Meilin!_- se llevo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza sacudiéndola- _No pienses eso…_¡Ah!- sintió como su espalda le ardía, llevo una mano hacia esta revelando que estaba sangrando- Debe…haber sido…el…golpe…

-¡MEILIN!- se escucho una voz, ella giro el rostro para encontrarse con el de la Jefa de enfermeras con cierto enojo y mucha preocupación. La enfermera se acerco rápidamente a ella al percatarse de la sangre que manchaba la espalda de Meilin- ¡Dios mío, Meilin! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esto?!- la enfermera era seguida por dos mas, las cuales abrieron la parte superior de la bata de Meilin, revelando el vendaje completamente manchado de sangre.

-Gomen… me caí- le dijo secamente, para después desmayarse en los brazos de la enfermera…

-Rápido, llevémosla de vuelta a la enfermería- ordeno la señora. Un doctor venia cerca de ella y la cargo en brazos llevándola rápidamente a la enfermería para cerrarle la herida.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi seguía buscando algún pasillo que lo llevara de vuelta a la oficina de Komui. Sus instintos Bookman le ayudaban mucho, cualquiera se rendiría rápidamente al pensar que todos los pasillos eran iguales. Pero Lavi si les encontraba algo distinto entre si. Pero lo que su instinto Bookman no pudo evitar fue que el lugar fuera muy grande. Entre tanto que buscaba la salida de aquel "laberinto" su mente pensando en otra cosa. Mas bien en alguien, y era en la bonita delincuente a la que había defendido. Pero no fue solo en su bonito rostro y lo linda que se vio cuando huyo de el; sino, de por que fue tratada de tan mala manera. La muchacha no tenia cara alguna de que le gustase hacerle daño a alguien.

-_Aunque ella podría aparentar… no… ella dijo que no sabia que fue lo que hizo… ese tipo la llamo "monstruo" ¿acaso ella tendría algo que ver con la batalla que tuvieron? Esta lastimada puede que ella haya salido lastimada pero aun asi… ¿una niña tan bonita puede convertirse en un monstruo? ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Qué hago pensando estas cosas?! No debo interferir con los humanos… solo registrar…_- sus pensamientos pararon cuando se fijo que había una puerta enorme, se alegro ya que era la enfermería.- Un buen lugar para preguntar donde se encuentra la oficina de ese tal Komui- dijo entrando en la habitación.

Lavi entro encontrando algunas camas con personas algo heridas en ellas. La mayoría tenía heridas que no causaba tanta preocupación pero se los mantenía allí para que su recuperación sea completa, después de todo los buscadores siempre arriesgaban sus vidas hasta en las misiones que parecían simples. Se acerco a alguien para preguntarle como llegar donde Komui, conociendo a su abuelo el todavía debería estar en la oficina oyendo esos "aburridos" detalles. Entonces su vista capto a alguien familiar…Bueno si es que familiar se podría considerar a alguien que viste durante unos momentos.

-_Es la niña del funeral…_- asi es, Lavi había visto a Lenalee. Sentada en su cama con las sabanas cubriéndola de la cintura para abajo, Lenalee se veía un poco mas calmada; pero, todavía tenía las marcas de las lágrimas impresas en su lindo rostro. Por un momento Lavi vio a Meilin en el lugar de Lenalee, con la misma expresión. Cerró el ojo y sacudió la cabeza alejando aquella imagen, volvió a ver a Lenalee- _Tal vez ella sepa algo de lo que sucedió antes de que llegáramos…-_ ahora su propósito de pedir ayuda para encontrar la oficina de Komui, cambio a averiguar lo que sucedió en la Orden antes de su llegada. Ya se encontraba cerca de la cama de Lenalee, quien lo vio con ojos acuosos. Más Lavi solo le sonrió…

-¡Hola!- le saludo eufórico- Creo que te diste que hace poco nos vimos, soy nuevo asi que me gustaría estar con alguien que… mmmm… bueno quisiera conocer a quien va a ser mi compañera- pidió el ojiverde. Lenalee se lo quedó viendo por un instante, recordando cuando lo vio a el, en compañía de un anciano que se encontraba hablando con su hermano. Lenalee sintió cierta alegría –olvidándose por unos momentos el terrible acontecimiento- cuando Lavi le sonrió, con el único objetivo de conocerla. Y como toda la señorita que era debía presentarse.

-Etto…me llamo Lenalee Lee. Un gusto en conocerte Lavi- le dijo educada, formando una pequeña sonrisa- Bueno en realidad no soy tu única compañera…- aclaro con cierta timidez.

-Creo que ya me habia comentado de eso… Y bien Lenalee, por tu apellido puedo inferir que eres china… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí? ¿Cuándo conoceré a los otros? ¿Me los presentaras?- la bombardeo con preguntas, tratando de hacer que se sienta un poco mejor, para después, preguntarle del incidente.

Lenalee ante la gran curiosidad que mostraba Lavi, rió divertida.

-Eres muy curioso Lavi. Tengo 14 años, ya llevo bastante tiempo aquí; tanto que hasta me olvide cuanto. De seguro los otros están en misiones asi que los conocerás pronto, y claro que yo te los presentare. Aunque te advierto que algunas son un poco…difíciles- le dijo buscando una palabra adecuada que describiera a cierto samurai.

-¿Difíciles?- repitió confundido- ¿Qué clase de persona es difícil? Para mi, ninguna- dijo auto respondiéndose.

-Jajaja bueno no digas que no te lo advertí- Lenalee ya habia recuperado un poco el carácter que la caracterizaba- Cuando conozcas a la persona de quien te hablo, quiero ver la reacción que tomaras- Lenalee se estaba divirtiendo teniendo a Lavi como compañía. Lenalee recordó al anciano que lo acompañaba- Lavi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste- le dijo irónico.

-Bueno otra- pidió Lenalee, un ligero color rojo apareció en sus mejillas- ¿Quién era el señor que te acompañaba?

-Ah, bueno el es mi abuelo y maestro- contesto Lavi.

-¿Maestro?- pregunto ella.

-Si, algún día seré el próximo Bookman- el dijo orgulloso de si mismo y con cierto aire de superioridad- Te preguntaras que es Bookman. Bueno nuestro trabajo consiste en investigar cosas que no son mostradas en la historia, cosas llamadas "historia no recordada", y la recordamos. Es un trabajo muy intelectual, como podrás observar…

-Que increíble, entonces eso quieres decir que has viajado por todas partes del mundo- dijo Lenalee con admiración en su voz.

-Digamos que si, aunque solo me quedo por ciertos periodos de tiempo. No me da el tiempo para "conocer" bien el lugar- comento el muchacho.

-Ya veo…- la amena y alegre conversación se vio interrumpida con la entrada de la Jefa de enfermeras junto con dos mas que llevaban una camilla con Meilin acostada boca abajo en ella. Todos los presentes tenían su mirada llena de odio hacia ella, mientras avanzaba a una cama al fondo de la habitación. Lavi noto el cambio en el ambiente cuando entro Meilin.

-_¿Por qué la miran de esa manera? ¿Acaso ella no es su compañera?_- se pregunto Lavi teniendo mas curiosidad tanto en Meilin como el "accidente" que paso. Su mirada no se quito de la durmiente Meilin, sino hasta que la ubicaron con cuidado en la cama y cerraron la cortina para que las miradas cesaran. Cortando el contacto visual que Lavi mantenía en Meilin. Regreso la mirada a Lenalee, para encontrarle temblando con sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo. Como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo. Su mirada también temblaba y la respiración se agito.

-¿Lenalee te encuentras bien?- coloco una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla. Pero Lenalee no paro ni se inmuto ante la acción de Lavi. Y empezó a decir incoherencias, como si estuviera recordando fragmentos de la pelea que tuvo…

-No…detente…por favor…no los mates…- tartamudeo llena de miedo mientras lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Empezó a dar fuertes bocanadas de aire por el súbito shock que recibió.

-¡Lenalee!- ahora coloco su otra mano en su otro hombro, moviéndola un poco- ¡oye!- la enfermera llego a lado de Lenalee pidiéndole a Lavi para que se apartara. Este hizo caso inmediatamente y dejo a Lenalee en manos de la jefa de enfermeras. Que solo la abrazaba a una Lenalee llena de lágrimas. De nuevo, Lavi vio a Meilin en lugar de Lenalee- _Ahora que lo pienso son…-_ giro a la mirada a la cortina que separaba a Meilin de los demás…Sigilosamente se acerco a ella. Sin que nadie se percatara el ya estaba a lado de la cama de Meilin.

Lavi se encontraba allí parado, sin saber la razón por al que su cuerpo se movió hasta ese lugar. El rostro de Meilin se encontraba de lado, con algunas hebras de su ahora largo cabello morado.

-_Ella y Lenalee…podrían ser…-_ su mano removió los cabellos de Meilin. Sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de su piel blanca. Hipnotizado por la belleza y tranquilidad del rostro de Meilin se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas. Sintió la cálida respiración de ella, pero súbitamente el se aparto de rostro. Y la cortina se abrió rápidamente, revelando la figura de Komui.

-Ara…Lavi con que aquí estabas…¿conquistando los corazones de nuestras exorcistas?- pregunto divertido, cambiándolo súbitamente su tono a uno asesino- Ni pienses que te dejare conquistar el corazón de mi querida y hermosa Lenalee.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Yo no planeo conquistar a nadie!- se defendió el chico. Pero Komui solo lo miro incrédulo- ¿Tu querida y hermosa Lenalee?

-Si, es mi única y amada hermana menor.- le dijo con la mirada llena de ternura hacia una Lenalee calmada y durmiente

-_Creo que ha de ver sido mi imaginación…_

-Bueno Lavi, te he estado buscando por todas partes…tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo- informo el Supervisor- esta esperándote en la que será tu nueva habitación.

-Ok. Komui…- lo miro fijamente y serio.

-¿Si?- el tono de Komui también se volvió serio esperando lo que Lavi le iba a decir. Esperaba que le preguntara sobre la pelea que tuvo Lenalee contra Meilin antes de la llegada de ambos.

-¿Me podrías mostrar como llegar a mi habitación?- Komui solo se quedo congelado ante tremenda pregunta que había dicho Lavi. Aunque estaba en todo su derecho de preguntarlo. Eran Lenalee y Meilin las que siempre se encargaban de mostrarles las habitaciones a los muy pocos nuevos exorcistas que llegaban, y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo uno nuevo.

-Claro…sígueme- dijo para emprender el camino hacia la habitación de Lavi, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Meilin, y después a Lenalee-_Descanse…ambas se lo merecen…_

Lavi y Komui salieron de la enfermería.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_2 semanas después…_

Meilin ya se había recuperado por completo de la herida de su espalda. En cuanto salió de la enfermería Komui obligadamente se la llevo con Hevlaska para que checara su inocencia. Y Meilin salió asustada y confundida de aquel lugar…

-_¿En que momento mi inocencia cambio?_- pensó. Acordándose haberle hecho la misma pregunta a Komui. Pero este solo pudo desviar la mirada, dudando en decirle o no. Al final…solo le pudo decir que su inocencia era un tipo parasito algo especial. Su arma anti-akuma ahora tenia una nueva forma, y no podrían encontrar una explicación mas lógica ante el fenómeno-_ Aun asi, es muy raro ver inocencia que cambien asi por asi…¿Por qué mi inocencia es tan problemática?_- se pregunto un poco culpable. Sentía como siempre les causaba problemas a los demás…sintiéndose como una inútil…

Ahora tendría que volver a los arduos entrenamientos para conocer los poderes de su nueva arma. Tenia entendido que era un arco. Por lo tanto tendría que mejorar su puntería, tal vez le pediría ayuda a Kanda. Después de todo tendría que tener una buena puntería con sus insectos del infierno. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente…

-Yuu-niichan se esta demorando en su misión…- murmuro triste y solitaria. Tenia la cabeza llena de muchas dudas, todavía estaba el hecho de que haya acabado de esa forma en la enfermería. No recordaba aquello, y cuando trataba de hacerlo un punzante dolor cruzaba en su cabeza. Muchas cosas quedaban en blanco para ella. Pero lo que si la preocupaba eran esas miradas llenas de odio que le dirigían cada vez que ella se cruzaba con alguien. No entendía la razón de aquello… no recordaba haberles hecho algo a ellos…-_¿Tendrá que ver con que no pueda recordar con claridad las cosas?_- pensó preocupada la jovencita. Sin darse cuenta de su rumbo, había acabado en una de las tantas áreas de entrenamiento de la Orden- Me pregunto por que siempre acabo en este lugar- dijo divertida.

De pronto Meilin sintió una mirada sobre ella. Pero diferente a las que normalmente recibía desde que despertó. Giro su rostro en busca de aquella persona que la miraba. Encontrándose con una profunda y brillante mirada esmeralda. Perteneciente al joven Bookman. Rápidamente Meilin recordó a aquel muchacho que la habia ayudado hace ya varios dias, junto con aquellos recuerdos donde sus cuerpos habia estado tan cerca. El simple recuerdo la hizo sonrojar.

Lavi recorría minuciosamente con la mirada el cuerpo de la muchacha. Desde su larga caballera, su bello y sonrojado rostro-el cual lo contemplo por unos minutos-, el largo y blanco cuello, los pequeños hombros…

-_¡Un momento!_- paro Lavi. Su vista se habia detenido en ciertas cositas que caracterizan a una mujer- _Eso si quiera es un 90-_ dijo el joven sacando el calculo del tamaño del pecho de Meilin- algo grande para tan solo tener 14 años. Se distrajo tanto en sus pechos, que Meilin se sintió incomoda ante aquella situación. Su corazón latió fuertemente bajo aquella esmeralda mirada, sus manos sudaban frio.

-_Ese muchacho me esta viendo… ¿será un hentai?-_ pensó inocentemente. Su rubor creció aun más cuando Lavi empezó a acercarse a ella. Meilin se sentía muy nerviosa, cada vez que Lavi se le acercaba los pelos de la nuca se les ponían de punta. Lavi se encontraba en la misma situación. No sabia que pero había algo en ella que lo atraía. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Para ser mas especifico nunca antes se había sentido asi de atraído por una chica. Y eso sin contar que ni la conocía y tampoco sabía su nombre.

Los nervio sobrepasaban ya su limite y Meilin solo se dejo llevar por estos y huyo de nuevo. Dejándolo a Lavi de piedra ante su actitud.

-Je, es muy interesante la delincuente- llevo su martillo que se encontraba en su tamaño promedio a su hombro, dio la vuelta y continuo con su entrenamiento.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lo dias siguientes al breve encuentro que tuvieron Meilin y Lavi fueron algo…rutinarios. Siempre era lo mismo. Ambos se encontraban, se miraban fijamente, Meilin nerviosa, Lavi curioso; Meilin corría de este. Meilin no soportaba aquellas emociones que recorrían su ser cuando se encontraba con aquel guapo pelirrojo. Bueno no es que no las soportaba, simplemente no estaba acostumbradas a ellas debido a que era la primera vez que las sentía. Es corto el tiempo que ambos se veían pero a al vez los encuentros son bastantes. Meilin para sacarse de la mente a Lavi simplemente pensaba en que momento volvería Kanda a su lado. La tenía angustiada por que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue a la misión.

Fue a preguntarle a Komui si habia recibido alguna noticia sobre el. El Supervisor la calmo diciéndole que estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades con la inocencia, pero que su vida no corría peligro. En cierto punto la alivio la noticia, pero no se podía quitar un mal presentimiento que ya llevaba algunos dias sintiendo.

Ademas de eso estaba el problema con su memoria. Simplemente ya no lo soportaba mas. Habia muchas cosas que estaban en blanco y eso la angustiaba, el no poder recordar las cosas no le ayudaba en nada para poder descifrar el secreto tras las miradas que recibía de parte de la mayoría de los habitantes de la Orden. Se sentía triste y sola sin su hermano por el lugar.

-_Quisiera poder llevarme con Lenalee-san pero…creo que ella tampoco me quiere cerca suyo…_- pensó triste y solitaria la joven. Recordando las mirada llenas de miedo que reflejaba Lenalee cada vez que se le acercaba. Meilin acabo rindiéndose y decidió no molestarla más. Inconscientemente ella ya habia empezado a llorar. Le dolía el hecho de sentirse sola, también se enojo consigo misma por ser incapaz de recordar las cosas. Enojada consigo misma por no hacer un mayor esfuerzo y soportar el dolor que le llegaba cada vez que intentaba recordar algo. Enojada consigo misma por ser…una inútil.- _Quiero recordar…_- se llevo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza-_ Quiero recordar…-_las gruesas lagrimas empezaban a adornar el rostro de ella-_ Por favor quiero saber…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos…? ¡¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera?!-_ Sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera loca. Más nada llego a su cabeza, ni siquiera un pedazo que le indicara la razón de las miradas que le enviaban todos en la Orden. Dejo caer sus brazos secamente, como si de un maniquí se tratara, con la mirada perdida y baja. Entonces, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba a un pasillo un tanto oscuro del lugar.

Cerró los ojos debido al repentino movimiento, que la hizo chocar su espalda contra la pared suavemente. La espalda de Meilin se apoyaba en la pared, sus dos muñecas eran tomadas por las manos de alguien, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Meilin sintió una respiración calida en su frente. Meilin ya habia memorizado aquel aroma a papeles y tinta el cual pertenecía al único chico que la volvía loca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se coloreaban sus mejillas, levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que rondaba en su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo. Al ver aquella mirada esmeralda que la hipnotizaba, su pulso se volvió loco. Lavi solo sonrió, notando las reacciones que provocaba en la linda muchachita.

-Vaya…creo que por fin podre hablar contigo delincuente…- le dijo sonriendo triunfantemente. Estuvo pendiente ante todo movimiento de Meilin para que no se le escapara de las manos…literalmente- ¿Por qué huyes de mí? No te voy a comer- le dijo divertido.

-Etto…bueno…yo…es que hentai-san…- le apodo, demostrando que es digna hermana de Kanda- claro la de aplicarle apodos a cualquiera.

-¿Hentai?- le dijo casi ofendido- ¡No soy ningún hentai!- acerco su cuerpo involuntariamente. El pudo sentir los pechos firmes de la joven Kanda sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sonrojar comprobando los suaves que se sentían. Entonces recordó para lo que venia…

_Lavi iba caminando hacia su entrenamiento cuando se topo con Meilin. Iba caminando rápidamente, con la mirada baja y el cerquillo cubriéndole los ojos. El se dio cuenta de una fina lágrima que recorrió el contorno de su rostro. Fue cuando vio las miradas de varios científicos atrás de ella. Lentamente cada uno se fue hasta que quedo solamente uno que todavía veía el camino por el que se fue Meilin. Se acerco a el, aprovechando la situación para sacarle información del incidente de ya hace meses._

_-Disculpe- el científico dirigió la mirada hacia el- ¿Puedes decirme como se llama la hermosura de 90x60x86 que acaba de pasar?- señalando el rumbo que tomo Meilin, el científico solo suspiro._

_-Si supieras lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas…ya no la considerarías una hermosura…_

_-¿Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto ocultando sus intenciones._

_-Por esa pregunta ya pude deducir que eres nuevo…esa muchacha es…un monstruo- dijo lo mas frio que pudo ser._

_-No lo parece ser…_

_-Las apariencias engañan, todos creíamos eso hasta que llego ese día…- el científico comenzó a relatarle el día en que Meilin tuvo la transformación, la pelea de esta y Lenalee. Y por ultimo las muertes y daños que causo esa transformación. Con cada palabra Lavi se quedaba cada vez mas sorprendido. Casi no se lo podía creer. Sin embargo, habia algo que nadie se atrevió a averiguar. _

_¿Cómo sucedió la transformación de ella?_

Ahora la tenía en frente. A aquella muchacha que todos consideraban un "monstruo". No habia tratado con ella, pero a su parecer, el podría decir que era la niña más tímida que el jamás haya conocido. Para el, el solo tenia acorralada a una niña de lo más inocente. Ahora que se ponía a pensar… ¿Cuándo pensó eso?

-Cuando nos conocimos y te ayude…no creo haber escuchado un "gracias" de parte tuya- le recordó el Bookman Jr. Ante tremenda falta de educación Meilin se sonrojo.

-Go…gomen. Es que yo en ese momento…- trato de excusarse ante su actitud.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, si me dices "gracias" no pasa nada- trato de no hacerla sentir nerviosa.

-Ha…Hai- aunque sus intentos fueron inútiles- Gracias…- trato de soltarse de las manos del pelirrojo pero este no la soltó.

-Aun no he terminado delincuente- la miro fijamente, haciendo que las piernas de Meilin temblaran- ¿Tu conoces al monstruo del que todos hablan?- le pregunto para que ella le respondiera con su versión de la historia. Meilin al escuchar la palabra monstruo se sintió mal. Le dolía cuando le decían asi. Aunque Lavi no tenía intenciones de hacerlo para insultarla, simplemente era curiosidad. Cosa que ella lo entiendo…

-N…no…no…lo conozco…- admitió- Creo que te has de ver dado cuenta, que…todos aquí me llaman de esa manera. Y- ahogo un sollozo- no se porque…- le comento apenada. Ante aquella faceta de Meilin, Lavi se sintió mal por ella. De alguna manera habia algo en ella, que hizo que Lavi le creyera. Si tono de voz, su estado de animo, o la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro; no lo sabia. Pero el…le creía.

-Sabes yo tampoco lo se, por eso te vine a preguntar- le dijo, Meilin abrió los ojos ante aquella revelación- Y puedo decirte que…- Meilin esperaba temerosa a la respuesta del joven- Ellos hacen mal en llamarte "monstruo". Puedo que ahora te afecten las palabras que ellos te digan pero… si pones fe en ti misma, y sigues adelante. Tarde o temprano ellos cambiaran de parecer.

-Fe en mi misma…- lo vio con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Lavi le sonrió y asintió.

-Si, te lo aseguro. Asi que ya no llores mas…- Lavi le soltó las muñecas para ubicarlas en su espalda, acercándola a el y formando un abrazo. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el, justo en lado de su corazón.- No te sientan las lagrimas…- Meilin se sonrojo ante aquella muestra de afecto. En cuanto la abrazo ella dejo de sentirse mal, todas las asperezas se fueron de su ser; estar en aquellos brazos la hacían sentir que contaba con su apoyo- aunque el no lo dijera. Los nervios se fueron y solo quedo el lento palpitar de su corazón, a la vez que escuchaba el armonioso palpitar del corazón de el.

-_Es como cuando estoy con Yuu-niichan…pero-_ juraba sentir como su corazón gozaba de felicidad y otro sentimiento que ella no podía describir- _a la vez es diferente…_- Lavi rompió el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. No sabía por que pero, tenía una necesidad por abrazar aquel cuerpo tan frágil de una muchacha que rogaba por apoyo. Sintiendo lo menuda y pequeña –en comparación a el- que era. Y ocurría lo de siempre. Verde y Violeta se perdían en ellos. Ahora Meilin podía recorrer el rostro de Lavi casi sin nervio alguno. El lacio cabello rojo que era sujetado por la banda negra, el parche en su ojo derecho que lo hacia ver misterioso y sexy. Su ojo esmeralda… a Meilin le gustaba ese color, era bonito y casi "único" ya que era la primera vez que veía unos ojos de ese color. Bueno un ojo de ese color. Las masculinas facciones de su rostro, aquello labios finos.

Y Lavi no se quedaba atrás. Se podía decir que le gustaba observarla. Hacia el mismo recorrido, desde su largo cabello hasta su cuello; y como siempre perdiéndose en el "valle de sus pechos" (entiéndase el sarcasmo).

-_¡Lo juro! ¡Eso es una copa C!_- pero con lo que no contaba Lavi, era que esta vez Meilin se dio cuenta de cómo veía pervertidamente su pecho. Llevo sus brazos a su pecho cubriéndoselos. Se apego más a la pared ya que Lavi todavía la tenia acorralada.

-¡MOU! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Deja de mirarme asi, hentai-san!- le dijo tan inocentemente que el apodo y la ironía del caso daba risa. Lavi rápidamente reacciono defendiéndose.

-¡No soy ningún hentai!- le refuto.

-¡Lo hacías en frente mi, hentai-san!- siguió con el apodo. Enojándose un poco…

-¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! ¡De paso lo utilizas como si fuera mi nombre! ¡Me llamo Lavi!- acerco su rostro con la intención de ponerla nerviosa, cosa que logro- Ahora que me doy cuenta, nos hemos visto tantas veces que ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Meilin ya se habia vuelto a sonrojar por la cercanía de sus rostros…

-M…Me…Meilin- Lavi sintió el dulce aliento de ella sobre su boca. Pero su mente en ese momento era más fuerte que su instinto de probar aquellos rosados labios. Se aparto de ella…

-Bien Meilin… ¿No crees que estaría bien que un hentai y una delincuente coman juntos?- ofreció el chico. Sacándole una dulce risa a Meilin por la manera en la que le pidió que comiera con el.

-Ha…Hai- Lavi se hizo a un lado- ¿Eh?

-Las señoritas primero- le dijo entre caballeroso y juguetón. Haciéndola reír todavía más a Meilin.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Sin duda alguna Lavi no dejaba de sorprenderse con Meilin. Nunca creyó que alguien podía comer…tales cantidades de comida. El habia ordenado un simple plato con cerdo y sopa de fideos, y Meilin… bueno ya todos conocemos el feroz apetito de Meilin. Patatas cocinadas, sopas, fideos, arroz con curry, jamones, mitarashi, soba, pollo, chuletas, grandes filetes de carne, entre otros. Y claro su infaltable postre de fresa. Al ver la carreta llena de toda esa comida, Lavi solo pudo mirar como que "¿en serio te comerás todo eso?".

-Bueno es que mi inocencia es tipo parasito, una muy rara diría yo, Komui-san me explico que exorcistas que tienen su inocencia como la mía comen mucho. Por que gastamos mas energía que los exorcistas con inocencia tipo equipamiento- le explico Meilin al ver la cara de Lavi por la comida que ella estaba ingiriendo- Tu inocencia es tipo equipamiento ¿verdad, Lavi-kun?

-Si, creo que es mas que obvio ya que yo no como la misma cantidad de comida que tu…

-Jeje- una mejilla se enrojeció- siempre he comido a esta "magnitud"- dijo buscando una palabra que describiera la cantidad de comida que ella comía- Desde pequeña Jerry-san me preparaba deliciosos platos e incluso me hacia mas que estos…

-¿Mas?- le dijo incrédulo.

-¡Hai! Ne ¿Cuál es tu inocencia?- le pregunto curiosa llevándose su plato de soba a la boca.

-Es esta- le dijo mostrándole su martillo.

-¡Kawai! Es muy pequeño…-dejo a un lado la soba para tomar el martillo de Lavi entre sus manos y lo contemplo- Pero ¿Cómo vas a pelar con algo pequeño? ¿Los akumas se destruirán dándoles golpea asi?- como Lavi estaba frente a ella, estiro su cuerpo hasta alcanzarlo y con el martillo le golpeo suavemente la cabeza, como si se tratara de un bebe golpeando algo con su poca fuerza. Aquella escena se veía adorable, y Lavi no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de niña inocente de Meilin.

-Jajaja, no asi no. Mira te mostrare- tomo el martillo de las manos de la joven y lo activo, convirtiéndolo en su tamaño promedio. Meilin se quedo sorprendida.

-¡Increíble!- le dijo como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

-Si, y puedo hacerlo más grande- contó.

-Wow… ¿y no pesa mucho?- pregunto curiosa.

-No para mi pesa lo mismo.

-Wow… tienes que dar lo mejor de ti para convertirte en un buen exorcista, tal vez algún día podamos entrenar juntos.

-Me parece buena idea- apoyo su brazo en la mesa y su rostro en la mano- Y dime ¿Cómo es tu inocencia?

-Es un arco…aunque ahorita tengo que practicar mucho con ella.

-Vaya, es quieres decir que tienes que practicar mucho en lo que es tu puntería

-Si…- Meilin empezó a llevarse las fresas a la boca. Y Lavi recordó algo…

-Fresas… Oye Meilin- la llamo para captar su atención- ¿Sabes el significado de tu nombre?- ella negó- Significa "campana de fresa"

-Campana de fresa…- repitió.

-Si, es un nombre chino. Asi que me imagino que has de tener descendencia china- con ese comentario Meilin se deprimió un poco…

-La verdad…es que no se de donde vengo. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi hogar siempre ha sido la Orden…- Lavi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

-Gomen, no quería hacerte recordar cosas desagradables- Meilin solo pudo enseñarle una sonrisa amable.

-Esta bien, no lo sabias. Estas en tu derecho de saber esas cosas de tus compañeros…- le dijo la pelimorada, Lavi quedo admirado ante la madurez que mostraba Meilin. Su comida se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Lenalee y algunos del equipo científico como Reever, Jhonny, Tapp…Para Meilin eso era señal de salida- Gomen Lavi-kun ya tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto inconforme, con fideos en la boca.

-Es que ya tenia que ir a entrenar y se me esta haciendo tarde, te prometo que estaré aquí para la hora de la merienda.- se levanto de la mesa, ya iba a salir del lugar cuando recordó algo- Asegúrate de saber bien tu talla de ropa- Lavi solo la vio confundido- Jeje, ya veras a lo que me refiero.- y Meilin se fue.

Enseguida Lenalee y co. Se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban hace poco Lavi y Meilin. Se sentaron a comer y conversar amenamente. Fue cuando Jhonny le pidió a Lavi que se dejara tomar la medida para su uniforme de exorcista.

Entendiendo las palabras de Meilin.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Dos sombras se iban acercando a la puerta de la Orden Oscura. La primera sombra era un buscador y la segunda sombra era Kanda. El cual tenía su abrigo y camisa abierta, y su abdomen estaba cubierto por vendajes. La respiración de Kanda estaba algo agitada y sus músculos estaban tensos. El buscador le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-Kanda-dono ¿esta seguro de que se encuentra bien? ¿Su herida ya se cerro?- las preguntas solo hicieron enojar al samurai. Ya todos sabemos que a el no le gusta que se "metan en sus asuntos".

-No es tu asunto, asi que no me molestes más con tus preguntas- pero aunque Kanda le dijera esas palabras crueles, el buscador no retiro la angustia de su rostro. El ya sabia como seria la reacción de la hermana menor de este. Conocía poco la relación que unía a Kanda y Meilin, pero lo que sabía a la perfección era que a la joven no le gustaba ver tan gravemente herido a Kanda.

Desde que se unió a la Orden la relación de estos dos le llamaba la atención. Ya habia tenido unas cuantas misiones con ellos dos. Por eso el podía sacar aquella conclusión.

Ya estaban dentro de la Orden, Kanda inmediatamente iba directo a la habitación. Ya sabía la clase de bienvenida que le daba Meilin, _**solo**_ cuando ella lo alcanzaba a ver en al entrada. Sino era en la cafetería, o sino, en cualquier otra parte. Pero siempre termina con Meilin encima de el. Tratando de apresurar su paso hacia su habitación, no tomo en cuenta el estado de su cuerpo. Con esta herida su habilidad regenerativa iba a paso lento. Por lo tanto su herida todavía se encontraba en un estado delicado. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación cuando…

-¡Niichan!- de la nada Meilin apareció en frente de Kanda y se lanzo contra el, terminando en el suelo. Como era costumbre…- Bienvenido, Yuu-niichan- le beso en la punta de la nariz. Como dije ambos estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de situación, por lo que Kanda ya no se sonrojaba cuando Meilin lo besaba.

-Tch.- Meilin se levanto de encima de el para dejarlo a el hacerlo. Ella no se pudo contener más y abrazo fuertemente a Kanda. Escondiendo su rostro en el cálido pecho de este y temblando de la emoción… Kanda solo se la quedo viendo. Consciente de la falta que le había hecho. Aunque sin saber cuanta.

-Te extrañe mucho…- se aferro mas a el, con el deseo de que no fuera de su lado en esos momentos. Kanda noto el deje de soledad en su voz. El solamente la rodeo con su brazo derecho. Al hacer esto emitió un quejido de dolor, haciendo preocupar a Meilin- ¿Niichan?- Meilin iba sintiendo como el peso de Kanda la vencía- ¡¿Niichan?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- coloco sus brazos en una mejor posición para tratar de que Kanda no se le fuera encima. Pero debido a su fuerza no lo logro. Ella se apoyo en sus rodillas y Kanda apoyaba todo su peso sobre el de ella.-¡Niichan!

-Mal…di…cion…- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir ante de perder la conciencia. Meilin saco fuerzas y lo acomodo en el piso. Cuando retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de este, vio como estos estaban manchados de sangre. Ella abrió sus ojos llenos de miedo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de ellos. Pensando lo peor, coloco sus manos encima del pecho de Kanda y lo empezó a zarandear.

-¡Niichan! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor…Yuu-niichan!- ya se estaba desesperando, la sangre empezó a cubrir el vendaje que rodeaba a Kanda-No…no…por favor…- en esos momentos no sabia que hacer. Realmente estaba asustada, nunca antes Kanda se había desmayado en sus brazos; peor aun todo cubierto de sangre. La ropa de Meilin estaba cubierta de sangre, la mayoría en sus brazos y manos.

-¡¡NIICHAN!!- grito llena de tristeza, impotencia y miedo. El grito resonó por los pasillos del lugar.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Después de 1 mes Kanda habia vuelto pero no como Meilin esperaba, llevándose el susto de su vida. El se entera de todo lo que sucedió durante su ausencia. Meilin quiere recordar, Lavi la insita a que lo haga, pero Kanda no quiere que lo haga. Y con el regreso de Kanda a casa, tanto el como Lavi empezaran con el pie izquierdo… y todo por una simple razón.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Decisiones y Celos

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Etto… bueno lamento mucho la tardanza. Tuve algunos problemas en casa, y ahora estoy castigada, pero logre terminar el cap a espaldas de mi oka-chan. Mmmm Bueno aquí supuestamente Lenalee iba a odiar a Meilin. Pero algunos me dijeron que esa no seria la actitud de ella. Asi que simplemente puse que la ignoraba. Espero que les guste el cap y el 2do Opening!!!

Cuento con mi dosis de reviews!!!


	7. Decisiones y Celos

7ma noche- Decisiones y Celos

Kanda se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería. Su abdomen seguía cubierto por el vendaje, pero este era uno limpio sin un rastro de sangre. Su respiración en comparación cuando estaba consciente ahora estaba calmada. Meilin estaba sentada a un lado de la cama con su cuerpo apoyado a los filos de la misma. Se había quedado dormida. Con las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro, el cual también se encontraba tensado con tristeza y miedo. Y una de sus manos estaba posada encima de la de Kanda.

-Niichan…-murmuro entre sueños.

Komui que estaba observándola se le encogió el corazón. Entendiendo a Meilin, el sintió lo mismo cuando Lenalee estuvo postrada en la cama por varios días. Igual de durmiente que Kanda, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y tan solo estuvieran tomando una siesta. El Supervisor se empezó a acercar a la pareja de hermanos. Coloco su mano sobe el hombro de Meilin y la movió un poco para que despertara. La joven abrió poco a poco sus soñolientos ojos y los dirigió hacia Komui, sin moverse de su posición.

-Meilin…tu también debes descansar- Komui no se lo estaba sugiriendo, se lo estaba ordenando- Has estado en desvelo por dos días seguido, mira incluso ya te salieron las ojeras- pero Meilin no se iba a separar de Kanda asi de fácil…

-Yuu-niichan nunca antes ha estado durmiendo asi de largo…- le recordó tratando de que la dejara permanecer a su lado.

-Lo se. La herida de Kanda-kun ya mejoro, se esta cerrando poco a poco, pero la razón por la cual no despierta es por que perdió mucha sangre. Y lo que mas necesita ahora es una larga siesta. No te preocupes, su vida no esta en peligro- le refuto el chino. Meilin volvió la mirada hacia el (^^ bello) durmiente Kanda, llena de duda. Apretó fuertemente la mano de este.

-Cuando niichan despierte quiero ser la primera que vea…- le dijo en tono amoroso- No quiero separarme de el…- a Komui le conmovió las palabras de la joven. Pero aun asi no lo convenció de que Meilin siguiera pasando hambre y en desvelo, podría presentarse una misión y ella no estaría en las condiciones como para realizarla; y la próxima que estaría en la cama seria ella.

-Tú también piensa en ti. A Kanda-kun no le gustaría saber que estás en ese estado por estarlo viendo a el. Ya lo conoces perfectamente…asi que tomate unas horas para comer y descansar. Si lo haces dejare que te quedes con el, el tiempo que quieras… Armaste un revuelo por quedarte a su lado, si no venia yo de seguro la Jefa de Enfermeras vendría con mi mismo propósito- le ofreció este. Meilin se tomo su tiempo en considerar lo que estaba diciéndole el Supervisor. En cierta parte tiene razón…Kanda se enojaría con ella por quedarse sin comer y con sueño por dos días…y ella no quería eso. Ademas de que la Jefa de Enfermeras la obligaría a dormir y comer y podría quitarle el permiso de seguir a lado de Kanda.

-Hm…Esta bien- acepto.

-Muy bien- el Supervisor se retiro a su oficina sabiendo que Meilin cumpliría con lo dicho. Y quitándose un peso de encima…

Ella se lo quedo viendo a Kanda. Sonrió levemente.

-Ya regreso niichan- se levanto de su posición y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de el. Aparto sus labios de la mejilla de el y su sonrisa se noto, tiñendo sus mejillas de un leve color rojo. Se dirigió una última mirada tierna y salió de la enfermería.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi se encontraba junto a Lenalee en los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería. Ese día ambos habían decidido entrenar juntos, bueno en realidad Lenalee le ayudo con el entrenamiento a Lavi. Después de todo el era nuevo asi que un poco de ayuda no seria mala idea. No es que el se haya olvidado que el iba a entrenar primero con Meilin, sino, que desde que comieron juntos no había rastro alguno de Mei. Intento buscarla en algún lugar pero, tenía cierto temor a perderse de nuevo; además, su abuelo le insistía ahora de que dejara de hacer el holgazán y se enfocara más en el entrenamiento. Desistió en seguir buscándola, ya pronto ella aparecería…eso esperaba.

-¿Lavi?- al parecer Lena ha estado asi por unos momentos, Lavi la miro- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? No nada jeje- rio nerviosamente- Solo estaba pensando en lo que voy a comer…- mintió el joven. Lenalee no se lo creyó, pero prefirió dejarlo asi. Ya llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería, se encontraba más llena de lo que normalmente solía estar. Empezaron a hacer cola, cuando Lavi se dio cuenta que en una mesa habia dos grandes pilas de platos, una con comida y la otra con platos vacios. El joven pelirrojo sonrió a sabiendas de que había solo una persona en la entera Orden capaz de comer tales proporciones de comida.

Mientras Jerry le estaba sirviendo la comida a Lavi, el cocinero le dijo algo curioso:

-Ne Bookman Jr… ¿le hiciste algo a Mei-chan?- pregunto acusadoramente.

-¿Yo? ¿De que hablas? No he sabido nada de ella desde que…comimos…emmm…-Lavi se puso nervioso al recordar el almuerzo que habían compartido. Por un momento se paso en su mente la idea de que aquello había parecido una "cita". Y desde que la palabra "cita" se cruzo por su mente, se ponía algo nervioso al recordarlo. Pero por una parte el no tenia que sentirse de aquella manera, después de todo a el no le gustaba Meilin…o eso el creía.-_¡No! ¡No puedo pensar eso de ella! ¡Es linda y todo, pero como ellas hay en todo el mundo! ¡Argg! Soy el sucesor de Bookman no necesito tales sentimientos…_- se recordó a si mismo.- No la habia visto desde que- y Jerry lo corto.

-¿Desde que tuvieron su _cita_?- su cuerpo sufrió una rara convulsión ante su tabú "cita" (ojala ke lo puedan entender, si no díganme no mas y yo se los explico)-Mmmm tienes razón hoy se veía desanimada, algo raro en ella. ¿La _cita _la habrá hecho sentir mal? Ya pasaron dos dias desde la _cita _y no hubo rastro de ella desde entonces- ahora le azotaron dos convulsiones mas.

-¡NO FUE UNA _CITA_!- ahora se lo autoaplico.

-Junior-kun, la pequeña y linda Mei-chan me tiene preocupado. No paso por aquí durante dos dias, y ahora que aparece casi no quiere comer- ante el comentario a Lavi le callo una gota. Lenalee se encontraba tranquilamente presenciando todo.

-¿Casi no quiere comer?- repitió incrédulo. Ahora fue a Lenalee a la que le cayó una gota.

-Si, si. Ademas desde hace unos 15 minutos esta aquí y todavía no ha terminado. De no ser por que la fila esta larga iría a ver que le sucede…- eso si le llamo la atención a Lavi. Tomo su bandeja con la comida y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Meilin. Por otra parte Lenalee, empezó a buscar otra mesa donde sentarse. La encontró a Mei con un plato de ramen en frente de ella, los palillos los tenía en su mano pero no habia indicio de que lo quería comer; es mas, se encontraba ida. Lavi dejo su bandeja en la mesa, coloco su mano en frente de Meilin y la empezó a agitar. Mei parpadeo varias veces volviendo a la realidad.

-Desde hace unos dias que no te vemos, y cuando por fin decides aparecerte; estas ida- le recrimino el muchacho. Meilin dirigió su mirada cansada a Lavi, el cual noto las marcadas ojeras que tenia- Oye ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

-Gomen…-se restregó el ojo- solo estoy algo cansada- mintió mostrando una sonrisa falsa- Ya me encuentro mejor…

-Si te encuentras mejor…¿Por qué no has acabado tu comida?- Meilin se sorprendió por lo que Lavi le dijo. Si bien solo habían comido una sola vez, el todavía se acordaba de su apetito.

-Ano…es que yo…-trato de buscar algo con que esconder su cansancio y el poco apetito que tenia. Y no pudo encontrar respuesta más rápida que…- Creo que ya me tengo que ir…- se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, pero Lavi la tomo del brazo.

-No creas que te dejare huir delincuente- uso el apodo que el habia dado. Meilin se sintió nerviosa, al parecer Lavi ya sabia que algo andaba mal con ella. Pero Mei no lo quería preocupar.

-¡No voy a huir!- entornes fue que comenzó a sentirse mareada, las fuerzas de su cuerpo cayeron, tambaleándose. Su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás permitiéndola a Lavo sostenerla rápidamente- Solo…-dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Meilin! ¡Oye! ¡Meilin!- la llamaba mientras acomodaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos- Maldición…¡¿Hay algún doctor?!- grito al no haber rastro de su abuelo por los alrededores. Pero las personas del lugar simplemente lo ignoraron al tratarse de ella. Lenalee solo lo veía dubitativa y a la vez con miedo. Jerry por otra parte, en cuanto oyó los gritos de Lavi llego a su lado.

-¡Mei-chan! ¡Mei-chan!- trato de hacerla reaccionar este, sin resultado alguno- ¡Junior-kun llévala a la enfermería!

-_La llevaría pero…_- por suerte una enfermera pasaba por el lugar-¡ENFERMERA-SAN!- ella enseguida corrió a su lado al ver a Meilin desmayada entre los brazos del Bookman Jr. La reviso y le pidió que la siguiera hacia la enfermería. Lavi pasó su brazo por su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, el rostro de Meilin se apoyo en su hombro. Y Lavi empezó la carrera hacia la enfermería.

-_Resiste delincuente-_ pensó para si mientras pegaba mas a Meilin a su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Lavi coloco a Meilin en una de las camas, y la enfermera procedió a revisarla, siendo observada por el pelirrojo. A los pocos minutos ella le dijo:

-No se preocupe. Solo ha sido un desmayo, su cuerpo esta muy cansado y no pudo soportar mas- le informo aliviando a Lavi- Con unas cuantas horas de descanso recobrara la conciencia- finalizo arropando el cuerpo de Meilin con la sabana, para después retirarse del lugar. Lavi se quedo allí parado, tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de Meilin.

-¿Por qué no me pudiste decir que estabas cansada?- dijo como si le estuviera escuchando. Ver aquel rostro tan tranquilo lo hacia sentir igual de calmado- Nos hiciste dar un gran susto- el chico empezó a sentirse hipnotizado por el calmado rostro de la pelimorada, como normalmente lo hacia. Inconscientemente empezó a bajar su cabeza, sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la chica. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente al sentir el dulce aliento de la exhalación de Meilin. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios…

Cuando su cerebro lo hizo detener.

-_¿Que estoy haciendo?_- pensó regañándose a si mismo, sin separar su rostro del de Meilin- _No puedo tener ninguna relación o lazo con esta gente, solo registrar-_ aunque pensara estas cosas siguió sin despegarse del rostro de Meilin. Apretó su puño y se pego en la frente, haciendo que se separara de ella. Y con el puño en la frente- Soy el sucesor de Bookman, no necesito de estas emociones- despego el puño de su frente y la miro seriamente, como si aquellas palabras se las hubiera dicho a ella. Decidió que lo mejor seria irse de allí. Se levanto de la silla, noto entonces a alguien más en la habitación. A Kanda- que todavía estaba durmiendo. Lavi simplemente lo ignora y sale de la habitación.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Una niña abrazaba sus rodillas en un escenario oscuro. Su llanto era lo único que se podía escuchar…_

_-_ _Mou…ya no…quiero…más de…esto…_

_La niña se transformo en una adolescente, manteniéndose en la misma posición. Frente a ella apareció otra niña de pelo marrón y ojos verdes llenos de maldad, la observaban sádicamente. Empezó a reír malvadamente…_

_-Jijiji ne, yo te puedo ayudar con tu problema- le ofreció- Vamos dilo- la joven levanto su mirada opaca. En sus ojos se refleja la pequeña figura de la niña que mantenía su sádica sonrisa._

_Entonces la niña amplio mas su sonrisa, y desapareció del área de visión de la muchacha, apareciendo a sus espaldas. Acaricio la cabellera de la chica con parsimonia. Soltó otra risa de niña pequeña._

_-Tienes un bonito pelo- La mayor giro la mirada que se habia vuelto temblorosa._

_-¿Quién eres?- la niña reo una bola de energía roja, agarro con fuerza el pelo de su victima, inclinándola hacia delante-¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!- Amplifico la fuerza del agarre- ¡Duele!- se quejo._

_-Meilin, hay algo que quiero decirte- le dijo lo mas malvada que pudo decirle. El cuerpo de Meilin empezó a temblar._

_-¡¿Cómo me conoces?! ¡Suéltame, por favor!- pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas._

_-Aquí todo comienza-y estampo la bola de energía en su espalda. Una luz verde y roja se desprendió de ambas. Iluminando el lugar._

_Rápidamente empezaron a pasar recuerdos… los cuales sustituyeron el escenario oscuro, y Meilin flotaba en el centro de ellos con su pelo siendo elevado permitiendo ver un destello en medio de su espalda, desnuda. Con sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos._

(Usare el – para separarlos)

- - - - - - - - - -

_-Yo soy…****** ***- dijo una niña a la cual no se le podía ver el rostro._

_-*******…que lindo nombre.- respondió la mini Meilin_

_-A…gracias…Meilin-san…- le respondió._

- - - - - - - - - -

_-¿Por qué…por que…después de todo… te sigues preocupando por mi?- le pregunto la misma niña a la cual no se le podía ver el rostro._

_-Porque…eres parte de mi mundo- le respondía Meilin._

- - - - - - - - - -

_-Ara Mei-chan…bienvenida- le dijo cuando ella llego a su lado._

_-Estoy en casa…- la abrazo fuertemente._

- - - - - - - - - -

_Meilin que estaba flotando los veía atónita. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, tuvo que sostenérsela con sus dos manos._

_-¿Quién es esa niña? ¡Ahaha!- el dolor incremento más, y tuvo que doblar sus rodillas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos cerrados fuertemente- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA! ¡¡¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!- grito llena de frustración, esperando a que alguien pudiera contestarle._

_¡Mei-chan! ¡Detente!_

_Después del grito, la espalda de Meilin empezó a palpitar, ella emitió varios quejidos de dolor. Las venas empezaron a notarse en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se abrazo a si misma…_

_-¡Para!¡Para! ¡¡Para!!- pero el dolor no cedía…_

_¡¡¡¡PARA!!!!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡¡¡¡Ahahahah!!!- Meilin se paro de golpe de la cama, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada. Su mirada violeta temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos- sin dejar de temblar- se abrazo a si misma, y empezó a llorar-¿Qué…me su…cede? ¿Por…que? ¿Por…que?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió ruidosamente, dejando ver la figura agitada del Supervisor científico, que se acerco rápidamente a la cama, para comprobar que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Meilin! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- le pregunto preocupado el chino. Meilin levanto su mirada triste para encontrarse con la del Supervisor. Sin poder resistirlo, se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando en su pecho.

-Onegai, Komui-san…dime…dime…- empezó a tartamudear- dime…

-¿Qué cosa Meilin?- la rodeo con sus brazos- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucedió…antes de que…terminara en la…enfermería?- un nudo se formo en la garganta de Komui. Se puso nervioso.

-Ya te lo dije…estabas en una mi-ella lo corto.

-Por favor…no me mientas- ajeno a la conversación el cuerpo de Kanda empezó a moverse- Eso no sucedió…por favor, dime la verdad. Ya no quiero…ya no quiero…¡seguir viviendo bajo aquellas miradas sin saber porque!- le dijo apretando sus manos en la ropa del Supervisor. Komui estaba en un lío, no sabría las consecuencias que atraería si el le contara lo que paso. El problema de Meilin era más delicado que el de Lenalee, ya que la ultima todavía no se habia atrevido a preguntar lo sucedido, y talvez ella presentara lo mismo que Meilin, pero a la vez era diferente.

Los ojos de Kanda poco a poco se abrían acostumbrándose a la luz. Parpadeo un poco, para abrirlos completamente. Trato de mover su cuerpo pero un dolor en abdomen no se lo permitió. Empezó a recordar lo que habia sucedido cuando llego a la Orden… y también la razón por la que su abdomen dolía. Soportando el dolor, empezó a levantar su cuerpo.

-Lo que sucedió fue que…- el movimiento del cuerpo de Kanda llamo la atención de la exorcista y el Supervisor. Ambos lo vieron con os ojos bien abiertos, pero Meilin lo vio con el rostro encogido de la alegría y la tristeza.

-Kanda-kun…-dijo Komui sorprendido. Al escuchar su nombre Kanda giro el rostro encontrándose con el Supervisor abrazando a su triste hermana.

-¿Komui? ¿Niña so- no termino al frase ya que rápidamente Meilin se soltó de los brazos de Komui, y corrió a abrazarlo por el cuello a Kanda.

-¡Niichan!- Meilin tenía medio cuerpo sobre el de Kanda, su rostro enterrado en su desnudo pecho que se empezó a cubrir con las saladas lagrimas. Aferrandose fuertemente a el- Yuu-niichan…me asustaste, pensé que…pensé que…- no podía decirlo, el miedo que la invadió al pensar que perdería a Kanda fue…- ¡Tenia miedo Yuu-niichan!- dijo simplemente sin poder expresar correctamente aquel sentimiento. Y como cada vez que Meilin lloraba o se sentía mal, Kanda colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de esta, moviéndola suavemente. La caricia empezó a calmarla poco a poco a Meilin, y sus sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaban.

Al sentir que sobraba Komui, decidió dejarlos a ambos solos. Ya después hablaría con Kanda, y sobre el problema de Meilin.

Meilin ya se había calmado, pero no se había movido de su posición. Al sentirla calmada, Kanda removió su mano de su cabeza y dejo que lo abrazara- cosa rara en el pero es su "hermana".

-Gomen, te moje con mis lagrimas…- se disculpo, alejándose un poco para secarse sus lagrimas.

-Hmp- dijo. Meilin se pudo sentar en el filo de la cama. Todavía con las manso en sus ojos, retirando las lagrimas. Su cerquillo ocultaba su mirada. Bajo los bazos y de la nada un aura oscura la rodeo. Kanda la veía sin comprender el cambio de su ánimo. Mei se levanto y giro su cuerpo hacia el, todavía con su cerquillo cubriéndole la mirada- ¿Oe?- a Kanda le recorrió un escalofrió por la forma en que estaba actuando Mei.

-Yuu-niichan…- la fuerza de su aura se volvió más intensa y negra. Kanda instintivamente empezó a sudar- ¡¡¡¡BAAAKKKAAA!!!!!- en su puño concentro una fuerza descomunal y lo lanzo en dirección al rostro de Kanda, y como sus reflejos estaban muy bien desarrollados esquivo el golpe haciendo su cuerpo hacia delante. El golpe de Meilin no toco el rostro de Kanda pero destruyo la pared que estaba detrás de el, haciéndola añicos.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- le reclamo con los ojos enojados y en blanco. Pero eso no detuvo a Mei, desenterró su puño de la pared, rompiéndola más…

-¡¡ERES UN BAKA!!- empezó a lanzar mas golpes llenos de fuerza, Kanda logro esquivar el siguiente haciendo que Meilin partiera en dos la cama y desquebrajara el suelo, Kanda tomo impulso y salto, quedándose parado a un lado. Meilin salto sobre la cama y lanzo otro golpe, Yuu dio otro salto de lado, esta vez el golpe de Mei rompió todavía más el suelo- ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!- en cada "Baka" ella lanzaba sus golpes, y Kanda seguia esquivándolos.

-¡OYE NIÑA SOBA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIO TE PASA?!- seguía reclamándole. Para alejarse de ella, dio salto sobre las camas, dándole mas impulso para saltar sobre las otras y tomar una buena distancia de Meilin. Y esta solo se quedo estática en medio del desastre que ella ocasiono. Varias camas rotas a la mitad, el suelo con aberturas y huecos, algunos estantes tirados con medicinas rotas, y la pared con un enorme hueco. Que dejaba ver la siguiente sala, donde varios buscadores veían atónitos la escena.

Meilin un poco más y botaba humo por la nariz, con sus brazos estirados y tensados y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Levanto su mirada violeta llena de furia, con una lagrimita en la esquina de sus ojos. Toda ella seguia rodeada de un aura pero esta vez de una roja y en su frente tenia el kanji de "furia" dibujado. Su cuerpo tensado de la furia.

-¡¿POR QUE TUVSITE QUE VENIR MAL HERDIO?!- le reclamo tontamente- ¡NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HICISTE PASAR!

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!- le pregunto en tono confuso- ¡¿QUIEN FUE LA QUE SE LANZO ENCIMA Y TIRANDOME AL SUELO?!-le recordó irónicamente. Aumentando la furia de Meilin.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡NO DIGO!! ERES UN ¡¡BAAKKAA!!- tomo medicinas de quien sabe donde y las comenzó a lanzar. La pelea subió de nivel y empezó a lanzarla algunos agujas e inyecciones clavándolas en la pared. El pobre de Kanda no tenia como defenderse y solo podía seguir esquivando los objetos con los que tanta fuerza les lanzaba Mei.

Todo este desastre fue escuchado por los habitantes de la Orden, Komui tuvo que volver a la enfermería. Ya estaba en frente de la enorme puerta su rostro quedo muy cerca de la puerta al querer abrirla, cuando una cuchilla atravesó la puerta rozando peligrosamente el cuello del Supervisor el cual retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Qué…que…que demonios esta pasando?- y como si su pregunta fuera escuchada.

-INOCENCIA, ACTIVATE- la invocación de Meilin se escucho y una luz verde se vio desde el otro lado de la puerta, desapareció por unos instantes y la puerta exploto. Una flecha de inocencia paso rozando al cabeza de Komui, y clavándose en la pared. Su chaqueta cayo graciosamente de sus hombro, y Komui tenia los ojos en puntos negros y la boca en forma de triangulo. Todo estaba cubierto por humo y escombros, y capto un olor a quemado.

-¡AHAHAHAHA!- el gorrito del Supervisor se estaba quemando con fuego verde. Se lo saco rápidamente, lo boto al suelo y empezó a pisarlo para apagar el fuego.

El humo se disperso y el Supervisor pudo ver que la enfermería estaba hecha un desastre TOTAL. Kanda le daba la espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente. Y Meilin lo veía furiosamente- con su aura roja y todo, parada sobre una de las tantas camas rotas. Su inocencia ya habia desaparecido y solo quedaba pequeños rastros verdes que rodeaban su muñeca derecha.

-¡MEILIN! ¡KANDA-KUN! ¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!- pregunto enojado el Supervisor mostrando sus dientes de sierra y una venita palpitante en su sien. Kanda giro su rostro para encontrarse con el enojado Komui, paso unos segundos cuando una bota golpeó la parte de atrás de Kanda moviéndola hacia delante. A Komui le cayo una gotita por al cabeza.

-¡¡ESO TE PASA POR BAKA!!- le grito triunfante Meilin, con un pie descalzo. Kanda la miro también con sus dientes de sierra y ojos blancos. Komui solo pudo inferir la situación que los llevo a lanzarse las cosas.

-Muy bien calmados los dos- intervino Komui para que la pelea por fin se terminara- Kanda-kun recién te levantaste asi que no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo…

-Si "Kanda-kun" no deberías…- dijo burlonamente Meilin con las manos en su espalda.

-Tu…- Kanda se giro para responderle, empezando una batalla de insultos. A Komui solo le cayó otra gota…

-¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de- pero fue cortado por la risa de la Jefa de Enfermera.

-Supervisor Komui, por favor deje que estos dos sigan con lo suyo- Komui la miro incrédulo.

-Pero Jefa de Enfermeras, si esto sigue asi esos dos se van a- pero otra vez lo corto.

-Esta escena es muy nostálgica para mi y para algunos que ya llevamos tiempo aquí- su mirada se dirigió a algunos buscadores y científicos que estaban observando la escena, a sabiendas que esas palabras era dirigidos hacia ellos- Desde niños Kanda y Meilin han tenido este tipo de "peleas", siempre el lugar terminaba hecho un desastre. Era muy divertido verlos a esos dos, y aunque no me lo crea ambos internamente se están divirtiendo con eso; incluso Kanda. Han pasado muchos años desde que los dos destruyeron una habitación.- le contó nostálgica. Aunque era muy raro el asunto y como es que la Enfermera se sentía nostálgica ante esto, Komui dirigió su mirada hacía los hermanos.

Y en el rostro de Meilin se asomaba una ligera sonrisa.

Esto hizo que Komui entendiera las palabras de la Enfermera.

-Creo que tiene razón…- le dio la razón el chino- Pero creo que ya será pararlo, Kanda-kun recién se recupero de sus heridas.

-Esta bien- la enfermera y el Supervisor intervinieron para poner finalmente un alto. Ambos los reprendieron como si de niños chiquitos se trataran, Kanda solo los veía con su cara lleno de enojo, como si el fue el que causo todo ese desastre. Y Meilin los veía cara de cachorrito degollado. Cuado terminaron de reprenderlos llevaron a Kanda a otra habitación para poderlo checar sus herida y saber si podía dársele de alta. Komui le dijo a Meilin que lo mejor seria que se vaya a entrenar…

-Kanda-kun ay se encuentra mejor, tu misma lo comprobaste. Asi que ahora no hay excusas vete a entrenar- y como niña pequeña a la que le quitaron su dulce Meilin se fue a regañadientes a entrenar con su sensei. Cuando pro fin no hubo rastro de Meilin, Komui le dirigió una mirada seria a Kanda. Este la capto inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que le venia.

-Kanda-kun necesito saber una cosa…

-Tch. Ya lo se Komui…- le dijo con los ojos cerrados acomodándose su camisa, pero el Supervisor no habia terminado.

-Tú también tienes que estar enterado… se trata de Meilin- con esto llamo la atención de Kanda. Y fue cuando el cayo en cuenta de…

-Oye, ¿Qué sucedió con la inocencia de la niña soba? ¿De donde demonio salio ese arco?- le pregunto haciendo notar su derecho como hermano mayor.

-Kanda-kun, muchas cosas sucedieron en tu ausencia….-Komui le empezó a contar el suceso a Kanda.

_-Déjame revisarte- Hevlaska tomo a Meilin y empezó a revisarla- tu inocencia sigue aquí pero…hay algo extraño con ella. Como si estuviera cambiando…_

_-Hevlaska…mi espalda…- le dijo con la voz llena de dolor- duele…mucho- Hevlaska reviso su espalda y en cuanto la toco brillo intensamente de verde cambiando a morado…-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!- grito Meilin._

- - - - - - - - - -

_-¡Komui-niisan! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Lenalee que se encontraba en el piso debido al temblor._

_-Vino de la habitación de Hevlaska…- ambos hermanos salieron hacia Hevlaska. Iban a tomar el elevador cuando algo se venia acercando desde abajo. Cuando estuvo en frente de ellos pudieron verlo mejor. Era un monstruo con forma humana, su piel era totalmente negra, tenía unas alas negras. Y sus ropas rasgadas. Su pelo cubría su mirada. Varios buscadores rodearon al monstruo con los talismanes, pensando que era un akuma._

_Fue cuando Lenalee distinguió algo de entre sus ropas…_

_-¡Esperen! ¡No es un akuma! ¡ES MEILIN!_

- - - - - - - - - -

_-Inocencia, ¡actívate!- las botas de Lenalee se activaron para enfrentarse a Meilin- ¡Mei-chan! ¡Detente!- le lanzo una súper patada, pero fue detenida por el brazo izquierdo de Meilin, rápidamente le devolvió el ataque con su brazo derecho. Lenalee se defendió alzando su pierna izquierda colocándola en el pecho de Meilin para darse impulso y alejarse del ataque._

_¡Meilin reacciona!- le lanzo otra patada rozándole fuertemente la frente dejando un rastro de sangre- ¡ENBU-¡- no pudo completar su ataque debido a que en su mente solo tenia la imagen de la dulce Meilin, permitiéndole asi a Meilin atacarla con otro de sus rayos. Lenalee evadió alguno de esos, pero uno le lastimo el muslo derecho haciéndole perder el control y cayendo-¡MEILIN!- grito mientras caía. Ella solo sonrió sádicamente y lanzo el ataque de gracia. Minutos después de que Lenalee no presentara signo de vida, se dirigió a los interiores de la Orden, destruyendo cada vida que se cruzaba con ella._

_-¡ENBU KIRIKAZE!- torbellinos de viento la envolvieron chocándola contra el techo, en cuanto cayo los escombros del techo cayeron con ella. Lenalee seguía viva, claro que con su cuerpo seriamente lastimado…-Meilin…-murmuro._

_Lenalee sentía como todo se volvía lento, miro a su alrededor todos los cuerpos de los buscadores, científicos, enfermeras y doctores._

_La furia la cegó y la ataco como su enemigo. La batalla iba pareja, hasta que Lenalee se posiciono en la espalda de Meilin dándole una mortal patada justamente en el tatuaje de alas que tenia allí. Cuando la inocencia toco ese lugar, el cuerpo de Meilin palpito, haciéndola reaccionar._

_Meilin sufría convulsiones. Gritaba de dolor, por las heridas y por lo que estaba pasando…_

_- INOCENCIA- grito Meilin y de su cuerpo salió una luz verde vertical, iluminando la Orden y sus alrededores._

_Meilin había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que su cuerpo tenia magulladuras, cortes en el cuerpo, y una profunda herida en la espalda. Ella se encontraba acostada de lado… rodeada de su sangre. El resplandor verde se desprendía de su brazo derecho._

_Y en su muñeca se extendía un arco verde._

- - - - - - - - - -

Kanda escucha atónito el relato de Komui. Pero el no sabia que eso no terminaba hasta allí…

-Eso es solo como fue que su inocencia cambio de forma…- le comento frustrado.

-¿Hay mas?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Las consecuencias que hubo después de eso. Tanto Lenalee como Meilin presentaron golpes en su cráneo, los de Meilin fueron más severos que los de Lenalee. Desde que despertó presento un desorden en su memoria. No recuerda lo que sucedió y tampoco recuerda a Lenalee. Lo demás parece estar en su lugar. Pero…desde el incidente los buscadores y científicos han creado una pared con ella, la cual solo la cruzan para tratarla mal. Esto solo angustia a Meilin forzándose a si misma a recordar. Si continua asi puede que tenga efecto secundarios y peores, ademas de que solo se esta haciendo daño a si misma. Pero Kanda-kun… creo que lo mejor seria contarle la verdad, es doloroso ver como ella sigue esforzándose por recordar y cuando los demás la miran como si ella tuviera la culpa…-Kanda escucho atentamente cada palabra que el dijo….

-No se lo digas…

-¿Qué? ¡Kanda-kun! ¡Si no se lo decimos ella…!

-Y si se lo dices…¿has pensado como reaccionara si se entera? Hay una posibilidad que se sienta peor ahora que no sabe nada- reflexiono, en su mente se mantenía la imagen de una Meilin sonriente.

-Kanda-kun…-tenía que admitirlo, tal vez Meilin se sentiría peor sabiendo la verdad- De acuerdo. Pero ¿Qué le diremos si vuelve a preguntar por lo sucedido? Ella ya sabe que le estuvimos mintiendo- Kanda cerró sus ojos en forma pensativa y dijo:

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo. Komui prefirió dejarlo asi, después de todo Kanda conocía mejor a Meilin que el; el sabría que hacer cuando llegue le momento.

-Entonces lo dejare en tus manos- acepto finalmente el Supervisor.

Todo quedo en silencio. Y Komui recordó algo.

-Kanda-kun…solo quiero decirte una última cosa. Tienes que ser delicado. Recuerda que no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, sino de tu propia hermana menor- le recordó, poniéndose en su lugar. Y viendo a Lenalee en Meilin.

-Tch.

-Ahora quiero saber…que fue lo que paso que retraso tu llegada y te dejo en tan mal estado.

Y era ahora que comenzaba el interrogatorio

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin llego a su área de entrenamiento. En el centro de esta se encontraba Sheryl. Al parecer los años no habia pasado para ella. Veía seriamente la tabla de progreso de Meilin. Cosa que preocupo a la misma ya que lo veía con más seriedad de lo que normalmente mostraba. Esto angustio a Meilin y se acerco a ella, preocupada si algo sucedía con ella o con su inocencia.

-Buenas tardes Sheryl-sensei- saludo elegante- ¿Sucede algo, sensei?- le pregunto. Sheryl alzo su mirada para mirarla. Como si estuviera analizándola, Meilin trago saliva ante la acción de la doctora. Se quito los lentes y suspiro; y el dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Meilin, tienes que acostumbrarte rápido a tu nueva inocencia. Y al paso que vamos no lo lograremos. Lamento tener que forzarte a hacer esto rápido considerando que tu inocencia adquirió una nueva forma en las circunstancias menos adecuadas; pero, recuerda que la Orden esta corta de exorcista, y las inocencias están apareciendo cada vez más rápido. Eres una de las exorcistas más rápidas y con más experiencias con las que cuenta la Orden. Por eso- pero Meilin no la dejo continuar.

-Gomen, sensei- se disculpo apenada la muchacha- Se que he estado solo pendiente de niichan y no he tomado en cuenta en la situación que se encuentra la Orden- dijo con culpa- Lamento haber sido una egoísta. Pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi y esforzarme mas- le dijo con determinación. Sheryl solo puso sonreír con orgullo ante la actitud responsable de su alumna.

-Me parece bien- Meilin sonrió por lo comprensible y algo consentidora que era su sensei- Por eso…- eso no se lo esperaba- Hoy entrenaras con alguien mas, era la única persona disponible que pude encontrar; ademas, tu también lo ayudaras comparte tus conocimientos y experiencias con el, después de todo el también es nuevo- la doctora giro en dirección a la puerta del lugar, Meilin ladeo su rostro para ver a al persona a la que se refería su sensei. Abrió los ojos al comprobar de quién se trataba.

-Lavi…kun- dijo sorprendida.

-Te recuperas rápido, Meilin- al escuchar esas palabras, Meilin recordó el súbito desmayo que tuvo en la cafetería. Corrió hacia el, y este se confundió ante la forma en que se comportaba. Ella paro e inclino su cuerpo hacia delante formando una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Lavi.

-¡Gomen! Lamento que hayas tenido que molestarte en llevarme hasta la enfermería. Y también por el susto que debí causarte- Lavi solo sonrió por la actitud de Meilin. Estiro su brazo y tomo el mentón de la pelimorada con su mano, irguiendo su cuerpo. Acercando su rostro al de el, cosa que enrojeció el rostro de la señorita.

-¿Cómo supiste que fui yo quien te llevo hasta la enfermería?- acerco mas su rostro para que sus miradas se conectaran. Meilin se sonrojo a más no poder. Cerro sus ojos para poner en orden las emociones y sentimientos que habitaban en su ser. Aquella escena era vista por una enternecida Sheryl.

-_Tienes ante ti una puerta, que te hará pasar por las experiencias mas maravillosas y hermosas de la vida-_ pensó. Meilin se sereno bajando el tono de su sonrojo, y abrió sus brillante y grandes ojos violetas.

-Porque de toda la gente que estaba en ese lugar, tu eras el único que me ayudaría- le confeso- Se que suena feo esto pero…yo se que nadie me iba a ayudar, ya que todos me consideran un…monstruo- le dijo nostálgica ante el nombre con el que la conocían ahora la Orden- Menos tu…- sus mejillas tomaron un gracioso color rojo mas fuerte, como el de una frutilla- Y te lo agradezco, Lavi-kun- lo miro llena de agradecimiento y ternura mezclada. Lavi agrando su sonrisa.

-No hay de que- acerco su boca a su oído- Pero quiero algo a cambio- le susurro con un deje de seducción, calentando las mejillas de Meilin.

-¿A…algo…a…cambio?- pregunto nerviosa. Lavi se separo de su oído y le mostró una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Después de entrenar, volvamos a comer- al escuchar esto Sheryl cayo de espaldas, Meilin por otro lado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después asintió alegre- Bien- retiro su mano del suave mentón de la chica. Ambos giraron a ver a Sheryl, y les cayó una gota pro sus cabezas. Sheryl estaba en el suelo, con una pierna moviéndose por acto de reflejo.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Sheryl-san?- al escuchar su nombre la doctora, se paro recuperando la compostura y aclarando su garganta.

-Err, bueno. Lavi-kun como ya te explique ayudarás a Meilin a controlar su inocencia, leí los datos de tu inocencia y eres el adecuado con el que Meilin puede practicar su puntería. Al mismo tiempo de que tu puedes mejorar tus habilidades con alguien que ya ha estado en el campo de batalla. Si tienes preguntas no dudes en preguntarle a Meilin- y una vez terminada la explicación- Creo que esos es todo, sin más que decir…- levanto ambos brazos y tanto Meilin como Lavi tomaron impulso y retrocedieron con un salto, tomando una apropiada distancia. ¿Listos?- Lavi desenfundo su martillo y Meilin preparo su brazo derecho, ambos con seguridad en sus rostros- ¡Comiencen!

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTIVATE!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Lavi hizo crecer su martillo y Meilin formo su arco. Sheryl decidió que lo mejor seria salir de la línea de fuego y verlos desde un lugar más seguro.

Meilin fue la primera en atacar lanzado flechas de inocencia, una tras otra. Obligando a Lavi a correr alrededor de la pista esquivando las flechas que explotaban a sus espaldas. Y en un movimiento rápido se detuvo- con 3 flechas dirigiéndose hacia el- y coloco su martillo en frente de el…

-¡Crece, crece!- el martillo doblo su tamaño lo suficiente como para bloquear las flechas verdes. Minimizo el tamaño del arma dejando su vista libre de obstáculos, y Meilin ya no estaba- ¿A dónde se fue?- y su pregunta fue contestada al notar una sombra muy grande debajo de el. Levanto la mirada para encontrar a una Meilin sobre el, apuntándole. Las flechas cayeron veloces, Lavi tuve que volver a repetir su táctica de defensa, esta vez colocándolo encima de el, protegiéndose de la lluvia de flechas. La joven aprovecho la posición del martillo y cayo sobre el, presionando mas sobre este de tal manera que su usuario lo bajo. La pelimorada sonrió con orgullo y superioridad.

-¿Eso es todo Lavi-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa felina. Lavi tenía al mirada baja con sus dos manos sobre el mango del arma. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo en alerta los sentidos de Meilin.

-No lo creo- un sello de color rojo apareció debajo de ambos contrincantes.

-Tch- dijo Meilin captando el siguiente movimiento de Jr.

-¡¡Sello de cenizas!!- invoca, las llamas de fuego comenzaron a rodear el filo del sello, el cual solo cubría un pequeño radio. Meilin dio un salto hacia atrás posicionándose sobre sus brazos y volviendo a darse impulso en otro salto. Repitió dos veces más el flip flap, alejándose justo a tiempo del radio del ataque. Ella contemplo sorprendida el ataque del joven. Las dos serpientes de fuego se elevaron en el cielo, enroscándose entre si. Pero no terminaba allí. Doblaron su cuerpo permitiéndoles dirigirse en dirección de Meilin. Elevo su arco, cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Levanto el otro brazo y se acerco a la cuerda del arco sin tocarla; fue entonces, cuando una flechas mas gruesa y larga se formo entre sus dedos, la tomo fuertemente. La estiro y cuando la serpiente estaba a tan solo unos metros, lanzo la flecha. Atravesándola por la mitad.

Eso no detuvo a la segunda serpiente, ella pensó rápidamente en una estrategia para poder detener esa serpiente, movió la mirada de un lado a otro en busca de lago que la ayudara a defenderse, cuando la fijo en su propio arco. La distancia ya se agotaba y sin pensarlos dos veces extendió su arco frente a ella. La serpiente choco contra este, Meilin usaba su fuerza para no retroceder.

-¡¡¡AHAHAHAHA!!!- grito mientras ejercía mas fuerza contra la enorme serpiente de fuego, moviendo velozmente su arco diagonalmente haciendo que la serpiente se desviara de su dirección, dándole la oportunidad a la muchacha de lanzar un ataque más destruyéndola. Volvió a girar su cuerpo ágilmente dando un toque artístico, para atacar con sus flechas a Lavi. Este leyó sus movimientos le dio al vuelta a su martillo colocándolo en el piso con el mango hacia arriba.

-¡Extiéndete!- su martillo lo alzo de los suelos esquivando satisfactoriamente las flechas, enseguida se coloco en una mejor posición que le permitió bajar de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas. La ataco lazando un ataque con su martillo de lado (como cuando pelea contra Skin hace crecer el martillo y lo ataca de lado). Al igual que Lavi hace unos momentos, Meilin se volvió a defender de la misma manera, coloco el arco de tal manera que cubría la parte lateral de su cuerpo. El martillo logro golpearla, y ella emitió un quejido de dolor por el golpe, de su comisura apareció un hilo de sangre. Seguia forzando la parte superior del arco contra el martillo.

-_Es una suerte que Lavi-kun apenas empiece con su martillo, de no haber sido asi, de seguro me hubiera hecho trizas-_ analizo la joven. Pero… su cuerpo se tenso de un momento a otro. Sentía como su espalda ardía. Siente como unos ojos verdes se abren en su interior y en su cabeza pasa un relámpago junto con el sonido de una risa infantil. Provocando que su cuerpo dejara de obedecerla y ceder ante el ataque del pelirrojo. Empujándola varios metros, y un choque contra la pared detuvo la trayectoria.

-¡¡Meilin!!- grito Bookman Jr. Encogió su martillo y corrió rápidamente hacia la chica. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Meilin arrodillada sujetándose fuertemente su cabeza y llorando, después del peligroso golpe que le habia enviado- Demonios _no debí excederme con la fuerza con la que emplee aquel golpe pero…a ella no pareció afectarle-_ una vez a su lado se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros, zarandeándola un poco para hacerla reaccionar…-¡Meilin! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Pero la muchacha seguía temblando y con las amos en su cabeza…

-No…no…no lo hagas…-decía incoherentemente- por favor…detente…detente- De sus ojos caían lagrimas gruesas de confusión y tristeza. Lavi se desespero al no poder hacer nada por ella. Llevo sus manos a cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Dime!- pero aun asi Meilin no parecía notar la presencia de Lavi a su lado.

-Tengo miedo…alguien…alguien…ayúdeme- murmuro asustada, Lavi se reflejo en sus ojos.

-¡Meilin! ¡Reacciona! ¡Meilin! ¡Estoy aquí!- y como si fueran palabras mágicas, los ojos de Meilin se abrieron enormemente al escuchar esas palabras. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y lo único que se movía era su pecho debido a la fuerte inhalación y exhalación. Parpadeo los ojos, al parecer habia vuelto en si, y las lagrimas todavía seguían en sus rostro.- Tranquilízate, estoy aquí- le dijo suave.

Meilin solo pudo bajar sus brazos de su cabeza colocándolas sobre las manos del chico. Comprobando que no era mentira que alguien estaba a su lado y le dijo aquellas palabras.

-¿Lavi…kun?- dijo después de reconocerlo. El solo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Si, tranquila. Aquí estoy- Meilin entrecerró su mirada agradecida y formando una sonrisa en su antes triste rostro. Retiro sus manos de las de Lavi y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Creando un abrazo.

-Gracias Lavi-kun. Gracias- su voz estaba mezclada con dulzura y sincero agradecimiento- Gracias- dijo nuevamente enterrando su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

Lavi se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer. Si alguien los veía de seguro se metería en problemas con su abuelo. Pero aun asi, quería abrazarla, la sensación que habia tenido cuando abrazo aquel cuerpo frágil por primera vez, fue relajadora. El aroma a frutilla que desprendía de su cabello era exquisito. La calidez de su piel contra la suya era . Siempre se sentía a gusto con su compañía.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es tan especial?_- alzo sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de Meilin- _¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando ella esta cerca mío?- _la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente, pegando sus cuerpos-_ ¿Por qué me hace sentir asi?_

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición, y el silencio fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Meilin.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin separarse de ella.

-No se que hacer Lavi-kun- pego su mejillas al cuello de el- Ya estoy cansada…

-¿De que?

-Quiero recordar Lavi-kun. Quiero recordar que fue lo que paso. No quiero seguir viviendo bajo aquellas miradas llenas de odio.- Lavi ya sabia a que se refería.

-¿Es muy importante para ti, verdad?- ella sintió- Entonces no te rindas. Si tanto quieres saber que fue lo que sucedió, sigue adelante. Habrá muchos obstáculos en tu camino, pero cuando uno quiere lograr algo, los supera hasta que los consigue. A pesar de todo…

-A pesar de todo…- repitió- Entonces… ¿seguiré esforzándome por recuperar mi memoria?- Lavi retiro una mano del abrazo y lo coloco sobre la cabeza de Meilin.

-Si- Meilin se apretó más al cuerpo de Lavi, al gustarle la sensación de estar rodeada de aquellos brazos, cerro sus ojos con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo…Lavi se sonrojo ante la cercanía del cuerpo de ella. Volviendo a sentir por segunda vez la suavidad del pecho de Meilin. Sonrojándolo todavía más…

-_Demonios ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?-_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un pie lo golpeo en el rostro distanciando los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. Meilin se sorprendió ante la abrupta separación, y más aun cuando Lavi tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado con un pie en su rostro. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un no muy contento Kanda, una venita palpitante en su sien y una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- gruño. Lavi hizo fuerza contra el pie de Kanda, permitiéndole erguirse, y levantarse. Viéndolo con unos ojos nada amables-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- le contesto rudo.

-Nadie te hablo a ti, complejo de pirata…

-Ano…- intento intervenir Meilin.

-Por lo menos no tengo el cabello tan largo como una nena- los ojos de Meilin se volvieron blancos y se abrieron con sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Con que tienes agallas para decirme esas cosas- un aura negra lo rodeo y los ojos de Kanda brillaron, llevo su mano al mango de Mugen.

-¿Ofendido, nenita?- Lavi también fue rodeado de un aura negra y saco su martillo. Se vieron desafiantemente y apareció el típico rayito entre sus ojos en señal de odio. Meilin conociendo a su hermano decidió intervenir…

-¡No se peleen!- coloco sus manos en los pechos de ambos separándolos.- Apenas se conocen, no deberían pelear- trato de tranquilizar elevando la mirada ya que los dos hombres eran considerablemente mas altos que ella. Pero estos hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y se acercaron más…

-Nenita ¿no escuchaste? Meilin pidió que dejáramos de pelear- dijo sarcástico aunque era notables sus intenciones de golpear a Kanda.

-Vaya, que rápido te liberas de estas situaciones, ¿Quién es la nenita?- le dijo provocativo Kanda.

-No es que me quiera liberar, pero no me gusta armar un show en frente de una niña- se justifico.

-¿Sigues dudando quien es la única nenita aquí?- formo un sonrisa triunfante. Cosa que dio en el clavo.

-Tu…- sus rostros se pegaron en forma desafiante. Meilin cansada de la situación decidió detenerlos de una vez por todas.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- Ante el grito de Meilin ambos tuvieron que separar para ver molestos a Meilin, que los veía todavía más molesta, o mejor dicho furiosa. Ambos decidieron calmarse, uno por que ya conocía el carácter de Meilin, y el otro por que no lo quería conocer. Notando que las cosas estaban en orden ella cambio su semblante- Lo lamento Lavi-kun pero tengo que irme. A la próxima terminaremos con el entrenamiento, prometo alcanzarte en el almuerzo- dijo sonriente.

-_¿Lavi-kun?_- pensó Kanda con un tic en su ceja izquierda. Y la venita seguia palpitando. Lavi noto la molestia que le causo el escuchar de la boca de Meilin su nombre con el distintivo. Mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Meilin- Ella solo asintió y dirigió su mano hacia la de Kanda, entrelazando sus dedos con los de el. Lavi quedo de piedra ante la acción. Y ahora fue Kanda quien sonrió por la actitud que tomo Meilin con el.

-Entonces nos vamos- giro su cuerpo y salio corriendo con la mano de Kanda sujeta a la suya y llevándolo con ella. Lavi se quedo en la pista, y lo único que se escucho fue el viento arrastrando piedras. (Al más estilo del viejo oeste xDD con la bola esa y todo)

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin y Kanda iban caminando quien sabe a donde, pero ella quería estar el más tiempo posible junto con Kanda. Su simple presencia la ponía realmente feliz, y todos aquellos horribles recuerdos desde el momento en que se desmayo en sus brazos cubiertos de sangre hasta cuando despertó, desaparecieron como si el viento se los hubiera llevado. Su felicidad la mostraba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero Kanda no se encontraba para nada contento. Y todo por el suceso de hace unos minutos. Algo dentro de el estallo cuando encontró a AQUEL engendro abrazando a SU hermanita. Lo que en realidad le molesto fue que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos era ¡nula! Y no solo eso, sino que al parecer el disfrutaba mucho de la cercanía. Inconscientemente soltó un gruñido, llegando a los oídos de Meilin.

-¿Sucede algo, niichan?- pregunto curiosa. Kanda solo la miro con el rabillo del ojo.

-No habías respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo TU y ESE?- dijo resaltando el "tu y el "ese" refiriéndose a Lavi.

-¿Ese? ¿Te refieres a Lavi-kun?- la venita apareció de golpe en la sien de Kanda, apretó sus dientes fuertemente- ¿Qué sucede con el?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Acaso tengo que estarte recordando todo?- pregunto irónicamente. Y Meilin la capto, sonrojándose al instante.

-Yo…el…Etto… Solo…solo…- Meilin se puso nerviosa- El solo…Etto… estaba…siendo….amable con…con…conmigo- recordó entonces la razón por la que Lavi la había abrazado, poniéndose triste.

-¿Amable contigo?- pregunto sin creérselo del todo. Meilin bajo la mirada volviéndose a aterrar por los recuerdos que tuvo, tembló levemente. Kanda se dio cuenta de eso. Regreso la mirada al frente, y recordó a lo que iba a hablar con Meilin- Meilin- la llamo seriamente, esta alzo su mirada morada al mayor- Komui me conto lo que sucedió en la Orden durante mi ausencia- ante la declaración Meilin se sorprendió y asusto, reflejando en sus ojos y cuerpo.

-¿Lo…sabes?- pregunto temerosa. El samurái cerro los ojos asintiendo- ¿La versión original…o… la de Komui-san?- Kanda no entendía a lo que se refería, ella lo miro suplicante- Onegai niichan, cuéntamelo…Onegai, ya se lo había dicho a Lavi-kun. Ya…no quiero seguir viviendo bajo aquellas miradas- se acerco a el y tomo fuertemente sus brazos- Por eso…quiero recordar-su voz temblaba debido al deseo de llorar- Por favor Yuu-niichan…

Kanda solo la miraba, en esos momentos Meilin no sabia que clase de mirada le estaba dirigiendo, le era imposible descifrarla.

-No lo hare…-dijo secamente. Sorprendiendo a Meilin, haciéndola enojar.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Niichan! ¡¿Por qué?!- golpeo levemente con sus puños el pecho de Kanda como una niña- ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Como mi hermano deberías decirme!- la furia la cegó y no pudo pensar claramente en las cosas. Kanda la tomo de las muñecas, deteniendo los golpes.

-No lo hare…porque no lo necesitas- Meilin no entendió lo que le quería decir- El pasado déjalo enterrado en el pasado. No importa lo que hiciste, lo importante es lo que eres… No importa lo que los demás digan, para mi tu eres y seguirá siendo Meilin… no ningún monstruo…solo Meilin- Meilin lo miro sorprendida ante aquellas palabras… Kanda no se podía creer que allá dicho aquello, recobrando su compostura "fría y dura" le dijo- Resumido, olvídate del pasado, confórmate con el presente, no eres ningún monstruo…

-Niichan…- susurro. Se puso a analizar las palaras dichas por Kanda- _Si Yuu-niichan me dice eso, es por que el…-_ vio como Kanda veía hacia un lado algo sonrojado, nervioso e incomodo, Meilin esbozo una tierna sonrisa- _Me quiere… _Arigatou Yuu-niichan… Creo que tienes razón, no debo hacerme daño a mi misma por algo que debería quedar atrás, creo que lo que debo hacer es seguir mi camino y demostrarles a todos quien es en realidad Meilin Kanda ¿verdad?- coloco sus brazos detrás de ella haciendo notar mas su sonrisa.

-Ah…¿si?- respondió Kanda, esperando que esa haya sido la respuesta correcta. Meilin se coloco en puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de Kanda con sus labios.

-Por eso te quiero, Yuu-niichan- le dijo despegando sus suaves labios de la mejilla del muchacho- Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo…- empezó a caminar de nuevo dejándolo atrás a Kanda, el cual la veía con un deje de orgullo en su mirada. Meilin volteo hacia le notando que no la seguia- ¡Niichan, vamos a comer! ¡Lavi-kun nos ha de estar esperando!

Y todo el orgullo se fue al caño, cuando menciono al pelirrojo.

-¡Yo no voy a comer con el complejo de pirata!- advirtió Yuu.

-Entonces tendré que comer yo sola con el- dijo inocentemente. Con eso se activaron los sentidos de Kanda, y se puso en marcha a al cafetería junto con Meilin. Y por su rápido cambio de parecer Meilin se alegro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los hermanos Kanda estaban sentados en una mesa. Jerry se alegro mucho al ver que Meilin recupero su animo y apetito de siempre, por lo que le hizo el más delicioso festín que jamás le haya hecho. Y claro que Meilin estaba más que encantada por aquello. Y Kanda…bueno Kanda y su soba. Tuvieron que juntar dos mesas enormes para que acapararan toda la comida de Meilin. El peliazul comía tranquilamente su plato de soba y la más joven se llenaba la boca de comida tragándosela de un solo golpe. Cuando la jovial voz de Lavi los interrumpió…

-¡Hola Meilin!- saludo con una bandeja llena de bolas de arroz- Ojala no me hayas extrañado- lo dijo en tal tono que molesto a Kanda, pero no lo hizo notar. Meilin termino de comer su pierna de chancho ahumada para saludar a Lavi.

-Buenas tardes, Lavi-kun- saludo elegante, el muchacho tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-Pensaba que solo íbamos a ser TÚ y YO- dijo tomando con su mano una bola de arroz.

-Lavi-kun- lo regaño. Lavi solamente sonrió.

-Hai, hai- deteniendo su burla.

-Al parecer ya te tienen domado, complejo de pirata- contraataco el samurái, comiendo su soba. Lavi tuvo un tic en su ceja derecha.

-Vaya, algunas señoritas pueden ser muy imprudentes- comió un bocado de su comida.

-Y los piratas muy molestos- Meilin los veía con los ojos en rayita y un puntito. Lavi entrecerró su único ojo verde maliciosamente.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido…- una incandescente llama los rodeaba a los dos. Meilin pensó en algo rápido para calmar el ambiente.

-¡Mou! Intenten llevarse bien, recién se conocen. Yo los ayudare- ofreció optimista- Siempre empezamos una buena relación diciendo nuestros nombres- levanto un dedo en tono académico- Bueno, ¿Quién se ofrece a ser el primero? –mirando a Lavi y después a Kanda, repitiendo la acción.

-Vale, lo haré yo primero- anunció Lavi. Meilin lo vio con los ojos llenos de alegría- Me llamo Lavi, algunos me dicen Junior. Tengo 16 años. Tu turno- dijo y se llevo la 3era bola de arroz.

-…- Meilin lo miraba expectante, pero Kanda permanecía impasible- _¿Están hablando en serio?_

-¡Vamos es tu turno- pero Lavi la interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya pensé que siendo amable solucionaríamos las cosas- dijo con una voz cansada- ¿Cómo quieres que nos llevemos bien, señorita?- Meilin cayo de espaldas. Kanda se paro de su lugar, extrañándolo a Lavi. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kanda tenia al punta de mugen rozando peligrosamente el cuello de Lavi.

-Vuelve a repetirlo, maldito pirata. Y probaras el filo de mi mugen- Lavi no podía refutarle nada por que sino. Adiós a su cabeza. A Kanda le brillaban asesinamente lo ojos. Y entonces Meilin se levantó de su asiento y tomo un plato entre sus manos, para golpearle la cabeza a Kanda.

-¡Ya les dije que pararan! ¡Quita la espada del cuello de Lavi-kun!- el samurai apretó fuertemente sus dientes por como defendía y llamaba al Bookman Jr.

-Tch- dijo simplemente enfundando su mugen y volviendo a tomar asiento. Lavi relajo su cuerpo y cayo acostado en la banca. Sacándole un sonrisa burlona a Kanda. Meilin giro a verlo a Lavi fijándose en algo en su rostro. Se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro, poniéndolos nerviosos y alertas a Lavi y Kanda respectivamente.

-Oe…oe…¡Meilin! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!- Lavi se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Meilin, ella lo miraba fijamente. Colocando su mano a un costado de Lavi para apoyarse.

-No te muevas Lavi-kun- Kanda estaba con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-_¿No será capaz de…?_- nuevamente Kanda volvió a pararse de su lugar intentado que no sucedería lo que estaba pensando. El pelirrojo ya sentía el aliento de la pelimorada sobre sus labios, solo faltaban pocos centímetros para…

-_¡Maldición!-_ pensó Lavi cerrando los ojos no pudiendo evitarlo. Ya lo sentía…-_3_

_-2-_ contó Kanda- llevando su mano hacia Meilin para apartarla de Lavi. Mientras este ultimo sintió algo calido y suave sobre sus labios, fueron unos segundos y después dejo de sentir la calidez sobre sus labios.

-¡Lo sabia!- Kanda se quedo quieto y Lavi abrió lentamente su único ojo, para observar a una sonriente Meilin ¿con un grano de arroz en el dedo?- Jijiji tenias un grano de arroz en tus labios, Lavi-kun- dijo mostrándole el grano. Lavi abrió la boca hasta mas no poder… y Kanda…bueno el se habia ido enojado, como el mismo demonio. Ambos muchachos lo vieron alejarse, pero no a Kanda; sino al demonio en persona.

-¡_Maldición! ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¡¿Por qué no soporto cada vez que la veo con ese intento de pirata?!- _y bueno esos eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Yuu, lo demás creo que ya esta muy claro. Meilin lo vio sin entender su actitud.

-¿Are?- se pregunto con signos de interrogación rodeando su cabeza. Lavi solo la miro con los ojos en rayas, incrédulo.

-_No puedo creer que sea tan inocente…_- Meilin lo vio con confusión.

-¿Qué paso?- Lavi bajo la cabeza rendido.

-Déjalo asi…-y el pelirrojo recordó algo- Y bien ¿Cómo le estas haciendo?

-¿El que?- pregunto clavando el tenedor en un pastel de fresa muy colorido.

-Con lo de tu memoria- Meilin detuvo el recorrido del pastel hacia su boca. La sombra de su cerquillo subió su mirada, bajando su rostro- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Yo…-alzo la mirada mostrando una sonrisa dulce- decide que seria mejor dejarlo hasta allí.

-¿Qué?- espeto Lavi consternado.

-Lo importante es lo que soy ahora, mi pasado no forma parte de lo que soy, asi que el pasado queda en el pasado. No importa lo que los demás digan, yo sigo siendo yo. A pesar de las cosas que digan los demás, a pesar de un pasado que tal vez nunca conozca, no puede influir en lo que soy ahora. Por eso lo mejor es que deje de intentarlo- dijo retomando las palabras que le había dicho Kanda hace unas horas. Pero esa decisión creo en Lavi un sentimiento que el pensó nunca sentirlo. Resentimiento.

-¿Y te vas a rendir asi por asi?- pregunto amargo. Bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños fuertemente. Meilin lo noto.

-Lavi-kun…-trato de explicarle pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¡El pasado es parte de ti, no puedes olvidarlo!! ¡¡¿No que querías recordar para dejar de sufrir?!! ¡¡Si ibas a tomar esa decisión…!!- Alzo su rostro mostrando una mirada llena de enojo- ¡¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE DECIR AQUELLAS PALABRAS!!- el grito asusto a Meilin, haciendo temblar notablemente sus ojos.

-La…Lavi…kun…- pero el no se inmuto ante la voz llena de confusión y miedo de Meilin, simplemente se levanto de la mesa y salió del lugar. Meilin siguió con la mirada el recorrido que tomo el muy enojado pelirrojo. Hasta que despareció del lugar- Lavi-kun- murmuro llena de dolor, bajando la mirada culpable y arrepentida. Su corazón se encogió con dolor, llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho, tomando la vestimenta que lo cubría y arrugándolo con fuerza- Soy…una tonta.

Y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La discusión de Lavi y Meilin tuvo sus consecuencias. Una Meilin muy triste y adolorida, y un Lavi resentido y enojado. Ella es la primera en dar el primer paso, pero cuando lo tiene en frente se pone nerviosa y no puede decirle nada. Kanda se enoja con Lavi al enterarse de la situación de ambos, y al ver a Meilin tan triste y desanimada; empeorando su relacion. ¿Podrá una misión resolver el problema?

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Razones

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bueno este cap es extremadamente largo, pero me divertí mucho al hacerlo ^^ espero que los complazcan a todos!!! Y ke se diviertan!!xDDD xk créanme yo si lo hice.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan ^^


	8. Razones

8va noche- Razones

Lavi se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros, también estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en unas hojas que tenia a su lado. Su rostro estaba tensado, y su mirada seguia sin su brillo que lo caracterizaba. Aunque aparentaba concentrarse en al lectura y resumen, su mente estaba por otro lado.

_-Lo importante es lo que soy ahora, mi pasado no forma parte de lo que soy, asi que el pasado queda en el pasado. No importa lo que los demás digan, yo sigo siendo yo. A pesar de las cosas que digan los demás, a pesar de un pasado que tal vez nunca conozca, no puede influir en lo que soy ahora. Por eso lo mejor es que deje de intentarlo._

Recordó las palabras que le habia dicho Meilin ya hace unos dias. Y cada vez que lo hacia, algo dentro de su ser se rompía, y su enojo aparecía de nuevo. Tiro con fuera el libro al suelo, y movió las papeles de la mesa. Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos revolvió estresado su cabello.

-_Maldición ¿que me sucede?­_- se sobo las sienes para calmarse-_ Desde que llegue a este lugar ella…_- en su mente Meilin esta de espaldas a el, después se da vuelta, sus ojos violetas brillan llenos de inocencia, y le muestra una hermosa sonrisa; llamándole por su nombre, calidamente.

_-Lavi-kun…_-resuena en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta. Por ella se asoma una cabellera morada, la cual Lavi reconoce rápidamente. Se levanta en dirección a la estantería revisando los libros. Meilin muestra medio rostro tímida. Mirando con duda a Lavi.

-Ano… ¿puedo pasar?- pero este no le responde, solo toma un libro, lo abre y empieza a leer algunas cosas. Meilin se queda en silencio unos minutos tratando de interpretar su silencio. Le dolía el hecho de que Lavi estuviera enojado con ella, pero ella solo quería pedirle perdón por aquello- _Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a como antes­_-Empezó a dar pasos hacia el pelirrojo.

El escucho sus pasos. Cerro de golpe el libro que tenia en sus manos, el ruido fue tan seco que puso nerviosa a Meilin, sintiendo que el no quiere estar cerca suyo. Que lo mejor seria que se alejara de el. La muchacha bajo su cabeza, el ambiente era muy tenso y pesado, poniéndola bajo presión a la chica. Cerró los ojos fuertemente; también las manos. Giro sobre sus talones y salio corriendo de la biblioteca. Cerrando de golpe la puerta. Junior apretó fuertemente sus dientes, después de cerciorarse de estar solo. Golpeo los libros que estaban a su lado, cayendo desparramados en el suelo.

-Tch.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Entendido. Entonces enviare dos exorcistas a que la recojan- Komui hablaba por su teléfono con un buscador desde Francia. Al parecer los rastros de inocencia que se pudieron encontrar, fueron confirmados.

-Nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad Supervisor Komui- informo del otro lado el buscador.

-Muy bien, los enviare inmediatamente- y con esto el Supervisor corto la comunicación. Centro su mirada en los papeles con la información de aquella inocencia que se encontró. Releyéndolos-_ Ahora todos tienen que tener cuidado, sucesos extraños están sucediendo…_-pensó preocupado el Lee. Recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Kanda en su misión.

-_La misión estaba terminada, pero un maldito percance de regreso hacia acá ocurrió. El tren se descompuso y nos tuvieron que bajar del tren. Fue en una estación abandonada, al igual que el pueblo. Pasaron unas malditas horas hasta que salio el conductor y aviso que ya todo estaba listo. Pero habia algo raro con el. Entonces fue cuando se convirtió en akuma, detrás del tren empezaron a salir mas. Empecé a exterminarlos a todos, pero los akumas ya habían exterminado a todos los humanos. Ya solo quedaban algunos akumas, cuando un tipo se paro en uno de los vagones del tren. Lo raro fue que en cuanto los akumas lo vieron empezaron a retroceder. En su brazo se extendió una serpiente de agua, y atravesó a los akumas restantes. _

_-Kanda-kun ¿pudiste comprobar si era algún exorcista?_

_-No creo que lo fuera. Lo sospechoso fue que sabía que yo era un exorcista. Y aun asi… Fue en tan solo un parpadeo y el ya estaba en frente mío, me golpeo en el pecho con la palma desnuda. Pero sentí como mi pecho era atravesado por millones de agujas. Después de eso, empezamos a luchar. Al final solo pudo lastimarme profundamente el costado. Me dijo "Lo más importante se convertirá en su propia muerte" y su cuerpo se disolvió en agua; desapareciendo. _

-Ya es la segunda vez que esta clase de acontecimientos suceden- recuerda cuando Meilin le contó lo de aquella niña que la ataco- _Primero Meilin y ahora Kanda. ¿Acaso serán aliados del Conde? ¿O se tratara de otro enemigo? No imposible. De haber sido asi, se hubieran llevado la inocencia que traía consigo Kanda-kun, en el estado que lo dejo pudo haber sido muy fácil quitarle la inocencia._ ¿Cuál es su propósito?

-¿Propósito de quien, Niisan?- pregunto la hermana menor del Supervisor. Que se encontraba en frente de el, con unos papeles entre sus brazos.

-¿Eh?- la miro- ¡Ah! ¡Lenalee! Jajaja no es nada, ignora lo que dije- le dijo nervioso colocando sus manos en frente de el- Veras hemos confirmado la presencia de una inocencia. Enviare a dos exorcistas por precaución a recogerla.

-¿Iré yo?- pregunto voluntaria Lenalee. Pero Komui negó.

-Ya tengo en mente a los que enviare, quiero ver que tan bien trabajan en grupo- en su mirada se podía ver un ligero rastro de malicia.

-Niisan- dijo resignada de la actitud de su hermano mayor.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin se encontraba en una habitación oscura, pero levemente iluminada por los fuertes rayos del sol que eran bloqueados por la gruesa cortina. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared al igual que sus piernas a su pecho, rodeadas por sus brazos. Su vista la tenía clavada en ningún punto en específico, los ojos los tenia rojos; signo de que había estado llorando.

_-¡¡El pasado es parte de ti, no puedes olvidarlo!! ¡¡¿No que querías recordar para dejar de sufrir?!! ¡¡Si ibas a tomar esa decisión…!!_

La joven entrecerró los ojos tristes, por creerse una desconsiderada. Tomo aquella decisión olvidándose por completo de Lavi. Pero lo más doloroso fue…

_-¡¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE DECIR AQUELLAS PALABRAS!!_

Recordar aquellas palabras hizo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor, emitiendo un quejido. Llevo una mano a su corazón, queriendo que asi dejara de dolerle. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro. Le dolía mucho. Le dolía mucho aquellas palabras. Le dolía mucho que aquellas palabras se las haya dicho Lavi. Con el simple recuerdo de su rostro cubierto de enojo, hacia que su ser se estremeciera…pero no sabia de que. ¿Miedo? ¿O era parte del dolor que sintió?

-Quisiera que esas palabras, no las pudiera recordar. Quiero olvidarlas- le dijo en un tono nostálgico y casi burlón. Pero esas palabras se grabaron dentro de su corazón, complicándole el borrarlas. Tal vez el fue muy cruel con ella, pero Meilin no pensaba eso. Creía que estaba en su derecho de enojarse con ella. Pero no se imagino que iba a ser tan doloroso.

Dolor.

Eso es lo único que podía sentir su corazón.

Las gruesas lágrimas no paraban de caer. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, pero simplemente aquel liquido no paraba de salir de sus ojos violetas. Apretó más sus piernas a su cuerpo. Quería pedirle disculpas. Volver a como estaban antes. Como cuando la hacia reír con sus "chistes". Comer de nuevo en la cafetería. Que le volviera a contar las grandiosas aventuras que el tuvo, las cuales a Meilin le encantaba escuchar.

-Nunca…pudimos terminar…de entrenar…- recordó cuando pararon el entrenamiento por su culpa. Y ligado a ese recuerdo estaba aquel en el cual, Lavi la abrazo. Si bien antes la había abrazado, en aquel momento el abrazo fue diferente. Le gusto la sensación de seguridad y la calidez que le brindaban el estar rodeada por sus brazos. Su corazón gozaba de felicidad…-_Felicidad…_

_-Es verdad si hay algo que quiero que vuelva a como antes, es volver a ver su rostro lleno de felicidad, junto con una sonrisa alegre-_ pensó entre triste y feliz. Revelando una sonrisa melancólica.

La puerta se abrió. Y por ella entro el samurai de 16 años. Lo primero que vio fue a Meilin llorando en su cama. Ella lo vio nerviosa, limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas de los ojos. Pero fue muy tarde.

-_¡AH! No me di cuenta y entre a la habitación de Yuu-niichan-_ vio como Kanda la veía con una mirada regañona y expectante. Meilin estaba en la situación de "niña descubierta por hacer algo malo" Trato de olvidar la situación mostrando una sonrisa falsa-¿Niichan? Jeje ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

-Termine hace una hora.

-¿Eh?- si fijo en el reloj de la pared. Las 2 de la tarde- Wow- se levanto sorprendida- si que pasa volando el tiem- Kanda la cortó.

-¿Fue el intento de pirata?- pregunto yendo directo al grano. Meilin no podía engañarlo, se conocían desde hace casi 10 años, era mas que obvio que el iba saber que era lo que le sucedía. Bajo la cabeza rindiéndose de todo intento por evadir el tema.

-Creo que a ti no te lo puedo ocultar niichan- le dijo con voz adolorida y triste- Después de todo eres mi niichan- sonrió tristemente. Kanda solo espero sin moverse de su lugar. Cuando Meilin alzo el rostro las lagrimas aparecieron, corrió hacia Kanda y lo abrazo fuertemente. El solo coloco una mano en su espalda. Y Meilin empezó a llorar amargamente, en realidad necesitaba de alguien con quien desahogarse. Sin duda alguna Kanda ha desarrollado una GRAN paciencia, SOLO con Meilin.

Una vez que Meilin se calmo, le empezó a contar lo que habia pasado. Y con cada palabra Kanda se enojaba. Y cuando digo enojaba, quiero decir que sus instintos asesinos se despertaron y una gran sed de sangre también.

-_Voy a matarlo…_- increíble que Kanda pensara eso, y mas aun cuando se trataba de alguien más que no sea el mismo. Pero todos conocen la única excepción por la que Kanda también se enoja REALMENTE.

-Y fue cuando me dijo que: para que demonios me hiciste decir aquellas palabras- Meilin recito al pie de la letra todas las palabras que le habia dicho Lavi. Apegándose mas al cuerpo de su hermano.

-_Ahora si que lo mato…_- Kanda apretó sus manos conteniendo su furia.

-Yuu-niichan- Meilin lo saco de sus asesinos pensamientos- He…he…intentado disculparme con…Lavi…kun…pero…yo…- fue interrumpida por repentino movimiento de entre sus ropas, de las cuales salió un pequeño golem plateado (igual que Timcanpy)- ¿Tsuki-chan?- el pequeño golem revoloteaba encima de las cabezas de los hermanos Kanda.

-_¿Meilin?-_ a través del golem se escuchaba la voz de Komui.

-Hai, Komui-san- dirigió con su mirada a su golem.

-_Ven rápido a mi oficina, tienes una misión._

-Si, estaré allí en unos minutos- Tsuki corto la comunicación y se poso sobre la cabeza de Kanda.

-¡Oye pelota con alas! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!- se quejo el Kanda mayor. Cosa que hizo reír a Meilin. Recobrando un poco el ánimo.

-Gomen, Niichan. Ya me tengo que ir… ¡Por favor no le hagas nada a Lavi-kun durante mi ausencia!- advirtió la muchacha. Kanda la miro como "esta bromeando". Ella cambio su mirada a una de suplica- Por favor…quiero solucionar esto yo sola…no quiero depender solo de ti, Yuu-niichan. Por eso, confía en mí. Creo que ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer- le dijo serena. Y aunque las ganas de cortar en dos a Lavi todavía no desaparecían, Kanda entendió a Meilin. Asi que guardándose su sed de sangre-cosa muy difícil.

-Tch- Meilin le sonrió agradecida, se volvió a acercar a el, colocándose en puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Arigatou, Yuu-niichan. Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a comer…Debes alimentarte bien- dijo asumiendo un tierno rol de mama consentidora- yo iré a ver de que se trata mi misión.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la habitación tomando rumbos diferentes. Uno a la cafetería y la otra a la oficina del Supervisor.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Komui estaba sentado detrás de su mesa con varias pilas de papel en el. Cuando el toqueteo de la puerta lo interrumpió…mas bien lo salvo.

-Pase- ordeno dejando a un lado los papeles. Meilin traspaso la puerta sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba en el centro de la oficina.

-¿De que se trata esta misión, Komui-san?

-Ara…te veo muy emocionada Meilin- aquel comentario la sonrojo.

-Es que ya ha pasado tiempo desde mi última misión. Por eso…

-Jaja, esta bien. Estar "encerrada" aquí no es muy divertido que digamos.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que se trata?- a Komui le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.

-Tranquila, falta que venga tu compañero- dijo tomando entre sus manos unas carpetas.

-¿Mi compañero? ¡No necesito uno!- inflo sus cachetes caprichosamente. Otra cualidad que se le pego de Kanda- ¡Quiero hacerlo yo solo, soy totalmente capaz de controlar mi inocencia!- Komui la veía con los ojos en rayas y la gotita seguía en su cabeza.

-_Cada días mas que pasa, se parece a Kanda-kun_. Meilin ya eres una exorcista con experiencia, pero con la nueva forma de tu inocencia, toda la experiencia se va a la basura. Temo decírtelo, pero ahora no eres más que una exorcista con cero conocimiento sobre tu propia inocencia.- Meilin agacho la mirada avergonzada- Pero, podrás demostrar lo capaz que eres para controlar tu nueva inocencia.

-¿Y por que necesito de un compañero?- volvió a preguntar caprichosa.

-Porque el es nuevo en el asunto- las puertas de empezaron a abrir, y con las palabras dichas por Komui, ella se dio cuenta a quien podría referirse. Con el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que había entrado.

-Ya estamos completos…-anuncio Komui.

-Lavi…kun- murmuro para si la exorcista, sorprendida. El joven solo la miro de reojo, sonrojándola, después tomo asiento en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Ante aquella acción, Meilin fue incapaz de verlo. Lavi solo veía a cualquier lugar menos a la chica.

-Bien. Ahora que ya llegaste les explicare de que se tratara esta misión- con eso llamo la atención de ambos- Confirmamos la existencia de inocencia en una región en el sur de Francia. Ya los buscadores encargados de esta misión la encontraron. Solo tienen que recogerla.

-Si tan solo es de recoger una inocencia ¿Por qué es necesario que vayan dos?- espeto seco el pelirrojo.

-Porque…- Komui ya le iba a responder cuando Meilin lo hizo por el.

-Aunque la inocencia haya sido encontrada, todavía esta el hecho de que los akumas vayan por ella. Los buscadores no serán capaces de protegerla por mucho tiempo, en el caso de que sean muchos; ya que, una sola inocencia llama a miles de akumas. Si nosotros, los exorcistas, no la traemos a salvo a casa, el Conde del Milenio lo hará por nosotros- en ningún momento ella cruzo su mirada con el.

-Bien, Meilin. Los datos que necesitan están dentro de estas carpetas- se las entrego- el tren parte en una hora- ambos asintieron y se levantaron de su lugar. Para incomodidad de ambos, tenían que irse por el mismo pasillo. Mientras caminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse, ninguno decía palabra alguna, y el silencio era incomodo. Por unos segundos, Lavi se tomo la molestia de mirarla, estaba mas blanca de lo normal y aunque tratara de obviarlo las marcas rojas de sus ojos se notaban.

-_¿Estaba llorando?-_pensó incrédulo. Por otro lado, Meilin se sentía nerviosa al estar bajo aquella mirada esmeralda. Mostrando un pequeño sonrojo y encorvando ligeramente sus hombros. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Pego la carpeta a su pecho. Verla en esa actitud y sus reacciones hizo que Lavi se sonrojara ligeramente, pero rápidamente lo desvaneció.

Al final, los dos se separaron yendo directamente a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

45 minutos habían pasado y Lavi ya se encontraba en el canal subterráneo de la Orden. Esperando junto con el buscador a su compañera. Escucho pasos acercarse, pero juzgando por la cantidad, no parecía ser una sola persona. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras revelando 3 figuras.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- aviso el Supervisor de la orden. A su lado se encontraban los dos hermanos Kanda. Pero Meilin llevaba una maleta entre sus manos. Lavi al ver se sorprendió y se volvió a sonrojar. Meilin llevaba una corta chaqueta exorcista, debajo de ella un vestido negro junto con medias largas del mismo color y un par de botas café de piel a la altura de la pantorrilla. Su cabello lo tenía en dos trenzas bajas.

-Lamento la demora- se disculpa bajando la mirada, cosa que molesto a Kanda. Y sacando del trance a Lavi, mirando hacia otro lado ya que su sonrojo se acentuó.

-…-Yuu lo miro con odio al pelirrojo.

-Solo vine a confirmar si estabas a gusto con tu nuevo uniforme Lavi- observando la nueva chaqueta de esta.

-Bueno, no me quejo.

-Que bueno. Entonces no los retraso mas-se volteo hacia Kanda y Meilin- ya pueden irse- ella asintió y se volteo hacia su hermano.

-Ittekimasu- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que hizo que algo dentro de Lavi explotara. Apretó los puños y entro en la canoa, y le siguió ella. Se giro alzando la mano despidiéndose de los dos que estaban allí.

-¡ITTERASHAI!- grito Komui a ambos.

-¡ITTEKIMASU!- le respondió ella perdiéndose en la oscuridad del canal.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ambos jóvenes ya estaban en el vagón de primera clase, leyendo los documentos que les habia dado Komui. No se escuchaba ni las respiraciones de ambos, pero Meilin de vez en cuando le echaba el ojo a Lavi; por lo bien que se veía con su nuevo uniforme de exorcista. Haciéndolo ver realmente guapo. Y por esos pensamientos Meilin se sonrojaban, por lo que ocultaba su sonrojo ocultándose detrás de la carpeta. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latir fuertemente, también sentía "cosquillas" en el estomago. Sacudió al cabeza tratando de concentrarse primero en la misión.

-_¡No Meilin! ¡Primero es la misión! Es verdad que se lo bien con…esa chaqueta-_ se sonrojo intensamente-_ ¡pero aun así! ¡Concéntrate Meilin!-_ alzo una mano en signo de determinación- _¡Bien! ¡Terminemos rápido con esto, Meilin!_- todo ella era rodeada por una llama intensa. Y Lavi la veía con una gota en la cabeza.

-_¿Qué le sucede?-_ se pregunto.

-_Pero, si queremos trabajar en equipo y recuperar rápidamente esa inocencia, lo mejor seria que empezáramos de poco a poco. Lo intentare-_ lo miro a Lavi el cual habia devuelto la mirada justo a tiempo hacia los papeles que tenia en mano- A…ano…- Lavi elevo la vista ligeramente, pero se notaba que la estaba mirando- Etto…yo…emm… ¿no hay nada confuso para ti en el informe que nos dio Komui-san?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No tengo ninguno con esto- respondió fríamente. Por un momento Meilin pensó en dejarlo hasta allí, pero recobro la determinación.

-La inocencia se encuentra en Nailloux, localizado en el sur de la región- le dijo intentando sacarle conversa- Se llama To… ¿topas? ¿tamal? Etto…no ninguno…ano…-tomo el documento para revisar el nombre de la ciudad. Ya que solo era eso lo que les habían dado.

-Toulouse, en el sur de Francia, es la capital de la región de los Pirineos Centrales- el miraba hacia la ventana, lo habia dicho como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Cosa que sorprendió a Meilin por su conocimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Increíble!- dijo en tono de admiración- Sabes muchas cosas Lavi-kun…- Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la miro… conectando sus miradas. Las mejillas de Meilin se colorearon de un lindo color rosa, y el también se sonrojo al ver lo bonita que se veía. Ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa bajo su mirada.

Toc-Toc

-¿Meilin-dono? ¿Lavi-dono?- la voz del buscador interrumpió ambos.

-¡Ah! Etto…Hai James-san-respondió la muchacha.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero vengo a informarles algo. Al parecer para llegar hasta Tolouse tendremos que hacer una parada. La vía ferroviaria no llega hasta Tolouse por lo que debemos ir en otro tipo de transporte especial. En unas horas nos detendremos en un pueblo en el límite noroeste de Francia, Clisson. Es un cantón de la región Nantes. Es muy pequeña asi que no la encontraremos en el mapa.

-Entendido. ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar?

-Perdóneme, esa información no la tengo. Pero en cuanto lleguemos les haré saber.

-No tiene porque disculparse James-san…- le dijo en tono comprensible- Solo no arriesgue su vida- ahora lo dijo divertida. Lavi sola veía cada uno de sus gestos. Incrédulo de la actitud de ella hacia el buscador, recordando como la trataban TODOS allí. Y es no pudo haber sido la excepción…

-Ah…hai, Meilin-dono

-Ok- volvió su vista hacia los papeles que tenia en mano, siempre serena. Lavi solo se confundía cada vez más y más, por la forma de actuar de Meilin.

-_Maldición… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_- dejo los papeles a un lado, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Lavi-kun a donde vas?- pero la respuesta fue el seco golpe de la puerta cerrarse. Como reflejo ella simplemente cerro los ojos ante el golpe. Abrió uno para ver que ella era la única en la habitación. Al abrir el otro ojo, ambos reflejaron tristeza y soledad. Pasaron unos minutos y sus ojos se sintieron cansados. Se restregó uno para alejar el sueño- Mou…últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien…-bostezo, y después se agito el cuello de la chaqueta- ademas hace calor…James-san dijo que faltaban unas horas para llegar a Clisson- se abrió la chaqueta liberándose un poco del calor. Se levanto y abrió la ventana, ventilando la habitación, suspiro con alivio y satisfacción- Asi esta mejor. Una pequeña siesta no me caería mal.

Diciendo esto volvió a su asiento, se acomodo, cerro los ojos; y dejo que su mente vaya al mundo de los sueños. No sin antes decir unas palabras…

-Lavi-kun…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi se encontraba en un balcón que sobresalía del último vagón del tren. Sus manos apoyadas en el barandal, apretando fuertemente el mismo. Su cabeza agachada y sus cabellos se ondeaban por el viento.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? Desde que la conocí, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza…- piensa en la Meilin que ayudo hace ya varios meses, y después en la Meilin sonriente de ahora- Incluso ahora… después de lo que le dije… no deja de ser ella misma…

_¡Ah! ¡Increíble! Sabes muchas cosas Lavi-kun…_

Recordó el halago que el habia dicho.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene ella de especial?! ¡¿Qué es lo que la hace diferente a las demás?!- se preguntaba desesperado- ¡¡Soy un Bookman ella desperecerá de los registros algún día!!- la imagen de Meilin se desvanece en la oscuridad. Al pensar en eso, algo dentro de el se lleno de… ¿miedo? Su corazón se acelero y empezó a sudar frío-¿Qué?- se llevo una mano al pecho. Parecía como si no se detendría…Y el sonido de su estomago gruñendo le llamo la atención. Respiro hondo y exhalo sonoramente, calmándose.

Entro al vagón y se dirigió hacia su compartimiento. En el recorrido vio como algunas mujeres iban abrazadas fuertemente de sus hijos, no queriendo que se vayan de su lado. Otros con ropas con las que se podía deducir que eran las únicas con las que podría sobrevivir. Ya habiendo pasado la segunda clase para entrar la primera, vio como el buscador que los acompañaba giraba del pasillo que guiaba hacia su compartimiento.

-Ara, Lavi-dono. Imagine que Meilin-dono y usted podrían tener hambre, asi que hice que les enviaran el almuerzo, llegara en unos minutos al compartimiento. Iba a salir a buscarlo, ya que…ya que…- James de la nada se puso nervioso y su rostro se sonrojo hasta mas no poder- Meilin-dono…esta… ¡dormida!- soltó finalmente.

-_¿Y se puso nervioso solo porque estaba dormida?_ Ah…Entendido, entonces esperaremos a que llegue- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su compartimiento. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta…-Solo estaba dormida…- tomo la manija de la puerta- no tenia por que ponerse- deslizo la puerta y entro- nervioso- susurró. Y sus ojos vieron el paisaje que nunca habia visto en sus 16 años de vida. Bueno, no planeaba verlo tan pronto… si claro(entiéndase el sarcasmo).

La durmiente Meilin yacía acostada en el sillón. Pero no era eso lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Lavi. Sin la posición del cuerpo de Meilin. Estaba a costada de lado, pero ligeramente doblado, una mano encima de su estomago y la otra a la altura de la cabeza. Su vestido se habia corrido hacia arriba permitiendo ver las largas piernas de la muchacha cubiertas por la tela, pero faltaba solo un poco mas para ver el fin de estas. Su chaqueta estaba totalmente abierta, y el vestido negro que llevaba debajo hacia resaltar el tamaño de sus pechos, dejando ver la línea que se formaba al tenerlos tan pegados (ya se imaginarán a cual me refiero cuando se tiene pechos grandes). Y eso que el escote no ayudaba en nada.

La sangre de Lavi se acumulo en sus mejillas. Tanteo con su mano para no caerse, sus pies estaban un poco descoordinados. Su mirada estaba clavada en el joven esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha, ademas de su tranquilo rostro. Con lo que no contó, fue que Meilin se moviera y ocasiono que el vestido se alzara todavía más y la chaqueta se deslizara por sus hombros. Tampoco, con que su rostro se sonrojara y que sus labios gimieran un solo nombre:

-Lavi…kun…-y esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo. Lavi no se contuvo más y de su nariz salio un chorro de sangre. Se llevo la mano a la nariz para detener la hemorragia.

-Mal…di…cion…-busco algo en el lugar que le sirviera para limpiar su sangre- ¿Qué esta soñando esa niña?- dijo finalmente encontrando un pequeño pañuelo. Se limpio la nariz y se la metió en los orificios de la nariz para que no sangrara.

-Gomen…-volvió a murmurar, sonando triste. Y Lavi giro hacia ella, viendo como de caía una solitaria lágrima en su rosada mejilla. Dejando de lado todo lo sensual del momento. Lavi se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, contemplándola. Con su dedo retiro la lagrima del rostro de ella…

-Ya te habia dicho que las lagrimas no te sientan…

Toc-Toc

-Buenas tardes. Vengo con el almuerzo para los dos exorcistas de la Orden Oscura- anuncio el mesero. El pelirrojo se levanto y con un "pase" la puerta se abrió dejando ver un carrito lleno de comida. Junior ya se imagino de quien era toda esa comida- Con permiso- el mesero paso, deteniéndose en medio camino. Lavi no entendió el porque, ladeo el rostro para ver que era lo que detuvo al mesero; y lo que vio no le agrado para nada.

El mesero viendo pervertidamente a Meilin. Con las babas cayendo y una hemorragia nasal.

El apretó fuertemente sus dientes y una venita sobresalió en su sien.

-_Nadie que no sea YO puede verla ASI_- segundos después, el mesero se estrella contra la pared del frente. Con el rostro de chibis-meilin dando vueltas a su alrededor. Y desde la puerta un enojado pelirrojo lo veía, con el puño cerrado fuertemente. Entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta de golpe, ocasionando que Meilin se levantara. Abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, se apoyo con sus manos para erguirse. Y por leyes de gravedad, su chaqueta cayo más, junto con una tira del vestido, revelando la blancura de los brazos de ella. Las piernas de Lavi no se movían, es más se paralizaron-_¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!_- Meilin abrió y cerró los ojos lentamente…

-¿…A…re?- se llevo la mano y se restregó el ojo- ¿Dónde…estoy…?- el pelo de ella estaba ligeramente desordenado, viéndose adorable. Y el pobre de Lavi seguia sin poder mover las piernas, con un tic en el ojo cerrado y el rostro coloreado. Meilin registro el lugar con su adormilada vista, encontrando únicamente al Bookman estático, reconociéndolo después de unos segundos-¿Rabi…kun?

Lavi cayó de espaldas ante semejante… ¿nombre? Ella bostezo y se estiro apartando el sueño completamente de su cuerpo.

-Ohayo…Ne ¿ya llegamos a Chichón?- observo la carreta llena de comida en frente de ella, brillándole los ojos con alegría.

-Ya van a ser la 6 de la tarde…-le corrigió- Es Clisson y no lo se la verdad- admitió. Vio como la chica se lo quedo viendo por unos momentos después a la comida, repitiendo la acción- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… ¿vas a comerte esto?- señalo la comida y a el simplemente le apareció una gota en la frente.

-No, no tengo hambre- pero el sonido de su estomago lo traiciono, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Ella solo soltó una risita infantil.

-Pero tu estomago dice otra cosa. Puedes tomar lo que quieras, puede que yo coma mucho pero no soy una egoísta- le dijo tiernamente. El pelirrojo solo la miro por unos momentos. Dudo en hacerlo o no, pero el hambre es el punto débil de los hombres (xD). Con cuidado se sentó a lado de ella. Pero con solo hacer eso, hizo que Meilin se llenara de felicidad-_Lavi-kun…-_ pensó mientras veía como el muchacho tomaba una pierna de pollo y se la comía-_ espero que puedas perdonarme-_ pensó ella para tomar uno de los tantos deliciosos paltos que habia en la carreta.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya era de noche y Lavi, Meilin y James se encontraban caminando por las calles de la pequeña Clisson, un pequeño cantón de la región de Nantes, buscando un lugar donde hospedarse.

-Disculpen Meilin-dono, Lavi-dono- los exorcistas giraron en torno al buscador- lamento causarles molestias, pero iré a averiguar a que hora sale el transporte hacia Nailloux…yo…

-Entendido James-san. En ese caso, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar un lugar donde pasar hasta que llegue nuestro transporte.

-Meilin-dono…

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- empezó a caminar de nuevo y Lavi el seguia. El buscador se la quedo viendo por unos instantes…

-_Ella es tan amable…y aun asi…_

Las calles de Clisson estaban ajetreadas, aun siendo de noche. Iluminadas por los faroles…la gente entraba y salía de los pocos lugares comerciales del sector. Algunos niños acompañados por sus padres y otros simplemente tomando algo de aire fresco. A medida que avanzaban se les dificulto el pasar entre la gente, mas para Meilin ya que debido a su delicada contextura se esforzaba mas para caminar entre la gente. Cosa que al pelirrojo no parecía molestarle.

-Disculpen…ano…con permiso- decía la pelimorada, tratando de seguirle el paso al pelirrojo que se habia colocado frente a ella. La gente se acumulo mas y Meilin se estaba apartando de Lavi…-Lo lamento…permiso…- entonces ella sintió que era empujada, cuando alguien la sostuvo de su mano. Era Lavi que habia retrocedido para ayudarla- Gomen Lavi-kun…

-Vamos- dijo girando emprendiendo de nuevo la caminata- sujétate fuerte de mi mano- las mejillas de Meilin se encendieron, asintiendo y apretando el agarre de su mano con la de el…dejando que la guiara. Se sentía tan bien la mano calida de el, no pensaba en nada mas que la calidez que emanaba la mano del Bookman Jr. Y este pensaba cosas no tan diferentes a los pensamientos de Meilin. Le gustaba la suavidad de la mano de ella, y también lo tibia que estaba. Se sonrojo…

-_Siempre hago lo contrario a lo que me propongo…_- analizo. Cayendo en cuenta de que habia decidido apartarse de ella, pero era imposible. Siempre tenía que haber algo que hacia que en vez de apartarse se juntara. Y esta no era la excepción…-_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ella…?_

Al fin ambos salieron del tumulto de gente. Siguieron caminando por un rato sin soltarse de las manos.

-¡Devuélvanmela! ¡Dénmela por favor!- los exorcistas escucharon los gritos de una niña. La buscaron y dieron con una niña de tan solo 8-9 años que saltaba tratando de recuperar su muñeca agarrada por unos bravucones. Enojada ante aquella muestra de abuso, Meilin se soltó de la mano de Lavi y corrió hacia a la niña, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-¡Vamos alcánzala! ¡Y si lo haces te la devolveremos!- se burlo uno de ellos. La niña de rubios cabellos saltaba con todas su fuerzas para alcanzar su preciado juguete.

-¡Por favor devuélvanmela! ¡Son muy malos!- rogó con indicios de querer llegar.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Con que somos malos?!- otro mas le grito. Y un tercero se acerco a la niña y le golpeo la cabeza en pleno salto. Como consecuencia ella cayo al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Sujetándoselo y empezó a llorar. Pero eso solo causa gracia en los abusadores.

-¡Esto te pasa por llorona y debi-¡- pero fue cortado por un repentino golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ESO TE PASA POR ABUSON!- la fuerte y firme voz de Meilin se escucho reclamándole al muchacho, que no tendría unos años mas que ella. El la vio con furia en la mirada.

-¡¿Y quien eres tu?!

-¡Alguien con que no deberías meterte!- respondió sin miedo alguno. Pero esto hizo que el chiquillo sonriera maliciosamente, contagiándosela a sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿con que una chica fuerte?- intervino uno de sus compañeros. Meilin los miro alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

-Y no esta nada mal que digamos- el otro recorrió pervertidamente el cuerpo de la joven exorcista. Y confianzudo la rodeo con el brazo por lo hombros- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo que paso y te diviertes un poco con noso- un golpe en al mandíbula lo mandó a callar y lo arrastro por los suelos.

-No salgo con gente detestable como ustedes. Ni siquiera valen la pena como para hacerlo…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- los dos que estaba parados se acercaron a atacarla. Pero ella fácilmente los evadió y contra ataco, dejándolos noqueados en el suelo, se sacudió las manos. Y se las coloco en la cadera en pose de reproche.

-¡Eso les pasa por bravucones!- sin embargo al que habia golpeado en la mandíbula, intento golpearla por detrás, sin darle tiempo a ella de defenderse.

-¡ESTO TE PASA POR TONTA!- Meilin cerro fuertemente los ojos sintiendo venir el golpe, pero nada llego. Abrió un ojo para ver como el chico se detuvo con un puño estampado en el rostro. Y el puño provenía del brazo del pelirrojo… lo saco del rostro del agresor junto unos cuantos dientes-¿De…donde…salio…?- dijo antes de caer desmayado. Meilin veía sorprendida al exorcista…

-_Dos…han sido dos veces…que me ha defendido…_- Junior se acerco a ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-¡Tonta! ¡No vuelvas a hacer cosas peligrosas!- la regaño. Meilin solo agacho la vista apenada y con miedo.

-Gomen _De seguro se enojara aun mas conmigo pero…_¡Pero! ¡No podía dejar como esos tipos se aprovechaban de la niña!....¡LA NIÑA!- giro buscando a la niña que seguia en su lugar, llorando. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió a su alrededor. Corrió hacia ella. Lavi la observaba estupefacto…

-_Vale…mientras no se haya lastimado…¡NO DE NUEVO!- _se golpeo con la mano abierta el rostro. Alzo la mirada, viendo como Meilin se habia arrodillado y cargado a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Sonriendo ligeramente.

-Buuaaaaaahhhh- la niña lloraba en el regazo de Meilin.

-Hai, hai. Tranquila pequeña…ya todo paso- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza maternalmente- Ya no llores, ya se fueron.

-Buuaaaaaahhhh-pero un asi la niña no se calmaba; sin embargo, Meilin no perdió la paciencia.

-Ya deja de llorar…-fingiendo una triste voz- o…sniff me harás llorar a mí también sniff…

-Buuaaaaaahhhh- fallo.

-Ara…ara no funciono- empezó a arrullarla- vamos ya no llores…- a su lado Lavi se arrodillo mostrándole la muñeca en su mano. Meilin lo vio sin entender.

-Intenta con esto- Meilin asintió y tomando la muñeca con una de sus manos. Coloco en una mejor posición a la pequeña para que pudiera ver la muñeca.

-Ne ¿esta muñeca es tuya?- y como por arte de magia la niña dejo de llorar. Tomando tímidamente la muñeca y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gra…cias- los adolescentes sonrieron al ver a la niña calmada. Espero unos minutos mas cuando la niña alzo la mirada, observando minuciosamente a los dos-¿Son ángeles?- pregunto inocentemente. Haciéndoles reír.

-Jajaja no pequeña no lo somos- la niña se acerco al rostro de Meilin y acaricio con su pequeña mano la mejilla calida de ella.

-Eres muy bonita, debes ser un angel.

-Gracias, pequeña- agradeció tiernamente la pelimorada, acariciando los rubios cabellos de la niña- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dafne ¿y usted angelita?

-Jeje, me llamo Meilin. El chico de aquí se llama Lavi-kun- dijo presentando al pelirrojo, Dafne lo vio y el muchacho le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Hola, Dafne-chan!- la niña los vio a ambos.

-¿Acaso son novios?- la inocente pregunta sonrojo fuertemente a los dos jóvenes.

-¡NO LO SOMOS!- respondieron al unísono.

-Que mal…ustedes hacen una bonita pareja…- los puso más nerviosos a ambos.

-¡Etto…! ¡Ne Dafne-chan! ¿No conoces algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos Lavi-kun, un chico mas, y yo?- Dafne se llevo un dedo al mentón, pensando. Ambos suspiraron con alivio ya que la niña dejaría de decir preguntar cosas incomodas. Se miraron por unos momentos y apartaron la mirada rápidamente, sonrojados.

-Creo que, pueden quedarse en mi casa. Hay mucho espacio.-Meilin le sonrió agradecida y le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza, Dafne se sonrojó tiernamente.

-Gracias, Dafne-chan.

-De verdad gracias- le dijo Lavi- si no fuera por ti, seguiríamos con problemas para encontrar algún lugar donde hospedarnos- ahora fue Lavi quien acaricio la cabeza de la niña rubia. Ver aquellos rostros amables le recordaron a unas personas muy especiales para la pequeña.

-_Mama…papa…_

-¡Muy bien! Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

-¡Si!

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Caminaron hasta una zona apartada del cantón. Divisando una casa en la cima de la colina. Entraron en la cómoda casa, una pequeña sala, la cocina, y unas escaleras que llevarían a las habitaciones.

-¡Esta es mi casa!- dijo con entusiasmo

-¡Es muy bonita, Dafne-chan!- le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Entonces el golem de la exorcista apareció en frente de Dafne, asustándola- Tranquila Dafne-chan, no te va a morder- y el pequeño golem se poso en la cabeza de la mas pequeña- Se llama Tsuki.

-¿Tsuki? ¿Qué es eso?

-Significa "luna"- explico Meilin.

-_¿Meilin-dono?_

-¡KYA! ¡HABLA!- se saco a Tsuki de la cabeza y corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Lavi. Ocasionando una risa en la muchacha.

-Ne, no fue Tsuki-chan quien hablo. Hai James-san. Lavi-kun y yo encontraron un lugar en donde quedarnos.

-_¿Sera posible pasar la noche? Nuestro transporte sale mañana en la mañana, había salido una hora antes de nuestra llegada._

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí-dijo Lavi mientras cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿Se puede Dafne-chan?- la rubia asintió- Decidido, nos quedaremos aquí.

-Ok. James-san donde nos encontramos…-Meilin empezó a darles las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la casa de la pequeña. Lavi por otra parte empezó a recorrer la casa, llegando a un patio trasero. La noche estaba oscura, debido a que esa noche era Luna Nueva. El joven se quedo contemplando el cielo oscuro…pensando en su compañera.

-_Pensaba que esta misión iba a ser lo mas rápido posible .Planeaba hacerla rápida, sobre todo teniéndola a ella como compañera… no quiero ni pensar la reacción que tendrá el Panda, cuando se entere de las cosas que han sucedido entre nosotros, y la rápida amistad que hemos desarrollado._- recordó las dos veces que la abrazo, cuando la conoció defendiéndola-_ ¿Debería rendirme en tratar de alejarla de mi?-_ pateo una piedrita que estaba frente a el- o tal vez…- el viento movió sus lacios cabellos, y bajo sus pies las hojas secas, revelando dos tumbas- ¿Qué?- se agacho y removió las otras hojas-Unas tumbas…¿Acaso?

Dentro de la casa las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá rustico de la sala. Conversando de cosas triviales.

-¿Srta. Meilin usted tiene familia?- la pregunta desanimo un poco a ambas. Pero aun asi Meilin le respondió…

-Si- la afirmación entristeció a la niña- Un hermano mayor…

-¿Y tu mama y tu papa?- pregunto rápidamente la pequeña, Meilin solo negó.

-La verdad, no se si tenga una mama y un papa. Es un poco triste no saber de donde eres, o quienes son tus padres; pero, cuando las personas que te rodean te brindan protección y amor…la tristeza desaparece- ante estas palabras las lágrimas caían de los ojos azules de ella- ¿Dafne-chan?- la pequeña no soporto mas y salió corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación- ¡Dafne-chan!

-No lo soporto…-el pelirrojo apareció en la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

-¿Lavi-kun? ¿Qué no soporto?

-Los padres de Dafne-chan…fallecieron

-¿Qué?- pudo decir simplemente dándose cuenta de su error.

-Las tumbas de ambos están afuera, llevan apenas unos meses… Mejor deja que se le pase, y no toquemos el tema- Meilin se levantó en dirección a la habitación de la niña. Lavi inmediatamente la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola-¡Oye!

-Es una niña…solo es una pequeña. No tiene a nadie, y dejarla llorar no va a servir de nada…Ademas…-al decir esas palabras recordó su propio caso, antes de conocer a Kanda- Los niños necesitan mucha atención… aun mas cuando están llorando- se soltó del agarre del Bookman, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Y Lavi juro haber notado un deje de melancolía en su voz y unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ya era de día y los exorcistas junto con el buscador llegaban a su destino. Nailloux. Desde donde estaban ya podían divisar la ciudad.

-¡Miren ya falta poco para llegar!- exclamo ella mientras se levantaba para poder ver mejor la ciudad.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar todo el tiempo sentado!- se quejo Lavi.

-Pero si el heno es más cómodo que los sofás de los trenes-replico.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero estar sentado por 3 dias! ¡Créeme que no es cómodo!

-Hai, hai. Alégrate de que falta poco… ¡Es mas!- ella se bajo de la carreta de madera- ¡Podemos caminar desde aquí!- propuso.

-Me parece buena idea Meilin-dono- James imito su acción. Lavi no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo. Ya los 3 en el suelo empezaron a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a Nailloux. Iban avanzando y la ciudad se veía mas cerca, poco a poco los extremos del camino se iban adornando con flores. En su mayoría rosas, y bueno, Meilin quedo más que encantada con el bonito paisaje. Se le notaba en el rostro que estaba maravillada con las rosas blancas y rosadas.

-_De regreso podría llevar algunas_…- pensó mientras entraba a los límites de la ciudad. Quedándose helados ante el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad. Edificios en mal estado, calles destruidas, los árboles mostraban signos de haber sido quemados. Pero lo más aterrador de todo fueron los charcos de sangre, el pestilente olor a cadáveres, y algunos cadáveres tirados en las calles. Toso esto era visto por los 3 mientras avanzaban por las calles de Nailloux hacia el centro de la misma. Meilin veía aterrada ante la cantidad de cadáveres, varias personas llorando alrededor de uno que otro cuerpo inerte. Sentía como la tristeza y el miedo recorría su ser.

-¿Los akumas hicieron esto?- pregunto de repente Lavi.

-No lo creo Lavi-dono. Si hubiera sido obra de akumas, los cuerpos se hubieran convertido en arena y todos los humanos estarían muertos- Junior suspiro sonoramente.

-Si no fueron los akumas entonces solo hay una razón lógica para esto. Fue una guerra, y Nailloux fue el campo de batalla.

-Ojala que mis compañeros no hayan sido afectados- dijo preocupado James. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el cual era el que mas afectado se vio por la guerra. Se escuchaban claramente lo lamentos de las personas que sufrieron la perdida de su seres queridos. Las mujeres lloraban amargamente mientras abrazaban fuertemente a sus hijos. Abuelo, abuela, padre, madre, hijos, tíos, primos. Todos perdieron a alguien, y eso era lo más doloroso. En las guerras nadie se salva.

-No veo a ningún buscador por aquí- Lavi miraba a los alrededores buscando algún buscador que cuidaba de la inocencia.

-Déjeme encargarme de eso Lavi-dono- inmediatamente James coloco su gran comunicador en frente suyo y trato de buscar señales de sus compañeros- Puede que esto tome algo de tiempo- y esperaron. Lavi se dio cuenta que desde que entraron Meilin no habia pronunciado ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicaba con una mirada llena de ¿pena?

-Deja de mirarlos asi- Meilin lo vio de reojo- te convertiste en exorcista antes que yo. Ya tendrías que haber pasado por estas situaciones antes- y le sorprendió mucho la respuesta de ella.

-Si antes ya me habia pasado. Pero aun asi…no puedo dejar de sentirme asi por aquellos que perdieron a sus seres mas queridos en la guerra. Para mi es doloroso ver como los demás sufren, a la vez que me da miedo, que yo pueda llegar a estar en su lugar algún día…- Lavi se quedo día habla ante aquella revelación.

-¡Bien! ¡Meilin-dono, Lavi-dono! ¡Pude hallarlos se encuentran en un refugio cerca de aquí!- se coloco el comunicador de vuelta a su espalda. Lavi asintió y dirigió su mirada a la pelimorada. Y súbitamente ella se lanzo sobre el, cayendo al suelo. A pocos metros más el suelo se destruyo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Lavi consternado, levantándose ayudándola al instante a Meilin.

-¡AKUMAS!- aviso Meilin al encontrar un ejército de akumas acercándose a ellos. Y destruyendo todo a su paso, o sea a todos los humanos a su paso-¡James-san!

-¡Hai!

-¡¡Busque a los demás buscadores y manténganse junto a la inocencia por favor!! ¡¡Lavi-kun y yo nos encargaremos de destruir a los akumas!!- James asintió y salio corriendo en dirección al refugio donde se encontraba la inocencia, ella miro a Lavi-Lavi-kun…-y el entendió el mensaje.

-Ya es hora de entrar en acción…¡¡Martillo creciente, actívate!!- saco su martillo.

-¡¡Inocencia actívate!!- Meilin convoco su arco.

Los akumas captaron a los dos exorcistas y empezaron a atacarlos con sus misiles. Ambos se colocaron espalda a espalda y dieron un salto lateral, esquivando los misiles venenosos. Meilin arremetió con flechas de inocencias, dándoles en el blanco. Lavi aprovecho el humo creado por la explosión de akumas, haciendo crecer su martillo y aplastándolos. Los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban se vieron involucrados, los akumas que no estaban peleando contra los exorcistas optaron pro matar a los humanos, pero esa opción fue excluida cuando una sola y poderosa flecha de Meilin acabo siquiera con 10 de ellos. Su mirada llena de furia y determinación por protegerlos hizo que su inocencia incrementara su poder.

Lavi seguia destruyendo a los akumas, pero aplastarlos de uno en uno se habia vuelto molesto. Los akumas empezaron con el bombardeo de misiles, obligándolo a dar un salto hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el suelo volviendo a caer de pie. Hizo crecer mas su martillo y como los akumas se habia alineado en línea recta, los destruyo con un golpe lateral con el martillo. Respiraba agitadamente, sorprendiéndose de que todavía no habia acabado ni con la mitad de ellos. Una lluvia de misiles cayó a sus espaldas impulsándolo hacia delante y rodando por el suelo para finalmente chocar contra una pared. Escupiendo sangre por la boca. Tomando ventaja de esto los akumas dirigieron sus armas hacia Lavi, este trato de defenderse rápidamente, pero antes de que el pudiera hacerlo o de que los akumas lanzaran su ataque. Varias flechas acabaron con ellos como si fueran una parvada. Creando un enorme explosión.

-¡¿Lavi-kun te encuentras bien?!- grito Meilin desde el otro lado. A sus espaldas un grupo de aterrorizadas personas contemplando el movimiento para después huir despavoridas. Observa como su rostro esta cubierto de rasguños y su ropa también estaba ligeramente rasgada.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-al verla distraída los akumas intentaron atacarla, pero ella fue mas rápida y con un ágil movimiento se impulso hacia atrás y acabo con los akumas que tenia en frente. Inclino un poco el cuerpo hacia delante tratando de recuperar la respiración. Parecía que nunca se acababan…

Encima de uno de los pocos estables edificios de Nailloux un par de ojos azules observaban todo. Junto a una exuberante mujer de cabello rojo. Al comprobar en el embrollo en que se encontraban los dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír con satisfacción.

-Dejare que esas cosas jueguen un poco más con ellos.

-Pero ni tanto, el muchacho esta muy lindo. Quiero encargarme yo misma de desgarrar ese bello rostro- dijo seductora.

-No me importa lo que hagas con el, pero la chica es mía- el chico desapareció.

-¡Jum! Esa niña no me interesa después de todo soy mas agraciada que ella- ella también desapareció.

-¡¡Sello de cenizas!!- Lavi invoco a su serpiente de fuego, que recorrió los cielos acabando con una gran cantidad de akumas. Ambos habían gastado ya la gran parte de su energía, que a pesar de que eran simples akumas, los superaban enormemente en cantidad. El nuevo uniforme de lavi ya estaba rasgado, un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, su respiración se agitaba más y más. Hecho una rápida mirada a Meilin que se encontraba en un estado similar, le costaba respirar normalmente, y de sus dedos brotaba sangre, producto del rápido uso de sus flechas. Sus manos también se encontraban afectadas-_Maldición acabar con ellos con el sello de cenizas fue una buena idea, pero al no encontrarme totalmente acostumbrado a mi inocencia…consume rápidamente mi inocencia_ Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo ¡¡Sello de-

-¡¡¡¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!-el grito de Meilin interrumpió su ataque. Habían intentado atacarla pero la tomaron por sorpresa, intentando defenderse con su arco, el choque de energía fue tal la magnitud que la impulso fuertemente hacia atrás, prácticamente la mando a volar, y se detuvo violentamente con el choque de su cuerpo contra una pared, rompiéndola. Por unos momentos quedo incrustada en la pared y cayo hacia delante, emitiendo un fuerte quejido de dolor. La sangre empezó a caer de su frente y labios. Sacando fuerzas intento levantarse para seguir peleando. Aun asi no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Los akumas ya se acercaban a ella, claro que no contaron con que el otro exorcista los aplastara con su martillo.

-¡¡Meilin!!- grito mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella, una vez a su lado, invoco de nuevo el sello de cenizas acabando con los akumas que lo rodeaban. Eran pocos gracias a ella. Un gran alivio les llego al ya no estar rodeados de mas akumas, se giro a ayudar a Meilin, que todavía intentaba pararse, tomándose con su mano el hombro izquierdo. Y con el otro brazo apoyándose para no caer. La sangre goteaba de sus labios y frente formando pequeños charcos en el suelo-¿Estas bien?- ella alzo la mirada asintiendo- Ven déjame ayudarte- al estar de espaldas Lavi no noto que de los escombros un akuma seguia moviéndose, lanzando su ataque. Meilin logro verlo aplicando fuerza en sus piernas abrazo fuertemente a Lavi e hizo que sus cuerpos giraran cambiando de posición. Y ella fue al que recibió el ataque en su espalda.

Lavi abrió el ojo hasta más no poder. Ambos cayeron en el suelo, el rodeándole la cintura, estático. Hasta que salio de su trance y se irguió colocando en una mejor posición a Meilin, no sin antes observar como tenia un enorme hueco en su ropa revelando el tatuaje que tenia allí. Rodeándose de pentáculos…

-¡Meilin! ¡Meilin!- la llamaba teniéndole en su regazo, rodeada de sus brazos. Al ver que no le respondía se asusto mucho y la abrazo fuertemente- ¡Meilin! ¡Resiste! Por favor no te mueras!- le rogó lleno de miedo a perderla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, levanto el rostro sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-Es…toy bien…- Se separo un poco de ella con la mirada llena de preocupación- Gomen Lavi-kun…por…preocuparte- el tatuaje de su espalda brillo intensamente y los pentáculos de su espalda desaparecieron, el fenómeno sorprendió a Lavi.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin salir de la sorpresa y sin dejar de soltarla. Ella se irguió un poco, aun adolorida.

-Los tipos parásitos somos inmunes al veneno de los akumas…por eso no moriré tan fácilmente- el dijo con un deje de arrogancia. Se quejo por el dolor del golpe- ¡Itai! Aunque creo no comos inmunes ante el dolor…jejeje- comento contagiándole su risa a Lavi que ya se habia calmado.

-_Fueron tan solo unos instantes pero…el pensar que ella moriría en mis brazos…_- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el akuma que habia atacado a Meilin, estaba en frente de ellos listo para matarlos. Los dos abrieron sus ojos, Lavi solo pudo apegar fuertemente a Meilin a su cuerpo, y ella solo busco refugio en sus brazos. El akuma sonrió victorioso cuando fue atravesado por agua, destruyéndolo al instante. Lavi tuvo que cubrir a Meilin. Una vez pasada la explosión escucharon una voz:

-Bueno digamos que me canse de ver como estas cosas hacia el trabajo sucio. Ya estaba aburrido y no quiero que dos exorcistas mueran a manos de un simple akuma- ambos buscaron con la mirada el origen de la voz, entre el humo restante de la explosión puedo observar como una silueta se acercaba a ellos y juzgando por su voz debía ser un hombre.

-Ya era hora…-reclamo otra voz y su figura apareció detrás de la del hombre. El humo se disipo totalmente. Y los dos exorcistas pudieron observar a sus "salvadores". Un hombre bastante alto-un poco mas que Lavi- de cabello ondulado de un raro color celeste, y unos profundos ojos azules; con un cuerpo bien desarrollado. A su lado, una hermosa mujer de una larga cabellera roja y brillantes ojos naranjas, de cuerpo bien proporcionado. Al ver a la mujer, Lavi…

-¡STRIKE!- y en la frente de los 3 espectadores aparecieron unas gotitas.

-¿Strike?- se cuestionaron el muchacho y Meilin. Pero la pelirroja sonrió halagada.

-Ara…que chico para más guapo e inteligente…-dijo en tono seductor. Lanzándole un beso, y cuando se estampo en la mejilla de Lavi su cara se coloreo de rojo, de su nariz salio humo y su único ojo se transformo en un corazón. Por dentro Meilin estaba mas que molesta con la impertinente actitud de la pelirroja. Inconscientemente se pego más al cuerpo de Lavi.

-¡No empieces con tus shows!- replico el peliazul. Sin embargo, se tomo unos minutos para recorrer con parsimonia el cuerpo de la mujer exorcista. Llegando a la conclusión a la que mayoría normalmente llegaba…-_Hermosa…_

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto cautelosa y sin confianza Meilin. Mostrando una mirada igual a la de Kanda.

-Bueno parece que la diversión se acabo…-dijo aburrida la pelirroja. El peliazul cerró los ojos signo de estar en desacuerdo con su compañera.

-Te equivocas…-dio un paso adelante, alertando a los exorcistas de su próximo ataque, abrió los ojos-¡APENAS VA A COMENZAR!- dio una patada en el suelo, de la punta de su pie salio un chorro de agua, partiendo el suelo bajo sus pies; yendo directamente hacia Meilin y Lavi, el ultimo rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, y rodó hacia un lado. Esquivando el ataque que ademas partió la pared detrás de ellos. Meilin quedo debajo de Lavi, quién todavía no la soltaba. El siguiente movimiento del enemigo sorprendió a ambos. Los residuos de agua que quedaron el suelo se fueron juntando, incluso salía agua por debajo del suelo, formando asi una enorme esfera de agua. Al no saber que clase de ataque vendría Lavi y Meilin se levantaron, la ultima con un poco de dificultad, invocando sus inocencias.

-¡¡Agua: tentáculos de agua!!- y de la esfera de agua se desprendieron varias extensiones, todas dirigidas hacia Lavi y Meilin. Lavi rápidamente hizo crecer su inocencia, lo suficiente como para usarlo de escudo y detener el ataque del enemigo. La pelirroja sonrió ante el movimiento realizado por el. Se desplazo veloz y llego a lado de Meilin, sorprendiendo a ambos de su velocidad.

-_Es muy veloz- _pensaron los dos. Ella encendió su mano con una llamarada de fuego, Meilin coloco su arco entre ella y el puño en llamas, evitando asi que la quemara pero la mujer hizo uso de su fuerza aplicándola al puño y enviando a Meilin hacia atrás.

-¡Meilin!- la nombrada aminoro la fuerza del empuje al hundir sus pies en la tierra, pero al ser cemento se le dificulto. Al final lo pudo lograr.

-¡Tu enemigo esta aquí!- el peliazul ataco de nuevo, Lavi mantuvo su martillo firme, aun asi, algunos tentáculo de agua no lograron ser interceptados por el martillo. Lastimando sus hombros, brazos, piernas y ambos costados. Como consecuencia volvió a escupir sangre. Mientras tanto Meilin se enfocaba en defenderse de los veloces golpes de la peligrosa mujer. Buscando algún hueco que le permitiera atacarla. Logro acorralarla en una de las tantas desquebrajadas paredes. La mujer sonrió al ver la derrota de la exorcista. Encendió más su mano y lanzo el golpe. Pensando una forma rápida de esquivar el golpe, solo faltaban pocos centímetros para recibir el ataque. Deslizo su cuerpo en la superficie de la pared, la pelirroja hundió toda su mano en la pared, destruyéndola. Meilin quedo semi acostada, se apoyo en ambas manos impulsando de esa manera su abdomen bajo, su pierna derecha la estiro tanto como pudo golpeando la mandíbula de su atacante, elevándola y alejándola de ella. Aprovecho esto y preparándose para contraatacar.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!- Meilin perdió la concentración al escuchar el grito de su compañero. Viendo como era atravesado por los tentáculos de agua de su enemigo. Abriendo sus ojos preocupada.

-¡¡LAVI-KUN!!- durante ese suceso la pelirroja en los cielos…

-Fuego…-murmuro- ¡¡Serpientes Gemelas!!- espirales de fuego rodearon sus brazos, tomando la forma de serpientes. Meilin reacción a la invocación, las serpientes se enredaban entre si dirigiéndose a ella. En el aire la pelirroja dio vueltas sobre si misma, amortiguando la caída- ¡MALDITA! ¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR MI HERMOSA ROSTRO?!!-grito una vez en el suelo. Meilin preparo una de sus flechas, no tenia mucho de especial, pero seria lo suficiente como para detener las serpientes gemelas de la mujer.

-_Por favor, detén su ataque_- la flecha brillo intensamente- ¡¡VE!!- lanzando la flecha atravesó exitosamente a las serpientes. Alegrándose por dentro, pero no tanto cuando sintió el hirviente puño de la enemiga sobre su estomago. Quemándole la piel y vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre. Doblo su cuerpo sobre el brazo de la mujer. La mujer agarro del cabello a Meilin levantando su rostro. Volviéndolo a golpear con la mano rodeada de fuego, quemando superficialmente su mejilla y sacándola mas sangre.

-Tonta creíste que haciéndote la valiente, te verías más hermosa. ¡Ja! ¡Que ilusa!- se burlo ella- ¡Vas a morir junto al niño al que apenas puedes llamarle la atención!- con estas palabras, algo en el interior de Meilin reacciono. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en Lavi y salir ambos vivos de la situación. No quería morir en aquel lugar, no quería morir a manos de esa mujer. No podía morir. No IBA a morir.

-_Todavía le debo una disculpa a Lavi-kun-_ pensó ensombreciendo su mirada con su cerquillo-_Si muero aquí Yuu-niichan se quedará solo y triste_- aun en aquellos momentos mantenía siempre en mente a su querido hermano- _No voy a morir…no…-_ el cielo se oscureció, dando indicios de una tormenta.

-¿Es acaso esta el poder de los elegidos por Dios?- pregunto sarcástico el peliazul. Con un pie en la cabeza del malherido Bookman- Lo suponía solo eran puras patrañas…No solo tu vas a morir sino que te iras al infierno de la mano de esa niña…-La enorme esfera sobrevolaba encima de ambos- Muere… ¡Tenta- lo cortaron al sentir un estremecimiento en la tierra-¿Qué demonios?- instintivamente el ojo de Lavi se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Meilin y la pelirroja.

-Meilin…-susurro.

-No…

-¿Ah? ¿No que mocosa?- endureció el agarre.

-No…quiero…

-Lastima para ti, la muerte es parte de tu destino…

-No quiero…morir…-el tatuaje en su muñeca empezó a palpitar- ¡¡Me rehúso a morir aquí!!- el arco apareció golpeando su brazo, obligándola a soltar su cabello. Meilin se coloco en cuclillas, extendiendo su pierna y girando su cuerpo, hizo caer a la mujer. Meilin se irguió de nuevo y coloco amenazadoramente la flecha en su cuello. Los hombros observaban asombrados la hazaña.

-_Si acaba con ella…-_ el ojiazul ya se preparaba para atacar a Meilin, pero el fuerte martillo de Lavi lo detuvo. Al ya no sentir el pie de su enemigo sobre su cabeza, Lavi se levanto.

-¡Ni creas que te lo voy a permitir!- pero Lavi fue mas rápido e invoco su sello de fuego.

-¡¡Martillo Creciente, Sello de Cenizas!!- la serpiente del sello obtuvo mas poder y un enorme tamaño, el peliazul tratando de defenderse coloco la esfera de agua en frente de el, pero las fuerza de las llamaradas de la serpiente era poderosas. Evaporando asi la esfera de agua, y la serpiente también desaparecía. Se preparo para atacar de nuevo-¡Crece, crece, crece!- la gran inocencia de Lavi se adelanto golpeándolo en el costado, mandándolo a volar y en el camino se encontró con varios árboles, que poco a poco detenían su trayectoria. Comprobó que ya no se levantaría en un buen tiempo y fue a ayudar a Meilin.

Meilin seguía en la misma posición, pero su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que su arco.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que ahora te arrepentiste!- sin embargo Meilin no le respondió. Lavi corría hacia ella.

-¡Meilin!-al escuchar el nombre ella mira de reojo al pelirrojo, que aun lastimado intenta llegar a su lado.

-Lavi-kun…-al ver como Meilin bajo la guardia, la pelirroja saco ventaja de eso.

-No digo eres una tonta…- sonriendo maliciosamente. Súbitamente todo su cuerpo se incendio. Asustando a Meilin y alejándose de ella debido a las abrazadoras llamas- Esto no se termina hasta que los dos estén muertos.

-¡¡MEILIN, CUIDADO!!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a ella. Y el cuerpo de la mujer exploto, arrastrando a los jóvenes debido a la fuerza de la explosión. De nuevo, Lavi cubrió a Meilin con su cuerpo mientras rodaban por los suelos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando ambos empezaron a reaccionar por los golpes que tuvieron. Meilin se encontraba sobre Lavi, con la cabeza reposando sobre su pecho, el la tenia rodeada de su cintura con ambos brazos. Lavi ya no se sintió mareado, y reviso si Meilin no se encontraba lastimada seriamente-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…eso creo- dijo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. Se sonrojo al estar en aquella posición y trato de levantarse, Lavi también se sonrojo y se sintió incomodo. Retiró sus brazos de la cintura de ella, permitiéndole levantarse. Después de que ella se retiro de su regazo, el se levanto- Lavi-kun ¿tu te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien. Pero esos tipos…no creo que desistan- ella estuvo de acuerdo con el- lo mejor seria que nos alejáramos de la ciudad. La inocencia todavía se encuentra aquí, y pueden llevársela.

-Tienes razón…pero si salimos corriendo ahora no nos alejaremos demasiado de los limites de la ciudad- Lavi sonrió ante su problema, con la solución en mente. Le enseño su martillo- ¿Qué sucede con tu martillo, Lavi-kun?

-Esta es nuestra solución- coloco el martillo con el mango hacia arriba- Sujétate del mango

-¿Eh?- se sujeto con una mano- ¿Asi?- Lavi la atrajo hacia el, con el brazo rodeando su cintura. Sonrojando la muchacha.

-¡Extiéndete!- y el mango se extendió hacia los cielos, asustando a Meilin.

-¡¡KYYYYAAAAA!!-grito aferrando su otro brazo a la cintura de Lavi. Pegando todavía más sus cuerpos.

Ya se estaban alejando desde el este de la ciudad, pudiendo divisar un frondoso bosque. Meilin todavía temblaba del miedo, pero a la vez se sentía segura, por que sabía que Lavi no la soltaría. Aun asi, ella se aferro fuertemente de el, provocando que Lavi emitiera un quejido de molestia. Ella se entristeció pensando que era porque estaba muy pegada a el, y también porque aun seguía molesta con el. Tratando de aflojar un poco el agarre, sintió húmeda su mano. La observo, notando los rastros de sangre en ella y en ambos costados del cuerpo de Lavi; asi como, los dos brazos y las piernas. Recordando el instante cuando Kanda había pasado por la misma situación.

-¡Lavi-kun! ¡Estas herido!

-¡Estoy bien!- refuto el, tratando de no hacerla preocupar. Pero Meilin no tomo en cuenta a lo que el dijo, y con la mirada encontró un pequeño riachuelo.

-¡Lavi-kun baja! ¡Allí hay un riachuelo, podre limpiarte tu herida!

-¡Que estoy bien!

-Que bajes te dije- dijo en un tono siniestro, con los ojos rojos, y rodeada de un aura negra y roja.

-Hai…-obedecía Lavi, debido al miedo que le causo esas palabras. Y tenia un presentimiento de que si no hacia lo que ella decía, terminaría peor que ahora. Descendió en dirección al riachuelo que le indico la muchacha. Una vez en el suelo, encogió su martillo, y ella lo toma de la mano en torno al riachuelo. Ella se arrodillo en frente del riachuelo, rompió un pedazo de tela de su vestido y lo remojo en el agua. Después se giro hacia el, sonrojada.

-Lavi-kun…ammm…etto…-Lavi no entendía el porque se puso nerviosa, sin tan vivaz estaba cuando le dijo que tenia que curarlo-tu…-y señalo su chaqueta. Lavi se miro asi mismo confuso, después de unos instantes comprendió el problema, sonrojándose el también.

-¡Ok! Ya entendí…-murmuro. Empezó a retirarse su chaqueta, seguida de su camiseta. En cuanto se la quito, Meilin se sonrojo todavía más al ver el cuerpo de Lavi. Pectorales y abdominales bien trabajados, vientre marcado, los costados con cortes superficiales, manchados por la sangre. Al igual que sus dos fuertes brazos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral. Sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, también cosquillas en su vientre bajo.

-¡_¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡No debería ver el cuerpo de Lavi-kun de tan descarada forma! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?..._-salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Lavi se arrodillo en frente de ella- Ano… ¿Por qué no mejor te recuestas sobre esa piedra? Se me será más fácil limpiarte la herida, y tú te sentirás cómodo.

-_No creo que de ninguna manera pueda sentirme cómodo-_ pensó mientras se acercaba a la roca dicha por Meilin, se apoyo en ella, y Meilin se sentó a un lado de el. Primero, limpio las machas que rodeaban la herida y sus alrededores, suavemente. Volviendo a remojar la tela en el agua quitando la sangre, procediendo a limpiar el otro lado. Repitiendo el mismo proceso en ambos brazos.

-_Que bueno que no es nada serio como la herida de Yuu-niichan-_pensó aliviada. Volvió a cortar otro pedazo de tela de su vestido. Envolviendo en un brazo herido. Tomo el otro, y mientras lo envolvía, veía como el rostro de Lavi miraba hacia otro lado. Lo que ella no sabia era que su rostro estaba sonrojado-Ano…Lavi-kun…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto seco. Meilin dudo en decírselo o no.

-_Ya no lo soporto mas…_Lo lamento

-¿El que?-dijo sin voltear a verla. Meilin lo vio con aprensión.

-Lamento…el no haberte tomado en cuenta-confeso con culpa. Terminando de cubrir la herida de Lavi.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-le dijo molesto al recordar la razón por la que estaba enojado con ella.

-¡NO! ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR EVITANDO EL PROLEMA! ¡Y VER COMO YA NO ERES TU MISMO POR MI CULPA!- grito con tristeza.

-¡NO ME CONOCES LO SUFICIENTE PARA DECIR QUE NO SOY YO MISMO!-refuto Junior con enojo en la mirada.

-Te equivocas…-le dijo calmada extrañamente- puede que suene raro… que poco tiempo haya pasado desde que nos conocimos…y sienta que ya te conozca desde hace años… no solo no eres tu mismo conmigo, sino con todos los que te rodean, con Bookman-san tu propio maestro, incluso con Lenalee-san…-le dijo acongojada- ya no soporto verte como te haces daño a ti mismo…-llevo sus manos a su pecho al sentir dolor.

-_Meilin…-_pensó sorprendido.

-Quiero verte feliz, Lavi-kun….-levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas-quiero volver a verte sonreír…-le dijo sonriéndole entre triste y feliz.

-No sabes que dices…-evito el contacto con sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo ves?! Te estoy pidiendo perdón… ¡NO POR MÍ, SINO POR TI! ¡SOLO LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR TI!-confeso adolorida- ¡Quiero remediar el error que cometí! ¡Y lo vuelvo a repetir!

-Ya deja de…

-¡Lo lamento! ¡En verdad que lo lamento!-sus lagrimas se hicieron gruesas y caían a montón-¡Lamento no haber tomado en cuenta tu ayuda en el momento que Yuu-niichan me aconsejo!

-¡YA PA- se dio cuenta lo que había dicho Meilin-¿Yuu-niichan?

-En esos días, además de tener ese problema…extrañaba a mi niichan. No se que fue lo que hizo que dejara de lado tu opinión Lavi-kun…solo que cuando Yuu-niichan había regresado y muy mal herido…me llene de miedo, pero fue reemplazado por una inmensa felicidad cuando se recupero. Se entero de lo que sucedía, y me ayudo… creo que el hecho de que sea mi niichan hizo que yo tomara esa decisión.

-_¡¿Yuu-niichan?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Tiene un hermano?!_

-Yuu-niichan no quería que sufriera, me estaba haciendo daño a mi misma cuando intentaba recordar… los dolores de cabeza eran muy fuertes…Yuu-niichan sabia de eso, por eso me dijo que desistiera de recordar algo que en serio no me serviría…Aun asi me siento culpable, Lavi-kun…no quiero que estés asi por mi culpa…

-¿Te dolía la cabeza cuando intentabas recordar?

-Si-afirmo avergonzada. Ahora Lavi se dio cuenta de su error. Era cierto si le dolía fuertemente la cabeza…

-_No le hubiera dicho que siguiera intentándolo…-_admitió, se giro a verla encontrándola con la cabeza agachada y todo el cuerpo temblando…las lagrimas caían de su rostro al suelo…-_No debí haberla tratado de esa forma…-_ pensó arrepentido de sus actos. Dándose cuenta de cuanto la había hecho sufrir. Sintiéndose el idiota…no…el imbécil mas grande del mundo. Evitándola cuando ella solo quería disculparse con el, siempre queriendo explicarle sus razones.

Estiro su mal herido brazo, tomando su cabeza y acercándola a el, pegando su mejilla en su hombro. Y con el otro brazo la rodeo. Abrazándola. Acto que sorprendió a Meilin, sonrojándola.

-Ahora…el que debe disculparse soy yo…-la abrazo mas fuerte- No debí enfadarme contigo por algo estúpido. Solo te hice sufrir…el único que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo. Por mi estupidez…-Meilin lo interrumpió sabiendo a donde iba a llegar.

-Pero Lavi-kun todo esto empezó porque yo…

-No…tu solo hiciste lo mejor que era para ti. Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije no solo te hubieras hecho daño a ti mismo, sino a las personas para las cuales tú eres importante.

-Aun asi…-Lavi solo la abrazaba lo más que podía, y ella sentía la tersa y húmeda piel de Lavi debajo de su mejilla.

-Aun asi nada…te perdono…-Meilin se sintió aliviada-solo si tu me perdonas a mi…

-Tu no hiciste nada malo, Lavi-kun…-se refugio en sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Pero…

-¿Si?

-…esta bien…-le dio rendida-¿Me perdonas?

-¿De que? Jejeje- se rio, alejando totalmente el pesado ambiente. Sin separarse de ella…

-Jijiji…-se quedaron asi unos minutos. Hasta que surgió la intriga de Lavi.

-¿De verdad tienes un hermano?-rompiendo el romántico aire del momento. Meilin lo vio confusa.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije?...

-No.

-Bueno, si tengo un hermano. Un hermano mayor-aclaro- Es Yuu-niichan. De hecho, tu ya lo conociste Lavi-kun…

-No conozco a nadie que se llame Yuu- y Meilin entendió.

-Ya veo. Jejeje es que todos en la Orden lo conocen como Kanda. Mi niichan es Yuu Kanda, lo conociste en la cafeteria- Lavi abrió la boca hasta mas no poder. Y un recuerdo de Yuu rozando peligrosamente su garganta con su Mugen llego a su cabeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon de azul.

-¡ESE CHICO ES TU HERMANO! ¡ESE ASESINO ES TU HERMANO MAYOR!-se separa de ella, colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡No es un asesino!...-inflo sus cachetes- solo de akumas, ahora que lo analizo…¡pero no de humanos!-sus manos seguían alrededor de su cuello.

-No lo puedo creer…que tu y ESO sean hermanos…

-Si…difícil de creer…

-Difícil de creer que sigan vivos- esa voz alerto a ambos chicos, se pudieron en defensa-Vamos como que si no sabia que nosotros los seguiríamos…-dijo el peliazul descendió de los cielos oscuros. Y una espiral de fuego apareció a su lado, revelando a la pelirroja.

-Ara… ¿te afectaron mis palabras mocosa?- pregunto observando a Lavi sin su playera. El no entendió el significado de su pregunta, pero Meilin si. Sonrojándose al instante.

-Deja tus juegos de lado…ya quiero terminar con ellos. Y tu intento de pirata-a ambos les cayó una gota, acordándose de quien llamaba de esa manera a Lavi- te arrepentirás por haberme roto las costillas…-y como en un principio, varias gotas de agua empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, acumulándose en su mano para después rodear todo su brazo- ¡¡Agua: rompimiento de olas!!- y un enorme brazo se formo, y ataco a ambos, sin poder detener el ataque.

-¡¡AHHHH!!-gritaron mientras eran enviados hacia atrás, barriéndose en el suelo. El peliazul dio un salto, para atacarlos desde arriba.

-¡¡MUERAN!!-grito mientras dirigía el enorme brazo hacia ellos. Los dos rodaron opuestamente lo mas rápido posible, el puño golpeo el suelo, rompiéndolo. Y el agua que lo conformaba inundo el área. La pelirroja, dio un salto hacia un árbol. Meilin noto eso. Llegándole a la cabeza una idea.

-_Deshacernos de ellos al mismo tiempo no funcionara, pero…_-miro hacia el cielo gris, notando los no tan visibles relampagueos-Puede funcionar…

-¡No te distraigas!- la pelirroja se había movido de su posición, corriendo hacia Meilin con el puño en llamas, ella milagrosamente logro esquivarlo. Pero el golpe rozo su mejilla, quemándosela levemente y emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Meilin con su mano izquierda trato de devolverle el golpe, pero la pelirroja le detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, procediendo a intentarla golpear de nuevo, Meilin disolvió su arco y lo detuvo con su mano derecha- Jajaja no podrás vencerme con tu nivel de poder…en tan solo unos instantes no puedes incrementar tu poder…Ni con ayuda podrás vencerme

Un fuerte relámpago se escucho, y Meilin sonrió…

-Quien sabe…-le dijo en tono calmado. Actitud que enfureció a la mujer.

-¿Crees que el chico que tanto te gusta te ayudara?- Meilin se sonrojo ante semejante comentario- El también será vencido por mi compañero… Mmmm… Dime… ¿Cómo reaccionara si escucha tus gritos de dolor?- le pregunto sádicamente, haciendo temblar a Meilin- ¿Lo intentamos?- Meilin empezó a sentir la palma de la mujer ardiendo, al igual que su muñeca.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!-grito al sentir como su muñeca era quemada.

Lavi que estaba peleando contra el hombre, dirigió su mirada hacia Meilin. Al distraerse el enemigo inicio un nuevo ataque. Los charcos de agua del último ataque empezaron a moverse hacia Lavi, como si tuvieran vida propia. El peliazul sonrió…

-Yo de ti dejaría de preocuparte tanto por tu noviecita y preocuparte por tu propia vida…-Lavi reacciono ante sus palabras demasiado tarde. No pudo mover su cuerpo ya que el agua poco a poco subía por su cuerpo…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-dijo mientras trataba de moverse.

-Prisión de agua… ahora morirás ahogado- el agua cubrió totalmente a Lavi. El enemigo se acerco a el, y coloco su brazo sobre el agua, su brazo también se convirtió en liquido- Mientras este asi no podrás moverte…Es tu fin…

-_Maldición…_- pensó Lavi.

-Ara, ara. Parece que el lindo pelirrojo morirá ahogado- Meilin se sorprendió al escuchar eso, comprobando que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo- Primero morirás tu y después el te seguirá…

-_Lavi…kun-_ cerró los ojos con furia. Y los abrió viendo fervientemente a la pelirroja, procedió a golpear su estomago con rodilla. Ambas se soltaron y Meilin retrocedió. Invoco de nuevo su arco, lanzándole una flecha. Que se clavo en la pierna de la mujer. Meilin sintió algo liquido caerle en la mejilla…-_resiste, enseguida te ayudare…_

-¡¡¡AGGG!!!- se quejo la mujer sosteniéndose el muslo. Viendo con odio a la pelimorada-¡¡Maldita mocosa!!- Meilin solo se quedo parada a varios metros de la mujer, sonriendo al más estilo Kanda.

-Ne… ¿dijiste que ni con ayuda podría vencerte?...Sabes que cuando recibes ayuda…a veces ni sabes quien te la puede dar…

-¡¡NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA, SOLO POR HABERME LASTIMADO LA PIERNA!!- corrió hacia Meilin con ambos puños rodeados de fuego. La joven ataco varias veces, pero las flechas se incrustaban en el suelo, sin tocar al enemigo- ¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! ¡¡¿Te fallo la puntería?!!- pero Meilin mantenía su sonrisa.

-No…esta vez…te caerán flechas-levanto su brazo de la muñeca lastimada, señalando con su dedo hacia arriba- mas peligrosas…

-¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HA-la cortaron al sentir varias gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro. Meilin ensancho su sonrisa.

-Lluvia…-después de estas palabras las gotas empezaron a caer con más fuerza, afectando a la pelirroja. Ella se asusto ante su falta de atención, por no prevenir que se acercaba una tormenta.

-_¡Maldición!_-cayo de rodillas al suelo, al sentir como el agua suprimía su habilidad con el fuego- De…mo…nios…-dijo con dificultad, diviso varias flechas de Meilin acercarse a ella- Tendré…que irme… Aquos…-la incandescente llamarada de fuego la envolvió, desapareciendo este con ella. Y las flechas se clavaron en el árbol tras ella. Meilin suspiro…

-Un enemigo menos…_ojala que la lluvia la haya afectado bastante… _¡LAVI-KUN!

Lavi se encontraba inmovilizado por el agua. Mientras que Aquos sonreía viendo su victoria sobre el exorcista por segunda vez en el día. Y como segunda vez en el día fallaba en terminar su tares. Una de las poderosas flechas de Meilin destruyo la conexión de su cuerpo con el agua que rodeaba a Lavi. Al mismo tiempo que el líquido que rodeaba al pelirrojo caía. Mas flechas se avecinaron hacia Aquos, por lo que tuvo que alejarse del exorcista. Lavi cayo al suelo, escupiendo el agua en sus pulmones y tomando bocanadas de aire. Meilin se acercaba a el.

-¡¡Lavi-kun!!-se arrodillo a su lado, con una mano sobre su desnuda espalda-¡¿Estas bien?!

-Coff-coff…si…coff…eso creo…-se apoyo sobre sus rodillas…-¿y la mujer?

-Ya me encargue de ella, ahora los dos podremos encargarnos de el…-dijo esperanzada. Lavi la vio con algo de duda.

-¿Encargarse de mi? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír…el hecho de que hayas detenido a alguien tan débil como esa mujer, no quiere decir que podrás matarme a mí…

-Como odio a los arrogantes…-confeso el pelirrojo.

-No te des por vencido Lavi-kun…es fuerte eso si, pero no inmortal…todavía tenemos esperanzas…-miro al enemigo analizándolo-_ Sus poderes se basan en los elementos, el agua es mas fuerte que el fuego, entonces… _¿Qué es mas fuerte que el agua?- murmuro sin quitar la mirada de su enemigo, y sin que este la escuchara.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-dijo Lavi tomando su martillo.

-Algo que este a nuestro alcance…que nos permite acabar con el agua.

-Acabar con el agua…-Aquos ya estaba harto de sus susurros.

-¡¡YA DEJEN DE CUCHICHEAR!!- estiro su brazo hacia ellos con el fin de atravesarlos. Lavi hizo crecer su martillo para detenerlos, pero el látigo de agua se curveo. Rodeando la cintura de Meilin, y halándola lejos de Lavi. Ella estiro su mano tratando de agarrarse de Lavi, al igual que el.

-¡¡Lavi-kun!!- grito tratando de tomar su mano, pero no lo logro. La lanzo lejos de el- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

-¡¡Meilin!!-Aquos volvió a hacer su rompimiento de olas. Y Lavi tuvo que volver a interponer su martillo, esta vez logrando con éxito defenderse.

-¡¡¿QUE NO SABES HACER NADA MAS PARA DEFENDERTE?!!- pero Lavi lo ignoro, tratando de crear alguna estrategia que le permitiera vencer a Aquos.

-_Algo que acabe con el agua…los ataques como los de Meilin no servirán de nada contra un elemento como el agua…por lo que…_la única manera de vencerlo es con otro elemento…-dijo finamente sacando su conclusión. El cielo se ilumino estruendosamente, y la solución llego a la cabeza de Lavi-¡Eso es…!

-¡No celebres la victoria que nunca llegara!-a los lejos Meilin se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con su cuerpo magullado de golpes. Observando la pelea de Lavi y su enemigo.

-Lavi…kun- susurro preocupada. Ambos contrincantes habían detenido sus movimientos, mientras la lluvia empapaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Decidiste entregarme tu vida asi de fácil?- El cabello húmedo de Lavi ocultaba su mirada, y Aquos vio como sonreía…

-Yo no le entrego nada a nadie asi de fácil…-elevo su martillo, iniciando su ataque definitivo-¡¡REMOLINO DE RELAMPAGOS!!

-¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!!-rodeo su cuerpo con agua- _con esto su ataque con inocencia no servirá…_-se dijo convencido de lo que decía.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!- choco su martillo contra el suelo- ¡¡SELLO DEL CIELO!!-varios relámpagos salieron del martillo de Lavi, elevándose. Para después, dirigirse hacia Aquos.

-¡¿Nani?!-pregunto sorprendido. Siendo electrocutado por el ataque de Lavi-¡¡AHHHHHHH!!

-Ya veo…_el agua conduce electricidad, asi que Lavi-kun infirió que su cuerpo contiene mas agua que el de los humanos normales._ Dándole al ataque mas fuerza- concluyo cuando el cuerpo electrocutado de Aquos cayó al suelo. Sin tomar en cuenta si este estaba inconsciente o no, corrió hacia Meilin. Ella lo vio aliviada- Lavi-kun…

-Meilin ¿no tienes alguna herida grave, o hueso roto? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿El cuerpo? ¿Te duelen las pestañas?- Meilin solo pudo reír ante su actitud infantil.

-Jajaja, me encuentro bien Lavi-kun…algo adolorida. Pero nada serio.

-¿Segura?- pregunto no convencido.

-Hai, súper segura- dijo sonriendo tranquila, alejando las angustias de Lavi, también haciéndolo sonrojar.

-B-bien…creo que nos podemos ir- ayudo a Meilin a levantarse.

-¡SIII! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

-Jajajajaja

-¿Nani?... ¿Creyeron que me vencerían tan fácilmente?- la voz de Aquos sorprendió a ambos (este tipejo ya me esta cayendo mal ¬¬¡¡QUE NADA LO MATA!!) levantándose dificultosamente- un ataque superficial no me dañara…

-¡Rayos! ¡QUEDATE EN EL SUELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Lavi volvió a desenfundar su martillo. Mientras que Meilin seguía planeando otro forma de acabar con el definitivamente.

-_Tendremos que seguir con el ataque eléctrico de Lavi-kun-_ invoco su arco- _el problema es que es un ataque superficial como el dice…tendremos que atacarlo desde adentro…_

_-Debe haber alguna forma de acabar con este… soy el único con habilidades eléctricas… si Meilin lo ataca no servirá de nada…solo terminara gastando su energía o lastimándose. El solo nos dio la solución para acabar con el, pero…_

_-¿Cómo?-_pensaron ambos exorcistas al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!- convirtió ambos brazos en agua y empezaron a lanzar latigazos de agua. Lavi y Meilin tuvieron que esquivarlos, tratando de averiguar como atacar desde adentro a Aquos. Hubo un movimiento de los látigos de Aquos que Meilin no podía esquivar, por lo que tuvo que utilizar una de sus flechas, partiendo a la mitad la extensión de su cuerpo; clavándose en el pecho de Aquos.

-¿Lo logre?- pensado que tal vez pudo detener de esa manera a Aquos. Dejo de hacerlo cuando Aquos sonrió y su cuerpo empezó a tragar la flecha- ¿Qué?

-¿Sorprendida? Este es mi sex appeal para las lindas chicas como tu…-ante el comentario Lavi se enojo. Apretando el mango de su martillo.

-Eso es algo asqueroso- dijo con repugnancia. Entonces cayo en cuenta de que…-_¡Eso es!- _lanzo mas flechas, mientras corría hacia Lavi.

-¡Tus flechas no funcionaran conmigo! ¡Lo sabes!- Meilin llego a lado de Lavi y le dijo:

-Lavi-kun…creo que ya se como acabar con el…-se acerco a el y le susurro su plan al oído. Lavi lo escucho atentamente, pero eso no quiso decir que estaba de acuerdo con el.

-¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No voy a ser capaz de-!

-Confía en mi, se que funcionara…

-Meilin…- tuvieron que separarse ante la interferencia del látigo de agua.

-¡Hagámoslo, Lavi-kun!- le dijo determinada. El no tuvo más opción que asentir. Se alejaron cada vez más y más. Hasta que Lavi quedo en frente de Aquos y Meilin atrás de el.

-¿Piensan atacarme de ambos lados?- mostro una sonrisa incrédula- Que ingenuos…- un chorro de agua se desprendió de su espalda, golpeando de frente a Meilin. Ella coloco sus brazos en forma de equis en frente de su cuerpo, tratando de defenderse. Pero la magnitud del ataque fue mas fuerte que ella, arrastrándola junto con el. Estampándola en el árbol, rompiéndolo a la mitad.

-Cough…-escupió sangre, mientras caía al suelo secamente. Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, su cabello desparramado por toda su espalda y suelo, dejando a relucir el hueco en su espalda y las heridas alrededor de su marca de nacimiento.

-¡¡MEILIN!!

-Oye intento de pirata…ya te dije que te preocuparas por ti, esa niña ya esta muerta. Y sino…bueno después de encargarme de ti terminare con ella. Claro no sin antes divertirme un poco con ella- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cállate…-susurro Lavi apretando fuertemente su martillo, y gotas de sangre salían de sus manos.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿No me digas que estabas enamorado de ella?- dijo burlón.

-Cállate…

-Ya ves, eso te pasa por no ser precavido. Mira nada mas…supongo que viven bajo el mismo techo y aun asi no te atreviste a decirle nada… echaste a la basura tu única oportunidad…

-¡¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!!- gruño furioso.

-¿Herí tus sentimientos?- dijo sarcástico- Lo lamento pero tienes que aceptar la realidad… Al igual que tu muerte, que es parte de la realidad…

-Ya te lo dije…no le entrego nada a nadie asi de fácil…- le dijo con un deje de posesión en sus palabras.

-¿Y eso a que viene al tema?- Lavi salto hacia delante, empuñando su martillo en la misma dirección. Aquos salto hacia atrás, con sus brazos como apoyo, volviendo a saltar. Dio otro salto para distanciarse de Lavi- ¿Acaso se te acabaron las ideas?

-Eso es lo que tu crees…- los relámpagos del cielo empezaron a escucharse- Remolino de relámpagos…

-_¿Otra vez el mismo ataque?_- pensó tranquilamente, ay que ese ataque no lo afectaba en nada.

-¡¡SELLO DEL CIELO!!- los relámpagos volvieron a elevarse al cielo. Iluminando el cielo oscuro, y Aquos se preparaba para recibir el ataque.

-El mismo ataque no funcionara dos veces…- dijo mientras los relámpagos caían veloces hacia el. Pero… estos giraron sin tocarlo. Acto que sorprendió al peliazul, pero que no quito la tranquilidad de su cuerpo- ¿Hacia donde lanzas tus ataques? ¡¡TU ENEMIGO ESTA AQUÍ!!- Lavi soltó una pequeña risa.

-Y el tuyo atrás…-murmuro. Una luz resplandeció a sus espaldas. Meilin se encontraba parada, respirando agitadamente y la sangre cayendo de su cuerpo al suelo. La larga cabellera morada cubría sus hombros descubiertos debido a que la tela estaba hecha jirones. Su brazo izquierdo chispeaba. Su brazo derecho y arco temblaban mientras desprendía un notable chispeo. Lavi solo observaba con fe de que el plan de ella funcionara.

_-Tu martillo puede controlar los elementos, pero requiere de inocencia para hacerlo. En ese caso, todos tus ataques como el sello de cenizas y el sello del cielo poseen rastros de inocencia en su composición. Si envías tu sello del cielo hacia mi; tal vez sea capaz de controlar la electricidad de mi cuerpo gracias a mi inocencia parasitaria, permitiéndome crear una flecha con electricidad. Parecido a un corte con una navaja que este cubierta de veneno. Matándolo desde el interior. Es solo una posible idea y teoría… pero si no lo intentamos…moriremos aquí._

_-Puede que sea posible que los relámpagos del sello del cielo tengan algo de inocencia en su composición, y que también ella sea capaz de crear un nuevo ataque con esa idea…Pero es solo una deducción, si no funciona entonces ella…_-pensó el aprendiz de Bookman preocupado.

-_Nuestras vidas depende de este ataque…inocencia…_- llevo su mano al hilo del arco, sujetándolo-_ te lo pido, junto con el poder de la inocencia de Lavi-kun…crea un poder capaz de acabar con nuestro enemigo…_-el chispeo desapareció del cuerpo de Meilin, centrándose en su arco. La lluvia paro de golpe.

-¡¡RINDANSE NO PODRAS ACABAR CONMIGO!!- grito el peliazul sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas- ¡¡YA ESTOY CANSANDO!! ¡¡TERMINARE CONTI-!!

-¡¡LIGHTING STRIKE!!- dijo disparando una incandescente flecha, clavándose en la espalda del peliazul.

-¿Q-que?-se tambaleo hacia delante, se confió- vuelo y lo repito…el mismo ataque no servirá…dos veces- empezó a absorber la flecha.

-No…caíste…-dijeron al unísono los exorcistas.

-¿Qué hablas-sintió como su interior se desmoronaba-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- todo su cuerpo empezó a ser electrocutado-_Tch…me confié… tuvieron suertes…_- su cuerpo se ilumino-_hasta la próxima…exorcistas…_- exploto pero en vez de volar pedazos de carne, agua fue lo que exploto.Los dos exorcistas seguían en sus posiciones, tomando bocanadas de aire. A los pocos minutos sonrieron triunfantes y alegres. Lavi empezó a acercarse a ella cojeando. Viéndola con agradecimiento.

-_Salvo nuestras vidas…tenía razón…_-las nubes empezaron a despejarse, dando lugar al astro rey- Lo hiciste…-Meilin sonrió al verlo a salvo. Relajando su cuerpo.

-Hai…-trato de caminar hacia el, pero sus energías eran nulas- lo…hicimos…- cerro los ojos y empezó a caer. El pelirrojo dejo de lado su molestia en las piernas y corrió hacia ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Meilin!- se arrodillo en suelo, acomodándola en su regazo- ¡Resiste Meilin! ¡¡Meilin!!

-_Mou…tengo sueño…_- y todo se volvió blanco para ella.

-¡¡Meilin!! ¡¡Meilin!! ¡¡MEILIN!!- el grito resonó en todo el valle.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Próximo Capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Bookman y Exorcista

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

WAAAAA!!! AL FIN!!! LISTO!!! Bueno este es el primer cap mas largo que he hecho en mi vida!!! A mi me gusto como kedo sinceramente ^^ aunke creo ke cometi varios errores en la pelea…aun asi creo que esta mejor que la pelea de Lenalee contra Meilin-kuroi (según Katisha-chan xDDD) Y con respecto a la combinación de Lavi y Meilin si no les parece perdonenme pero es lo mejor que dio mi cerebro y muso T^T no sean muy malos al comentar!!!

Como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo!!!


	9. Bookman y Exorcista

**Sugerencia: tener a la mano las siguiente canciones**

**-The song of parting- Inuyasha 4 movie**

**-Shooting Star- Kotoko- Onegai Teacher**

**-Ai no Uta-Fukui Mai & Inuyasha 2 movie**

9na noche-Bookman y Exorcista

Lavi caminaba por el húmedo bosque, y al igual que el bosque el también estaba mojado. Dando pasos algo torpes por sus heridas en las piernas. Sobre su espalda llevaba a una inconsciente Meilin, cubierta desde la cabeza con la chaqueta exorcista de Lavi. El se había vuelto a poner su playera. Sentía la acompasada y cálida respiración de Meilin sobre su nuca, haciendo que los pelos en ella se erizaran. Un gran alivio había recorrido su ser cuando comprobó que Meilin solo se había desmayado, y no…

-Ya fueron dos veces…-una sombra bajo sus pies dando vueltas apareció. Elevo la mirada para encontrar al golem de la chica sobre su espalda. Se poso sobre su hombro cerca del rostro de la muchacha, frotándose suavemente contra su mejilla. Cosa que le saco un risa a Lavi- Esta bien…-le dijo adivinando de que el golem plateado estaba preocupado por su dueña- Solo fue un desmayo- y como si entendiera sus palabras, Tsuki se quedo tranquila a lado de su dueña (xDD no se si los golem sean niños o niñas pero yo quise que Tsuki sea niña ^^).

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Lavi empezó a alejarse del bosque y se acercaba a la ciudad. Aunque sus piernas estuvieran heridas, aunque sus brazos estuvieran heridos, aunque su cuerpo doliera a horrores. Sentía que nada de eso se comparaba a las heridas que sufrió Meilin en la batalla anterior. Quemaduras en el cuerpo, las mas serias en su estomago y muñeca izquierda. Raspones en delicado rostro. Jirones en su ropa. Y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo magullado por los violentos ataques que su enemigo le proporciono.

-_Aun asi… aguanto todo ese dolor para que los dos salgamos vivos de esta…_-rio internamente- _no le tiene miedo a nada, es muy fuerte y determinada…_-recordó el momento en que giro su cuerpo para protegerlo del ataque de akuma; que de seguro hubiera acabado con la vida de el…-_ aunque algo tonta…creo…_

-Yuu-niichan…-murmuro entre sueños-dame mi…soba…- aquello no ocasiono celos en Lavi, sonrió tiernamente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Solo pensando en comida… y en su hermano…-lo último lo dijo, bueno, con un poquito de celos.

-Neeee…aquí…esta… Lavi-kun…-Ok. Eso no lo esperaba, aparecer en los sueños de la chica. Se sonrojo ligeramente. Pero después sonrió al sentirse bien consigo mismo…o tal vez, sentirse bien al estar con ella. Vivos.

Entro en lo que parecía un pequeño arco adornando un camino que llevaba al interior de la ciudad. Entrando por el volvió a observar como el lugar se encontraba en mal estado. Algunas personas caminaban por aquella calle con la cabeza gacha y un pésimo animo. Otras, por otra parte se lo quedaban viendo de una manera un tanto extraña. En cuanto ellos entraron empezaron a murmurar.

-Son los que hace unas horas habían entrado a la ciudad…

-Si… son unos forasteros muy extraños

-Tú lo has dicho…sobre todo cuando se enfrentaron a esos monstruos, el muchacho hizo crecer un pequeño martillo en uno enorme.

-La más rara fue la chica…de su mano salió un tipo de luz… acaso será un monstruo…-al escuchar ese apelativo, Lavi solo les dirigió una mirada asesina. Desde que conoció a Meilin, y también cuando se entero de su problema, empezó a detestar esa palabra, sobretodo cuando la utilizaban para identificar o lastimar a Meilin. En cuanto detectaron la mirada esmeralda de Lavi llena de furia sobre ellos, se giraron hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo decidió ignorarlos y siguió su camino, acomodando mejor a Meilin en su espalda.

-¡¡LAVI-DONO!!- Junior distinguió la figura de James corriendo hacia el con un brazo levantado- ¡Gracias al cielo esta bien! ¡¿Y Meilin-dono?!- pregunto una vez llegado a su lado.

-No puedo decir que este del todo bien…pero te aseguro que su vida no corre peligro- giro un poco para mostrarle el calmado y durmiente rostro de Meilin- Fueron unos enemigos difíciles de vencer, pero no encargaremos después de eso. Meilin esta muy lastimada y necesita atención medica de inmediato- les dijo casi ordenando.

-Lamento informarle esto Lavi-dono pero el hospital local, ahora tiene las manos llena. Si pidiésemos que atendieran a Meilin-dono…

-Demonios- espeto molesto.

-Pero…hay un buscador aquí que tiene conocimientos médicos-

-¡¡Llévame con el!!- interrumpió en cuanto escucho la oportunidad de curar a Meilin.

-¡Hai!

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El buscador que había mencionado James, estaba terminando de envolver una tela alrededor de la muñeca de la pelimorada, su cabeza se encontraba descansando sobre la doblada chaqueta de su pelirrojo compañero, y su abrigo en mal estado ya no lo traía puesto, dejando descubiertos sus hombros y brazos. Su vestido tuvo que ser cortado desde la mitad de su cuerpo para curar la quemadura en su estomago, ahora cubierto por una tela naranja. Una vez asegurada la improvisada venda, el buscador suspiro. Lavi se encontraba a un lado de Meilin, junto al buscador, observando en todo momento el rostro de la muchacha, le pregunto:

-¿Cómo esta?- tomo la mano de la chica en cuanto el buscador la soltó

-Lo lamento, no tenia los instrumentos y medicamentos necesarios para disminuir la inflamación de algunos golpes en su cuerpo, asi como curar los rasguños en su rostro, aun asi eso ella podría soportarlo. Lo que me preocupo fueron las quemaduras en estomago y muñeca. Lo único que pude hacer fue desinfectar la herida y cubrirla.

-¿Cuándo despertara?- el pecho de Meilin subía y bajaba tranquilamente.

-Dependerá de ella. Lavi-dono esto es todo lo que pude hacer, pero lo mejor es que se la lleve de inmediato de vuelta a la Orden. Si sigue aquí la herida volverá a infectarse y ya no podre hacer más nada…

-Ya estaba pensando en eso…pero se presento el mismo problema que en Clisson. ¿Cómo nos iremos hasta Clisson? Ese transporte "especial"- resalto la palabra- nos tomara días en llegar hasta allá.

-Tiene razón…

-¿Y la inocencia?- pregunto recordando para que los habían enviado.

-No se preocupe. La inocencia esta sana y salva. No han aparecido más akumas.

-Ya veo…

-¡Lavi-dono! ¡Lavi-dono!- James entro al cuarto donde se encontraba los dos hombre y la mujer- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Encontré un transporte que podrá llevarlos hacia Clisson en 2 dias!

-¿En serio?- Lavi no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Bueno la suerte que Meilin estaba teniendo.

-¡Si! Es un comerciante, llevaba siempre mercadería por todo el borde noroeste y suroeste de Francia, incluyendo Clisson. Por suerte pude encontrarlo antes de que partiera. El muy amablemente dijo que podía llevar 2 pasajeros más.

-Enseguida estaremos allí, pero primero necesito la inocencia- y el buscador que curo a Meilin extendió su brazo con la inocencia en mano.

-No pierda el tiempo Lavi-dono. La salud de Meilin-san depende de usted- James tomo la inocencia, ya que Lavi quito su chaqueta de debajo de la cabeza de Meilin, cubriendo de nuevo su cuerpo. Paso una mano debajo de sus rodillas y espalda, cargándola.

-Vámonos- dijo finalmente saliendo del refugio.

El buscador guio a Lavi hacia el lugar donde el comerciante los esperaba. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. El buscador libero un sonido de felicidad al encontrar el pequeño carruaje de una madera barata con un par de caballos estacionado frente a una pequeña tienda de provisiones. La única estable podría decirse. Ambos se detuvieron junto al carruaje. Y de la tienda salió un ancianito con un bastón como apoyo.

-Ara…ara…asi que estos son los que llevare conmigo hasta Clisson. Pensé que iban a ser un poco más adultos-

-Anciano, necesitamos con suma urgencia que nos lleve hasta Clisson. Mi-

-Entiendo joven. Puedo darme cuenta con tan solo ver en tus brazos cual es la urgencia- su mirada la fijo en Meilin- No se preocupen- avanzo hasta los caballos y golpeo a uno en el lomo- Ulises y Berta son muy rápidos. Estaremos en Clisson en un abrir y cerrar de ojos jejeje- empezó carcajear el abuelito.

-¡¡Papa!!- una muchacha de corto cabello café marrón y ojos del mismo color, salió enojada de la tienda- ¡¡Te he dicho que no ofrezcas favores a desconocidos!!- coloco los puños en las caderas.

-Pero hija…

-¡Pero hija nada!

-¡Señorita! Se lo pido, necesito llegar hasta Clisson- la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Fijándose como llevaba a Meilin inconsciente en sus brazos. La castaña siguió dudando si brindarle ayuda o no. Pero al ver la desesperación y preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Lavi. Accedió.

-¡Julieta! ¡Déjalo que venga con nosotros! ¡Su novia necesita ayuda!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡E-ella…!

-Esta bien. Solo porque el hospital de Toulouse se encuentra ocupado- rodeo el carruaje hasta llegar a la parte trasera, abriendo una cortina indicándole que entrara.

-Gracias, Julieta-san- ella solo se sonrojo ligeramente y giro su rostro hacia el otro lado avergonzada. James fue el primero en subirse, Lavi le paso a Meilin cuidadosamente y subió. James se la volvió a entregar y bajo del carruaje.

-Lamento no poder acompañarlos. Todavía tenemos que hacer algunas cosas aquí. Además ya escucho al señor, solo 2 pasajeros- Julieta ayudaba a subir a su padre al medio de transporte.

-Entiendo.

-En ese caso…-la muchacha se puso al frente tomando las cuerdas de los caballos- Que tengan un buen viaje- alzo su mano despidiéndose. Lavi bajo a Meilin y la acomodo apoyándola en una de las cajas que se encontraban allí. Julieta alzo las cuerdas azotando a los caballos como orden de que empezaran a correr. Lavi tomo lo primero que agarro para no caerse. Después de unos segundos, se sorprendió de cómo Julieta manejaba con gracia el carruaje. Lavi ya empezó a sentirse cansado, y con mucho sueño. Se sentó a lado de Meilin, y en cuanto lo hizo, el carruaje se alzo debido a una piedra. Haciendo que Meilin se moviera de lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lavi. Y este se sonrojo. Pero su cansancio era mayor por lo que poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, instintivamente tal vez, descanso su cabeza sobre la de ella. Dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La noche cayó en el camino Toulouse-Clisson, y el carruaje que llevaba a Meilin y Lavi seguía andando. Julieta decidió que era mejor parar por unos momentos para preparar la cena. Se salió del borde del camino el cual era muy pastoso, permitiendo que los caballos también comieran. Se dirigió a la parte trasera donde se encontraban su padre y pasajeros. Empezó a desempacar una de las tantas fundas de provisiones que había comprado en Toulouse. Su padre también bajo con algunos leños bajo el brazo, acomodándolos en el suelo y perdiéndoles fuego. Julieta a su lado con una olla en las manos espero hasta que el fuego se avivara.

Ajenos a la situación, Lavi y Meilin seguían dormitando, sin haberse movido de su posición. Un suave y frio viento entro, moviendo los lacios cabellos de ambos jóvenes. A la vez ocasionándoles frio, inconscientemente Meilin se acurruco mas al cuerpo cálido que tenia a su lado, y la larga chaqueta de Lavi que la cubría se deslizo por su cuerpo. La corriente de aire frio seguía corriendo, provocando que la pelimorada despertara de su sueño. Trato de acostumbrarse a su algo entumecido cuerpo. Abriendo sus violáceos ojos lentamente y enfocando su mirada. Recorriendo el lugar con la vista. Y al no saber donde se encontraba intento levantarse, pero sintió un punzante dolor en su abdomen.

-Itai…-trato de ver que fue el causante de su dolor, pero fue impedido al sentir un peso sobre su cabeza y un olor que ella conocía muy bien. Era Lavi. Meilin alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su adormilado rostro, el cual lo estaba contemplando por primera vez. Se veía tan pacifico, parecía un niño que acababa de jugar y solo quería tomar una larga siesta. Su rostro emanaba mucha tranquilidad, lo cual le agradaba a Meilin. Después de todo se lo merecía. Demostró ser capaz de tener las cualidades de todo un exorcista en la batalla. Ella admiraba lo fuerte y valiente que podía llegar a ser. Eso le gustaba mucho de el. También le gustaba que fuera una persona bondadosa, amable, dulce. Sobre todo cuando era ese tipo de persona con ella. En verdad ella se sentía más que a gusto a su lado. La pasaba bien cuando sacaba su lado hiperactivo, divirtiéndose. Pero mas allá de todo eso, ella no podía encajar todas esas emociones y sentimientos, que albergaban en su ser cuando se trataba de el; en una simple amistad. Sentía como sus sentimientos hacia Lavi no fueran los más adecuados para una amistad.

Pero era difícil no sentirlos.

Le gustaba ser su amiga.

-_Lavi-kun… ¿esta bien lo que siento por ti…_- elevo su mano colocándola en la mejilla de el-_ si tan solo somos amigos?_- la acaricio suavemente. Pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, pero una parte de ella no quería parar- _¿Qué es lo que debo sentir?_- siguió con la caricia, y el rostro de Lavi empezó a reaccionar ante la muestra de afecto. Abriendo su único ojo lo vio todo morado. Meilin rápidamente retiro su mano de la mejilla de el. La mejilla de Lavi se restregó contra el suave pelo de Meilin, aspirando un olor a fresa silvestre. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo y dejo de apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Y justamente Julieta entro al interior del carruaje.

-Niño, la comida ya esta- Oh veo que ya despertaste

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido, Julieta-san?- pregunto el muchacho rascándose la nuca y llevando el otro brazo a rodear la estrecha cintura de Meilin. Cosa que la sonrojo a ella.

-No te hablaba a ti, le decía a ella- le dijo indiferente.

-Eso fue cruel…-dijo con humito alrededor de su cabeza- ¿A ella?- dijo girando la cabeza hacia al toro lado, buscando a alguien. A Julieta le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No seas tonto!- le dijo enojada de su incompetencia- ¡Tu novia despertó!- Meilin se sonrojo intensamente a lo que dijo la desconocida frente a ella.

-¡Y-yo no soy su novia!- refuto la joven, avergonzada.

-¡Es verdad ella no es-entonces se dio cuenta de lo que trataban de decirle, encontrando a Meilin despierta- ¿Meilin?- ella giro al ser llamada. No sabia porque se había quedado estático al ver despierta. Ni porque una gran felicidad apareció. Pero solo pudo hacer algo…abrazarla fuertemente. Julieta al sentirse mal tercio pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos a solas.

-Lavi-kun…- espeto con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Lavi, pero sintió que la mejor forma de expresar ese sentimiento en su interior, fue abrazándola. Coloco una mano en la parte lateral de su cabeza, acercándola a el.

_Para un Bookman esto esta prohibido._

-Gomen…te hice preocupar mucho…-dijo intentando descifrar el significado tras el abrazo, rodeo su ancha espalda con sus lastimados brazos- No fue mi intención…estaba cansada y…-Lavi interrumpió su explicación.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque darme explicaciones- dijo comprensivo. Meilin sonrió agradecida por su comprensión.

-Arigatou, Lavi-kun- se separo de el para establecer una conexión de miradas. La mirada de ambos brillaba con anhelo, pero de algo que ellos no sabían. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iban a acercando cada vez mas. Meilin coloreo sus mejillas de un bonito color rosa, también cerro sus ojos. Lavi se sentía nervioso, aun más cuando Meilin cerró sus ojos. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Pareciera como si su cerebro creara la orden, la enviara, pero la orden no era receptada.

-_Yo…yo… ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella?_- pregunto desistiendo de detener lo inevitable.

-¡¡Váyanse a un hotel!!- grito el anciano divertido de ver la escena. Meilin abrió sus ojos y los dos vieron en dirección del anciano que mostraba una gran sonrisa, los exorcistas se sonrojaron intensamente. Separándose- Ay la juventud de hoy… siempre dejándose llevar por su hormonas ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

-¡N-n-no es lo que parece!- exclamo Lavi agitando las manos tratando de decir que era verdad.

-¡N-n-n-nosotros no estábamos ha-ha-ciendo nada!- se excuso Meilin sonrojada a la 5ta potencia.

-A mi parece que no estaban haciendo exactamente "nada"- Julieta apareció también, estando de acuerdo con su padre. Los adolescentes no podían estar más avergonzados.

-¡E-es en serio!- siguió el pelirrojo- ¡Solo estaba comprobando si no tenia fiebre! –llevo una mano a la frente de Meilin- ¡Y no la tiene!- los mayores mostraron una cara de que no les creían, el anciano mantenía su sonrisa, y Julieta tenia los ojos en punto y raya. Arriba de ellos puntos suspensivos aparecieron.

-Esta bien, no estaban haciendo nada. Solo venimos a avisarles que la cena esta lista

-Gracias por su generosidad- agradeció elegante la joven Kanda con una pequeña reverencia. Agradándoles a Julieta y su padre. El último se acerco a ella y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Que educada señorita- el comentario hizo sonrojar a Meilin. Lavi solo rio ante esto. Julieta también se acerco a el pero ella le propino un golpe en la cabeza, sacándole un chichón.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Y por que fue eso Julieta-san?- reclamo sobándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-Por ser un joven maleducado…

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco. Meilin no pudo más que reír.

Los 4 se encontraban sentados sobre unos troncos alrededor de la olla de comida. Lavi y Meilin sentados uno largo, y Julieta y su padre sentados en uno independientemente. Comiendo el guisado que había preparado la francesa.

-Hija como siempre me sorprende tu toque en la comida, igual que tu madre- la muchacha se atraganto con la comida, y empezó a toser. Los 3 empezaron a reír.

-¡Papa deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!

-¿Pero que tiene de malo halagar a mi propia hija?- pregunto inocente el anciano- No tiene nada de malo halagar a una mujer por su cocina- dirigió su mirada hacia la pelimorada- ¿No es verdad…

-¡Ah! Gomen, olvide presentarme como es debido. Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Meilin Kanda.

-Muy bien, Meilin-chan. ¿Dime cocinas en tu casa?- la chica se rasco la mejilla rosada.

-Ano…no cocino en mi casa, pero si se como cocinar.

-Ohhh ¿y que no mas has intentado?- todos dejaron por un momento de lado la comida para concentrarse en la conversación.

-De todo un poco…-la chica se sintió incomoda al ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué es lo que te sale mejor?- pregunto interviniendo en la conversación Julieta.

-Etto…la soba…

-¿De donde proviene ese plato?

-De Japon

-¿Cómo lo conociste, y como aprendiste a cocinarlo?- Lavi sonrió al ver como Meilin se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Siempre veía a mi niichan comerlo, decide intentar hacerlo y el cocinero de nuestro hogar me enseño a hacerlo.

-Ara…¿tienes un hermano?- pregunto curioso el viejo.

-Hai, un hermano mayor.

-¿Y lo extrañas?

-Si…

-En ese caso, lo mejor es apresurarnos ¿no crees, Julieta?- el anciano dejo el plato a un lado vacio, parándose del tronco usando su bastón. Julieta hizo lo mismo.

-¡Pero…! ¡No quisiera molestarlos!

-No te preocupes, nuestro destino no es Clisson. Tomaremos otro camino que nos llevara al Centro de Francia, para hacer eso necesitamos tomar una ruta que se encuentra antes de llegar a Clisson, y para eso falta solo medio camino. Me disculparan por no haberles dicho, pero tendrán que ir caminando desde esa ruta hacia Clisson.

-¿Y es bastante la distancia entre esa ruta y Clisson?- pregunto preocupado Lavi, ya que Meilin todavía no se encontraba en la condiciones para hacer fuerza. Ni el ni ella.

-Por suerte no. Desde esa ruta a Clisson solo es una hora de camino a pie. Es bastante corta.

-Ya veo…-dijo aliviado.

-Si nos encaminamos hacia allá desde mañana al alba, llegaremos al medio día. Lo mejor es descansar ahora para recobrar nuestras energías- el abuelo organizo y ambos exorcistas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Meilin termino de devorar su plato, y ayudo a Julieta a devolver todo a su lugar. La noche estaba muy fría como para que pudieran dormir afuera, por lo que todos decidieron que lo mejor seria dormir dentro del carruaje.

Julieta y su padre ya se encontraban listos para dormir, pero Meilin intentaba de buscar una forma de buscar calor. Al no tener su abrigo consigo, lo único que la cubría era su fino vestido, que no ayudaba mucho ya que este se encontraba en muy mal estado. Se sentó junto a una de las cajas que había allí, arrimándose a ella. Podía ver su aliento y sus manos estaban heladas, tratando de calentarlas las froto contra si. Llevo sus piernas hacia su pecho. Cuando sintió una tela caerle sobre sus hombros, y Lavi sentándose a su lado. Ella lo vio desconcertada.

-Hace mucho frio deberías cubrirte, tu ropa esta en mal estado asi que no te cubrirá mucho del frio- Meilin se fijo que su vestido estaba roto, y también en el extraño vendaje naranja que cubría su abdomen, lo toco delicadamente con su mano.

-Esto es…- volvió a mirar a Lavi, que no traía su bufanda- ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Tu bufanda!

-¡Ah! No importa… necesitaban con que curar tu herida, tuvimos que usar mi bufanda para rodear le herida en tu abdomen- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Siempre te causo molestias, Lavi-kun…- Meilin agacho la mirada sintiéndose molesta consigo misma, continuando en acariciar la bufanda del pelirrojo- Debe ser muy valioso para ti…

_Para un exorcista sus seres queridos son lo más importante._

-Te equivocas…para mi no es ninguna molestia cuidar de ti _¡¿QUE ACABO DE DECIR?!- _y como sorprendió aquello a Lavi, también la sorprendió a ella, sonrojándola- ¡Digo! ¡Es solo una simple bufanda! Jeje- empezó a reír nerviosamente. Meilin trato de olvidar lo que dijo al cambiar de tema.

-Aun asi, no creo que…

-Míralo como una ayuda, ya que tú me ayudaste en la pelea. Gracias- Meilin se sonrojo más y se puso nerviosa.

-Y-yo n-no hice la gran cosa…-dijo tímida.

-A mi parecer estuviste genial- confeso sinceramente- Sobre todo cuando acabaste con ese tipo con tu Lighting… ¿Cómo era?

-Lighting Strike

-¡Eso!

-Pero tú también estuviste muy bien Lavi-kun. Para ser tu primera misión, manejaste la situación como un profesional. De no haber sido por ti. No hubiera podido idear el plan para acabar con el- se llevo un dedo al mentón- ahora que lo pienso… ese ataque es una combinación de los dos. Si hubiera sido con rayos normales…-un humito negro la rodeo- hubiera acabado frita.

-Jajajaja por suerte no paso eso…

-¡Hai!- y el sueño empezó a hacerle efecto, se froto un ojo. El frio también se hizo notar, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Lavi.

-Si que hace frio, será mejor que te quedes con mi abrigo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Lavi-kun?- dijo mientras se acomodaba el abrigo de el.

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien- se iba a levantar de su lugar, pero Meilin tomo su mano no queriendo que se vaya, confundiendo al muchacho. La joven buscaba algún lugar donde apoyar su cabeza, encontrando el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del pelirrojo.

-No te…vayas… -tal vez ella no sabia lo que decía, pero le gustaba estar en esa posición- me gusta…estar…-sus ojos se iban cerrando- asi…-y entro al mundo de Morfeo. Lavi quería moverse de su lugar, pero como siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Y siempre era con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se siempre permanecía en sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba por ella?

Meilin siempre era una persona dulce, sincera, humilde, amable, un poco tímida… con todos, en especial con el. Ambos pasaban por momentos muy divertidos, y uno que otro doloroso. Cuando la conoció su vida empezó a cambiar un poco. Antes no le importaba si alguien se hacia daño, o sufría; pero ahora, eso era diferente. Si veía como Meilin sufría o si se hacia algún daño, su corazón se encogía de dolor. Y se sentía como un completo idiota si era el, el causante de ese dolor en ella. Si lo pensaba bien, a el le gustaba mucho verla sonreír, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando se enojaba. Sin duda alguna era mejor verla con todos esos rostros a uno lleno de dolor. Pero… el problema no radicaba en eso; sino, en como el se sentía.

No sabia cuales eran exactamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero con tan solo tener sentimientos hacia ella era donde empezaban sus problemas y preocupaciones. Si su abuelo descubría que ya había formado una relación muy fuerte con ella, tendría serios problemas con el, y lo mas probable es que lo obligaría a terminar su relación "amistosa" con ella. El solo se podía dar cuenta de lo importante que era el para ella. Ella se lo había dicho "puede que poco tiempo haya pasado desde que se conocieron, y que ella sintiera que lo conociera de años"; para el era un poco diferente, si bien se conocen desde hace poco tiempo, en ese poco tiempo, ella ha logrado algo que nadie había logrado en sus 16 años….

El sueño y cansancio empezó a invadirlo. No quería detenerlo, ya que el necesitaba una larga siesta. Y el siguió detrás de Meilin hacia el mundo de los sueños.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El transporte donde venían Lavi y Meilin se iba perdiendo en una gran colina, Meilin seguia despidiéndose con sus brazos alzados y una gran sonrisa hasta que perdió de vista a la pequeña familia. Lavi que se encontraba detrás de ella espero, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a que su compañera se terminara de despedir; observándola con una sonrisa. Ella se giro hacia el, moviendo graciosamente el vuelo de la chaqueta de Lavi la cual había acomodado sutilmente en su cuerpo, llegándole hasta mitad de su muslo y las mangas se las habia remangado un poco llegándole hasta los codos. Las media que cubrían sus piernas tenían uno que otro jirón, y sus botas se encontraban algo dañadas.

-¡Muy bien, Lavi-kun!- dijo cerrando un puño signo de determinación- ¡Rumbo a Clisson! –ahora señalo con un dedo todo el camino que tenían por recorrer, muy emocionada empezó a correr dejando una nube de polvo detrás suyo. Lavi la observo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No hay necesidad por estar tan emocionada…-susurro, al ver que ella ya se alejaba cada vez mas y mas-¡¡MEILIN, ESPERAME!!- dijo a la vez que el también empezó a correr dejando una nube de polvo. El viento soplaba en torno a los rostros de ambos- ¡¡OYE TUS HERIDAS SE VOLVERAN A ABRIR!!- le recordó, pero ella solo seguia corriendo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-¡¡VAMOS LAVI-KUN NO SEAS FLOJO!!- los dos seguían corriendo, bueno viéndola de cierta manera Lavi perseguía a Meilin para que dejara de correr, pero el punto es que estaban corriendo. Iban corriendo y sobre ellos paso un letrero de 5 minutos, seguían corriendo.

10 minutos

Seguían corriendo.

15 minutos

Seguían corriendo.

20 minutos

Lavi cayo de frente al piso, con los brazos estirados hacia al frente y una pierna doblada hacia. Meilin al escuchar el sonido seco de la caída del pelirrojo, se detuvo con ambos pies, y se giro. Abrió enormemente los ojos en blanco al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-¡¡KYYAA!! ¡Lavi-kun!- y corrió hacia el a socorrerlo, arrodillándose a un lado de el, girándolo, y por ultimo alzar un poco su cuerpo con sus brazos- ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Lavi-kun!- lo llamo agitándolo para que reaccionara, pero no lo hacia, asustando a la exorcista. Lo abrazo fuertemente- ¡Gomen, Lavi-kun! ¡Por favor despierta!- poco a poco el joven empezaba a reaccionar. Sintiendo como su cabeza se apoyaba en algo suave, a la vez que la sentía algo aturdido por el golpe.

-_Esta muy suave…_-pensó mientras hundía más su cabeza en esa cosa suave.

-¿Lavi-kun?- pregunto suavemente, llevando una mano a su desordenado cabello rojizo.

-_¿Qué es esta cosa suave?_- inconscientemente tanteo con su mano tratando de encontrar lo suave- ¿Una…almo…hada?- hasta que lo alcanzo y lo estrujo suavemente, tratando de averiguar que era. Y al hacerlo solo escucho un pequeño gemido, seguido de un gritito. Lentamente empezó a abrir su único ojo, tratando de enfocar la mirada. Pero primero se alejo un poco su cabeza de aquel suave apoyo, alzo el rostro encontrándose cerca de uno muy rojo. Hasta que su mirada se ajusto, identifico el rostro de Meilin. Pero de un color rojo fuerte, sus ojos lo miraban temblando-¿Me…i…lin?- después volvió a bajar la mirada, descubriendo lo que había tocado. Y el color rojo se le subió como si tratara de un termómetro…

-Lavi-kun…¡¡¡¡¡¡HEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!-grito mientras le aparecía una enorme vena palpitante en la sien, para después propinarla un poderoso y potente puñetazo, mandándolo a volar a mas de 20 km por hora.

-¡¡¡¡NO LO HICE A PROPOSITO!!!!- dijo mientras daba vueltas en el aire al igual que los hilos de sangre que salían de su nariz y se perdía en cielo, apareciendo el típico brillito en el cielo. Meilin bajo su tembloroso brazo, se calmo un poco y se rodeo su pecho con ambos brazos. Su colorado rostro le hacia competencia al color del cabello de Lavi.

-Lavi-kun…Lavi-kun…me…me…-recordarlo la ponía mas nerviosa- ¡¡¡¡_KKKKKYYYAAAA NO PUEDE SER!!!! ¡¡TOCO MI PECHO!! _– se quedo unos instantes mas en el suelo. Poco a poco el color de su rostro se fue bajando, hasta solo cubrir sus mejillas. Se levanto y volvió a caminar hacia Clisson. Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía avanzando, hasta que encontró un enorme hueco en la mitad del camino, curiosa se asomo en este. No fue su sorpresa haber encontrado a Lavi con la cabeza enterrada en el fondo y varias piedras rodeándolo. Su pierna se movía como tic al golpe. Ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al instante libero un sonoro suspiro. Bajo por el barranco hasta llegar a los pies del muchacho. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia arriba; claro, con algo de dificultad.

-Esta muy pesado… ¡Itai!- un dolor se cruzo en su muñeca lastimada, con la que halaba la camisa del pelirrojo. Una vez en el suelo firme se le hizo más fácil arrastrarlo. Iba avanzando cada vez más y más hasta que empezó a divisar algunas casas que conformaban el inicio de Clisson, Meilin se emociono ya que pronto volvería a ver a su pequeña amiga Dafne. Después de todo le había prometido visitarla cuando regresara Toulouse.

_Meilin subía por las oscuras escaleras, al terminarse estas empezaban un pasillo levemente iluminado por una pequeña vela, a la cual esta junto a lo que parece un porta retrato. Guiada por la curiosidad se acerco a la pequeña mesita que soportaba el porta retrato. Lo tomo delicadamente con sus manos y pudo contemplar 3 figuras; una de ella era la pequeña Dafne mostrando una enorme y alegre sonrisa, que era sostenida entre los brazos de un hombre bastante apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, a su lado una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia sonriendo tiernamente y tenia los ojos cerrados, pero que lucia bastante alegre._

_-¿Acaso serán…?- dijo mientras pasaba con sus dedos la figura de ambos adultos en la foto. Escucho un ligero sonido de tristeza, dirigiendo su mirada violeta a la fuente del sonido, encontrando una puerta algo abierta. Sabiendo quien libero ese sonido y quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación, Meilin se dirigió al interior de la habitación. Una amplia cama con sus mesitas de noche a cada lado respectivamente, un ropero y un pequeño tocador. Meilin volvió a percatarse del sonido. Empezó a avanzar por la habitación para llegar al otro lado, pero no habia nadie. El sonido se escucho una vez más. Meilin enseguida pensó en el lugar donde estaría la pequeña. Se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y agacho su cabeza para observar debajo de la cama._

_Encontrando a la pequeña Dafne hecha un ovillo y llorando. Encogiendo su corazón de pena al verla en ese estado._

_-Dafne-chan…- la niña se sorprendió al escucharla, girando su rostro húmedo a la mayor, que solo la veía con una sonrisa entre tierna y arrepentida. Meilin también se metió con ella debajo de la cama. Observada por lo grandes ojos azules de la niña. Meilin también se la quedo viendo, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella._

_-¿Qué…hace aquí… srta. Meilin? –pregunto la pequeña con la voz apagada, Meilin se sentía cada vez peor._

_-Lo lamento Dafne-chan…-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos. La rubia la vio sin entender. Meilin lo capto…- Te cuento un secreto…pero ¿prometes que lo guardaras muy bien?- ella asintió- Mi niichan…-Dafne bajo la cabeza triste por que ella si tenia una familia- no es en realidad mi niichan- abrió enormemente los ojos por lo que le dijo._

_-¿Cómo es eso? Si es tu niichan._

_-Desde pequeña siempre estuve sola, no tenía amigos ni familia. Incluso cuando muchas personas me rodearan, yo no le importaba a nadie, tampoco me querían; un día, me escape de casa, ya que no quería seguir viviendo allí, pero… el apareció…_

_-¿El?_

_-Si. Mi hermano. El me encontró y pasamos unos momentos divertidos, estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida, por lo que el me llevo de vuelta a casa. Al principio me sentía muy triste porque no pude escapar. Aun asi, el permaneció a mi lado jejeje- se rio al recordar aquellos tiempo- bueno en realidad yo no me pude despegar de el, sentí que en el podía encontrar alguien que se preocupara por mi y que me quisiera mucho. Sentirme querida por la familia que nunca tuve. Al pasar el tiempo, nos fuimos uniendo cada vez mas y mas, y aunque ahora el no lo vea, el me quería mucho. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? No es tu verdadero hermano ¿Cómo es que el te podía querer tanto?_

_-Porque un día le dije mis sentimientos. Que el era muy importante para mi, y que también el era como la familia que nunca tuve- recordé exactamente lo que le había dicho ella a Kanda hace ya varios años en su niñez- y que de ahora en adelante el seria mi niichan. ¿Y sabes que paso?_

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta súbitamente interesada en la historia._

_-Me rechazo._

_-Oh_

_-Me sentía muy triste. Un día el se iba a muy lejos, y lo seguí para que no se fuera. Estábamos en una gran ciudad. Recuerdo que solo tenía 5 años…_

_-Eras muy pequeña…_

_-Si, pero eso no impidió que dejara ir a la persona mas importante para mi. Me perdí en esa enorme ciudad, cuando un gran escándalo se armo, presentí que el estaba en peligro y seguía corriendo; cuando llegue a su lado, lo protegí de un gran peligro. Casi me cuesta la vida, pero no me arrepentí de haberlo protegido… gracias a Dios sobreviví, pero ese simple acto de protección hizo que el cambiara de parecer…y me aceptara como su hermana menor- lo ultimo lo dijo con suavidad y dulzura._

_-¿Y ya no te volviste a sentir sola y triste?_

_-No ya no mas. Pero Dafne-chan… lo que quiero dar a entender con este secreto, es que… a pesar de que estés sola desde el principio, o que hayas perdido a los seres mas importante de tu vida- la niña recordó a sus difuntos padres- Siempre va a ver alguien que te dará la mano y la soledad y tristeza desaparecerá. Y esa persona que lo haga- Meilin recordó a su hermano- se convertirá en tu razón de seguir viviendo, en tu fuerza y apoyo. En tu persona mas importante…_

_-¡Entonces! ¿Qué debo dejar de hacer para ya no seguir sola?- pregunto desesperada la niña, Meilin solo sonrió y le enseño su mano._

_-¿Me das tu mano?- la pequeña no entendió lo que quería hacer, pero poco a poco y dubitativamente acerco su mano a la de Meilin- Por favor…- y la niña la coloco encima de la de ella, sintiendo la calidez de esa mano._

_-Es…igual de cálida que la de mama._

_-¿Ya no te sientes sola?- la francesa la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, por un momento vio la imagen de su madre en la adolescente._

_-¡Mama!- se acerco a ella y la abrazo con sus pequeños brazos, Meilin también la rodeo con sus brazos, calmando los llantos de la niña con caricias suaves en la cabeza. _

_-Hai, hai…ya todo estará bien- se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos mas hasta que Dafne se calmo. Ellas empezaron a salir de debajo de la cama y se sentaron en el borde la cama. Meilin espero a que la niña dijera algo…_

_-Srta. Meilin…-llamo ella tímidamente._

_-¿Hai?_

_-¿Podemos-la pequeña no termino la oración ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando la alta figura del pelirrojo._

_-¿Esta todo bien?_

_-Ara…Lavi-kun. ¡Hai! Dafne-chan ya se encuentra mejor… pero todavía no me ha dicho si me perdona o no…- los mayores centraron su mirada en la rubia. La pequeña bajo su cabeza unos instantes, para después verla con determinación a Meilin._

_-Te perdono…pero antes… ¿podemos tomarnos de las manos?- estiro su bracito para que Meilin tomara de su mano, ella sonrió tiernamente y asintió._

_-Si- tomo la mano de Dafne._

_-Tenias razón…ya no me siento sola… -admitió sonrojada la pequeña, después dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡Hai! Lavi-kun dame tu mano- Dafne se emociono ya que Meilin entendió lo que quería hacer. Y fue ella quien le ofreció su mano._

_-¡Toma!- Lavi dudo por unos momentos en darle la mano o no, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de ambas decidió que lo mejor seria darle la mano a la pequeña._

_-Lo ves…ahora todo estará bien…- le dijo optimista Meilin- ya no estarás sola nunca mas… ¿verdad Lavi-kun?_

_-…Si…- Dafne observo con felicidad el rostro de Lavi y Meilin._

_-¿Si son mis amigos, ya no estaré sola nunca mas?- los adolescentes se miraron entre si, y le mostraron una enorme sonrisa_

_-¡Por supuesto!- dijeron al unísono._

Meilin se encontraba en el camino que llevaba al interior del pequeño cantón de francés. El escenario frente a ella era tan diferente pero a la vez tan familiar de cómo ella recordaba. Una corriente de aire soplo, levantando consigo escombros de madera y rastros de polvo; moviendo el cabello suelto de la muchacha. Sus ojos temblaban a simple vista, al igual que su cuerpo. Soltó el cuello de la camisa de su compañero, provocando que este se golpeara la cabeza y saliera de sus sueños. El pelirrojo parpadeo sus ojos tratando de recordar que había sucedido. Divisando la figura de la pelimorada.

-¿Qué…paso?- pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de ella, ya que seguía estática en su lugar. El noto que observaba a algo en particular, se levanto y sacudió un poco sus ropas; para después observar que era lo que enganchaba la atención de Meilin. Y en cuanto observo lo que ella veía, quedo en casi las mismas condiciones- El…pueblo…

Si, el pueblo. Las pocas casas que conformaba el pequeño pueblo, se encontraban destrozadas, algunas sin techo y otras ya prácticamente no existían, y debajo de lo que alguna vez fueron se encontraban algunos cadáveres tanto de hombres como mujeres abrazando a sus niños. Ambos empezaron a avanzar, trastornados ante el paisaje. Poco a poco el olor a sangre perfumaba el ambiente, al igual que la pólvora.

Observaban atónitos los cadáveres de las personas, todas con rastros de una expresión de horror en sus inertes rostros. Meilin avanzaba con cautela por la calle llena muertos, su mirada llena de terror. Giro la vista para bajarla y observar como sus huellas estaban marcadas con sangre, aterrándola todavía más. Sin darse cuenta toco con su pie una mano proveniente de uno de los tantos cadáveres. Provocando que liberara un pequeño grito y aferrándose al brazo de Junior.

_Chichi wa iwareta arakasi no te wa mamori no te_

El sentía como su temblorosa mano se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo.

-¿Meilin?- empezó a escuchar pequeños sollozos de ella al igual como su brazo se torno algo húmedo. Ella se encontraba muy asustada y horrorizada, muy al contrario de Lavi, que el ya se estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones- _Tal vez la guerra que hubo en Toulouse se movilizo hacia acá, y Clisson fue el campo de batalla…_- suspiro sonoramente, cansado de lo mismo de siempre- Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…- dijo fríamente, empezando a caminar hacia la estación.

_Haha wa iwareta hito no te aru wa haguki no tame_

Pero fue detenido por la muchacha.

-No…quiero…quiero…- empezó a tartamudear ya que no podía ordenar sus emociones- Quiero ver a Dafne-chan…- se aferro fuertemente al brazo de el, haciéndole entender que le urgía verla. Aunque Lavi sabia que no la iba a encontrar como ella quería encontrarla- por favor…- su tono cambio a una de suplica, pegando su rostro en el brazo del muchacho, no queriendo ver mas de lo que la rodeaba. Lavi lo pensó por unos instantes, pero al final termino accediendo. Guiándola hacia la colina donde ella vivía.

_Ryou te awase tobira wo kiraki_

Lavi empezó a divisar la casa encima de la colina. Miro de reojo a la pelimorada para comprobar como se encontraba. El resultado fue el mismo que los anteriores. Con la cabeza gacha y todo el cuerpo temblando. Regreso la vista, rendido de que vaya a ver otra cara en el rostro de Meilin.

Llegaron al frente de la casa. Todo parecía normal.

-Ya estamos aquí- anuncio.

_Guren no naka ni nare wo kaesu_

Como si de un zombie se tratara, Meilin entro en la casa, seguida por Lavi. Veía todo con su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello. Un jarrón con flores roto en el suelo, los muebles patas arriba, platos rotos. Meilin subió por las escaleras, mientras que Lavi se quedo en la planta baja, sin una emoción en específica en la mirada. Ella recorrió todas las habitaciones sin encontrar rastros de la pequeña, se fijo que en la mesilla del fondo del pasillo ya no estaba el porta retratos.

_Na ga kora wo hikari to narite mamorikamae_

Entro a la habitación principal. Nada. Reviso debajo de la cama. Nada. Se acerco al ventanal que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Entonces lo que no esperaba que ocurriera, se confirmo. Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y las lágrimas se empezaron a notar. Con desesperación, corrió a la planta de abajo, saliendo a la parte trasera de la casa. Allí se encontró con Lavi, estático en su lugar. Y frente a el, las tumbas de los padres de la pequeña. Pero lo peor no era eso.

Sino el cuerpo desangrado de la pequeña Dafne sobre las tumbas. Y el retrato de la foto de sus padres entre sus cortos brazos.

Meilin cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la niña, llevándose sus manos a su rostro. Lavi la veía con impotencia, cerrando fuertemente los puños y también su único ojo.

-¡¡¡DAFNE-CHAN!!!- grito con dolor la muchacha, abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de la niña mientras sus lagrimas caían de su rostro al de la niña fallecida, mezclándose con la sangre.

_Mamorikamae..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los exorcistas por fin se acercaban a su hogar. El sol se estaba poniendo, alargando las sombras de ambos. Lavi caminaba impasible, por otra parte Meilin, tenía el rostro frio, sin ninguna expresión en particular. Lavi la miraba de reojo preocupado, ya que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que dejaron Clisson. Y apenas había probado un bocado de su comida. Volvió la vista al frente, dándose cuenta de que ya habían entrado. Se detuvo y con el ella también lo hizo, tal vez inconscientemente.

-Por fin llegamos…- pronuncio aliviado de estar de vuelta. Giro el rostro hacia la muchacha, que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Unos segundos después alzo la cabeza, y su pupila se encontraba un poco opacada. Entonces escucharon unos pasos, Meilin movía el rastro hacia un lado lentamente. Lavi solo observaba cada movimiento suyo. Y por el pasillo apareció el samurái de la Orden Oscura. El cual venia amargado- como siempre- y metido en sus asuntos. Pero dejo de estarlo cuando se percato de las dos presencias más en el lugar, observándolos fijamente. Lavi trago saliva ante la mirada fría del muchacho. Una ráfaga de viento soplo, y al segundo Meilin ya se encontraba abrazando a Kanda.

-Yuu-niichan…- murmuro ella, pero logro ser escuchada por los dos hombres- Estoy en casa…- esto lo dijo un poco mas alto, mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Y como la misma respuesta de siempre, Kanda solo coloco su mano en su cabeza; esta vez no la movió porque estaban siendo "espiados". Miro la cabellera morada de la chica, ablandando un poco la mirada. Pero después la volvió a endurecer al ver como Lavi no se movía de su lugar. Por supuesto este se sintió incomodo al sentir la mirada de Kanda sobre el, dispuesto a irse giro sobre sus talones.

-Espera…Lavi-kun…- dijo sin despegar el rostro del pecho del peliazul. Lavi se detuvo pero no se giro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

-La inocencia… ¿la traes contigo?- una parte de Lavi se decepciono ante la pregunta, aunque el no sabia porque.

-Si, ya mismo la llevo donde Hevlaska…-contesto el.

-Ya veo…- Lavi escucho la voz de Meilin muy cerca de el, se giro para encontrarse a Meilin sonriéndole levemente. Acerco su rostro al de el y le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lavi y Kanda se sorprendieron. El primero se sonrojo y el segundo…bueno quería partir en dos al primero con su Mugen. Meilin alejo sus labios de la piel del pelirrojo y le dijo- Bienvenido a casa, Lavi-kun…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerara a mil por hora. Su cerebro no funcionaba, por lo que no sabia que responderle…

-Yo…errr…inocencia…llevo…Hevlaska…inocencia…ya mismo…- ni siquiera podía formular una simple oración de lo nervioso que se puso. Meilin rio un poco ante su actitud.

-Después de verla, anda a la enfermería. Necesitas que te revisen tus heridas…-dijo suavemente acariciando la herida en el brazo que tenia. Ante el gesto el cuerpo de Lavi se torno rígido- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto sin entender lo que causaba en el pelirrojo. Solo pudo correr hacia la sala de Hevlaska. Con el corazón acelerado; no por la velocidad, sino por los sentimientos que Meilin hacia florecer en su interior. Y el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía. Ambos siendo observados por Kanda, que solo soltó un suspiro cuando el pelirrojo despareció de su vista.

-¿Recuperaron la inocencia?- pregunto de repente Kanda. Meilin se giro hacia el y empezaron a avanzar hacia la enfermería.

-Hai…los buscadores la tenían bien resguardada, solo que se presento un inconveniente, y eso nos retraso.

-¿Inconveniente?- se pararon frente a la puerta del salón medico, Meilin miro a la puerta en ningún punto en especifico, después vio con duda a Yuu.

-Niichan…- fue interrumpida por el abrir de las puertas y varias enfermeras salieron de allí, colocando rápidamente a Meilin sobre la camilla- ¡¿EH?!

-Rápido llévenla adentro- ordeno la Jefe de Enfermeras, mientras que algunas enfermeras ataban con cuerdas a Meilin en la cama.

-¡¿Jefa de Enfermeras?! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!- pregunto desesperada Meilin.

-Si no hacemos esto no dejaras curarte. Asi que mantente tranquila y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¡Yuu-niichan!!- llamo ella para que hiciera algo, pero este solo se quedo del otro lado de la puerta y cerraron la misma para que no hiciera nada. Y a la puerta le apareció una gota- ¡¡NIICHAN!!- llamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_(Intermedio)_

Shooting Star –Kotoko

Un fondo negro. Con letras blancas se suceden palabras

Corazón

Soledad

Encuentros destinados

Celos…

Romance

Se suceden escenas de la oficina de Komui, el comedor y el cuarto de entrenamiento

_tooku ni hikaru ano hoshi futari miagete_

Sale el sol e ilumina la cara de Lavi, el viento mece su cabello suavemente

_kimi ni deatta unmei o omou_

Meilin sentada en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas. Levanta la cara y muestra sus cálidos ojos

_nanigenai furide te no hira furete miru kedo_

Aparece Lavi de pie frente a ella, como la primera vez que se vieron. Ella toma su mano

_kimi ha yasashiku hohoemi dakede_

Meilin sujetando la mano de Lavi contra su pecho, levanta la cara y sonríe

_kimochi ga no kazumo_

Una toma de Kanda con su espada caminando por el desierto

_tsuyoku naru to fuan_

Lenalee sentada en un banco, mirando sus manos

_fuete yuku kara_

Allen comiendo varios tazones de comida

_ichido dakishimeta_

Un grupo de sombras en el interior de un mausoleo

_kokoro ha donna toki mo _

Una joven tocando el violín

_hanasanai de_

Komui dándose la vuelta en su silla, sosteniendo su café

Tomas rápidas del grupo científico, de Sheryl y de Bookman

_hiroi uchyuu ni _

Meilin sonrojada se da cuenta de que su chaqueta está desabrochada

_hitori dake no_

Meilin con ropa de dormir, sentada sobre su cama, ruborizada

_kimi ga soba ni_

Meilin y Lavi caminando tomados del brazo, ella le habla alegremente

_ite kureru nara_

Ella corre al frente de él y le muestra el horizonte

_koware ta toki no_

Lavi sonríe levemente y la sigue con las manos en los bolsillos

_hari mo yagate_

Meilin bañándose en una tina de burbujas

_yukkuri ugokidasu mirai he_

Meilin se da la vuelta y le tiende la mano a Lavi

_kimi ha sono mamade ite_

El la toma y ambos caminan bañados por la luz del atardecer

Sale el logo de D. Gray-man Corazón Condenado

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos de la Orden, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mente vagabundeando en otra parte. Y quien ocupaba su mente era Meilin. O más bien lo que sentía por ella. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de proteger o preocuparse por alguien más que no sea el mismo. Quien hubiera dicho que aquella muchacha de hermosos ojos violeta lo haría cambiar en tan poco tiempo; y que en tan poco tiempo, el haya creado una relación bastante… ¿profunda? Lo reconocía. Sin duda alguna es con ella con quien mas se ha juntado, de todas las personas de la Orden. Y también ella era la primera que se preocupaba por el, a tal punto, de protegerlo con su propio cuerpo.

Pero… ¿esa relación con ella era verdadera? ¿O quizás falsa?

He allí el problema. Si su relación con ella de verdad venia desde el fondo de su ser, entonces no estaría considerándose a si mismo como Bookman sino como exorcista de la Orden Oscura. En caso contrario…todo lo que paso con ella, desde el momento en que la conoció hasta el pequeño beso que le había dado en la mejilla, seria borrado del registro. Una parte de el no quería eso… no deseaba que ocurriera eso.

-¿Por qué no quiero que eso pase?- se pregunto en voz alta. Siempre era "porque". ¿Por qué no quiere olvidar todo lo que se refiere a Meilin? ¿Por qué su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho cuando la ve? ¿Por qué las inmensas ganas de probar aquellos labios rosados? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos aparecen si el no necesita de un corazón? ¿Por qué su corazón apareció? ¿Por qué ella?

Le era imposible deja de sentirse tan bien cuando ella estaba a su alrededor. Imposible no sonreír con ella.

-_¿Acaso yo me…? ¡No debo! ¡Un Bookman no necesita de un corazón!_- se regaño a si mismo. Las imágenes de la sonriente, la determinada, la valiente, la dulce, la enojada, y la amorosa Meilin aparecieron en su mente- _No debo… no debo…-_ se decía a si mismo, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que sentía por Meilin… ¿era ella la representación de aquel sentimiento que nunca pensó recibir?

Amor.

Nunca lo había sentido, y tampoco sabia que se sentía cuando uno estaba enamorado. Pero el simple hecho de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en Meilin, que siempre se preocupara por ella, que cada vez que ella sufría se sintiera tan impotente, lo celos que le causaba verla con su hermano; y por sobre todo, que ella se haya convertido en alguien importante para el.

-_Alguien importante…_- podía analizarlo con algo de claridad. Todo este tiempo, en el que iba conociendo poco a poco a Meilin, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas inconscientemente- _Antes no me divertía tanto, antes no me interesaba lo que le pasara a los demás… antes no conocía lo que era dar todo de ti hasta el ultimo aliento…_- recordó cuando Meilin permaneció de pie a su lado para vencer a su enemigo- _me mostro todas esas cosas… todo con una sonrisa. ¿Por eso ella se convirtió en la primera persona importante para mí?_

Era grande la posibilidad.

Pero no todo esta hecho. Sí, se sentía muy enganchado a ella, pero para él solo era un mero registro, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Si ella no mantenía su distancia y permanecían como amigos, entonces, el se encargaría de dejarle en claro de que solo eran amigos, o tal vez… ni siquiera amigos. Claro que no será directo y le dirá "oye solo quedemos como amigos, no quiero nada mas contigo" allí será demasiado obvio. Y su maestro podría enterarse. Si las cosas iban por el mismo rumbo, estaría fallando en su misión como Bookman. No interferir con los humanos.

Tal vez seria más fácil el trabajo, ya que, Meilin solo lo veía como amigo. Y eso lo ponía triste en cierta manera.

-No tengo porque sentirme asi, algún día será borrada de la historia ¡Demonios!- el muchacho se confundía cada vez mas y mas- _Voy a ser un Bookman… Y si tengo que deshacerme de un obstáculo que me impedirá serlo… tendré que removerlo del camino._

-Con que aquí estabas Bookman Junior…- escucho una voz detrás de si, y la jefa de enfermeras rodeada de un aura roja y con cachos en la cabeza era la dueña de esta. Lo tomo del cuello de la playera y lo arrastro a la enfermería.

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!- pregunto Junior.

-Vaya… estos niños creen que si tienen un rasguño no pasara nada. Por dios, que niños mas caprichosos- dijo ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Lavi- De no haber sido por ella de seguro seguirías vagabundeando por ahí.

-¿Ella?

-Cuando terminemos de curarte ve y agradécele a Meilin. De no ser por ella seguirías lastimado…

-_Meilin…_- pensó en su rostro preocupado cuando le curo sus brazos heridos. Sabiendo por fin, que es lo que tenia que hacer.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-_¡¿Otra vez?!- _pensó Komui que estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Meilin. Y ella sentada con la espalda apoyada en el espaldar del mueble. Habían removido sus ropas para ser reemplazadas por unas limpias. Tenía una bandita en la mejilla que cubría la quemadura. Las vendas cubrían su muñeca izquierda y la mayor parte de su cuerpo- ¿Controlaban el fuego y el agua?

-Hai… la inocencia no servía contra ellos. Gracias a la lluvia que había caído, debilito a la mujer del fuego. El chico del agua fue mas difícil de vencer, Lavi-kun y yo tuvimos que combinar nuestras inocencia para acabar con el, utilizando el sello del cielo de Lavi-kun envió sus rayos hacia mi y gracias a mi inocencia parasitaria pude controlarlos para crear una flecha de electricidad

-Ya veo… los rayos de Lavi deben tener inocencia en su composición, de otra manera no los podría controlar… ¿Cómo pudiste controlarlos? Nunca antes había escuchado que un usuario parasito pudiera ser capaz de hacer tal cosa- dijo en tono de sorpresa. Meilin se sonrojo avergonzada.

-La verdad… solo se me ocurrió jejeje- Komui cayo de espaldas ante semejante respuesta- Era tan solo una hipótesis, pero fue una suerte que en verdad haya funcionado- dijo aliviada.

-Meilin, que hare contigo…-comento resignado el supervisor, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro, Meilin solo pudo reír concordando con el; ella no tenia remedio.

-Pero Komui-san, ellos… sus poderes… ¿es acaso eso posible?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Es posible. Tengo mis dudas de que sea obra de la inocencia… pero prefiero aclararlas con Hevlaska. Le pediré ayuda a Bookman si tiene algún dato sobre personas que puedan manejar los elementos, tal vez su poder venga de otra fuente en caso de que no sea inocencia.

-¿Sera obra del Conde?- arrugo las mantas que la tapaban.

-En caso de que sus poderes no tengan relación alguna con la inocencia. Los consideraremos como nuestros enemigos, aun más si los atacaron sabiendo que eran exorcistas _Puede que la niña que ataco a Meilin hace varios meses tengan algo que ver con todo esto, y también con el trastorno de su inocencia…_

-Tienes razón… ellos tienen algo en contra de nosotros los exorcistas. La pregunta es… ¿Qué?- ambos se quedaron mudos y pensativos. Komui observo las vendas que cubrían a Meilin, parecía una momia en proceso. Rio cuando pensó en eso.

-Deja eso en nuestras manos, tu y Lavi se merecen un buen descanso- coloco una mano en la cabeza de ella- Buen trabajo en recuperar la inocencia…Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Lavi?- pregunto mirando a todos lados en busca del pelirrojo.

-Fue a dejar la inocencia con Hevlaska… se demoro mucho y le dije a la Jefa de Enfermeras que fuera por el, Lavi-kun también se encuentra herido- le conto en tono preocupado.

-Bueno conociendo a la enfermera de seguro ya lo ha de haber encontrado, no te preocupes.

-…- ella no contesto. Komui prefirió dejarlo asi, se despidió de la muchacha y se dirigió a su oficina a seguir con el papeleo. Cuando el chino salió del lugar, Meilin comprobó si nadie mas iba a entrar, con cuidado saco de debajo de las sabanas la bufanda naranja del Bookman Junior, la cual habían utilizado para vendar la quemadura de su estomago, y que estaba cubierta por algunos rastros de su propia sangre.

Empezó a acariciar suavemente con la punta de sus dedos la prenda de su pelirrojo amigo.

-_Lavi-kun…_-se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar en el muchacho, se acerco la prenda a su pecho y la apretó fuertemente hacia el, pudiendo sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Sin saber porque empezó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con Lavi. Desde su primer encuentro hasta cuando le dio el beso de bienvenida en la mejilla. Sonrojándose todavía mas- _¿Por qué hice aquello?... ¿Estuvo mal que lo haya hecho?-_ se llevo los dedos a sus labios- _Aunque se sintió bien…_- recorrió el contorno de sus labios- _Creo que debería tener en claro mis sentimientos hacia Lavi-kun…_

Se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba junto a él, eso sin duda alguna. Desde que lo conoció todo era diversión y felicidad, le agradaba mucho cuando Lavi la hacia reír, o la cara chistosa que ponía cuando la veía comer la cantidad descomunal de comida. O cuando simplemente se encontraban en los pasillos y se ponían a conversar; aun en esos momentos simples, ella se sentía completamente feliz.

A ella le gustaba como Lavi la trataba. Siempre fue dulce y amable con ella, también muy comprensible. De verdad se había sentido aliviada cuando Lavi logro perdonarla por el incidente de hace unos días, y agradecía mucho que asi fuera; sino, se hubiera sentido muy triste si él siguiera enojado con ella. Otra cualidad que le gustaba de él, era que sabia ser un gran amigo. Y lo demostraba claramente cuando se preocupaba por ella. A parte de su hermano, Lavi era una de las personas que mas se preocupada por ella, era un poco despistada, pero no tanto para no darse cuenta cuando para alguien ella le importaba aunque sea un poco. Recordó cuando la ayudo con su problema de memoria, también ese era otro ejemplo de una gran amistad.

Pero… ¿Acaso ella lo quería solo como un amigo?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro orgulloso de su sensei.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras procedía a tomar asiento.

-Sheryl-sensei- pronuncio con cierta alegría en la voz- Ya me encuentro mejor…

-Que bueno. Escuche que tu misión con Junior-chan fue todo un éxito, felicitaciones- halago la doctora, fijándose de reojo en la prenda que sostenía la pelimorada entre sus brazos. Acordándose a quien le pertenecía.

-¡Mou sensei! ¡Ya no soy una niña!- reclamo infantilmente la adolescente.

-Jajaja, es verdad. Ya no tienes 5 años. Ya eres toda una señorita de 14 años, a punto de cumplir los 15.

-Sensei… - dijo sonrojada.

-Y como toda señorita, estas en época de que te empiecen a gustar los chicos- eso la cogió de sorpresa a Meilin, haciéndola abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices, Sheryl-sensei?!- pregunto avergonzada.

-Meilin… te conozco desde que eras un bebe, te he visto crecer no solo físicamente sino internamente. Al igual que Yuu-chan me es fácil saber cuando algo raro anda contigo, y ese raro tiene un nombre. Se llama "Lavi Bookman"- los pelos se le pusieron de punta a Meilin.

-Yo…yo… a…a…Lavi-kun…lo veo…como…como…un… amigo- tartamudeo nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Meilin se la quedo viendo por unos instantes, analizando la pregunta. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su respuesta, ella simplemente agacho la cabeza, y Sheryl se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Yo… se lo que siento por Lavi-kun; pero, no se si son los sentimientos de una amistad, o de algo mas….- confeso mientras arrugaba la bufanda naranja de Junior- no estoy segura…

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar… dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lavi-chan?

-Siento…- se llevo una mano a su corazón y cerro los ojos, concentrándose- una gran alegría… felicidad. Cuando el esta a mi alrededor mi corazón late a mil por hora, a veces no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Fue hace poco que lo conocí, pero siento que es mi amigo de años… no me quiero separar de el nunca… me gusta estar a su lado, daría todo por verlo sonreír y ser feliz, el se ha convertido en alguien sumamente importante para mi; pero, ¿acaso no se parece a lo que siento por Yuu-niichan? ¿Mis sentimientos son los más adecuados para una amistad?

-Tengo 3 cosas que decirte: numero 1, tus sentimientos por Yuu-chan y Lavi-chan son muy diferentes; numero 2, tú no lo ves a Lavi-chan como un amigo, lo que nos lleva al número 3; estas profunda y perdidamente enamorada de Lavi Bookman- lo último sorprendió enormemente a Meilin, provocando que se sonrojara intensamente.

-¿Estoy… enamorada?- pregunto incrédula.

-Sí

-Pero creo que es lo mismo que siento por Yuu-niichan…- insistió. Sheryl libero un sonoro suspiro.

-Déjame explicarte. En cierta parte tienes razón, cuando estas con el te sientes muy feliz, no te quieres separar de él y te gustar a estar a su lado, y serias capaz de dar todo por verlo feliz y es muy importante para ti…

-Lo ves

-Pero… creciste con el desde muy pequeña, solo lo veías como tu primer amigo y único hermano, creciste con eso en mente, no te quieres separar de el por los buenos momentos que pasaron desde pequeños, como cuando hacían alguna travesura y te defendía de aquellos que trataban de abusar de ti. Además, ¿quién no querría ver a su hermano, su persona importante, feliz?

-Sensei…

-La diferencia es que, con Yuu-chan tu corazón no late a mil por hora como con Lavi-chan, no puedes sacar ni un segundo de tu mente a Lavi-chan. Aunque no lo pudieras ver antes, no te querías separar de Lavi-chan por que te gustaban las sensaciones que el provocaba en ti con su sola presencia. Esto de aquí corrígeme si estoy equivocada… darías todo por verlo sonreír y ser feliz y ¿que tu seas la razón por la que el sonría y sea feliz? –Meilin se la quedo viendo por un buen rato, preguntándole a su corazón si lo que decía su sensei era verdad. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos ella le respondió:

-Mou… creo que…-empezó avergonzada- tienes razón.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo con aires de superioridad- ¡La pequeña Meilin se enamoro!- comento de repente emocionada- Y eso que Lavi-chan no esta nada mal- dijo con un le dedo en el mentón.

-¡Sheryl-sensei!

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Y acaso no esta guapo el niño!

-¡Ya para sensei!- grito avergonzada ocultando su rostro bajo las sabanas. Sheryl rio ante su actitud infantil.

-Pareces una niña en el cuerpo de un adolescente…pero bueno continuando con el tema, ¿entiendes lo que te quise decir?- ella asintió debajo de las sabanas.

-_Sheryl-sensei me lo aclaro… en verdad… estoy enamorada de Lavi-kun…_- pensó con sus mejillas rojas.

-Y bien… ¿planeas decírselo?- la pregunta asusto a Meilin se quito las sabanas de la cabeza.

-¡¿No es muy rápido sensei?! ¡Apenas acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorada de el!

-¡Que va! ¡No me digas que ya te avergonzaste!- dijo acusadoramente.

-Pero… pero… ¿y si el no siente lo mismo que yo?- le pregunto asustada- ¿y si el solo me ve como una amiga? No quiero que me rechace…

-Mmmm - profirió pensativa- mi sentido no me falla, y te puedo decir que el también siente algo por ti…

-Sensei, no saques conclusiones asi de la nada, ¿Qué pasa si el no siente nada por mi? – bajo la mirada desesperanzada. Después sintió la mano de la doctora sobre la suya.

-¿Dónde esta la Meilin determinada y valiente que conozco? No la veo.

-Sensei…

-En el amor uno tiene que arriesgarse, de otra manera, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- removió su mano y empezó a acercarse a la puerta. Meilin la seguía con la mirada- ¿Por qué no arreglas su bufanda? Es una buena manera de agradecerle que te haya salvado la vida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Co…como?!

-Jejeje- abrió la puerta y se quedo bajo el umbral de esta- Y una ultima cosa… No pierdes nada con intentarlo- finalmente salió dejando sola a Meilin. Ella tomo de nuevo la bufanda entre sus manos, se la acerco a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con esta, pensando en la calidez que sintió al besar su mejilla, y en el rostro sonriente de Junior.

-_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Varias semanas después…_

Lavi subía por las escaleras hacia la parte más alta de la Orden Oscura, donde lo esperaba Meilin. Después de que llegaron a casa casi no la había visto, sino hasta hace unas horas en la biblioteca. Y en ese momento, no había visto a Meilin tan seria…

_Ambos estaban parados frente a frente, delante de uno de los varios estantes con libros que conformaban la biblioteca de la Orden oscura. El no podía descifrar que había dentro de los orbes violetas, pero su rostro reflejaba una gran seriedad. El simple se encontraba impasible, esperando a que dijera algo. La verdad no estaba en una situación que le permitiera acercarse a ella, después de la discusión que tuvo con Bookman poco después de su llegada, el le había prohibido "atarse"-según había dicho el- mas de lo que ya estaba con ella. Por lo que si los descubría siquiera hablando, tendría serios problemas._

_-¿Vas a decirme algo?- pregunto frio. Pero ella no perdió la seriedad y apareció la determinación que tanto la identificaba en su rostro._

_-Necesito… hablar contigo. Es muy importante._

_-¿Sobre que?- volvió a preguntar, cuidando sus palabras. La pelimorada se sonrojo ligeramente ante su interrogante, confundiendo al muchacho._

_-Espérame en el balcón del punto más alto de la Orden al atardecer. Allí te lo diré- y sin más que decir se retiro del salón, dejando atrás al curioso Lavi._

Lavi llego al final de las escaleras, saliendo de las paredes de la torre para entrar en un ambiente cálido y fresco. Meilin no se que equivocaba al decir que era la parte mas alta de la Orden Oscura, tenia una pequeña pero ancha abertura que formaba un balcón, el acerco a el y se apoyo en el barandal de piedra, dirigiendo la mirada hacia abajo.

-Wow, si que es alto…- dijo casi sorprendido. Pero después recordó para que estaba aquí- _Vine para ponerme un alto a todo esto, si las cosas siguen asi, no estaré cumpliendo con mi meta de ser Bookman. _

_(Comienza la canción Ai no Uta-Fukui Mai)_

Espero unos minutos mas cuando unas pisadas se escucharon. Giro la vista para ver a la muchacha subir por las escaleras, se sonrojo al ver como Meilin se había vestido. Su cabello siempre recogido en dos largas trenzas, ahora lo traía en una sola pero de lado, cayéndole graciosamente por delante. No llevaba encima su chaqueta, ni sus medias negras que cubrían sus piernas; que dejaban relucir el vestido negro de tirante que acentuaba su desarrollada y bien cuidada figura, y la falta de sus medias dejaba ver la blancura y el largo de sus piernas.

_Yasashii kaze ga fuku itsumo no michi de_

-_Es bonita…_- sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos. Se puso nervioso, y no pudo desparecer su sonrojo.

-Lamento por la demora- se disculpo mientras sujetaba sus manos y las colocaba detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes, creo que llegue un poco temprano- admitió Junior al ver el cielo.

_Anata ni ae rutoka sonna koto de ii_

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo mientras elevaba el rostro-… Nunca nos hemos tomado el tiempo para ver el mismo cielo, los dos…

-¿De que hablas?

-Jejeje, no es nada- rio cerrando los ojos y coloreando sus mejillas. Lavi la miro sin comprender.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

_Chiisa na kodou no yure ga omoi ni kasanari _

-Cierto… después de todo viniste para eso, Lavi-kun- la dulce voz de ella pronunciando su nombre provoco que su corazón comenzara a palpitar acelerado, miro a otro lado, con las mejillas coloreadas fuertemente.

-En realidad, yo también tengo algo que decirte…

-¿De verdad?- dijo casi emocionada.

-Si, pero te lo diré después de que tu me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

_Shizuka ni toke runo o tada matte iru _

-De acuerdo. La verdad, vine a decirte dos cosas. Primero vine a agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por mí mientras estaba inconsciente. James-san me conto que estabas muy preocupado por mi y que hacías todo lo posible para que curaran mis heridas, y también para encontrar un medio de transporte… que nos llevara de vuelta a Clisson- los ultimo lo dijo con nostalgia y tristeza. Lavi solo evitaba el contacto con su mirada, y para que no notara su sonrojo.

_Hito wa doushite kotae o motome runo?_

-Tenia…tenía que hacer algo. Si no, de seguro hubieras muerto.

-Hai, de seguro. Pero aun asi, muchas gracias. Eres la segunda persona que se preocupa por mí de tal manera. Y se siente muy bien…- dijo dulce y suavemente.

-La primera de seguro es Kanda- infirió molesto, pero sabia a la perfección que era cierto.

-Si es verdad. Pero no porque el haya sido el primero, quiere decir que sea mas que tu…_y tampoco que ocupe mas lugar que tu en mi corazón_

-Yo… no quería decir eso…

_Watashi wa korede shiawase nano ni shiawase nano ni_

-Solo por si acaso jeje- rio tiernamente- aunque hubiera querido compartir esta alegría que siento con Dafne-chan… - el sonrojo y los nervios del pelirrojo desparecieron de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la niña francesa que conocieron durante su misión, su mirada se volvió sombría y llena de furia- Las guerras son muy crueles… a veces personas que no tienen nada que ver con su propósito se ven involucradas… es muy doloroso.

-Las guerras tienen un propósito… dices

-Creo que la mayoría de ellas, expandir su territorio, poder, dinero, ambición; cada una de ella es un propósito por el cual los humanos pelean. Si estos propósitos se mantienen en pie, la guerra seguirá. Cada continente, país, pueblo, persona considere su guerra- ya sea por poder, ambición o cualquier otra razón- muy importante. Pero…

_Ai no uta ga ki koe tanda_

-Los humanos son realmente estúpidos.

-¿Eh?

_Sore wa chiisa na ai ga_

-En mi tiempo siendo aprendiz de Bookman, el registro solo ha sido batallas y guerras, no importa donde vaya siempre lo son. Las guerras son guerras, no importa el propósito que tengan, no cambiaran lo que son. Estoy seguro de eso ahora… Los mismos humanos provocan a esas guerras, para después tener tan cara dura y lamentarse después de haber perdido a alguien en ella…- le dijo molesto

_Hohoemu youni yori sou youna_

-Lavi-kun…

-Y esta guerra no es la excepción. Los exorcistas peleando contra el Conde, salvando inocencia, derrotando akumas. Es otra guerra estúpida con humanos estúpidos- el corazón de Meilin se encogió- ¡No los hace diferente de los demás!- libero finalmente desahogado el pelirrojo.

-¡Te equivocas, Lavi-kun!- urge en corregirlo la muchacha.

_Yasashii oto gashita _

-¡¿Crees que después de tantos años de estar en esto este equivocado?! ¡¿Qué hace esta guerra diferente a las demás?! ¡¡NADA!!- grito furioso, pero esta vez fue diferente a la anterior. Esta vez… Meilin no salió corriendo por que el le grito.

_Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare_

-Por eso… te equivocas…- le dijo tranquila, con la mano en el pecho- Es verdad que los humanos somos tontos en provocar estas guerras y después venir y lamentarnos… aun asi, si Dios permite que estas guerras es por algo, creo que al final de todas estas guerras, Dios algún día recompensara a todos aquellos que lucharon hasta el ultimo momento, a todos aquellos que fueron involucrados en la guerra…

_Ironnakatachi kawa ttemo_

-¿Esperas algo de ese Dios que permitiendo las guerras, solo provoca mas dolor?

-Yo de Dios no espero nada a cambio, es muy doloroso, verdad… ver a Dafne-chan muerta sobre la tumba de sus padres, fue lo mas doloroso y triste que me paso… pero… la guerra que provoco su muerte, permitió que se reuniría de nuevo con sus padres…

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii_

- ¿Crees que para todos va a ser lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Dios, no interviene mucho en estas guerras, solo al final. Cuando ya todo esta hecho…- dijo sin emoción alguna

-Aun asi, yo creo- el la interrumpió.

_Anata no yobu koe ni kiduku toki ni wa_

-¿Crees? ¡Con creer no basta! ¡¡Las guerras continúan y continúan!! ¡¡Nada las detiene!! ¡¡Por eso es que todos son iguales, todos los humanos son iguales!!

-¡¿Y acaso tu no eres humano?! ¡No eres muy diferente de nosotros Lavi-kun! ¡El hecho de que seas Bookman, no quiere decir que estas del otro lado de la ventana!

-¡Tu no sabes lo que ser Bookman significa para mi!- respondió molesto.

_Ushi ta mono ni tada te o noba sudake_

-Es verdad… no se lo que significa ser un Bookman para ti, pero por lo que veo ahora es muy importante… el sucesor de Bookman… vaya titulo… pero es verdad lo que te digo… "Bookman", ese titulo no te quita el hecho de que seas humano, y luches por una ambición… no es diferente de un exorcista

-¿Qué lo hace igual de un exorcista? Según tu- pregunto con ironía.

_Toki wa doushite owari o tsuge runo? _

-Tampoco dije que es igual que un exorcista, pero Lavi-kun… todos luchamos nuestra propia guerra… el salvar la inocencia y derrotar a los akumas y al Conde del Milenio, es secundario para mi… la verdadera razón por la que peleo es…

-¿Acaso no es ese el trabajo de un exorcista?

-Si es nuestro trabajo, pero el trabajo y nuestra razón de ser exorcistas son diferentes. Mi razón de ser exorcista… es proteger a mis seres queridos de las garras dolorosas del Conde…Lavi-kun… ¿Cuál es tu razón de ser Bookman?

_Egai ta ima wa ashita no sora ni tsudui te iru no ni_

-¿Mi razón de ser Bookman?- repitió el pelirrojo.

-Aquello que te incito a convertirte en Bookman… ¿Por qué quieres ser Bookman?... ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a seguir tu camino como Bookman?- Lavi se quedo pensando en lo que trataba de decirle la pelimorada.

-Tengo mi razón por la que quiero ser Bookman, pero no planeo decírtelo- trato de sonar lo menos grosero posible. Meilin lo vio con una mirada de comprensión.

-No importa si no me la quieres decir, pero tienes una razón por la cual lo eres… Yo soy exorcista y tú eres Bookman, lo que nos hace iguales es que tenemos una razón de ser, lo que nos hace diferente es nuestro titulo.

_Ai no uta ga ki koe tanda _

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con las guerras?- volvió a tocar el tema.

_Sore wa chiisa na ai ga_

-Ne… ¿acaso soy una humana estúpida que pelea una guerra estúpida, solo por proteger a todos aquellos que son importantes para mi?

_Hitotsu hitotsu matataku youna_

-No evadas el tema.

-No lo hago, simplemente soy una humana estúpida que esta involucrada en esta guerra estúpida.

_Itoshii oto gashita_

-Ya deja de decir eso…

_Toki to tomoni ano nichi no hoshi _

-¿Responderás a la pregunta de esta humana estúpida?

_Namida de nagare teshimattemo_

-Ya para…- dijo casi exasperado.

_Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dakede ii_

-¿Tu mente es capaz de responder pero tu corazón no lo permite?- pregunto suavemente la muchacha. La palabra "corazón" resonó en la cabeza del muchacho. Finalmente giro su rostro para observar el de Meilin, que se encontraba tranquilo y ansioso.

_Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o..._

-Mi corazón…_es ahora o nunca, si esto continua yo… yo…a ella…la…_ Yo no tengo un corazón, ni siquiera necesito de uno- contesto frio y con la mirada dura, sin emoción. Meilin abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste… un Bookman no necesita de un corazón, tampoco podemos relacionarnos con los humanos que estamos registrando…

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

-Mentira…- susurro bajo Meilin.

-Solo estoy aquí para registrar la batalla desde la perspectiva de la iglesia. No vine a hacer amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-Mentira…- volvió a susurrar.

-Si quiero convertirme en Bookman, debo dejar de lado toda emoción o sentimiento humano, debo deshacerme de mi corazón.

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Es mentira!! ¡Nadie puede vivir sin un corazón!

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

-¿De verdad quieres comprobar que si?- vacilo él.

-¡¡NO!! ¡No quiero! ¡Lavi-kun es mentira! ¡Tú necesitas de tu corazón! ¡¡Tú tienes un corazón!! ¡¡De otra manera, no te hubieras preocupado por mí o me hubieras ayudado el día que nos conocimos!!- la muchacha dijo todas las razones que demostraban que Lavi tenia un corazón, pero verla como trataba de convencerlo tan fervientemente solo causaba que Lavi siguiera diciendo porque el no necesita de un corazón; y también…

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

-Deja de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido. Si quería aparentar ser un exorcista, tuve que aparentar preocuparme por todos ustedes… Solo me convertiré en Bookman, nunca estuvo en mis planes convertirme en exorcista. Si me estanco en ser exorcista eso me hará sentir emociones innecesarias, características de un corazón, y si tengo un corazón no podre convertirme en Bookman.

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

-¿Solo preocuparse? No… no solo eso Lavi-kun… El hecho que te preocupes por mi o por los demás no quiere decir que solo por eso ya tienes un corazón… Eres una buena persona Lavi-kun eres sincero, honesto, atento, alegre… valiente, muy fuerte y alguien con mucho coraje; alguien que ha crecido toda su vida sin un corazón no podría conocer todos estas cosas que solo vienen de un corazón… Si tú no tuvieras un corazón yo no…yo no…- tartamudeo nerviosa, dudosa si decírselo ahora o no.

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

-Me voy a convertir en Bookman, y si eso quiere decir que me convertiré en un exorcista antisocial… no me importa acabar con las "amistades" que forme en este corto tiempo- Meilin se asusto ante aquello, y Lavi no quería que nada de eso sucedería- _Pero es lo mejor…_ Exorcistas como tu necesitan de un corazón para vivir, y mi corazón desaparece completamente con el fin de- pero fue cortado cuando el delicado cuerpo de Meilin se lanzo contra el suyo para abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura. Hundiendo su rostro humedecido en el pecho del pelirrojo.

_Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite_

-Puedo verlo, Lavi-kun… aunque trates de disimularlo… puedo ver en tus ojos, que tu en realidad no quieres decirme todas estas cosas… tu no quieres estar solo… y aunque trates y trates no puedes deshacerte de tu corazón tan fácilmente…

-Ya para…

-No lo hare Lavi-kun… tu eres lo que eres gracias a tu corazón, el empeño que nace de tu corazón es el que te permite seguir tu camino de aprendiz de Bookman… a mi me gusta que seas como eres… el Lavi-kun que esta frente a mi el que posee un corazón bueno, el Lavi-kun que me salvo de la soledad ese día que nos conocimos.

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o..._

-Meilin…-Lavi se sorprendía con cada palabra que decía; su corazón, aquel que negaba poseer, gozaba de felicidad por aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad y ternura.

-Dices no poseer un corazón- levanto su rostro sonrojado y levemente húmedo en las mejillas, su mirada llena de felicidad- pero si no tuvieras un corazón- retomo las palabras anteriores-yo no…yo no…

-_Ella…_- pensó Lavi de cierta manera ansioso.

-Yo…- le costaba decirlo, era muy difícil. Pero si no lo decía- _Me voy a arrepentir como dijo Sheryl-sensei…_- cerro los ojos, toma aire y lo exhalo lentamente, volvió a abrirlos y la inseguridad fue reemplazada por coraje- Si no tuvieras corazón Lavi-kun… - aunque el nerviosismo permanecía- Yo no…me hubiera… me…- sus mejillas enrojecieron todavía mas, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el- Yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti- confeso finalmente, viendo fijamente el orbe esmeralda de Lavi.

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

El se quedo atónito por la confesión. Las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía ver como la niña que había conocido hace varios meses había confesado sus sentimientos a él. ¡A él!

-¿Qué?- libero después de tanto silencio. Meilin se puso más nerviosa por tener que repetirlo de nuevo, arrugo un poco la playera del pelirrojo.

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

-Tu… me gustas mucho…- no desvió la mirada- Me enamore de ti, Lavi-kun. Me enamore de quien eres, no de Lavi Bookman o Lavi el exorcista, te conocí como exorcista; pero, yo solo me enamore de Lavi, nada mas. Quiero estar siempre contigo, en las buenas y en las malas… no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado, si tu te vas, toda la felicidad que siento se destruirá, y el amor que siento por ti también.

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

-_No puede ser… aun después de todo lo que le dije ella… ella sigue enamorada de mi. ¿Qué hago? Si respondo a sus sentimientos, algún día el viejo me obligara a dejarla, y también la lastimare…_ Te lo seguiré diciendo, no necesito de un corazón… _Lo lamento Meilin, yo también…_

-¡¿Acaso es porque tienes miedo de que tu corazón no te permita convertirte en Bookman?!

-¡No es miedo!

-¡Lo es, Lavi-kun! Pero no tienes porque tenerlo, estoy aquí… te ayudare a buscar una forma que aunque tengas corazón, puedas convertirte en lo que anhelas. ¡Podrás ser un Bookman con corazón!

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

El sol se estaba poniendo, dando paso a la Luna plateada. Además del firmamento oscuro. El lugar donde se encontraban era iluminado por unas antorchas que adornaban los marcos de la entrada. Ambos seguían viéndose fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Lavi mantenía una pelea interna, mientras que Meilin esperaba a que dijera algo.

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto incrédulo ante la propuesta.

_Ai no naka e_

-Sí- afirmo sin duda en sus palabras- Lo haremos juntos Lavi-kun. Por eso, quiero permanecer a tu lado… Quiero estar a tu lado, por amor.

_Namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite  
_

-Meilin, yo… - escaneo su rostro minuciosamente. Y este solo irradiaba sinceridad y como ella le dijo, amor- _Creo que yo…_- poco a poco bajaba su rostro, Meilin se colocaba en puntas sobre sus pies-_también…_- ella cerro sus ojos, ambos sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Lavi paro, con sus labios rozando los de ella- ¿Estas segura?- ella no se aparto de el, tampoco abrió sus ojos.

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o..._

-No tengo duda alguna…- el dulce aliento de ella choco contra sus labios. Lavi cerró su ojo, aceptando sus sentimientos por ella.

Finalmente fundieron sus labios en un suave beso-_ Yo también me enamore de ti-_ pensó el pelirrojo, llevando sus manos a los brazos de ella. Acariciándolos levemente. Por fin, Lavi pudo sentir la calidez, suavidad y dulzura de los labios de Meilin; y ella pues que decir, estaba más que encantada que el chico del que estaba enamorada la estuviera besando. Era una caricia dulce, llena de amor por parte de ambos, ella le demostraba lo dispuesta que estaba a dar todo por él, y él demostraba que aceptaba los sentimientos de ella. Los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente por la adrenalina del momento, al igual que sus mejillas presentaban un profundo color rojo. No supieron cuanto tiempo duro el beso, pero lo suficiente como para separarse por falta de aire. Abrieron los ojos lentamente…y se miraron fijamente. Lavi procedió a abrazarla, pegándola a el lo mas que pudo.

-Si va a haber algo entre nosotros…-Meilin se acomodo de tal manera que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su pelirrojo- Hay algo que quiero asegurar…

-¿El que?- pregunto despreocupada.

-Ya te había dicho que a un Bookman no se le permite tener relaciones con los humanos, si el viejo panda alias mi maestro, descubre lo nuestro… ten por seguro que hará lo posible por separarte de mi… ¿aun asi estas dispuesta a seguir a mi lado?- fue sorprendido por los labios de Meilin sobre los suyos. Un beso rápido.

_Soshite  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  
_

-Ya te había dicho…- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras con las que empezó Lavi- que voy a estar a tu lado por amor. Nunca me voy a separar de ti Lavi-kun…- llevo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Lavi, acariciando una de sus mejillas- Veras que podrás ser un Bookman y exorcista a la vez… y yo estaré allí, todos…incluso Yuu-niichan…- la sangre se le congelo a Lavi al escuchar su nombre, y una terrible escena de el siendo descuartizado por Yuu apareció en su mente.

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  
Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

-_¿Por qué tenia que mencionarlo?_- se pregunto con escalofríos.

-Se que lo lograras…- dijo esperanzada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la sangre de Lavi volvió a su temperatura normal, y Meilin cayó en cuenta de que…-Es cierto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me había olvidado… iba a darte esto, bueno mas bien a devolverlo…- se acerco a la puerta y de quien sabe donde saco una pequeña funda roja. Sonrojada se la entrego a Lavi. El solo la tomo y la miro sin entender- Mira lo que esta adentro…- Lavi abrió la funda y de este saco una prenda naranja. Era su bufanda.

-Esto es…- Meilin coloco sus brazos atrás y empezó a hacer círculos con sus pies.

_Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite_

-Gracias por habérmelo prestado, estaba en mal estado; asi que, tuve que arreglarlo un poco- Lavi se fijo en las letras gravadas en el extremo de la larga bufanda. Con un color rojo tenia puesto "L.B." y un conejito a su lado. El conejo hizo que en la frente de Lavi apareciera una gota- Además, le pedí ayuda a Jhonny-san para poner las siglas de tu nombre… aunque el conejito fue lo mas difícil- admitió avergonzada.

-Un conejo…- murmuro pesado.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto fingiendo ser ofendida.

-¡No es eso! Jajaja ¡Que va! ¡Esta muy lindo!- respondió nervioso.

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni  
_

-Ya veo. Que bueno que te guste- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. El viento soplo con una corriente fría, moviendo los cabellos de ambos, y provocando un escalofrió en Meilin, se abrazo a si misma en busca de calor, cuando sintió un peso sobre sus hombros. Era la bufanda de Lavi.

-Parece que tendré que prestártela otra vez…- dijo con las manos en los hombros de Meilin.

-Pero Lavi-kun…

_Utare boku wa_

-A partir de hoy tendré que cuidar de ti mas de lo normal- explico, sonrojando a la muchacha. Pero después sonrió. A los minutos ambos estaban sentados, conversando cualquier tema, Meilin escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Lavi, y asintiendo entre cada oración. Ella se encontraba apoyada en su brazo, pero se separo de el, al escuchar una oración, que en si la sorprendió.

_Nani o nokoshite_

-Si vamos a ser pareja de ahora en adelante… ¿no crees que deberíamos…? emmm… bueno…tu sabes…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto divertida ante su súbito nerviosismo.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

-Hacerlo formal…- dijo el avergonzado, rascándose su mejilla roja.

-¿Formal?- Lavi la vio directo a los ojos, sin vacilación alguna.

_No ni hana o_

-Meilin… ¿quieres… ser mi novia?- la pregunta cayo como bomba a la pelimorada, pensó que solo tenia que decirle sus sentimientos, que el los aceptara y ya, listo. Pero parece ser que no era solo eso… bueno por su inexperiencia no le iba a decir "no"

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

-Sí, si quiero- afirmo. Lavi suspiro aliviado- aunque no sabia porque- se volvió a acercar al rostro de la muchacha, para probar por tercera vez en la noche sus carnosos labios. Coloco una mano en la rosada mejilla de ella, Meilin coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, profundizando el beso. Se quedaron asi hasta que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones. Meilin sonrió tiernamente y volvió a acomodarse a lado de Lavi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora novio. El entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Se quedaron asi por un buen tiempo… era un bonita vista. Este era el inicio de un gran amor, que con el tiempo enfrentaría muchos obstáculos.

-Si lo quieres hacer formal completamente…- dijo de repente la chica Kanda.

-¿Completamente?- inquirió el confuso.

-Acompáñame a decírselo a Yuu-niichan.

Empezando por ese.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno"_

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Hasta luego

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(Omake)

-Se abre el telón-

Salen Chibi Mei y Chibi Lavi caminando tomados de la mano por un hermoso paisaje lleno de plantas y animalitos, caen y Lavi apoya una de sus manos en el pecho de la Chibi Mei.

-Yo…yo…¡¡gomen!!- Mei sigue con la mirada oscura. Cuando una melodía se escucha... la puerta del Arca aparece y de ella sale Katisha-chan- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

-Lavi-kun.../Lavi…- profieren ambas al mismo tiempo. El las mira asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto nervioso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HEEEENNNNNNNNNNTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!- le dieron un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar, perdiéndose en el cielo. Y de la puerta del Arca se asoma la cabeza de Chibi Allen, con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Are?

-Se cierra el telón-

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Lavi cae desde arriba y choca contra la pantalla, sus ojos en forma de espiral.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Otro cap más completo y creo ke mas largo que el otro ¬¬!!! Kyyaaa y el ke estuve esperando tanto por escribir!!! Al fin mi usagi y mei están juntos ^^ creo que cometi algunos errores o talvez se confundan un poco al leer la parte de la confesión… pero trabaje mucho para que no sea asi!! OuO al fin me atrevi a hacer un omake jejeje ojala me haya kedado bn! Neee bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo lo hice… Por cierto…

¿Dónde están Miyuki-san Kurosaki, Ichi-Ichi-san, y Nara-sensei? O.o

Ojala que aparezcan en este cap…

Besos y dejen sus reviews! Ah… que bueno que Megumi-chan volvió! Ya podrá leer sus fics…¡¡Y ACTUALIZAR!!

P.D: avísenme y no hay coherencia en lo que dicen Lavi y Mei mientras hablaban alla arriba^^ Y sempai!!! Allí salió Allen xDDD


	10. Esta noche es para amar

**Sugerencia: tener a la mano esta canción:**

**Everytime we touch (slow remix)- Cascada**

10ma noche- Esta noche es para amar

La luna adornada el cielo oscuro con su imponente luz. Y esta luz iluminaba la habitación, cuyo ventanal dejaba pasar la luz del satélite. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un mueble con varios libros de todos los tamaños, a su lado un escritorio lleno de papeles y una pluma sobre ellos, con su silla respectiva. Además de una amplia cama, donde se encontraban dos figuras, ambas viéndose fijamente a los ojos; la mirada esmeralda llena de sorpresa y confusión, mientras la mirada violeta reflejaba tristeza y anhelo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- profirió finalmente la figura poseedora de la mirada esmeralda, viendo con la mirada temblorosa la figura de la mirada violeta.

-Gomen…-dijo con voz dolida- trate de convencerlo pero… no fue suficiente. Él no tiene ningún poder sobre ordenes de este tipo… no podía hacer nada…- bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente el vuelo de su vestido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo…viene a pedir eso?- pregunto la voz varonil en tono amargo, notando un brillo familiar en el pecho de la muchacha, proveniente de un colgante.

-No lo se… - confeso mientras llevaba una de sus manos al colgante y lo pegaba a su pecho.

_Días antes…_

Meilin se encontraba tomando una refrescante ducha en su baño. Mientras dejaba que el agua fresca recorriera su cuerpo ella pensaba felizmente que le daría a su querido pelirrojo dentro de pocos días. Después de todo en pocos días cumplían medio año de estar juntos. Vaya que el tiempo pasaba volando, pero a lado de Lavi esos 6 meses no pasaban en vano. A pesar de que ocultaban su relación a toda la Orden, podían darse el lujo de compartir las comidas del día, entrenar de vez en cuando, o conversar cuando se topaban en los pasillos. Encubriendo su relación amorosa por una de "amistad". En pocas palabras, ante los ojos de los demás, entre la exorcista pelimorada y el bookman pelirrojo, solo había amistad.

Agradecía cuando Komui los enviaba -por simple casualidad tal vez- a las misiones, juntos. Los dos solos. Sin buscador u otro exorcista. Pocas veces iban con el hermano de la muchacha. Y cuando Lavi trataba de demostrarle su "amor" con simples cariños, se ganaba una mirada de muerte por parte de su ahora _cuñado_. Y cuando este los sorprendía haciendo ese tipo de cosas que solo pasan entre parejas (no vayan a pensar mal ¬¬); bueno dejemos que Meilin salvó muchas veces el cuello de Lavi, literalmente.

-_Jejeje todavía recuerdo cuando fuimos a decirle a Yuu-niichan…_- pensó divertida la chica Kanda, procediendo a perfumar su piel con un jabón dulce, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recordar el momento en que le dijeron sobre su relación al temperamental exorcista.

_La ahora pareja, conformada por Lavi y Meilin, se dirigían a la habitación del hermano mayor de Meilin. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con que el peliazul todavía no estaba para dormir._

_-¿A dónde estará a estas horas?- pregunto sorprendido Lavi, y una parte de el rogaba por no encontrarlo..._-_De no haber sido por que ella me lo pidió, juro por mi mamita que no lo hubiera hecho- pensó asustado él. Mei libero un sonoro suspiro de cansancio._

_-Mou… siempre es asi de testarudo…- dijo resignada, conociendo a la perfección a su único hermano._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se fue a una misión?- pregunto esperanzado Junior._

_-No. Todavía sigue entrenando- respondió ella, acabando con las esperanzas de su novio. Retomaron su camino, pero hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Kanda. El pelirrojo sudaba frio con tan solo imaginarse el tipo de cuñado que tendría, y lo que le haría cuando se enterara de lo suyo con su "hermanita". El pasillo que llevaba a las áreas de entrenamiento se encontraba obviamente vacío. Factor que Meilin aprovecho, para tomar la mano de Lavi, deteniéndolo antes de entrar al salón._

_Lavi la vio con intriga, pero ella le respondía con una mirada de apoyo, junto con una dulce sonrisa. Bastándole al muchacho para que el miedo se fuera, y entrara con determinación. Devolvió la acción tomando el también su mano, llevándola con el adentro. Al abrir la puerta y poner un pie dentro de este, toda la determinación se fue y el miedo regreso al avecinarse uno de los insectos de Kanda hacia el y ella. Para evadirlo doblo su espalda hacia atrás; no sin antes, haberla empujado a Meilin hacia un lado para no recibir el ataque. Al final el insecto desapareció. Lavi sentía como su alma se quería desprender de su cuerpo, y un color azul adorno su frente._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la voz amarga del espadachín, enfundando su Mugen, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lavi recobro su postura viéndolo acusadoramente, el le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia._

_-Yuu-niichan…- el ambiente entre ambos se disolvió al escuchar la frágil voz de Meilin. Que se encontraba sentada en el suelo ante el reflejo de protección por parte de Lavi. Y como niño que corre por dulces, Lavi se acerco a ella y ayudo a levantarla. Kanda viéndolo con molestia, y su curiosidad empezó a aparecer cuando ambos se acercaron a él._

_-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto cortante Yuu. _

_-Oye…bueno…veras…- empezó a tartamudear nervioso Junior. Meilin lo vio de reojo, contagiándosele un poco el nerviosismo de Lavi. Kanda los miraba expectante, sin una ligera sospecha de lo que trataba de decirle el pelirrojo. Cansado de su tartamudeo le dijo:_

_-Habla de una vez, maldito conejo…- dijo grosero. Meilin le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda ante la grosería._

_-¡Yuu-niichan!- dijo en reproche._

_-Tch- la ignoro. Cansado de esperar, decidió irse. Sin importarle que Meilin se quedara a su lado. Teniendo la mano en la puerta para salir, la voz de Lavi lo detuvo, mejor dicho lo que le dijo._

_-Vine a decirte que a partir de ahora Meilin va a ser mi novia- la tomo instintivamente por la cintura, y la pego a el- Y no me importa lo que digas o hagas, no vas a hacer que me separe de ella- Meilin se sonrojo ante las palabras dichas por él, viéndolo con alegría en la mirada._

_-Lavi-kun…- murmuro ella complacida de sus palabras, a los segundos regreso su mirada a Kanda que se había quedado estático en su lugar. El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Kanda giro un poco la mirada viendo de reojo a la pareja, notando la determinación en el único ojo del muchacho. Y la mirada de Mei reflejando ternura e inocencia, tomando con fuerza la chaqueta del Bookman Jr. Volvió la mirada asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. Giro el rostro completamente, enviándole la mirada más asesina y aterradora que ambos hayan visto._

_-Si no quieres despertar con mí Mugen en tu cuello, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer….- dijo en tono sádico con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro al ver la expresión de ambos. Meilin la cambio rápidamente a una de alegría, al entender el mensaje oculto (entiéndase la ironía) en las palabras de Yuu. Por otra parte, Lavi se había congelado ante la amenaza del espadachín. Notando la reacción del pelirrojo, Kanda sonrió y se giro. Como por arte de magia Junior volvió a la normalidad, mostrando una sonrisa tonta._

_-Lo tomare en cuenta, cuñadito- y de pronto…_

_-¡¡MUGEN ACTIVATE!! ¡¡KAICHOU ICHIGEN!!- el furioso Kanda con una vena palpitante, envió sus insectos infernales hacia el pelirrojo- ¡¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO, CONEJO!!_

_-¡¡AHHHHHH!!- grito asustado Lavi, mientras huía del ataque._

_-¡¡¡MOOOUUU YUU-NIICHAN!!_

-Pero aun asi…Yuu-niichan se lo tomo bien- admitió ella, acercándose a su guardarropa sacando de este su uniforme, lo tiro sobre su cama y empezó a secarse su estilizado cuerpo, una vez seco envolvió su húmedo y largo cabello en otra toalla y procedió a colocarse la ropa. Ya limpia y fresca se hecho en la cama, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. ¿Cómo no? ¿Si dentro de poco vas a ver a tu novio después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, no estarías feliz? Pues Meilin estaba emocionada. Giro su cuerpo quedando acostada lateralmente, con la mirada a la pared, estiro su mano para alcanzar un peluche que adornaba su cama.

Era un conejo. Con grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y muy blanco. Lavi se lo había regalado el día que cumplieron su primer mes (mesversario como yo le digo xDD). Fue muy precavido al esconderlo de ella y de su maestro, mas del ultimo por obvias razones. Ella lo recibió contenta y feliz, sobre todo porque el conejo le recordaba mucho a él.

-_Se llamara… usa-chan, y se parece mucho a ti Lavi-kun. _

_-¡¿Eh?!- una burbuja de pensamiento apareció sobre su cabeza y en ella aparecía la imagen de Lavi, el signo "=", y el peluche. A los segundos de asimilarlo una enorme equis roja se coloco encima del pensamiento- No me parezco a ese peluche…- dijo con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Si se parece, mira tiene unos enormes y lindos ojos verdes... como los tuyos- comento inocentemente. Sonrojándolo al pelirrojo- Y eso es bueno._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque cuando te vayas a una misión sin mi…- abrazo fuertemente al peluche contra su pecho- ya no me sentiré sola…- en ese momento la burbujita volvió a aparecer, la equis desapareció y apareció Meilin abrazando al conejito en un fondo de corazones, y después salió otra Meilin tomando el rostro de Lavi y abrazándolo contra su pecho, la equis fue reemplazada por un visto verde. Su ojo se volvió de corazón y dijo:_

_-¡¡STRIKE!!- y de su nariz empezó a chorrear sangre._

_-¿Are?- pregunto confusa Meilin._

-Ne usa-chan… pronto llegara Lavi-kun…-abrazo el muñeco, al cual le había agregado el detalle de una bufanda naranja-… debemos ir pensando en que darle, debe ser algo que el quiera y que recuerde siempre… ¿me pregunto que podría ser?- se pregunto la joven. Pensando cuidadosamente en las cosas que podrían gustarle al pelirrojo- Todavía tengo algo de tiempo… debo darme prisa. Yuu-niichan debe estar esperándome…- Mei soltó al conejo dejándolo en su lugar, saliendo de su habitación hacia la cafetería.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En otra parte del mundo. Un muchacho de cabellera albina, con las ropas algo desgastadas, llevaba una bolsa llena de víveres. Su rostro se relajo al divisar su hogar, desapareciendo al instante, sabiendo que recibiría una gran y dolorosa reprimenda en cuanto entrara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió al puerta y no había nada volando hacia el.

-Algo raro esta pasando…-murmuro en tono sombrío. Dejo la bolsa en una mesita de la sala, inspeccionando el lugar en busca de la persona que lo acompañaba. Entro a la habitación principal y encima de la cama, rodeado de varias botellas de licores muy caros, se encontraba una nota. El albino la tomo con su mano y la leyó:

_Fui a hacer una entrega  
Quiero verte 10:00 p.m. en Barú_

-No de nuevo…- suspiro co_n _pesimismo, con una nube de azul oscura rodeándolo y lagrimas en su rostro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lavi y Bookman se acercaban a la oficina de Komui. El mas joven con su típica sonrisa y el viejo con su usual perfil serio y tranquilo. Llevando como todo exorcista el reporte de la misión al Supervisor, junto con una novedad por parte del panda.

-Bienvenidos Lavi, Bookman- saludo el hombre una vez que los dos miembros del Clan Bookman entraron.

-Hola Komui- saludo el viejo, Lavi solo hizo una seña con su mano- Traemos el reporte de la misión.

-¿Hubo algo fuera de lo normal?- pregunto intrigado Komui.

-Lavi, retírate- ordeno el maestro de Junior.

-¡¿Eh?! Yo también soy un Bookman, tengo todo el derecho de- fue cortado con el golpe de una garra panda en la cabeza- ¡¡OUCH!!- se quejo el muchacho, tomando suavemente con sus manos el enorme chichón.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- ordeno severamente. Lavi lo vio con recelo y no tuvo más opción más que salir de la oficina. Recordando lo que hacia después de cada misión. Algo sumamente importante. Ya fuera de la vista de los dos mayores Bookman dirigió una mirada seria al Supervisor.

-La verdad, este fenómeno esta fuera de algún registro. Es 100% seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la inocencia. Por varios días la energía de este fenómeno se mantenía constante, varios sucesos, desde objetos vivientes hasta personas que parecía ser controladas, se daban.

-¿Cómo lograron controlarla?- pregunto mas interesado Komui.

-Si bien su fuente no es inocencia, nos fue fácil controlar la situación. Demasiado diría yo, con la simple presencia del martillo de Lavi o mi inocencia, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. No tiene relación con la inocencia, pero con que todo se calmara con su sola presencia, quiere decir que puede ser su opuesto; por eso, tratamos de averiguar de donde provenía esta fuerza, pero tuvimos que detenernos. En los días siguientes nada se salía del límite de lo normal.

-¿No hubo ningún suceso extraño?

-Asi es. Y Komui…acerca de esos individuos…

-¿Algo mas?

-Muy poco. Esto es solo mi teoría. Puede que los individuos que atacaron a Meilin, Lavi y Kanda; tenga relación sobre esta energía.

-Puedo entenderlo. Ninguno de los dos casos tiene relación con la inocencia. Aparecen cuando se trata de los exorcistas y para llamar nuestra atención- Komui quedo pensativo unos minutos- Bookman, tendrás una nueva misión. Después de 2 días, los suficientes para que descanses, regresaras de nuevo a ese lugar. Necesito que me indiques el lugar hacia donde se dirigió esa energía.

-¿Para que necesitas saber eso?

-Un rastro, una pista. Puede que esto nos guie hacia algo que nos responda nuestras preguntas.

-Entendido- acepto el ojeroso Bookman. Emprendió su camino fuera de la oficina, Komui se quito su gorrito y se recargo contra el sillón. Liberando la tensión de su cuerpo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Después de una buena comida, y una ducha; Lavi se dirigía a la torre más alta de la Orden Oscura. Subió por las escaleras, y saliendo una fresca ráfaga de viento golpeo su rostro, junto con el dulce e inconfundible aroma a fresas. Una sonrisa adorno su varonil rostro, reconociendo el olor que varias veces lo había vuelto loco.

-Bienvenido a casa, Lavi-kun- dijo la dulce voz de su novia. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con el sonrojado de Mei, que siempre lo recibía con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy en casa- respondió sorpresivamente él. Sabiendo que ahora su hogar era junto a ella. Acentuando la felicidad en el rostro de Meilin, corrió a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente. Lavi rodeo su menuda cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo lo que más podía, apoyando su mejilla sobre el suave cabello de la pelimorada, aspirando el aroma que emanaba. Después de unos minutos de estar en esa posición, se separaron. Meilin con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Ne ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

-Se podría decir que bien. Aunque la misión en si fue muy rara- le conto mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón, con uno de sus brazos abrazando su cintura.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno muchas cosas cobraban vida…- Lavi elevo la mirada pensativo, y a Meilin se le colorearon las mejillas de azul- varias personas fueron poseídas- un aura rodeo la cabeza de la chica- y solo era en la noche.

-¡¡¡FA-FA-FA-FA-FA-FANTASMAS!!!!- grito asustada la muchacha, como acto de reflejo estiro lo más que pudo sus brazos hacia arriba, provocando que el pelirrojo también se asustara ante tremendo grito.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!- dijo observando como Meilin retrocedía torpemente con las manos en puño a cada lado de su azulado rostro, y los ojos en blanco.

-¡¡E-e-e-estoy se-se-se-segura de que e-e-esos e-eran fa-fa-fan-fantasmas!!- tartamudeo nerviosamente. Lavi analizo la repentina actitud de su novia, y al encontrar la razón detrás de tremendo grito, no pudo hacer nada más que contener su risa- ¡¡N-no t-t-e-te ri-ria-rias!!

-Jaja lo siento es solo que jaja- se llevo una mano para contener la risa- jaja me parece increíble que le tengas miedo a los fantasmas jaja

-¡¡Mo-mou La-la-vi-kun e-e-res mu-mu-muy cruel!!- acuso Mei con el cuerpo temblando. Lavi se acerco a ella, llevando sus manos a las caderas de su novia.

-Tranquila. Los fantasmas no existen- persuadió con una mirada tranquila, Meilin lo veía con lacrimales en los ojos blancos que se movían como si de charcos de agua se trataran (ya saben típico como se mueven los ojos cuando se quiere llorar)

-T-to-do e-el mu-mu-mundo me lo di-dice… pe-pe-pero…

-Pero nada. Los fantasmas no existen. Además lo que causaban esos sucesos no eran fantasmas. No sabemos cual era la fuente de todo eso- Meilin ahogo un grito. Lavi apoyo su frente con la de ella- pero ten por seguro que no eran fantasmas.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto insegura con un tono de voz que a Lavi le pareció adorable, cerró su ojo y Meilin le siguió al sentir la calma y tranquilidad que Lavi desprendía.

-Si- afirmo seguro, prosiguiendo a besarle la frente dulcemente. Desprendió sus labios de la piel de Mei, volviendo a la posición anterior. Frente con frente. Dejando en el olvido el tema de la misión y de los fantasmas.

Meilin abrió un poco sus ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Encontrándose con el brillante ojo esmeralda de Lavi. Perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, disfrutando de estar en la cercanía del otro. Aquellos momentos en los que las miradas lo decían todo, eran los que la pareja disfrutaba mas, habiendo desarrollado algún tipo de conexión donde los sentimientos se reflejaban en las pupilas de los dos; sentimientos llenos de un amor puro y sincero. Demostrándolo con un suave beso. Alargando el beso lo más que sus pulmones les permitían.

Es como si en esos momentos solo existieran los dos en el mundo. Solo ellos. Ellos y el amor que se profesaban. No exorcista, no Bookman. Cosas como la inocencia, el Conde y los akumas no existían cuando los adolescentes se unían en un contacto con sus labios. Sumergiéndose en su propio mundo. Un mundo donde solo importaban ellos, donde el amor se sentía; sin temor a que algo lo destruyera. Aquel mundo donde nada ni nadie destruiría su amor, protegiéndolo.

Sus pulmones rogaban por aire, obligándolos a separarse. Regresando a la realidad, pero al parecer sus cuerpos no habían regresado con ellos. Aun permanecían juntos. Mei lo reforzó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, el que a lo largo del tiempo había memorizado. Tranquilo y acompasado. Asi era el ritmo del corazón de su novio. Al igual que Meilin, Lavi se perdió en el olor dulce y calidez que desprendía el frágil cuerpo de la exorcista. Nunca cansándose.

-¿Y que hiciste durante mi ausencia?- pregunto Lavi, esperando que la conversación profundizara el momento.

-Extrañarte…- le dijo casi inconscientemente.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo en un tono casi orgulloso.

-Ayudar a Yuu-niichan con su entrenamiento. A veces me encontraba tan aburrida que ayudar a niichan fue una buena idea, de paso, hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con él.

-¿Are? ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que estés algo distanciada de Yuu-chan?- dijo fingiendo ofensa.

-Si Yuu-niichan te llegara a escuchar…

-No esta por aquí… además es muy divertido verlo enojado- comento divertido, recordando las reacciones que tenia el hermano de su novia. Meilin recordó entonces un momento de su infancia donde decía las mismas palabras que Lavi.

_-¡ITAI!- grito Meilin con los ojos en equis y tapándose su nariz-¡Mou! ¡Ezo fue cruel Yuu-kun!_

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?_

_-Unas 70 vezez- le respondió sonriendo. A Kanda solo se le resalto una venita en la frente por el tono de voz que uso._

_-"unas 70 veces"- repitió- ¿y todavía no entiendes que no debes hacerlo?- mas la sonrisa de Meilin se amplio._

_-Ez que ez muy divertido verte enojado- se justifico- te vez lindo- esto causo que Kanda se atragantara con la soba, buscando su te y dándole un gran sorbo. Su venita resalto más._

_-¡¿Quién es lindo?!- le grito enojado, parándose frente a ella pegando sus rostros._

-Jejeje creo que tienes razón.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los dos días habían transcurridos y Bookman se había ido para su misión. A la par que la joven Lee había vuelto de una misión, contenta de regresar a casa. Como siempre se dirigía a la oficina de su hermano, donde recibiría su cálida bienvenida, junto con los demás miembros del cuerpo científico. Lo que hacia diferente esa rutina de llegada, era que en la entrada de la Orden. Lenalee como buena secretaria que es la tomo entre sus manos para llevársela a su hermano.

-Me pregunto de quien podrá ser…-dijo mientras trataba de revisar el remitente. En la parte frontal del sobre ponía un nombre. Inconfundible para la peliverde- ¡¡Esto es!!- profirió al reconocer el nombre.

Apresurando el paso hacia la oficina de Komui.

-¡Tengo que enseñarlo a Komui-niisan!- dijo mientras corría- ¡Tiene que ser sumamente importante!- paso de largo a todos los habitantes de la orden. Dejándolos sorprendidos con la urgencia con la que iba. Lenalee entro a la oficina de su hermano, y este:

-¡¡LENALEE!! ¡¡BIENVENIDA A CASA!!- se lanzo a ella con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo. Lográndolo, restregando su mejilla contra la de su hermana menor- ¡¡MI HERMOSA Y QUERIDA LENALEE!! ¡¡POR FIN VOLVISTE A LOS BRAZOS DE TU NIICHAN!!

-Estoy en casa Komui-niisan- dijo Lenalee, dejando llevar unos instantes por el momento, recordando después cual era la urgencia con la que había llegado- Niisan yo…

-¡¡NO SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTUVO TU HERMANO!! ¡¡ MI HERMOSA LENALEE!! ¡¡¿QUE HUBIERA SIDO DE MI SI ALGO TE PASABA?!!- las quejas amorosas del supervisor se vieron interrumpidas por una patada en la cabeza de su hermosa Lenalee con una vena en la cabeza- Ouch…

-No hay tiempo para eso. Komui-niisan esto….-dijo mostrándole la carta, especialmente el nombre. Komui tomo el sobre y sus ojos se reflejos por acto de reflejo en el nombre, abriéndolos de par en par. Lenalee al ver la cara seria de su hermano prefirió dejarlo solo, para que pudiera leer el contenido de la carta tranquilamente.

Y asi Komui Lee, Supervisor Científico de la Rama Central de la Orden Oscura; recibió la carta que nunca había pensando recibir tan pronto.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¡¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi!!- el asesino reclamo del samurái peliazul resonó en la cafetería. Toda su furia- representada en un aura oscura y tenebrosa- rodeaba su figura. Lavi con una sonrisa divertida se encontraba frente a él con un plato de comida acabado, a su lado se encontraba su novia, todavía devorando los descomunales platos de comida tranquilamente.

-Si Meilin te puede llamar "_Yuu-niichan"_ ¿Por qué yo no te puedo llamar _Yuu-chan_?- pregunto burlón el pelirrojo. Acentuando el "Yuu-niichan" y el "Yuu-chan"; aumentando la furia del espadachín. Meilin por su parte seguía comiendo, con los ojos en rayas, llevándose a la boca un enorme plato de ramen hirviendo.

-Tu te lo buscaste conejo- dijo mientras desenfundaba su Mugen, pasando sus dedos por el filo de esta y activándola- Ya estaba esperando para hacerte estofado de conejo- comento sádico.

-¿Estofado de conejo?- repitió inconscientemente Meilin llevándose a la boca su adorado postre de fresa, unas flores la rodeaban, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- Después de mi postre…-dijo como si estuviera en las nubes- yo quiero algo de estofado.

La frase asusto a Lavi y saco una sonrisa siniestra a Kanda, preparándose para atacar.

-¡¡Espera, Yuu!!- suplico el pelirrojo que por alguna extraña razón le salieron orejas de conejo.

-Mugen…actívate- la invocación basto para que Lavi corriera fuera de la cafetería, buscando algún lugar seguro. A los segundos Kanda volvió su Mugen a su funda, tomando asiento y terminar su almuerzo. Meilin seguía en su propio mundo rosa, lleno de muchas fresas. Emitiendo sonidos muy extraños, y una que otra risa tonta. El momento fue interrumpido con la aparición del golem plateado de la chica.

-¿Are? ¿Tsuki-chan?- dijo con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Meilin Kanda, se te solicita en la oficina del Supervisor Komui- anuncio una voz proveniente del golem. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Mei desaparecieron de golpe mirando a su golem, Kanda seguía comiendo su soba.

-¿Komui-san? Mmmm probablemente sea una misión, no me han dado ni una en este tiempo- le comento a Kanda, aunque pareciera que este no le prestara atención.

-Entonces no te quejes- argumento el peliazul una vez que termino su comida, tomo su Mugen y salió a entrenar; seguido por Meilin. Tomando la misma dirección que llevaba al área donde entrenaba Kanda y a la oficina de Komui.

-Tienes razón- caminaron hasta llegar a la primera parada que era el destino de Mei, ella se giro un poco y se despidió de Yuu con la mano, y este seguía su camino, obviamente notando la acción de ella. Pero como estamos hablando de Yuu Kanda, hizo parecer que no lo noto.

Meilin entro en la oficina, como siempre los papeles se encontraban tirados en el suelo y el sillón en el centro rodeado de los documentos. Komui detrás de su escritorio con la carta recibida esa mañana en las manos, mirándola seriamente a Meilin. Ella capto inmediatamente que el asunto era serio.

-Komui-san…

-Meilin…

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Apareció otra inocencia?

-De hecho sí. Sucedió algo, pero no es nada referente a la inocencia. Se trata sobre ti –le dijo serio el chino.

-¿Sobre mí?- repitió la pelimorada confundida, y ligeramente asustada de que algo estuviera mal con ella- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Creo que no hace falta decirte que desde que tienes memoria la Orden Oscura siempre ha sido tu hogar- empezó Komui tratando de sonar suave.

-Si- afirmo ella amarga- no hace falta recordarlo…

-Y supongo que también te dijeron que tú no fuiste encontrada por alguno de nuestros generales…

-También…

-Ya me lo imaginaba… siempre todo es calculado fríamente- comento Komui, internamente irritado ocultándolo con un tono de indiferencia.

-¿Calculado fríamente? ¿A que te refieres?

-La verdad…

-¿La verdad?- repitió cansada de sus vacilaciones- ¿De que verdad hablas? Fui encontrada por uno de los buscadores de la Orden y me trajo aquí- dijo irritada de tener que recordar cosas que no la complacían- Fin de la historia.

-Nunca fuiste encontrada por un Buscador… Quien te encontró y te trajo aquí fue uno de los 5 generales…

-¿Qué?- profirió sorprendida y absorta, con su mirada tembloroso reflejando la mirada de Komui.

-Fuiste traída aquí en los brazos de un General- Meilin empezó a analizar la información. Si bien ella había sido encontrada por un general…

-¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Por qué no me enviaron con el general? ¿Por qué me mantuvieron encerrada aquí todos esos años?- soltó preguntas con melancolía y tristeza, recordando los dolorosos tiempos de su niñez.

-Para serte sincero…lo mas seguro es que mantuvieron esto en secreto por ti y por el general. Cuando llegue aquí, me puse al tanto de las cosas que sucedieron antes de que yo tomara el mando. Entre esas cosas lo que tuviste que pasar en tu niñez- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha. Llevando sus manos a cada brazo, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi pasado con todo esto?

-Piénsalo un poco… Se que es muy molesto recordar esas cosas, al igual que para mi. Lenalee también fue sometida al mismo trato…- dijo con enojo en la voz. Meilin no se movió de su posición, su cerquillo cubriéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué lo piense?

-Asi es. Tu inocencia siempre fue un misterio para la Orden, mantenerte aquí era lo más conveniente para ellos. Si seguías aquí ellos podrían seguir con…la investigación- murmuro dudoso si era la palabra mas adecuada- de tu inocencia. Si el General llegaba y te llevaba con él, las investigaciones culminarían.

-Una parte de mi hubiera preferido eso…-murmuro acongojada.

-Cualquiera hubiera preferido eso- concordó el chino.

-Lo se… pero aun asi… si el General hubiera llegado a mi "rescate"- mostro una sonrisa irónica- nunca hubiera conocido a Yuu-niichan…

-Meilin…-profirió sorprendido Komui.

-De alguna manera, muy extraña diría yo, se lo agradezco. Por nunca haberse acordado de mí…-un silencio se formo entre los dos, Meilin levanto la mirada un poco mas calmada- ¿Y por que por el general?

-Bueno… este General es algo especial… créeme que en ese tiempo no se hubiera encargado de un bebe recién nacido. Pero Meilin… no fue solo para eso que te llame…

-¿Hay mas?

-Sí. De hecho esta mañana recibí esta carta. De tu General.

-¿Y que quiere?

-Quiere que…- dudo en decírselo, pero era un General quien se lo estaba pidiendo, y no podía objetar sobre eso- te vayas de la Orden por un tiempo, para que puedas entrenar con él- lo dijo. Meilin se quedo muda ante lo dicho por el Supervisor, sus ojos se abrían hasta mas no poder y sus pupilas se contraían.

-¿Qué me…vaya?- repitió incrédula Mei. Komui trato de seguir impasible.

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- finalmente su miedo apareció- ¡Yo no me quiero ir de aquí! ¡El no puedo aparecer asi de la nada, y decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡¡¿Por qué ahora Komui-san?!!

-Yo tampoco lo se- se mantuvo tranquilo- pero son ordenes de tu general, Meilin. Y como su alumna tienes que acatarlas al pie de la letra…

-¡¡PUES NO LO HARE!!- las lagrimas por fin aparecieron en su rostro- ¡¡No permitiré que alguien tan "especial" como él, me aleje de aquí!! ¡¡No me encontrare con el!!

-¡Son ordenes Meilin! ¡Tienes que- Komui trato de responderle enojado, pero ella contraataco mas furiosa.

-¡¡¿Si Lenalee-san estuviera en mi lugar, seria capaz de decirle lo mismo que me estas diciendo a mi?!!- golpe bajo para el Supervisor. Quedándose mudo unos instantes, al no oír respuesta Meilin se giro para irse, pero la voz del pelimorado la detuvo.

-Si lo haría- Meilin lo miro con la mirada temblorosa y sorprendía, con las pupilas opacadas por las lágrimas- A pesar de ella sea mi hermana menor…ella es una exorcista de la Orden- aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica Kanda- ¿Acaso tu tampoco eres una exorcista?

La pregunta pareció quedar en el aire, pero fue oída claramente por su receptora.

-_Exorcista…_- recordó cuando ella se propuso a si misma convertirse en una exorcista, y ser una excelente. Al igual que su hermano… solo para protegerlo a él y a…- Yo…yo…- se giro para ver a Komui con la mirada acuosa y su labio inferior tembloroso. Sus piernas pesaban, tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo, con sus manos cubriendo su lindo rostro.

_-Ara…Yuu-niichan se esta haciendo muy fuerte- le dijo con admiración- Ya veras que seré igual de fuerte que tu._

_-…Veremos- Meilin lo escucho e inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia._

_-¡¿Cómo que veremos?! ¡Mou! ¡Ya veras Niichan!- reclamo la niña._

-Yo soy una exorcista…-murmuro entre los brazos de Komui.

-Y una con bastante coraje- halago mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Después de aquel encuentro, Meilin había estado muy deprimida, concentrándose en entrenamientos, aparecer ante todos durante las comidas y seguir entrenando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Preocupando a mas de uno, entre ellos a Kanda y Lavi. No solo por que apenas aparecía, sino el aspecto que tenía durante lo poco que la veían. Su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, contrastando unas pequeñas ojeras. No andaba en una postura erguida, como si el cansancio fuese una carga enorme.

Aunque el espadachín no hacia notoria su preocupación por la chica, ya mas de una vez la había visto tambaleándose. Pero su personalidad le prohibía mostrar esa preocupación. Y aunque en el interior quisiera preguntarle que sucedía, sabía muy bien que ella le diría:

"No pasa nada, estoy bien"

Y le mostraría una sonrisa falsa. Conociéndola como es, se ahorraría esa escenita. Sospechando que la causa de aquel comportamiento en ella, tendría que ver con la reunión que tuvo con Komui hace unos días. Ya descarto que Lavi haya podido lastimarla.

Ya que el pelirrojo estaba peor que él. La chica a la que él orgullosamente proclamaba como su novia, se estaba alejando de él. Muchas veces trato de hablar con ella, pero siempre lo evadía. Y su aspecto solo aumentaba su preocupación. Hace días que no le hablaba, lucia muy triste y casi no la veía. Quiso saberlo por boca de Yuu, pero pronto se desilusiono ya que ni el mismo sabía que le pasaba. Lo mas triste del asunto, es que; ya no veía a la sonriente Meilin que conocía. Cada día que pasaba la chica se distanciaba más.

-_¿Cómo demonios puedo saber que le pasa?_ _Y eso que mañana...-_mañana era el día en el que cumplían 6 meses de una feliz relación amorosa. Junior se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su habitación, observando ningún punto en específico del techo- _¿Qué sucede contigo Meilin?_- la imagen del rostro sonrojado y alegre de la mencionada cruzo por su mente. Llevo su mano al cajón de la pequeña mesita de noche, lo abrió y de allí saco una pequeña bolsita blanca adornada con un lazo plateado.

-_Tengo que ver una forma de cómo dárselo…_- pensó. Después de todo, tenia razón, si Meilin lo seguía evadiendo de la misma forma, no encontraría una forma de dárselo, a pesar de que sea ese día- Mei…-susurro con la voz adormilada, tanta preocupación lo tenia algo estresado. Su vista se volvía borrosa hasta que el sueño lo venció. Su mano cayó sobre su pecho, con el presente rodeado por su mano.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Al mismo tiempo…_

-No pude hacer nada más…- la débil voz de Meilin se escucho. Se encontraba en la habitación de Kanda, y este que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba sorprendido había recuperado la calma de siempre- ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hice?

-Si tu crees que es lo correcto, hazlo. Es lo que tu quieres hacer…-le dijo- no soy nadie para detener lo que quieres hacer…

-Si lo eres, eres mi hermano mayor. Tienes todo el derecho de detenerme si estoy cometiendo una estupidez.

-Es lo que tu deseas, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana. Desde donde lo veo no estas cometiendo una estupidez…

-Pero Yuu-niichan…

-Es tu deber como exorcista…- mostro una sonrisa con superioridad- ¿no que querías ser igual de fuerte que yo ?- pregunto burlón.

-¡Mou! ¡Ya veras, Yuu-niichan!- la joven inflo sus cachetes, Kanda en esos momentos veía a la pequeña niña que una vez fue Meilin- Voy a ser mas fuerte que tú/Voy a zer maz fuerte que tú- escucho de la Meilin actual, con la voz de la Meilin de 5 años contrastándola (espero que se entienda el efecto), ambas con la misma mueca.

-Ya lo veremos- provoco con su sonrisa Made in Kanda, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Meilin. Permanecieron unos minutos en esa posición, cuando Kanda levanto levemente su mano, y le dio un coscorrón a la muchacha.

-¡¡ITAI!!- grito mientras se acariciaba el chichón- ¡¿Y eso por que fue?!

-Tch.

-¡¡Yuu-niichan!!- exigió tratando de golpearlo en el pecho, pero era detenida fácilmente por el dedo índice del mayor. Hasta que se canso. Quedando un silencio, que pronto se vio interrumpido por la pelimorada- Quisiera que no llegara mañana…

-Pides lo inevitable…

-Entonces… también es inevitable que tenga que decirle a Lavi-kun…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el nuevo día. Un día que para algunos era el esperado, pero para otros que no quería que llegara. Un par de ojos violáceos se abrían, cerrándose al instante tratando de acostumbrarse a los fuertes rayos solares, llevándose su blanca mano para cubrirse un poco y mirar a su alrededor. Como si estuviera en otro lugar. Se levanto, quedando sentada en la suave cama. Procediendo a restregarse el ojo. Viendo con tristeza el paisaje fuera de su ventana.

-Después de todo… siempre hay un mañana…- removió las sabanas de su cuerpo y se levanto hacia su guardarropa-_Tendré que seguir actuando indiferente… mou… se enojara mucho contigo_- pensó triste y arrepentida la pelimorada.

Al mismo tiempo que la alta figura del pelirrojo se encontraba frente al ventanal, que dejaba pasar los mismo rayos que en el cuarto de Meilin. El tenía su antebrazo apoyado en el borde de la ventana, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y su ojo cerrado. La otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Hoy es el día…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su cama, donde se encontraba la bolsita blanca- Mei…

Volviendo a la habitación de Meilin, específicamente en el baño de esta. Mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo, de alguna forma sintió como era llamada, giro y no encontró a nadie.

-Lavi-kun…-murmuro ahora ella- _Creo que fue mi imaginación… haber escuchado su voz…_- pensó para volverse a concentrar en su baño.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin caminaba en puntitas hacia la cafetería, asomo un poco su cabeza y busco una mata de cabello roja. Suspiro aliviada al no encontrarla.

-Buenos días…- se escucho detrás de ella. Paralizando su cuerpo con una gota en la cabeza, giro su cabeza como si estuviera trabada. Encontrándose con el rostro del pelirrojo. Como siempre llevando su banda que removía sus cabellos de su rostro, el parcho en el ojo correcto, la bufanda que siempre cargaba y su uniforme, todo en orden.

-Bue-bue-buenos días…- tartamudeo, aunque en un tono seco. Lavi lo noto al instante, reflejando cierta incomodidad- la cual nunca pensó sentirla estando cerca de ella- en su verde pupila. En una normal situación esperaría a que ella se le lanzara en los brazos y le dijera palabras dulces. Pero no se encontraba en una situación normal. No desde que Meilin empezó a actuar de esa manera. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Meilin se acerco a la ventana donde siempre se encontraba Jerry.

-¡¡Waa!! ¡¡Buenos días Mei-chan!!- saludo enérgico el cocinero.

-Buenos días, Jerry-san- saludo educada la joven. Lavi trato de convencerse a si mismo que lo que acababa de ver no era cierto.

-_¿Acaso ella… solo se comporta asi conmigo?_- se pregunto ya que con el cocinero, Meilin le había contestado de la forma que solo Meilin contestaba. Dulce y serena. El pelirrojo se puso atento con cada movimiento que realizaba la pelimorada. Aun si poder creer que ella, poco a poco volvía a actuar como era ella. Después de haber saludado al cocinero y haberle pedido la comida de siempre, tomo su carreta y se sentó a lado de Kanda que había entrado hasta hace poco.

El se acerco a la ventana para pedir su desayuno, el cocinero también lo saludo pero Lavi lo ignoro. Su mente y vista se concentraba en la exorcista del arco, sorprendiéndose y confundiéndose con cada uno de sus gestos. Frente a sus ojos estaba la Meilin de siempre, la Meilin de la que se había enamorado. Ella se encontraba conversando alegremente con su hermano, y este, bueno… seguía comiendo su soba. Ya con su bandeja de comida comenzó a acercarse, algo inseguro.

-_Si es seguro de que su forma de actuar…es por mí…entonces…-_se detuvo frente a la mesa, ocupada mayoritariamente por los platos de la comida de Mei. Meilin dejo de engullir los platos al sentir la presencia del pelirrojo cerca suyo. Lo miro de reojo, cosa que causa que el pelirrojo se sintiera nervioso bajo su mirada- _Mejor comprobare si es verdad…_- se sentó a su lado. Pero ella no pareció inmutarse ante su presencia, molestándolo levemente al pelirrojo. Pasaron los minutos y ni una palabra salía de la boca de la pareja. Ella seguía comiendo su comida, igualmente Lavi solo que él la veía de reojo. Hasta que finalmente la muchacha termino su desayuno y se levanto para irse.

-¿Acaso no tienes algo que decir?- dijo el pelirrojo. Meilin estaba de espaldas a él.

-_Creo que ahora si ya se enojo…_-pensó tristemente ella- _todavía no es la hora… todavía no se lo puedo decir…_- giro lateralmente su rostro para mirar la temblorosa pupila de Junior- En realidad…si tengo algo que decirte…- trato de sonar lo mas seca posible.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto dejando los cubiertos de un lado, parándose de su asiento.

-Ahora no te lo puedo decir, solo espera…- Lavi golpeo con su palma la mesa provocando un sonido sordo. Provocando que los sentidos de Kanda se pusieran en alerta, cubiertos por su rostro de indiferencia frente a la discusión.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de esperar!- ante el reclamo Meilin se estremeció un poco, regreso la vista hacia el frente con sus ojos algo acuosos.

-Solo espera un poco mas- le dijo con un enorme nudo en la garganta- Yo… te buscare…- le aviso con la voz levemente agitada. Lavi se dio cuenta del cambio de su tono de voz, pensando que había actuado mal y haberse dejado que el cansancio de verla actuar de esa forma lo agobiara. Trato de remediar su error, alargando su mano hacia su hombro.

-Yo- faltaba poco para tocar su pequeño hombro pero ya fue muy tarde. Ella ya se había alejado de él y salió de la cafetería con el paso acelerado. Lavi regreso su mano y la observo, notando los leves temblores- _Me pase…_-pensó arrepentido. Con las misma mano removió sus cabellos, buscando una forma de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo…-_Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto…_- elevo la mirada hacia el techo.

_-__Ahora que me doy cuenta, nos hemos visto tantas veces que ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-M…Me…Meilin_

El súbito recuerdo de cuando ella le dijo su nombre azotó su mente, abriendo su ojo sorprendido y consternado.

-_¿Por qué llego a mi mente ese recuerdo?_- ahora el se encontraba solo en la mesa. Kanda también se había ido.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Las horas habían pasado. Unas horas muy largas y exasperantes para Lavi. Desde la cafetería Meilin como siempre había vuelto a desaparecer. No había rastro alguno de ella. Y aunque ella le dijera que ella lo buscaría, su preocupación no desaparecía; tanta fue, que empezó a buscarla por toda la Orden. Empezando por donde solían encontrarse secretamente, después el departamento científico, el departamento medico, los salones de entrenamiento, y la lista seguía. Opto por preguntarle a Kanda, mala opción. El espadachín estaba de mal humor por "alguna extraña razón". No le había dicho ni un monosílabo cuando él lo vio con una mirada de "te acercas y te mato". La señal más clara que no tenia que preguntarle nada.

Junior soltó un suspiro recargándose contra la silla de su escritorio y llevándose las manos a su nuca.

-_También intente por saber algo de ella preguntándole a Sheryl-sensei_- recordó a la doctora negando la cabeza apenada- Quedándome en las mismas…-giro el rostro hacia su ventanal, viendo preocupado el cielo oscuro. Sí, ya había anochecido. La luna se alzaba alta y esplendorosa, Lavi volvió la vista hacia los papeles que estaba regados por el escritorio, junto con algunos libros, a los cuales les estaba sacando algunos resúmenes para matar el tiempo. Tiempo que en realidad lo estaba matando a él.

_-Quiero verte feliz, Lavi-kun….-levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas-quiero volver a verte sonreír…-le dijo sonriéndole entre triste y feliz._

-¡Maldición!- se dio una palmada en la frente- Cada vez esto se esta volviendo mas molesto…- espeto refiriéndose a los recuerdos que lo acosaban- la palabra mas adecuada según él- últimamente. Inhalo y exhalo, calmándose. Empezó a remover los papeles sobre el escritorio, como buscando algo entre ellos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Entre los papeles en blanco y negro, sobresalía una foto muy peculiar. En ella se podía contemplar los rostros felices de Lavi y Meilin. Él tenia su ojo cerrado y el rostro sonriente, su mano en la cintura de Meilin formando un abrazo, mientras que la otra mostraba el signo de la paz con sus dedos, inclinándose hacia ella, la pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda levemente doblada. Ella sonrojada, con los ojos llenos de felicidad y una sonrisa dulce, su puño derecho sobre su pecho, y su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Lavi.

Se quedo observando la foto por un largo momento, la dejo delicadamente sobre los papeles y se llevo su mano a su bolsillo. Sacando de este el presente para su novia. Viéndolo fijamente…

-Mei…

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto._

_-La inocencia… ¿la traes contigo?- una parte de Lavi se decepciono ante la pregunta, aunque el no sabia porque._

_-Si, ya mismo la llevo donde Hevlaska…-contesto el._

_-Ya veo…- Lavi escucho la voz de Meilin muy cerca de el, se giro para encontrarse a Meilin sonriéndole levemente. Acerco su rostro al de el y le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lavi y Kanda se sorprendieron. El primero se sonrojo y el segundo…bueno quería partir en dos al primero con su Mugen. Meilin alejo sus labios de la piel del pelirrojo y le dijo- Bienvenido a casa, Lavi-kun…_

Lavi se levanto estrepitosamente de la silla, apretando fuertemente el regalo con su mano.

-Ya me canse de esperar…

Toc-Toc

-¿Lavi-kun?- el sonido de aquella suave voz junto con los golpes de la puerta entraron en los tímpanos de Lavi. Y como si hubiera sido hechizado con esa voz, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió; revelando asi, la figura de Meilin. Sin saber que, algo dentro de Lavi lo impulso a tomarla del brazo –con el que al parecer había tocado la puerta- y halarla dentro del cuarto, cerrando de golpe la puerta. Meilin se quedo pasmada ante su actitud- ¿Lavi-kun?- pregunto ahora confundida ante su actitud.

El la acorralo contra la puerta, una mano a lado de su cabeza y la otra en su mejilla. En segundos sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella, la pelimorada todavía no entendía por que Lavi estaba haciendo todas esas cosas. Aun asi ella le respondió, cerrando lentamente sus ojos y coloreando sus mejillas. Había pasado días sin probar los labios de Lavi, lo mismo iba para él. El pelirrojo llevo sus brazos a rodear la cadera de la muchacha, acercando a él y encajando sus cuerpos en un tierno abrazo. Sin desprenderse de sus labios.

Durante el tiempo que duro el beso, Lavi se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado aquellos suaves y dulces labios, solo aquellos carnosos labios causaban en él un temblor placentero. Solo ella causaba todas esas reacciones en su persona. Ella y nadie más que ella. Y nada ni nadie la alejarían de su lado.

Separaron lentamente sus labios. Lavi aprovecho y le planto un beso en su mejilla roja, el cual ella lo recibió sin reproche alguno. Finalmente sus rostros se separaron, mirándose fijamente. Meilin fue la primera en hablar…

-Ano…yo…- pero fue interrumpida por uno de los dedos de Lavi sobre sus labios.

-Antes que nada… tengo que darte algo- elevo su puño hacia Meilin. Ella lo vio sin entender, Lavi sonrió y abrió su mano, mostrándole el regalo que había guardado hace tiempo. Su sonrisa se amplio cuando en el rostro de ella vio la misma expresión cuando el le regalaba algo. Una expresión llena de embelesamiento y felicidad. En esos momentos era como si la indiferencia por parte de ella no hubiera existido.

-Lavi-kun…esto…- profirió consternada. Ahora la sonrisa de Lavi era una de felicidad.

-Feliz...- se quedo en silencio unos segundos- ¿Felices 6 meses?- dijo divertido. Para después darle otro beso en sus labios, solo que uno corto.

-Si… unos muy felices…-murmuro ella halagada.

-Ábrelo…

-Ok…- procedió a desanudar el lazo plateado, removiéndolo delicadamente, le dio la vuelta y de la bolsita blanca salió un hermoso pendiente plateado. Abrió los ojos risueña, con el brillo característico de sus ojos. El colgante tenia la forma de una media luna con unas alas que se desprendían a su lado.

-Lavi-kun…es hermoso- le dijo mientras recorría delicadamente el contorno del colgante. Lavi lo tomo entre sus manos y abrió el seguro.

-Voltéate- la orden fue captada y Mei se giro, Lavi coloco bien el collar y ella levanto su cabello –que lo cargaba en una coleta alta- para que él lo asegurara- Ya esta- Meilin soltó su cabello y volvió a darle frente al pelirrojo, llevándose una mano y tomando entre sus dedos la luna- Te ves bien con él.

La muchacha se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-Gracias, en verdad es muy hermoso Lavi-kun- el nombrado volvió a acercarse a ella, pegando su boca con el oído de la pelimorada. Le susurro en un tono lento y seductor:

-No tanto como tú- el cálido aliento del muchacho se pego contra la piel de Mei, ocasionándole un temblor por todo su cuerpo y encendiendo sus mejillas. Aunque la seducción no hacia falta, después de todo el la tenia completamente seducida. Sintiéndose orgulloso por eso.

-E-e-etto…La-La-Lavi-kun –Junior soltó una risa divertido de sus nervios; a pesar de que, como él había dicho, tener 6 meses de estar juntos. En el interior Meilin se sentía muy feliz de verlo contento a Lavi, pero después de decirle la noticia –si es que se podía llamar asi- que tenia para él…

-_Estoy segura que no estará muy contento…_- pensó desanimada Meilin, elevo la mirada para ver el aun sonriente y sonrojado rostro de su novio, sacándole a ella una leve sonrisa. Que como apareció se desvaneció- Lavi-kun…- lo llamo en tono serio. Lavi paro su risa, enviando su mirada esmeralda a la de su chica. Internándose en las orbes violetas.

-Es verdad. Solo viniste a decirme algo- recordó amargo.

-Bueno… eso es solo la primera parte…

-¿Primera parte?- repitió confundido. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor seria tomar asiento- ofreció ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la amplia cama del Bookman pelirrojo. Este solo la siguió, expectante a lo que le tenía que decir. Meilin empezó a jugar con sus dedos, sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a aglomerarse en su ser. Lavi movió ligeramente su pupila hacia abajo, viendo como la chica se tomaba los dedos.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ocultando su desesperación.

-Es que… no se como comenzar…- admitió avergonzada.

-Por el principio seria mejor- propuso él, suavizando su tono al notar los nervios de ella. Ella lo vio de reojo.

-Tienes razón- concordó ella. Inhalo el aire suficiente como para llenar sus pulmones, lo retuvo y después lo exhalo. Los nervios bajaron un poco- ¿Recuerdas que te dije, que yo nunca fui encontrada por un General, sino por un buscador?

-Sí- afirmo.

-Hace unos días… Komui-san me llamo a su oficina, pensé que se trataba de una misión. Estuve muy equivocada. Komui-san, me dijo que la Orden me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿La Orden? ¿Te refieres a los altos cargos?

-Sí. Me mintieron sobre como llegue aquí. Todo este tiempo… no fue un buscador quien me encontró…había sido un General.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que estuviste rara todo este tiempo?- Lavi frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto, Mei negó.

-No completamente.

-Explícate- pidió el joven. La mirada de la joven empezó a temblar, también su rostro se encogió ligeramente de miedo.

-Ese día…también había llegado una carta… era…una…- su voz empezó a entrecortarse y bajo la mirada, con su pelo cubriendo su cara- era una…carta…del General… que me encontró- le dijo con la voz ahogada. Lavi abrió su ojo sorprendido, sospechando de lo que trataba de decirle Meilin.

-¿Qué… decía?

-Decía…- susurro ella, en sus ojos ya se aglomeraban las lágrimas.

_-¿Tu mente es capaz de responder pero tu corazón no lo permite?- pregunto suavemente la muchacha._

_-Mi corazón… Yo no tengo un corazón, ni siquiera necesito de uno- contesto frio y con la mirada dura, sin emoción. Meilin abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

_-¿Qué?_

-Decía…- volvió a murmurar con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Puedo verlo, Lavi-kun… aunque trates de disimularlo… puedo ver en tus ojos, que tu en realidad no quieres decirme todas estas cosas… tu no quieres estar solo… y aunque trates y trates no puedes deshacerte de tu corazón tan fácilmente… _

-Decía que… me fuera de la Orden para poder entrenar con él- soltó de golpe, a la vez que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos a sus manos.

_-Ya para…_

_-No lo hare Lavi-kun… tu eres lo que eres gracias a tu corazón, el empeño que nace de tu corazón es el que te permite seguir tu camino de aprendiz de Bookman… a mi me gusta que seas como eres… el Lavi-kun que esta frente a mi el que posee un corazón bueno, el Lavi-kun que me salvo de la soledad ese día que nos conocimos._

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ni las respiraciones de los dos se escuchaban. Meilin contenía sus sollozos pero no que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo. El ojo de Lavi se abrió y los retazos de recuerdos dejaron de molestarlo. Se boca también se abrió queriendo que alguna palabra saliera de esta, lastimosamente ni una se atrevía a salir de sus cuerdas vocales (o bucales??, disculpen mi ignorancia). Volteo lentamente la cabeza, viendo como el cuerpo de Meilin temblaba notoriamente, su cabeza agachada y las gruesas lágrimas caían.

-¿Qué dijiste?- profirió finalmente, su ojo al igual que Meilin empezó a temblar, todavía sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

-Gomen…-dijo con voz dolida- trate de convencerlo pero… no fue suficiente. Me di cuenta de que Komui-san no tiene ningún poder sobre ordenes de este tipo… por eso no podía hacer nada…- bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente el vuelo de su vestido. La ira y la impotencia crecían en Lavi. Ira, porque cada vez que Meilin trataba de ser feliz, siempre había algo que se lo impedía y la lastimaba. Impotencia, porque no sabia que hacer para calmar su dolor. Y encima de todo eso, varias preguntas se formaban en su mente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo…viene a pedir eso?- pregunto la voz varonil en tono amargo, notando como el colgante que le había regalado brillaba por la luz de la luna.

-No lo se… - confeso mientras llevaba una de sus manos al colgante y lo pegaba a su pecho. Las lágrimas seguían marcándose las mejillas de la pelimorada, los sollozos se empezaron a escuchar; que, aunque sonaban débiles, para Lavi eran desgarradores.

-_¿Se va a ir? ¿Se va ir de la Orden? ¿De mi…?-_ empezó a preguntar asustado, cuando la pregunta del millón cruzo por su mente- ¿Cuándo te vas?- Meilin se encogió sobre si misma, dudosa en responderle o no. Pero se prometió a si misma, decirle la verdad.

-Mañana…- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¡¿Mañana?!- grito consternado.

-Si…Lavi-kun… yo… en verdad no me quiero ir… si me voy… eso significa que me iré de tu lado… ¡¡Y no quiero separarme de ti!!- la muchacha admitió, irguiéndose para lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo. Sintiéndose totalmente necesitada por él en esos momentos.Su llanto sonó más alto, aferrándose lo más que podía al cuerpo del muchacho. Lavi inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos, también aferrándose a ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…- le dijo dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Soy muy feliz contigo, Lavi-kun. Muy feliz… quiero estar por siempre contigo… todo este tiempo junto a ti, lo único que he podido sentir es una inmensa felicidad, y un gran amor. Este amor con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo y creciendo… ¡y lo sigue haciendo! Incluso ahora…

-Meilin…- ella se separo un poco de él, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Con las mejillas rojas y la mirada acuosa y temblorosa pero no de tristeza o de miedo… había algo más en esos orbes violetas que provocaban el temblor en ellas. ¿Anhelo? ¿Dulzura? ¿Amor? ¿O todas juntas?

-Lavi-kun… aunque la distancia nos separe… nuestro amor nos unirá ¿verdad?

-Sí- afirmo enternecido. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono levemente rojo. Pero no tanto como las de Meilin, que le hacían competencia al cabello de Lavi.

-Porque… yo… a pesar de que estemos separados… yo a… Lavi-kun… yo… te… yo…-la pelimorada empezó a tartamudear, a la par, que acercaba su rostro al del pelirrojo. Este sentía el cálido aliento de su novia contra sus labios- Yo… te amo…- sello sus labios con los de ella. Hubo un momento en el que Lavi no le respondió, pero después, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, profundizando el beso en uno mas apasionado. Alargándolo lo más que podían. Un beso totalmente diferente. Una nueva experiencia. Ambos se separaron, Lavi apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

-En estos momentos… todavía me es difícil creer, que este así, junto a ti… abrazándote, besándote… Nunca se pasó por mi mente la sola idea de que algún día una persona tan hermosa, tanto por fuera y más aun por dentro, se llegaría a fijar en mí…

-Lavi-kun…- le dijo ruborizada.

-En mi apariencia obviamente todas morirían por mi…- a Meilin le cayo una gota por su cabeza, todo el escenario romántico se hecho por la borda, por tremendo comentario.

-_A veces… Lavi-kun… puede llegar a ser muy idiota…_- pensó sombría la muchacha.

-Pero… no solo fue eso… Meilin… tú fuiste la única que pudo ver a través de esta mí, a pesar de que trate de no abrirme mucho contigo… había algo en ti que no me lo permitía, llegaste a conocerme mas de lo que, en esos tiempos, hubiera permitido. Todavía me pregunto que fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí. Agradezco tener eso. Porque de no haber sido así, y por aquel día que me dijiste de tus sentimientos por mi persona… Yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de los míos.

Mei abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin moverse de su posición.

-Eso quiere decir…

-He sido muy feliz…soy muy feliz- se corrigió- desde el día en que nos conocimos, hasta el día de hoy… y los días que nos quedan de nuestras vidas, quiero seguir a tu lado… como me dijiste aquel día… quiero seguir a tu lado por amor. El día que nunca imagine que iba a llegar, llego. Ese día en el que jamás creí poder ser capaz de amar a alguien… tú lo hiciste posible y real. No tengo miedo de decirlo… decirte con solo dos palabras, todo lo que siento por ti…

-Lavi-kun…-murmuro ella, ansiosa de escuchar esas dos palabras salir de su boca.

-Te amo… y aunque estés lejos… te voy a seguir amando…- pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Meilin, pero a diferencia de las otras, estas era unas de felicidad. Lavi volvió a acercar sus rostros para poder besarla. Hacerla saber que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y verdaderos.

Rompieron el beso, volviendo a conectar sus miradas.

-Quisiera… que esta noche nunca se acabara- dijo la muchacha, como si le estuviera rogando a Dios- Pero es imposible… siempre habrá un mañana, aun asi, esta noche será el recuerdo mas preciado que tendré. Cuando me sienta sola, me acordare de esta noche; asi, te recordare a ti… esta es… mi noche perfecta- le hablo totalmente ruborizada, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres… que esta noche… sea mas que perfecta?- propuso inseguro Lavi. Fuertemente sonrojado, tanto que podría confundirse fácilmente con su cabello. Al sentir la cabeza de Meilin moverse de su lugar, lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- espeto confundida.

- Yo también quiero que esta sea _nuestra___noche perfecta.

Y un profundo silencio se escuchó, un silencio que se dejo interrumpir por un suave beso en los labios de la pelimorada.

-Lavi-kun…- dijo la joven una vez que sus labios se separaron de los de él, al mismo tiempo en el que Lavi empezó a ascender sus manos, dejando un sendero de caricias tiernas y firmes. Sintiendo el leve temblor en los brazos de ella, cubiertos por la tela de su chaqueta.

-Meilin, por favor. Escúchame- lentamente acarició una de sus suaves mejillas, rozando sus dedos cuidadosamente con esa delicada, suave y cremosa piel bajo su tacto – Mañana te iras de la orden… te iras de mi lado… y no se después de cuanto tiempo podre volverte a ver…-le costo decirle aquello, pero mas bien le era difícil creer lo que había dicho, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran mas que la mera verdad.

-Lavi-kun…- dijo afligida.

-Pero… si esta es mi única oportunidad de estar contigo, yo…- pero su voz fue callada al sentir uno de los finos dedos de Mei posarse en sus labios.

-..No tienes que decir mas…- respondió la chica con una sonrisa sincera. El pelirrojo unió sus labios, con una sutil caricia en el labio inferior de Meilin le pidió permiso. Ella abrió levemente su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Lavi en su interior. Mei podía sentir la suave lengua de su amante recorrer su cavidad bucal, poco después empezó a jugar con su propia lengua. El frio de la habitación empezó a ser reemplazado por el calor del momento. Las hábiles manos del Bookman se acercaron a los botones de la chaqueta de ella.

Removió sus labios, y empezó a colocar besos por todo su rostro. Empezando por su frente, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas. Al final su mentón, allí fue donde sus manos empezaron a actuar, abriendo los botones de su chaqueta. Entonces Lavi se acerco a su cuello, rozando delicadamente sus labios por toda la piel que la chaqueta no cubría. Ocasionando temblores placenteros en la muchacha, dejando escapar suspiros de complacencia. Y sin saber como ambos cayeron en el lecho de noche. Junior comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha, unos eran suaves y superficiales, otros eran profundos; una idea cruzo por su mente. Beso fuertemente en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, escucho a Meilin hacia de todo para reprimir los gemidos, pero él quería escucharla gemir; por lo que, mordisqueo la piel. Su deseo fue hecho realidad y Mei libero un gemido.

Se levanto apoyándose en sus brazos- que se encontraban a cada lado de los hombros de ella. Observando a la persona debajo suyo, notando como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba, su rostro ruborizado, su boca abierta ligeramente permitiéndole dar delicadas bocanadas de aire. Su chaqueta abierta y mal puesta dejo a relucir la marca morada sobre su piel, sacándole una sonrisa picara al muchacho. Cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante… Meilin es virgen. Por lo tanto…

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto. Aunque irónicamente fue el quien empezó.

-¿Eh?- respondió sin tener en claro lo que quería decirle. Ya que su mente estaba nublada por el calor y el placer que Lavi desprendía de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas segura… con esto? Digo… no te voy a obligar a hacerlo- internamente el quería que aquello continuara- respetare si tu decisión es- fue interrumpido cuando ella empezó a levantarse de la cama, Lavi temió que ella terminara con lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? La pelimorada se deshizo de su peinado, dejando caer su larga cabellera sobre su espalda y hombros, lo mismo hizo con su chaqueta, cayendo en quien sabe donde. Alzo su mirada y con seguridad en la voz le dijo:

-Lavi-kun… yo te amo… yo quiero que tu seas el primero… y el único…- sus mejillas se encendieron más- asi que…por favor- le dijo casi en suplica.

-Meilin…-susurro- Te amo…

Lentamente fueron rompiendo distancia, acercándose hasta sentir los labios del pelirrojo rozar nuevamente contra los suyos. Podía sentir el suave y pausado aliento del pelirrojo, como pidiéndole a gritos que tomara esos labios dulces. Pero espero, y quien recibió tan tierna caricia fue ella. Volviendo a recostarla en la cama, se posiciono mejor colocando las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de la muchacha. Se separaron después de un tiempo que ni ellos mismos supieron cuanto duró, solo les importaba ese momento. Tal vez su última oportunidad de estar juntos, tal vez la última ocasión de mirarse a los ojos y decir "te amo" sin temor a represalias. Tal vez…

Se aventuro de nuevo en el blanco cuello de la muchacha, besándolo y absorbiendo el dulce y exótico sabor de su piel. Meilin sintió que debía devolverle las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de él. Con algo de inseguridad enredo sus manos en las hebras carmesí, la banda se convirtió en un estorbo, subió lentamente sus manos removiendo en su paso la banda. Una vez fuera de la cabeza de su dueño la dejo de lado, regresando a su trabajo de acariciar su cabello, revolviéndolo sin querer. Pudo sentir como las fuertes del pelirrojo comenzaban a subir lentamente por sus piernas, tropezándose con la tela negra que las cubría, a la par de la necesidad de él por deshacerse de ese obstáculo, y poniéndola nerviosa a ella.

Sin apuros siguió subiendo, notando como el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se movía ligeramente ante todo aquello que recibía, las caricias que recibía él también se hicieron un poco torpes. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Un nuevo beso, esta vez un poco más impaciente y apasionado que el anterior surcó sus labios, tratando de alejar el nerviosismo del momento. Seguía subiendo por sus largas y finas piernas, pasando por sus firmes muslos y finalizando en el filo de las medias de ella. Sin prisa tomó la suave tela negra y la fue bajando lentamente, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la de ella. A me dio camino, ella se separo con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él extrañado de la reacción de la joven, separándose del cuello de ella.

-Lavi-kun, yo… no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo en voz baja casi como avergonzándose de sus palabras. El pelirrojo solo sonrió y sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los de ella delineó la curvatura de sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

-No importa…- se acerco a su odio y en tono lujurioso y prepotente le dijo- A diferencia tuya, yo se donde poner las manos- prosiguió a lamerle sensualmente el oído de ella y mordisquear el lóbulo de esta. Provocando que otro gemido, esta vez uno mas fuerte que el anterior, salió de su garganta. Meilin de pronto sintió como el frio de la habitación recorría sus piernas. ¿En que momento retiro completamente sus medias? Una corriente eléctrica se desplazo por toda su columna cuando su piel desnuda era recorrida por las manos del bookman, y no pudo contener otro gemido que se dejo perder en el aire.

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían, tal vez del pudor, o tal vez de la vergüenza de no saber qué hacer. Sea como sea no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un nuevo beso atrapó sus labios con los suaves de él. Llevo sus manos a sus pálidas mejillas, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro. Encontró algo de pelo cubriendo una zona de su mejilla, la acaricio de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pelo, para después removerlo de esta.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- susurro en su oído, acariciando una de sus piernas y la otra su cintura. Meilin trato de contener los gemidos que se avecinaban al sentir las manos de su novio sobre ella, tocando con picardía y sensualidad su muslo.

-¿Qué…co…sa?- pronuncio con dificultad sin que los sonido producidos por las caricias de Junior salieran de su boca.

-Fresa…- con parsimonia acaricio los labios de ella con los de él- Siempre me sabias a eso…- la beso apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca de nuevo. Se apartaron y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. No había necesidad de tantas palabras para demostrarse el amor que tanto tiempo les costó ocultar por temor al mundo y al "_qué dirán_". No. Mejor dicho al _"que harán"_. No solo por eso, sino que el destino les tenía planes completamente diferentes, y en ellos solo había lugar la soledad. Pero no ahora.

No esa noche.

Esa noche era de ambos, y de nadie más.

Se besaron, lentamente sintió como las fuertes manos masculinas volvían a ascender por sus piernas, junto con una nueva labor. El muchacho quería sentir el calor que desprendía el vientre de la joven. Adentro sus manos debajo de las ropas de la muchacha, sintiendo cada curva en su paso. Jugando a hacer circulitos alrededor de su ombligo, ascendiendo hasta toparse con el filo de su sujetador. Otro obstáculo.

Por otra parte, Meilin estaba fuera de sí. Cada beso que era robado, cada caricia sobre su cuerpo, poco a poco alejaba el poco sentido común en ella, dejando solo el placer. Abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando sintió una mano de él posarse sobre su mejilla ruborizada, también encontrándose con el orbe esmeralda cubierta de placer y seguridad.

-Te amo…

Sus ojos no cabían de la emoción por las palabras que sus oídos escuchaban. Sonrió por quien sabe cual vez. Lavi siempre encontraba la forma de reconfortarla. Esta vez con un "te amo". ¿Como dos simples y pequeñas palabras pueden significar tanto? ¿Como solo con pronunciarlas pueden causar tanto en una persona? ¿Cómo?

-Yo también te amo…Lavi-kun- respondió. Esta vez, Lavi llevo sus manos a la espalda de Mei, esta ultima no se quedo atrás, haciendo lo mismo que Lavi, lo acerco a ella besándole el oído, jugueteando con sus labios con la argolla en el lóbulo de él. Excitando al muchacho. Lavi con una habilidad desconocida tomó su cierre y comenzó a bajarlo. Lento, disfrutando del contacto de su piel y la poca tela que ya iba cayendo. Se alejo de ella, mirándola. El ceñido vestido negro comenzó a molestarle de sobremanera, posó ambas manos en sus hombros, y de sus tirantes le iba quitando el vestido, no sin antes dedicarle otra dulce mirada en señal de confianza. Ella captó la señal le devolvió el gesto rozando la comisura de sus labios con los de él. La noche era joven y quería disfrutarla.

Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas al observar lo que sus manos habían tocado, verla a ella en ropa interior solo pudo describirla en una sola palabra. Hermoso. Un delicado sujetador negro cubría sus pechos, y una pequeña braga del mismo color también le chocaba la vista. Su cuerpo semidesnudo era atrayente, cada curva lo invitaba a la gloria. Todo en ella era perfecto. Meilin tembló al sentir la mirada lujuriosa de él sobre ella. Junto con un tumulto encima de su muslo, bajo la mirada para averiguar que era. Fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Lavi se coloco sobre uno de sus senos, apretándolo delicadamente. Liberando un sonoro gemido, casi como un pequeño grito. El causante del sonido sonrió con orgullo.

Sumergiéndose de nuevo en su cuello –dándose cuenta que le gustaba acariciar esa parte de la anatomía de su novia- lo beso innumerables veces, a la vez, que la marca que le planto la hacia mas oscura. Siguió acariciando el pecho de la muchacha, para arrancarle muchos gemidos, que eran una melodía para sus oídos; su otra mano, se ocupaba de acariciar su cadera, jugando con el filo de su braga.

-La…La…ah…Lavi…hmp-ah…kun…ah- pronuncio sus nombre entre gemidos. Despertando la hombría del pelirrojo. El no se aparto de su cuello, y desde esa posición le dijo:

-Meilin…-la llamo- esta noche… deja el –kun de lado. Quiero ser solo Lavi esta noche- empezó a bajar sus besos.

-¿Solo…Lavi?- pregunto ella con la mirada nublada de placer. Logrando enfocar como el rostro de Lavi se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho.

-Ha. Solo Lavi- sus manos sigilosamente se habían acercado al broche del sujetador negro, abriéndolo. Meilin se sorprendió con la habilidad que tenía el bookman para quitarle la ropa, una vez que el había retirado el sostén que cubría sus atributos. Su sorpresa se fue y llego la vergüenza. Lavi se apoyaba sobre sus manos observándola fijamente. Ella no sabía como interpretar aquella mirada, pero no sabia que el joven había quedado maravillado con la vista frente a él. Mei avergonzada trato de llevar sus brazos para esconder su pecho, sin embargo, fue detenida por Lavi.

-No lo hagas…

-Pe-pero… tal vez… no sean de…tu agrado…-el inocente comentario provoco una risa en el muchacho. Confundiendo a la chica- ¿Qué…?

-Jajaja en serio Jajaja te ves muy linda siendo tan inocente Jajaja- ella se sonrojo por lo que le dijo, Lavi se calmo y continuo- Pero es esa inocencia lo que me gusta de ti… además Meilin… no me interesa si las tienes grandes o pequeñas…_que hablo soy un suertudo que las tenga de ese tamaño, aun asi yo…_aun asi yo te voy a seguir amando, tal y como eres.

-Lavi-k…-se detuvo cuando el dedo índice del joven se movía de un lado al otro lado, negando.

-Te dije que solo Lavi- le recordó.

-Pero…- reprocho.

-¿Nani?... me parece que tendré que obligarte a decirlo- refuto en tono juguetón y pícaro. Coloco sus manos en su cintura y las elevo.

-¿Qué vas a…? ¡¡Agh!!- la pregunta no fue completada, debido a que el tacto de Lavi ya se encontraba acariciando sus senos. Coloreando como un tomate el rostro de ella. Lavi hacia movimientos circulares y delicados a su seno izquierdo, acerco su boca al seno derecho tomando entre sus diente el rosado pezón, jugando con el y endureciéndolo. Pronto se dejaron escuchar los gemidos de la chica. Las manos de ella se hundieron en el cabello rojo, halándolo suavemente pero con firmeza. Lavi sonrió sobre su piel, sabiendo que el placer empezaba a dominarla, dejándose llevar. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Quería escucharla decir su nombre, gemirlo… ¡gritarlo con placer! Se tomo unos segundos en observar su rostro, viendo como la muchacha trataba inútilmente de callar sus gritos de placer mordiéndose su labio inferior. Lavi sonrió con malicia.

-_No creas que te libraras de esta…_-cambio de posición. Esta vez endurecía el pezón izquierdo, y con su pulgar seguía estimulando el derecho. Excitándola todavía mas a la pelimorada. Agudizando sus oídos pudo escuchar entre sus gemidos como trataba de pronunciar su nombre.

-Mmgh…La…a-ahg…ah…La…agh-mm…Lavi…a-ah…-aquello no basto para el mencionado. Pero decidió esperar, mas adelante podrá oir todos los gritos que el quisiera. Meilin tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, para ella en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y el inmenso placer que los rodeaba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que lo dejara continuar, que el miedo era innecesario. Después de todo, ella estaba disfrutando de lo que Lavi le hacia a su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido estas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo, le gustaba. Y el hecho de que fuera Lavi quien provocara todo eso, solo incrementaba sus ganas que el muchacho siguiera. Pero aun faltaba algo.

¿Por qué él seguía con toda su ropa, y ella con tan solo una diminuta tanga?

Tal vez, ya era la hora en donde ella le devolvería el mismo placer que recibió de su parte.

Empezando por besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Ahora fue ella la que se introdujo en la boca de su compañero, notando el sabor salado y a la vez dulce de su interior, rozando su pequeña lengua con la de él. Esta vez las manos de ella, hábiles y discretas, acariciaron el cuello blanco del pelirrojo, notando como dentro de su boca ahogo un gemido. La joven sonrió aun besándolo. Subió su mano derecha mientras la izquierda bajaba tocando los músculos del muchacho. La mano derecha recorrió el rostro del pelirrojo, desde su mentón, pasando por su mejilla; deteniéndose en el parche de este. Acariciándolo lentamente, dando vueltas en el contorno del parche, admirándolo embelesada. Ese parche siempre le había causado curiosidad. Y no había duda que en Lavi le daba un toque misterioso y más varonil. Cuando los pulmones de Junior rogaban por aire, ella se separo de este, pero no paro allí. Regreso su mano a la mejilla de él y comenzó a acercarlo, besando cuidadosamente el parche, inconscientemente pegando sus caderas con las de él, volviendo a sentir un bulto chocando contra su feminidad. El roce provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lavi. Mordió el cuello de la chica para retener el gemido, oyendo un gemido de su garganta.

Mei aprovecho la distracción, retirando la mano sobre su mejilla la envió al borde de la camisa. Decidiéndose a explorar el torso de su pelirrojo. Subiendo por su abdomen, tocando cada musculo bien formado en él, los besos en su cuello aumentaban según ella avanzaba. Mientras sus manos ascendían, su camisa también permitiéndole ver todo lo que tocaba. Siguió palpando el cuerpo bien trabajado del muchacho, el cual, si bien antes lo había visto nunca se había imaginado el haber podido tocarlo. Desde su misión en Clisson, no cabía duda que el muchacho se había dedicado a tonificar sus músculos. Ya había llegado a sus pectorales, y según podía sentir, también se encontraban en muy buena forma. Su camisa ya no ascendía más, lo que significaba que tenia que retirarla del cuerpo de él. Sintiéndose ligeramente tímida, el muchacho lo noto y alzando su rostro conecto sus miradas.

Acercó una mano hasta alcanzar un mechón purpura que le impedía ver su rostro, rojo cual tomate dejando notar todo el nerviosismo de una primera vez. Aprovechó para acariciar su blanco cuello, casi parecido al marfil, y otra sonrisa la invitaba a seguir y a no tener miedo.

Con un ligero temblor siguió con la labor pendiente, ahora desasiéndose completamente de la camisa de él- con un poco de la ayuda de este. Vio su bien formado pecho y casi sintió como se quedaba sin aliento. Sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más al tener tan cerca ese cuerpo. Creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Con algo de temor posó ambas manos en los formados pectorales masculinos, escuchando como el pelirrojo reprimía un gemido ronco ante el contacto. Recorriendo con sus dedos la forma de estos, a la vez que esparcía besos tiernos en su cuello y pecho. La piel tersa y erizada por el desliz de los finos dedos femeninos se delineaba con unas ligeras gotas de sudor que resbalaban desde su cuello hasta perderse en su abdomen. La temperatura del lugar estaba subiendo estrepitosamente y no se detenía ¿o era solo su imaginación? Algunas gotas de sudor caían de la frente del bookman al pecho de la muchacha, perdiéndose en el pecho femenino. Volvió a tocar sus músculos hasta llegar a rozar su fuerte abdomen, logrando sacarle uno que otro gemido ronco al pelirrojo. Encendiendo más el fuego en ella.

Una sonrisilla pícara se formó en sus labios, al tiempo que acariciaba su cintura y cadera, logrado en él una expresión que denotaba todo el placer que recibía. Bajó hasta alcanzar el filo de sus pantalones y sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a bajarlos junto con los bóxers. Una fuerte sensación eléctrica le dio de lleno al sentir el cuerpo ya desnudo del pelirrojo sobre ella. Cada vez el pudor era menos, y las ansias más grandes. Su rostro se coloreo fuertemente al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con la hombría de Lavi.

Ahora era el turno de él para vengarse. Con desespero deslizó sus curiosos dedos por el vientre de ella mientras por inercia sus labios volvían a atrapar aquellos rosados que tenía a su merced. Acarició su tersa piel hasta posesionarse sobre sus bragas. Procurando no ser muy brusco, comenzó a deslizar la pequeña prenda por sus piernas, no sin también rozar sus muslos en el acto. Un gemido reprimido por el beso no se dejo oír al sentir el calor que aquellas manos le brindaban. Era simplemente demasiado excitante, nada se le podía comparar. Estaba frente a la persona que amaba, ahí, besándose apasionadamente y con amor; tal y como Dios los trajo al mundo. Ya sin ningún obstáculo en su paso, ambos pudieron contemplar con un poco de tranquilidad el cuerpo de su amante.

Lavi contemplo sus tersas y firmes piernas, sus caderas anchas, su estrecha cintura, su pecho…bueno, a simple vista era lo que mas le gustaba, sus pequeños y delicados hombros; y por ultimo su inocente rostro; con sus labios rosados, que lo volvían loco al besarla; sus rojas mejillas, que lo único que hacían eran hacerla ver mas hermosa; y sus grandes y brillante orbes violetas, que lo enamoraron.

Para Lavi, Meilin era perfecta. Esta estaba en las mismas. Su único ojo esmeralda, que reflejaba alegría; sus finos labios, que la habían llevado a la locura. Sus anchos hombros, sus pectorales bien formados, el trabajado abdomen, su cadera masculina marcada; sus fuertes brazos, siempre brindándolo amor y ternura con sus abrazos, también apoyo y por sobre todo una gran e infaltable seguridad. Al ser rodeada por sus brazos, todos sus temores se iban, sintiéndose como su tesoro más valioso, el cual protegería con su vida.

Bueno… ojala que eso no pase.

Salieron de su trance al sentir como su hombría se desesperaba por profanar aquel templo sagrado e inmaculado, que era el interior de Meilin. La pelimorada liberaba gemidos que trataba de contener, a causa del choque de la hombría de Lavi contra su feminidad latente. Llegando a la parte mas importante del acto. Donde ambos se convertirían en uno. El bookman tomo sus piernas y las acomodo de tal manera que el pudiera caber perfectamente entre ellas, el roce intimo entre ellos se profundizo. Gimiendo una vez más. Sabiendo que Meilin no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, el tomo la iniciativa; colocándose en la entrada de ella.

-Etto…Lavi…-lo llamo algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondió tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad no podía esperar tanto. Ya quería estar dentro de ella.

-¿Acaso…todo eso va a…va a entrar…?-pregunto asombrada debido al tamaño de la hombría de Lavi. Este solo sonrió divertido.

-Sí. Todo esto va a entrar.

-¿Y… dolerá?- tachan. La pregunta del millón. Siendo la primera vez de ella, ciertamente le dolerá. Encerró sus labios en un tierno beso, separándose de ella le dijo.

-Si, como eres virgen te va a doler. Hare todo lo posible para ser suave, asi el dolor será menos. Pero Mei… esto no solo dependerá de mí…- los ojos violáceos se abrieron con asombro.

-Acabas de…

-¿Ah?

-Acabas de llamarme… Mei…- si bien la chica recordaba, él nunca le había acortado el nombre, siempre la llamaba "Meilin". Su nombre acortado y en ese tono tan dulce, hizo que su corazón se encogiera de ternura. Sin embargo el pelirrojo se avergonzó de llamarla asi. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe… solo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente.

-Aaaaaa yo…no…yo…quería…es que…- los nervios la invadieron, y sus tartamudeos fueron interrumpidos con la risita infantil de su compañera.

-Kawai… me gusta como dices mi nombre de esa manera. Ne yo te llamare Lavi, solo si tu me llamas Mei- el rubor adornaba tiernamente las mejillas de ella, sonriéndole tiernamente. La sonrisa pudo calmar a Lavi, asintió para poder continuar en donde se quedaron. Beso sus labios rojos, hinchados ya de mucho haberlos besado, también entrelazo sus manos con las de ella. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado se fue adentrando en ella, como le había dicho, siendo suave. Mei cerró fuertemente los ojos con un ligero dolor mientras Lavi entraba en ella. Él siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con una barrera que lo detuvo, retrocedió un poco y tomando fuerza rompió el impedimento, de forma instantánea noto el dolor en la expresión de la chica, junto con unas lagrimas y un grito desgarrador. La había lastimado.

Arrepentido de haberla lastimado, empezó a besarle el hombro distrayéndola y calmándola del dolor. Segundos después subió su rostro para retirar las lágrimas de ella con sus besos, los sollozos iban bajando de tono. Todo el tiempo sin hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimarla, aunque el calor y lo estrecho que era su interior no ayudaba mucho. Pero fue paciente, para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro ella. Continúo besándola dulcemente hasta que sintió como la cadera de ella se frotaba contra la suya, invitándolo a continuar. Primero tenía que asegurarse.

-¿Ya no te duele?- ella negó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- Mei…-le dijo en tono sospechoso.

-Solo…un poco…- respondió mientras llevaba sus manos a su ancha espalda, acercándolo a su rostro y besándolo apasionadamente, haciéndole notar lo desesperada que estaba. Con las manos de él rodeando su cintura, continúo con su trabajo, entrando más en ella. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía avanzar mas y dio marcha atrás, sin salir completamente de ella; antes de volver a entrar…

-Relájate…- aconsejo. Los músculos de Meilin se relajaron, aliviando al pelirrojo. Sintiéndose con confianza para avanzar un poco mas rápido. Se preparo para la nueva ola de sensaciones que Lavi, encima de ella, le provocaba. Salía y entraba una y otra vez. Variando las embestidas, a veces eran unas lentas y suaves, otras fuertes y firmes. Con el tiempo, las embestidas se fueron tornando mas fuertes y rápidas, Meilin mordió su labio inferior para tratar de apagar su voz, ya que los gritos de placer se desesperaban por salir, y con esfuerzo solo dejaba salir gemidos discretos cada vez que Lavi se movía sobre ella. Su espalda se arqueaba más en cada embestida.

Siguieron con movimientos rítmicos. Inconscientemente, Meilin rodeo la cintura de Lavi con sus piernas, arañándole su espalda en cada embestida. Su suave pecho restregándose contra los pectorales de él, al igual que sus caderas, solo incrementaban el placer que ambos se brindaban. Un brillo leve se notaba en el cuerpo de ambos, producto de la capa de sudor que los cubría.

Meilin nunca se imagino que podría ser tan feliz, y que no hubiera sido capaz de entregarle a un hombre todo lo que una mujer podía ofrecerle. Le dio sus sentimientos los cuales el los acepto, su corazón el cual siempre cuido, le dio su cuerpo el cual el supo tratar y por sobre todo le dio su virginidad, su tesoro mas preciado. Todo eso se lo dio a Lavi. El hombre que ahora estaba sobre ella haciéndola experimentar lo maravilloso que podía ser el sexo, el hombre que llenaba de alegría sus días. El hombre…al que ella ama con todo su corazón y su alma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como su cuerpo estaba por llegar al clímax.

Lavi entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Queriendo llegar a la cima juntos.

-¡¡Lavi!!

-¡¡Mei!! –gritaron ambos cuando las paredes del interior de ella se contrajeron contra él, señal del orgasmo. El primero. Meilin arqueo su espalda y su cabeza si inclino hacia atrás. Lavi incapaz de contenerse dio una embestida mas, causando que ella diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió algo cálido derramarse en ella, pero no le importo. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y empezaron a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Lavi con su frente apoyada en el hombro de su chica con un brazo rodeándole la cintura, con sus antebrazos se apoyaba en la cama para no aplastar el frágil cuerpo de Mei con su peso; Meilin con su mano libre arrugaba fuertemente la sabana bajo ella. Sus pechos chocando entre si al calmar sus alocados corazones y desacompasadas respiraciones. El pelirrojo acoplo fuerzas y levanto el rostro para observarla fijamente. Sus mejillas seguían coloreadas de rosa, su boca abierta permitiéndole inhalar el aire que le faltaba, sus ojos cerrados, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y se perdían en su cuello. Al instante, lentamente abría sus ojos dirigiéndolos hacia él. Junior le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa. Ella llevo su mano hacia su rostro, removiendo los cabellos que cubrían su húmedo rostro. Su ojo verde tenía un brillo que nunca antes había visto en él, diferentes a los demás.

No tenían que decirse nada, solo tenían la necesidad de besarse. Se besaron, se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento. Hasta que por inercia fisiológica sus cuerpos se lo pedían, pero sus almas seguían unidas en aquel bello sentimiento. El amor eterno. Un amor que fue consumado aquella noche.

Lavi salió de salió de su interior y se acomodo a su lado, halándola con su brazo. Ella se acomodo sobre su pecho, pudiendo escuchar el palpitar del corazón de él.

-_Dokun*…dokun…dokun…_-pensó ella, su mano todavía se encontraba entrelazada con la de él, yaciendo a un lado de su rostro y sobre el pecho de Lavi. Bookman tomo las sabanas y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados. Una vez hecho esto, coloco su mano cobre la cabeza de Meilin acariciando su cabello suavemente, con su mejilla apoyada en su cabeza. Los ojos de la pelimorada poco a poco fueron cediendo ante el sueño, las caricias del pelirrojo y la melodía de su corazón solo acentuaban el sueño. Sin energías para resistirse cayo en brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes haber escuchado las siguientes palabras:

-Lo hiciste bien, Mei…- Lavi sintió como la muchacha ya había caído rendida en sus brazos. Los parpados ocultaban sus hermosos ojos violetas y su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, él sonrió conmovido. También se encontraba cansado, Meilin era una inexperta total en ese campo pero supo como devolverle el placer, casi volviéndolo loco con sus caricias y besos. Finalmente Lavi la siguió a la tierra de los sueños.

La única testigo de la consumación del amor entre estos dos amantes, fue la Luna.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La separación fue inevitable para Lavi y Meilin, y para la última fue peor al no solo tener que separarse del hombre que amaba; sino también de su hermano. Pero era su deber como exorcista, y aunque el destino siempre la hacia sufrir, también le tenia una sorpresa preparada cuando estuviera bajo la tutela del General. Dándose cuenta que algo bueno vino con su ida de la Orden, y también dándole a entender que nunca estaría sola.

Próximo Capitulo de Corazón Condenado:

Mi primer mejor amigo

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(omake)

-Se abre el telón-

Chibi-Kanda se sienta a comer su soba, en eso aparece chibi-Mei con un gorro de chef, un delantal y un cucharon en su mano.

-Provecho Yuu-niichan- Kanda no le presta atención y empieza a comer la soba- Espero que te guste la "Soba especial de Mei-chan"- en eso los cachetes de Kanda se colorean de verde, sale corriendo dejando atrás a Mei.

Lavi entra a la cafetería y por su lado una nube pasa volando.

-¿Are?- se acerca a la chica que tiene el plato de soba en sus manos con una expresión triste- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mou…a Yuu-niichan no le gusta la "Soba especial de Mei-chan"- comento con lágrimas en los ojos, Lavi miro sospechosamente la soba.

-¿Y que tiene esa "soba de especial de Mei-chan"?

-Es la soba normal…-su rostro brillo don raros destellos de este- ¡solo que con habas!- las mejillas de Lavi se tornaron azul.

-¿Por qué… habas?- pero Meilin solo rio.

-Se cierra el telón-

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_*Dokun: pum-pum_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Waaaa me hizo llorar este cap T_T increible que yo misma me haga llorar… jejeje bueno esta también esta un tantito largo… pero con escenas asi me emociono jijiji. Bueno como siempre les digo perdónenme si hay algún error o algo que no sea de su agrado. Ojala que la idea del lemon haya sido bien recibida. No te olvides de dejar tu review que esa es mi medicina y mi apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Ah, y les tengo una pregunta, por favor respóndemela en tu review.

¿Quieres que continúe escribiendo asi de largo, o que vuelva a menos de 10,000 palabras?

Ah y para esa persona, jejeje gomen pero trate de hacerlo suave como te lo prometí. Ojala que te agrade.

PD: se que dije que el cap se llamaría hasta luego pero por razones de mucha palabra no alcancé a poner la escena donde explicaba ese nombre, y creo que el de ahora esta mejor. Pero pondré esa escena en el sgte cap.

PD2: mientras leas el lemon escucha la canción, ya que el lemon es muy largo para la canción. Cuando hagas lo que te digo me entenderás. ¿O no?


	11. Mi primer mejor amigo

Alguien va a estar feliz con este cap… sus deseos fueron escuchados.

11ava noche- Mi primer mejor amigo

El cielo azul fue reemplazo por el gris y las nubes ocultaban el Astro Rey, signo de mal tiempo. El sonido de las ruedas del tren contra los rieles era casi ensordecedor. Pero no tanto como para sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven que yacía sola en uno de los tanto compartimientos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro. Sus ojos hinchados y cansando de tanto llorar, con las marcas aun frescas de sus lagrimas, sentada en el sillón y con sus piernas alzadas y abrazadas contra ella. Manteniendo un triste y doloroso recuerdo en su mente, el cual ya había pasado hace unos días.

_La desconocida calidez debajo de su cuerpo la extrañó, al igual que el movimiento rítmico de arriba hacia abajo, bajo ella. Quería moverse para comprobar que era lo que la acompañaba, pero fue impedido al sentir como la sujetaban fuertemente de su cintura. Extrañada, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus parpados, tratando de enfocar su vista en sus orbes violetas. Dándose cuenta que esa no era su habitación. Con sus sentidos más agudos comprobó que debajo suyo se encontraba otro cuerpo y el recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace varias horas llego en un flash. Sonriendo con felicidad a la vez que sus mejillas pálidas adquirían un tono rosa, Meilin concluyo que todavía se encontraba en la cama de su amado._

_Sus manos todavía se encontraban entrelazadas, y ella le aplico un poco mas de fuerza al agarre, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo- el cual todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido. Elevo la mirada para contemplar el pacifico y adormilado rostro de Lavi, dormido, sus facciones se notaban un poco mas infantiles haciéndolo ver realmente bien. Irradiando una tranquilidad contagiosa._

_-Ojala pudiéramos estar asi por siempre- pensó para si Meilin. Siendo rodeada por el calor corporal del muchacho -protegiéndola del frio de la madrugada- solo aumentaba las ganas de ella por permanecer en esa posición, junto a él. Pero lastimosamente no podía ser asi. Asi como llego la felicidad, esta desapareció; dando paso a la tristeza. Tristeza que crecería con el paso de las horas, cuando su separación fuera definitiva…_

_-Y nunca mas podremos volvernos a ver…-pensó destrozada. Inconscientemente pegando su cuerpo al de Lavi- No podre seguir viendo a Lavi-kun…- las cosas se iban a complicar a partir de allí. Ya que separarse de la persona que amas… es realmente doloroso, y Meilin no lo negaba. Tan solo pensar que su alegre pelirrojo ya no estaría a su lado apoyándola, divirtiéndola, animándola y por sobre todo, amándola. Ese amor que aquella tarde de verano se había dado a conocer, poco a poco creciendo, se había vuelto una parte necesaria con la que ella no podía vivir. El amor que él le profesaba era como el aire, como el agua; un amor indispensable el cual ella le respondía con la misma pasión, ayudándolo a cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho aquella tarde._

_Pensar que por fin podía tener algo sin que se lo arrebataran de las manos… si lo pensaba bien, lo único que los separaría seria miles de kilómetros; mas su amor, nunca se extinguiría. Ella creería en eso. Daba fe en ello. Por eso, se podía ir levemente tranquila sabiendo que su amor perduraría, y que algún día ese Dios, aquel que tanto la había hecho sufrir, aquel que decidió su destino apenas nació. Ese Dios seria misericordioso con ella y dejaría que tuviera a Lavi a su lado._

_Pero no solo a él._

_Ella quería que al final de todo… las personas que ella ama siempre estén a su lado. Sheryl-sensei, aquella que fue como una madre para ella, cuidándola y velando por ella. Komui, a pesar de sus exageraciones, siempre pendiente del bienestar de los exorcistas y la Orden. Jerry-san, alegrando sus días con una buena comida, y que en su infancia fue el único que se preocupaba por ella, antes de conocer a Kanda. Lenalee-san, aunque en estos momentos su relación no llegaba ni a conocidos, una parte de ella sentía aprecio hacia la chica, razón cual ella desconocía. La Jefa de enfermeras, que era como la abuelita de todos, siempre regañándolos por ser tan testarudos. Reever-san, Johnny, Tapp y los otros exorcistas; todos ellos eran importantes para ella._

_Y por ultimo y el mas importante. El muchacho que le tendió su mano y la saco de aquel infierno mejor conocido como soledad. Yuu Kanda, su hermano mayor. Su hermanito Yuu… bueno no se podía decir que era el más cariñoso de todos y uno que tuviera un descontrolado complejo de hermana, y aunque fuera un antisocial por completo y no supiera demostrar sus emociones, supo cumplir su papel como hermano mayor. La reconfortaba en sus días tristes, la protegía de aquellos que se aprovechaban de ella en su infancia, la reprendía cuando se lo merecía…claro a su manera obviamente. El llenó el vacio en su corazón de niña, niña que creció sin una familia. El pilar principal de su familia. Para Meilin, Yuu-niichan es el mejor hermano del mundo. _

_Inconscientemente las lágrimas ya caían de sus cuencas, ahogando los sollozos para no despertar a su amante._

_Los extrañaría a todos. De eso estaba segura._

_Dirigió la mirada a la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba un reloj, marcando las tres de la madrugada. Quedaban 2 horas, ya deberías estarse preparando. Volvió su vista al pelirrojo durmiente, sonrió levemente al ver que seguía dormido. No quería despertarlo, sabia a la perfección –fundamentándose en los sucesos de anoche- que para el pelirrojo era igual de doloroso su partida. Tampoco lo levantaría porque no quería decirle adiós, le era muy difícil. Asi que, lo mejor seria irse sin decirle una palabra. Llámenla cobarde, pero no le importaba. No se atrevería a decirle adiós. No podía causarle otra herida más a su alma casi condenada a la soledad solo por cumplir su sueño._

_Reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, ascendió su cuerpo de tal manera que le permitió acercar sus labios al oído del muchacho. Una corriente de aire entro en la habitación, llevándose el susurro inaudible de Meilin en la oreja del muchacho. Beso su sien suavemente, deshaciendo la unión de sus manos sin que él lo notara. Con delicadeza movió su cuerpo para zafarse del brazo de él, tomo una de las sabanas que estaban en la cama y rodeo su cuerpo desnudo; para después con movimientos agiles levantarse de la cama sin hacer algún movimiento brusco._

_Una vez fuera de la cama, empezó a recoger su ropa dispersada en toda la habitación. Mientras se cambiaba su mirada se mantenía oculta por su cerquillo adornado por el prendedor de fresa. Con su ropa en su lugar, recogió la del pelirrojo en la cama, la doblo y la coloco en una de las esquinas de la cómoda cama. Y antes de salir quería hacer algo. Se volvió a acercar a la cama y en el lado donde yacía Lavi ella se arrodillo, sus ojos acuosos temblaban visiblemente, inclinándose hacia adelante y con una mano en su mejilla ella lo beso. Saboreando por última vez los labios salados y a la vez dulces de su novio, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla cayendo en el rostro de Lavi. Lo beso hasta cuanto sus pulmones se lo permitieron. _

_Con la falta de oxigeno se separo. Lo arropo bien del frio y con todo el pesar de su alma, se paro y salió de la habitación. Echándole una ultima mirada al hombre que le mostro una nueva y maravillosa experiencia, que estaría grabada en su mente, corazón, alma y cuerpo. Por siempre._

_Cerrando con cuidado la puerta._

Las lágrimas recorrían su camino descendiente, su labio inferior temblaba, abrazándose todavía más asi misma. Había sido más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, y después de algunos días la tristeza no desaparecía. Es más, parecía lo contrario, con cada hora, con cada minuto, y con cada segundo la tristeza incrementaba más.

El paisaje afuera iba cambiando, y algunas casas iban apareciendo. Meilin dejo de lado sus pensamientos al identificar la ciudad que cada vez se hacia mas grande. Quería decir que ya estaba llegando a su destino. Un pequeño miedo lleno su ser, al ver la ciudad realizo que en poco su nuevo entrenamiento bajo la pupila de un desconocido comenzaría; pero no era por eso, tal vez le temía al tiempo. Volvería a ver a su familia, eso _podría_ ser seguro; pero… no sabría cuanto tiempo pasaría para que sucediera eso. No esperaba a que fuera un corto, pero tampoco uno tan extenso. Instintivamente llevo su mano al colgante plateado, apretándolo hacia su pecho.

-Lavi-kun…-murmuro con la voz apagada- te extraño…- la imagen del sonriente pelirrojo cruzo por su mente. De verdad que le hacia falta él a su lado.

El tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad mientras entraba en los carriles de la estación. Los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpido con el golpeteo de la puerta, deslizándose y revelando a un joven, juzgando su vestimenta, el trabajaba en el tren.

-Señorita hemos llegado a nuestra última parada- informo. Meilin lo vio de reojo y con una sonrisa falsa le respondió:

-Gracias- lo suficiente como para sonrojar al trabajador, reverenciándose nerviosamente salió del compartimiento, dejándola nuevamente sola. A los minutos ella se levanto y tomo su abrigo, cubriéndose muy bien con el ya que afuera ya estaba lloviendo. Agarro el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo saliendo de su compartimiento y después fuera del tren. Notando el tumulto de gente afuera.

Según le había dicho Komui, el General iba a enviar alguien para que la recogiera. Lo malo era que no sabia de quien se trataba; por eso, decidió llevar su uniforme, tal vez asi la reconocerían. Divisando una pequeña y algo desgastada banca tomo asiento en ella, esperando y refugiándose de la lluvia. La gente iba y venia apresuradamente con maletas por tomar o salir del tren. Sonrió melancólicamente al recordarse a ella misma en esa situación…junto con el pelirrojo.

Elevo la mirada nostálgica hacia el opaco firmamento.

-¿Cómo estarán…Yuu-niichan…Lavi-kun…?- se pregunto. Una voz la sorprendió.

-Disculpe ¿Acaso es usted la exorcista de la Orden Oscura?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En un bosque tropical, dos figuras se encontraban resguardadas de la tormenta bajo un enorme árbol. El lugar estaba oscuro por lo que solo una pequeña fogata los iluminaba y les proveía calor. Toma se encontraba a la entrada del refugio haciendo de guardia, aprovechando esto Lavi descansaba frente al fuego, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo levemente golpeado; a pesar de su condición el no parecía inmutarse, solo se mantenía con la mirada opaca clavada en el fuego. Como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Pensaba que pudo haber aceptado la ida de Meilin. Pero no fue asi. Cuando empezó a despertarse ese día, sintió la falta de calor sobre su cuerpo. Empezó a tantear para encontrar el cuerpo de su novia, pero no lo encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, solo encontrándose a si mismo cubierto por las sabanas en su habitación. Solo. Se recordaba llamándola pero no recibió respuesta, junto con una fría corriente de aire golpeándole suavemente el rostro, logrando escuchar lo casi audible, pero para él sumamente claro.

"Por favor, trata de perdonarme…"

Esa voz…Era su voz, era la voz de Meilin. Al instante sintió algo húmedo sobre su mejilla, llevo su mano hacia ella retirando el líquido. Lavi solo pudo inferir que se trataba de una lágrima. Una lagrima de Meilin nuevamente.

Un nudo en su garganta se formo, su mano subió parcialmente su rostro y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su pupila acuosa reflejando duda, desesperación y por primera vez en su vida… soledad. Noto de reojo algo distinto sobre las sabanas blancas.

Una mancha roja escarlata. Sangre.

Súbitamente los sucesos de la noche pasada regresaron a su mente. En especial, aquel donde él arrebato la inocencia de Meilin. Sin poder contenerse más, una solitaria lagrima cayo de su ojo, encogiéndose sobre si mismo. Sintiéndose el ser mas impotente y miserable en el mundo.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme- susurro al rememorar cuando desesperadamente había bajado para poder despedirla, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso. A partir de ese momento solo pudo conformarse con los dichosos recuerdos de su primera noche juntos. Donde él le había robado lo más sagrado para una mujer. Sintiéndose levemente reconfortado, acordándose que él había sido el primero de ella.

Meilin se lo había dicho. A pesar de que la distancia los separara…

Su amor los seguiría uniendo.

Siempre mantendrá eso en mente. Después de todo, aquel día llegaría. El día en donde ambos volverían a estar juntos. Y si quería que ese día llegara, él también le echaría ganas. Cuando ella regresara, la recibiera con una sonrisa. Como ella siempre lo recibía. Asi que, el no podía estar deprimido. No señor.

-Debes mantener tu promesa…Mei- se dijo como si la tuviera frente a él. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Meilin sentada frente a él, con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro. Parpadeo y ya no estaba. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha. Al frente suyo se encontraba un muchacho, tal vez 1 o 2 años menor que ella, tez pálida y ojos azules grisáceos. Una extraña cicatriz marcaba su ojo izquierdo, junto con su igual de extraño pelo blanquecino.

-¿Es la exorcista de la Orden Oscura?- repitió caballeroso el muchacho, con una expresión de amabilidad en su rostro. Rápidamente se enfoco en la pregunta.

-¡Hai!- respondió casi militarmente, levantándose de su posición- ¡Me llamo Meilin!- se presento con una mano en su frente, como lo hacen los soldados.

-Etto… no hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto- soltó una pequeña risa- presentémonos como es debido- extendió su mano- Mucho gusto, yo seré quien te lleve ante el General, me llamo Allen Walker- Meilin respondió el saludo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Mucho gusto Allen-kun- respondió con las mejillas rosas.

-Bien… ¿te parece si empezamos con nuestro camino?- pregunto levemente sonrojado al ver lo bonita que era la chica.

-¡Hai!- se giro para tomar su maletín y empezar su caminata. Pero antes de que ella diera un solo paso…

-Permíteme- dijo Allen tomando la maleta de la joven.

-Esta bien, yo puedo llevarla- refuto Meilin tratando de tomar su maleta. Sin embargo, Allen no se lo permitió.

-Debes estar cansada después de un largo viaje, déjame llevar tu equipaje- le sonrió de tal manera que Meilin tuvo que desistir.

-Muy bien tu ganas Allen-kun ¡Pero déjame decirte que esta será la primera y la ultima!- amenazo la muchacha en tono divertido, sacándole una risa a Walker.

-_Es muy simpática…_- contemplo su rostro alegre- _y bonita…_ Hai, hai. Esta bien, Meilin-san- el apelativo provoco un mohín en ella.

-Deja el –san de lado. Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen asi- los dos conversaban amenamente bajo la sombrilla que Allen cargaba consigo, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

-Pero…

-¡No!- cruzo sus brazos formando una equis en señal de negación- Es Meilin. Me-i-lin

-Vale, tu ganas… Meilin- Meilin sonrió triunfante, siguieron su camino en silencio, el cual incomodo a Meilin. Para ella, Allen le parecía un chico caballeroso e interesante, además de agradable. No se esperaba que alguien como él la recibiera.

-Ne Allen-kun…

-¿Ah?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14

-Oh, entonces yo soy mayor que tu- se señalo a si misma con un dedo- Yo tengo 15- lo miro fijamente- Pero sabes…no te lo tomes a mal…- le dijo de repente algo tímida.

-Dime…

-Cuando te vi me pareciste alguien menor que yo, pero tu pelo hace que aparentes ser alguien mayor- Allen sonrió con nostalgia.

-Ya me lo han dicho, no te preocupes.

-Aun asi, me pareces muy lindo con el cabello blanco- comento de repente la muchacha, sonrojándolo a Walker.

-Etto…yo…- Mei rio ante sus nervios. Diviso que se estaban acercando a un hotel, uno muy costoso al parecer. Antes de entrar Allen dejo la sombrilla en la recepción y ambos adolescentes subieron a la habitación donde se encontraba el General. Ambos seguían conversando. Allen tomo la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla…una botella iba hacia su dirección. Meilin se cubrió instintivamente el rostro con sus brazos, pero a diferencia de Allen, este la cubrió a ella y con el maletín desvió la botella hacia otro lado.

-¡¡KORA ESTUPIDO APRENDIZ!! ¡¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS LICORES?!!

-¡¡TENGA MAS CUIDADO POR FAVOR!!- le reclamo Allen enojado. Meilin solo podía ver al hombre que tenia en frente. Un hombre robusto y alto, de largos cabellos rojos, una mascara cubría su lado derecho del rostro y llevaba un uniforme de exorcista. Solo que en su versión dorada. Mei lo identifico como el General.

-Ese hombre es…- murmuro con sorpresa al ver el estado en que se encontraba el General.

-¡¡¿QUE DICES?!!- se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba, con una copa llenada a media de vino.

-¡¡Por favor Maestro compórtese!!- el joven no pudo continuar ya que la mano del General cubrió su rostro y lo empujo hacia un lado. Volviendo a acercar pero al rostro de la pelimorada tomándola del mentón, examinando sus facciones.

-Vaya… te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- dijo en un tono seductor, su mano se coloco sobre su mejilla. Tratando de derretirla bajo su tacto. Pero no le funciono.

-No debería estar tomando a estas horas, será muy malo para su salud- El General sintió como una roca le caía encima, Meilin no se había inmutando ante la naturaleza galante del hombre. Desde su lugar, Allen ahogaba una risa.

-Vaya parece que eres difícil…

-¿Difícil?- pregunto confundida la muchacha. Al hombre y a Allen les cayó una gota en su frente.

- _E inocente…_-concordaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Quisiera que me respondiera algo- El pelirrojo la miro, notando la expresión seria en su rostro, adoptando la misma- ¿Por qué…?- él no le respondió- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo…?- sus voz se acorto un poco y su mirada temblaba con dolor- ¡¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo viene con eso de que quiere entrenarme?!

-Oye, esa no es la forma en como deberías empezar una relación maestro-alumna…- le recordó casi burlándose irónicamente.

-_¡¿Alumna?!_- pensó de repente Allen, quien se estaba manteniendo al margen de la conversación.

-No cambie el tema y conteste mi pregunta por favor- le respondió firme Meilin. El pelirrojo solo sonrió y retiro la mano de su mejilla.

-No suelo presentarme, pero cuando estoy frente a una mujer hermosa mi lado caballeroso sale a flote.

-Oiga…- gruño la chica. A Meilin se le estaba acabando la paciencia con tantos rodeos. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez, ahora mas que nunca, Meilin si denotaba en alto y con orgullo que era digna de llamarse la hermana de Kanda.

-Si vienes a buscar respuestas, ten por seguro que no te daré ninguna. Con el paso del tiempo tus preguntas serán respondidas, asi que, por ahora, compórtate como la alumna que eres. Meilin- sentencio el hombre, dejándola sorprendida a la susodicha.

-¿Co…como…sabe?- pregunto estupefacta.

-Mañana me mostraras tu inocencia, hoy tengo ganas de tomar con la primera mujer que me encuentre en el camino- paso a Meilin como si nada, cerrando la puerta una vez afuera. Allen que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, empezó a analizar la situación. Llegando a la conclusión de que Meilin seria… un sonido seco retumbo en la habitación. El albino dirigió su mirada a Meilin, que se encontraba en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro, los sollozos no se esperaron para ser escuchados.

-Mei…lin- pronuncio con cuidado el muchacho, sin saber que hacer. Pero el llamado no pareció haber llegado a los oídos de la pelimorada, el llanto subió de tono. Asustando de sobre manera a Allen, pensando que solo lo había empeorado- ¡¡Meilin-san por favor no llores!!- se arrodillo frente a ella con las manos al frente tratando de calmarla.

-Tengo miedo…-profirió bajito entre sus lamentos, pudiendo ser escuchando claramente por Allen- Tengo…mucho miedo… Allen-kun…

-_Meilin-san…_- pensó preocupado el chico. Meilin se mantuvo en esa posición, al igual que Allen, este ultimo rogando a que pronto su llanto se calmara.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En una dimensión desconocida, una reunión de un grupo conformado por 7 miembros se llevaba a cabo.

-Esto fue inesperado, su aparición fue algo que estaba previsto en nuestros planes – empezó una voz apagada- pero no tan pronto.

-Te equivocas, él sabia que seria arriesgado dejarla sola es por eso que…-una segunda voz algo mas alta argumento, pero ambas se vieron interrumpidas.

-Dejen de estarle dando vueltas al hecho de que si estuvo previsto o si debería seguir sola; ya no podemos hacer nada. Saben que nuestra misión es supervisarle hasta que el tiempo llegue- dijo en tono sabio.

-¡¡Pero, pero!!- replico la cuarta voz, esta era una infantil- ¡¡su poder no es el suficiente para cumplir con nuestro objetivo!! ¡¡YA QUE EL SIRENO Y LA FOSFORITO FALLARON!!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES FOSFORITO, CHIBI?!

-¿Hay alguien mas aquí, aparte de ti, que su pelo se encienda solo por que no sirvieron su comida quemada?- pregunto irónico y aburrido un muchacho. La llamada fosforito solo el pudo gruñir, distrayendo su atención de la niña.

-Silencio- sentencio una mujer pelinegra sin emoción alguna, pero con una autoridad notable- Es cierto que ambos fallaron en su misión, pero, no fue una perdida de tiempo. Ya sabemos que tanto es su poder en una situación de vida o muerte. A medida que se someta a este tipo de sucesos, su poder ira creciendo.

-¿Qué sucederá con lo otro?- pregunto intrigado un peliverde.

-Para eso te tenemos a ti- aunque su ojos estuvieran cerrados, se dirigió hacia la azabachada que fue la primera en hablar- Tu serás la encargada de despertar ese poder.

-Entiendo

-¡¡Vacuus-sama, Vacuus-sama!! ¡¿Cuándo comenzaremos?! – volvió a cuestionar la niña a su superiora, alzando al mano en alto.

-Tiene razón. El tiempo se acaba, si nos pasamos del límite, todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano- recordó la pelirroja. La morena se llevo su mano a su pecho, tocando una extraña marca en ella.

-Mis queridos- se relamió los labios- el tiempo esta de nuestro favor…- una risa parecida a un siseo salió de sus labios. Y los 6 pares de ojos se concentraron en ella, sintiendo el aura maligna que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Vacuus-sama…- murmuraron algunos ante el tremendo y escalofriante poder de Vacuus.

-Nuestro señor, se abrirá paso a través de las puertas del infierno. Y aquel ser que fue bendecido y a la vez condenado por la mano derecha de Dios y por el más hermoso de sus ángeles… será nuestra vía, por la que nuestro señor recorrerá para regir este mundo lleno impurezas, sea purificado- mientras hablaba un enorme contenedor se ilumino tras sus espaldas. En el, se encontraba un saco desgastado y con manchas, atravesado por una brillante espada.

-_Solo la luz…-_un peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra- _y la oscuridad, trabajando juntos serán capaces de traerlo de vuelta. El equilibrio es la clave ¿Pero que sucederá cuando este equilibrio fuera roto?_

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Qué sucede si no es capaz de controlar su poder? ¿Qué pasara si no logra equilibrarlo?- hablo de nuevo el peliverde.

-Ya te lo dijo Vacuus, seré yo quien me encargue de eso- le recordó con aires superiores. El peliazul que casi no había participado en la reunión solo pudo suspirar cansinamente y decir:

-No me importa lo que hagan… yo solo quiero vengarme- murmuro para si con sed de sangre. Escuchado por la cabeza de la reunión, viéndolo con ojos que denotaban sospecha.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Allen-kun- dijo Meilin con una sonrisa agradecida, entre sus manos tenia una taza de chocolate caliente. Después de que ella se calamara lo suficiente. Allen se ofreció para llevarla a tomar algo, para que se sintiera mejor, ella no dio respuesta alguna, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en el café del hotel. No estaban solos, algunas personas se encontraban sentadas en la barra.

-No tienes que agradecerme Meilin-sa- no termino debido a la mirada fulminante de ella- Meilin… tenia que hacer algo por la quien va a ser mi compañera- finalizo llevándose la misma bebida caliente a la boca, al escuchar eso Meilin lo vio confundida.

-¿Compañera?

-Hai. Por que yo también soy alumno del Maestro- una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Eso es increíble, Allen-kun! ¡Kya, que suerte la mía!- exclamo emocionada con una mejilla sonrojada. Sintiéndose observada por los hombre de la barra, ella los miro de reojo.

-Ya no solo seremos el Maestro y yo, eso es algo bueno- pensó unos momentos para tratar de encontrar algún tema de conversación- Y dime Meilin ¿Cuándo lograste activar tu arma anti-akuma? – la chica abrió los ojos, dejo de respirar por dos segundos, bajo la cabeza melancólica. Allen noto su error- ¡Lo siento, Meilin! Si no quieres decirme nada esta bien…

-Tehehe, eres todo un caballero Allen-kun. No me importa decirte como es que llegue a ser exorcista…

-Pero… lucias muy triste al recordarlo, si te duele recordar eso, mejor no lo hagas- persuadió el chico. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mm-hm Eso es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir. Es verdad, antes era doloroso recordar, pero… ya me he acostumbrado- dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas, Allen abrió su boca pero Meilin no lo dejo continuar- Desde que tengo memoria la Orden siempre fue mi…hogar, creo que podría decirse, nunca fui capaz de activar mi arma.

-Entonces ¿Cómo supieron que podías convertirte en exorcista?

-Se dieron cuenta cuando naci, además el General…err…

-Oh! Es cierto. Nunca se pudo presentar. Nuestro maestro se llama Cross Marian.

-Hai… El General Cross les informo sobre mi arma, y los altos cargos decidieron estimularla, apenas tenia 4 años cuando empezaron a hacerlo. Sin embargo, nunca pude hacerlo. Fue un tiempo después, donde las circunstancias lo pedían y pude activarla.

-Ya veo…-dijo con cierta nostalgia el chico.

-Muy bien, mi turno.

-¿Eh?

-Allen-kun ¿Cuándo lograste activar tu arma anti-akuma?- pregunta usando las mismas palabras de Allen. Este adopto la misma reacción de Meilin.

-Emm... bueno, creo que tu ya llevas mas tiempo que yo. Pude activar mi arma hace unos pocos años, cuando yo…-Allen se quedo cabizbajo unos minutos, preocupándola a Meilin- cuando yo… a mi padre- pronuncio con dificultad, la mención de esa palabra hizo que Meilin detuviera a Allen, colocando uno de sus dedos en su boca, enviándole una mirada de comprensión.

-Esta bien… Allen-kun… ¿Todavía es dolorosa para ti, verdad?- el guardo silencio, ella interpreto tal silencio como un sí- Sabes… yo puedo ser una persona abierta, cuando alguien quiere saber algo sobre mi pasado… por que las heridas de mi pasado… ya están cerradas. Puedo ver, que las tuyas todavía no logran cerrarse, asi que no digas más…-retiro el dedo de sus labios.

-Meilin…-hablo el chico.

-A veces ese dolor es tan fuerte que quieres cargarlo tu solo, que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuan pesado es… aprendí de alguien importante que lo mejor es desahogarnos con una persona de nuestra confianza, asi la carga es menos, al igual que el dolor. Allen-kun, apenas nos conocimos hoy… y tu no confías plenamente en mi, como para decirme algo tan personal… al menos eso note…

-Meilin…-trato de interrumpirla, pero ella continuo.

-Asi que por favor, cuando sientas que puedo ser de tu total confianza, puedes contármelo; por otro lado, de no ser asi, dile como te sientes al General. Solo promete que serás sincero con tus sentimientos y que lo harás. Si no lo haces, prometo que me enojare mucho contigo- una gota cayo en la sien del chico.

-Ha…hai… lo prometo- dijo nervioso. Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

-Gomen si he sido muy grosera o egoísta, pero es por tu bien… hazle caso a tu sempai- dijo enalteciéndose.

-¿Sempai?- repitió consternado.

-Hai, hai. Además de ser alguien mayor que tu, tengo mas experiencia siendo exorcista. Kawaii, tengo un ototo- le dio golpes suaves en la cabeza blanquecina.

-¡¿Quién es el ototo?!- grito avergonzado, a lo que Meilin solo pudo reír y solo lo evadió olímpicamente.

-Ototo-kun subamos… a lo mejor el Maestro regreso- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras, Allen pago los chocolates y la siguió, al llegar a la habitación cual fue su sorpresa de no encontrar rastro alguno del pelirrojo General- ¿Are? ¿Todavía no ha regresado?

Allen solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Siempre es asi…- vio como Meilin se acercaba a una mesita en el centro de la habitación, en la cual había una nota dirigida a los dos.

-Mira esto ototo. Parece ser una nota del Maestro- dijo mientras ojeaba la nota- dice: "Estúpido aprendiz te espero a ti y a Meilin en el muelle principal de la ciudad"…Me pregunto para que será…-Meilin no sabia para que, pero la diferencia era que Allen si suponía para que los llamaba. Y no iba a permitir que Cross le haga a Meilin lo que le hacia a él.

-Déjamelo a mí, Meilin tu debes estar cansada después del largo viaje. No te preocupes…- Meilin siendo la testaruda que es le respondió:

-Pero, Allen-chan el General nos llama a los dos, puede ser algo importante. Además, no estoy para nada cansada. ¡Ves!- le dijo mientras hacia ejercicios de estiramiento. Aprovechando esto Allen se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Por qué me estas cambiando el nombre a cada rato? – tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió- Yo iré solo, quédate aquí y descansa- le dijo en un tono mas serio, haciendo notas que en vez de una sugerencia, mas parecía una orden.

-Are…- Mei se molesto ante la insistencia del chico, pensando que la tomaba por una chica débil, frunció el seño ligeramente- Oye, no me tomes por algui-

-¡Descansa!- exclamo finalmente cerrando de golpe la puerta. Meilin se quedo clavada en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos con incrédula. Bajo la cabeza, con su cerquillo cubriendo su mirada. Minutos después se acerco al ventanal de la habitación, solo para poder observar como la oscuridad de la calle ensombrecía la figura de Walker.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Allen caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, con dirección al puerto de la misma. Un extraño ruido se escucho detrás de él. Giro para encarar a la persona que lo seguía.

-¡Meilin… ya te dije que!- sin embargo, Meilin no estaba allí. Allen se golpeo mentalmente al creer que ella lo estaba siguiendo- _¿Qué sucede conmigo? Nunca me atreví a hablarle a alguien de esa forma…_- recordó el chico, sintiéndose avergonzado- _tal vez este enojada conmigo…_- mientras pensaba siguió caminando hacia el muelle, sin enterarse lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Allen se sentía un tanto extraño. No sabia por que se había comportado de esa manera con ella, si bien era porque no quería que ella tuviera unas deudas como las de él, esa no era la justificación por haberle gritado de esa forma. Vaya… su primera compañero de equipo recién llegó, y ya tuvo su primera pelea. Técnicamente no fue una pelea, pero estaría más que seguro que ella se sentiría mal. Según lo que le conto- y con sus inferencias- para ella fue muy duro irse de su hogar.

Ahora se dio cuenta de su enorme error.

Meilin a primera vista, era una chica alegre y simpática. Mas sin embargo, ella podría estar sufriendo al igual que él, tratando de ocultar esa tristeza por una cara alegre. No sabía las razones, pero al verla por primera vez en la estación de trenes, pudo notar un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. También cuando lloro en la habitación de los dos. Tal vez, ella sufría mucho por dentro. Entonces… ¿Por qué le dijo esas palabras en el café? ¿Acaso ella le mintió cuando se refirió a su pasado?

-No debo de pensar esas cosas de ella- trato de convencerse Allen- recién nos conocimos hoy y estoy sacando conclusiones rápidamente… _pero si estoy en lo cierto…_- se paro en su lugar, al parecer ya había llegado a su destino- _si ella sufre internamente-_ ajenos movimientos a su alrededor sucedían- _quiere decir que ella y yo…_- noto debajo suyo una sombre circular- ¿Nani?- giro para averiguar de que se trataba, pero fue tarde.

Varios akumas lo rodeaban, todos con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Cargaron sus armas y tomaron de blanco a Allen. Este no pudo hacer nada mas que correr por todo el lugar, evadiendo los misiles- los cuales tenia entendido que si te daban, te envenenabas y morías al instante. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a los akumas por dos simples razones: la primera, cada vez que los akumas aparecían su Maestro estaba allí para matarlos; la segunda y mas importante, su arma anti-akuma todavía no estaba activada.

Los misiles caían como lluvia. El terreno beneficiaba hasta cierto punto a Allen, el muelle tenía gran cantidad de enormes bodegas lo que le permitía esconderse en ellas y perderse de la vista de los akumas. Los evadió por horas que él no supo cuantas fueron, solo corría entre bodegas esquivando los ataque mortíferos. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, corrió lo más veloz posible dándoles vueltas a una bodega y después a otra, cuando por fin pensó que podía perderlos; al girar en una esquina, otros akumas se encontraban allí.

-Maldición…- una idea surgió en su mente. Le hizo una mueca de burla a los akumas del frente, enfureciéndolos, llevándolos a atacar al peliblanco. Walker giro y empezó a correr hacia los akumas de atrás. Los akumas cegados por la furia no se dieron cuenta de sus compañeros al frente suyo y dispararon. Y como Allen había pensado los akumas de la retaguardia fueron exterminados por sus propios compañeros, lamentablemente, la verse incluido en el aérea de fuego fue lanzando por la fuerza de la explosión de los akumas hacia una de las paredes de la bodega, lastimándose su brazo y costado. También su cabeza tuvo un fuerte impacto contra el concreto, provocando que su vista se desenfocara.

Un hilillo de sangre salió de entre sus blancos cabellos, machándolo y cayendo desde su cabeza por toda su cara. Trato de levantarse cuando los akumas se avecinaban a él detrás de la pared de humo formada, el dolor en su hombro se lo complico, logrando con esfuerzo apoyarse en la pared superficialmente desquebrajada, tomándose con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo. La pared de humo se disipo mientras lo akumas avanzaban por ella posicionándose frente a Allen. Sacando fuerzas y se arrodillo sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que con la otra sobre su pie.

-_Demonios, me tienen rodeado-_ admitió viéndose que no tenia escapatoria alguna, el choque de las olas contra el muelle se escucho, trayendo consigo el viento marítimo moviendo los cabellos de Allen- Mana…- susurro el nombre de su padre, una pluma blanca floto a su lado; cuando…

-¡¡ACTIVATE!!- una luz verdosa atravesó horizontalmente a la primera fila de akumas dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Allen. Cegado por el potente destello, Allen tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, abriéndolos lentamente a los segundos. Enviando su vista a la fuente del ataque, desorbitándose de sorpresa ante la escena frente a él. Meilin clavada en su lugar con su poderoso arco invocado, una mirada llena de firmeza y coraje. Liberando el poder del arco, creo una ráfaga de viento que movió su ropa y su cabello, la oscuridad de la noche solo acentuaba el resplandor de inocencia que la rodeaba.

-Me…i…lin…-musito a media voz el chico.

-¡¡No se atrevan a tocar un solo pelo de Allen-chan!!- grito protectoramente la chica a los akumas. Con un nuevo blanco, los monstruos volaron velozmente hacia la joven exorcista.

-¡¡Ten cuidado Meilin!!- grito preocupado el albino, sus palabras quedaron cortas al ver la sonrisa de prepotencia y superioridad que surco en el rostro de Mei.

-Allen-chan…- libero mas energía, rodeando su arco con llamas de inocencia- hay algo que quiero que recuerdes siempre- su mano se coloco en el hilo de su arma, los akumas prepararon sus misiles- ¡ODIO QUE ME VEAN COMO UNA CHICA DEBIL!- la flecha se formo y la soltó, los akumas no tuvieron tiempo para escapar; ya que, de la flecha en tan solo unos mini segundos se desprendieron otras flechas. Clavándose en cada akuma y aniquilándolos. No fue suficiente para acabar con todos ellos, Meilin se fijo que Allen se encontraba herido, arriesgándose, corrió entre los akumas para llegar a lado el chico. Evadiendo ágilmente los misiles, como si estuviera bailando, arribando frente a Allen. Colocándose defensivamente frente a él.

-No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en los akumas…- le dijo el chico. Pero Meilin solo lo vio de reojo, volviendo a sonreír.

-Pidas lo imposible, Allen-chan…- regreso la mirada, analizando cautelosamente a los akumas e ideando un plan- ¿Puedes caminar?- Allen solo asintió- Muy bien…- regreso al ataque, disparando mas flechas fugaces. Intentaría acabar con todos, pero primero debía poner a Allen a salvo. El numero de akumas iba disminuyendo, ventaja que aprovecho para tomarle la mano a Allen impulsando para levantarse y empezar con la carrera.

-Ouch…-se quejo disimuladamente, porque la mano que sujetaba Mei, era la izquierda.

-Gomen, Allen-chan resiste un poco, te prometo que estarás a salvo- no se giro a verlo, se encontraba encismada buscando un lugar seguro. Llego al centro de todas las bodegas, era un terreno amplio, encontró una bodega lo suficientemente alejada de dicho terreno- el cual usaría como aérea de batalla.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Meilin tienes que-!

- No podre pelear bien si es que tú te vieras involucrado, por eso te pido que te pongas seguro. Asi podre derrotarlo con mas tranquilidad- atravesaron todo el terreno, ocultándose éntrelas bodegas que lo rodeaban, ya que los akumas sobrevolaban los edificios buscándolos. Entre escondites, lograron llegar a dicha bodega, se encontraba bajo llave. Mei rompió el seguro con su inocencia y abrió la puerta.

-Meilin…el Maestro…

-¡MOU!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza sacándole un chichón.

-¡OUCH!- exclamo llevándose su mano al chichón.

-¡Allen-chan deja de preocuparte por mi! ¡Voy a estar bien!- lo regaño con las manos en sus caderas- Recuerda que ya tengo tiempo en esto, para mi es muy fácil este tipo de situación- un venita resalto en su frente- _aunque con tantos akumas puede que esto sea difícil de roer. _Muy bien quédate, yo me encargare de esto…- la chica salió del edificio, los akumas ya la esperaban afuera. Corrió de nuevo, alejándose del perímetro del edificio donde se encontraba el chico. Una vez alejada, empezó con sus ataques. Siendo observada por Allen, este estaba estupefacto ante la forma en como Mei acababa con los akumas, casi se podía asemejar a la de su Maestro.

-_Y pensar que yo todavía no puedo activar mi arma…_-pensó desanimado el chico, chequeando su brazo izquierdo. Al paso de los minutos Meilin se cansaba poco a poco, notándose obviamente por su agitada respiración y unos cuantos raspones en su cuerpo. Incrementando la impotencia en Allen. Los alrededores ya se estaban desmoronando por los ataques. Por un minúsculo error de Mei, un akuma aprovecho y la ataco, específicamente a su arco y muñeca.

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!!- grito adolorida la chica, cayendo al suelo. Allen no lo soporto más y salió de su "escondite", para socorrerla a Meilin.

-¡Meilin! ¡Meilin!- la llamo.

-Kgh… Allen-chan te dije que te quedaras allí…- gruño molesta la chica, pendiente de los movimientos de los akumas, reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse. Allen noto como el arco de ella chispeaba, viendo de igual forma los daños que recibió.

-Tu arco…- la pelimorada logro erguirse cubriendo a Allen.

-Esta bien…- murmuro segura, sin despegar la vista de los enemigos

-Pero…

-¡¡ALLEN-CHAN!! ¡¿Siempre eres asi de exagerado?! ¡Te dije que estoy bien! ¡Unos simples akumas no lograran acabar conmigo- Allen no pudo refutar ante lo dicho por ella- Porque…mientras mi cuerpo no sea destruido…mientras sea una exorcista…-lo vio de reojo con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, suavizando su voz- mientras algo importante para mí siga en este mundo- el arco volvió a rodearse de energía, arreglando los daños superficiales que recibió- ¡ESTA ARMA ANTI-AKUMA NUNCA SERA DESTRUIDA!

La energía de la inocencia la rodeo por segunda vez, al igual que Allen.

-_Este poder…_- pensó sintiéndose envuelto por el poder que emanaba el cuerpo de Meilin. Un poder grande- increíble…

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- salto posicionándose sobre uno de los akumas, los akumas apuntaron al que sostenía a Meilin. Al ver como todos dirigían sus misiles hacia el akuma, dio otro salto, un giro sobre si misma y ya se encontraba por encima de los akumas. La concentración de su energía provoco que el arco se alargara y engrosara un poco mas, sobre pasando su tamaño promedio- ¡¡AHHH, RAIN OF FEATHERS!!- envió una potente flecha hacia los akumas, Allen se puso algo intrigado…

-¿Solo una flecha acabara con-?- no termino su pregunta porque vio como la flecha se partía, despedazándose al instante- _¿Qué sucedió?_- el rostro de Meilin seguía sereno, surcando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona. Los pedazos de la flecha se convirtieron en plumas blancas, las cuales quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Allen quedo pasmado ante el fenómeno- Plumas…

-Conozcan… lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser mis plumas…- dicho objeto se estiro completamente dándole un aspecto filoso y puntiagudo. Cayendo velozmente sobre los akumas y atravesándolos a cada uno de ellos. Dando como resultado una explosión unánime, la magnitud de la explosión fue muy grande empujando a Allen y a Meilin- que todavía se encontraba en el aire. El chico rodó unos metros en el suelo, pero la pelimorada se llevo la peor parte, ella fue empujada hacia abajo, provocando que se chocara contra una de las bodegas, destruyendo su estructura.

-¡MEILIN!- grito por quien sabe cual vez el nombre de la chica. Reunió fuerzas y se levanto, corriendo hacia el lugar del impacto. Encontrándose con escombros- ¡Meilin! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- llamo el chico tratando de encontrarla. Sin encontrar un indicio de la chica, empezó a mover las rocas que estaban allí. Los minutos pasaban y Walker se desesperaba un poco mas- _Por favor…no mueras…_- pensó mientras movía una filuda piedra, lastimándose sus manos- _No permitiré que mueras…_

-_Allen-chan…_- la imagen de ella sonriéndole tiernamente arribo en su mente.

-_Recién nos conocemos hoy…_- la sangre de sus manos goteaba cayendo en el suelo- _No quiero perderte…_- se apresuro al retirar los pedazos de concreto- _¡No quiero perderte!_ ¡No quiero perder a mi primera compañera! ¡MEILIN!- retiro una ultima piedra, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver lo que tenia en frente. Meilin se encontraba acostada en medio de las rocas, su ropa tenia uno que otro jirón y algunos cortes superficiales en sus piernas, manchando la tela negra que los cubría. Hilos de sangre resbalaban desde su cabeza hacia el suelo- quiere decir que se encontraba con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Suciedad en el rostro y sus ojos giraban en forma de espiral.

-A-are…- pronuncio la chica. A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba lastimado, su rostro no reflejaba… como decirlo… ¿terror? Pero el terror a morir. Ese miedo a la muerte, no se encontraba en las facciones de la pelimorada.

-Me…Meilin…- se apresuro y la tomo entre sus brazos, moviéndola suavemente para que reaccionara- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto. Allen se sentía extraño, tal vez por el alivio de verla viva a Meilin, lastimada pero viva. No… no es eso. Podría haber sido el impacto que ella causo en él, dándose cuenta que había sido capaz de dar la vida por alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Era un sentimiento cálido, y le gustaba. Y Meilin era la causante de aquello. ¿Por qué?

-I-itai…- Mei se llevo una mano a su cabeza- dolerá mucho mañana… ¿are?- espeto confundida al sentir un cuerpo a su lado, elevo la mirada encontrando con las orbes temblorosas de Allen- ¿Allen…-chan?- el mencionado no se inmuto, Mei le mostros una sonrisa tranquila- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todavía te duele tu hombro?

-¿Por qué…? Pudiste haber muerto…y aun asi… ¿Por qué sonríes asi?- le pregunto consternado. Mei solo acentuó su sonrisa.

-Ne… Allen-chan, si estuvieras en mi lugar… si yo fuera la que estuviera sosteniéndote después de haber recibido tremenda paliza por protegerme ¿no estarías feliz de que yo estuviera bien y que ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto?- le pregunto dulcemente acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo…creo que si… pero no se si seria capaz de sonreír…

-¿Qué dices? Si estas feliz, entonces muéstralo con una sonrisa sincera; si estas triste, llora y desahógate… no te lo guardes Allen-chan, porque solo lastimaras a las personas que se preocupan por ti.

-Las personas… ¿Qué se preocupan por mí?- Mei asintió.

-Hai… Yo estoy feliz porque estas bien y vivo, por eso es que puedo sonreír. Mientras las personas que son importantes para mi, me sigan rodeando…yo seguiré sonriendo asi. Todos podemos, tu también… solo inténtalo y te sentirás muy bien contigo mismo.

-Me sentiré muy bien conmigo mismo…- repitió sintiéndose algo nostálgico.

-Ya te lo había dicho Allen-chan… cuando confíes plenamente en mí, puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras, nunca me iré de tu lado. Porque… eso es lo que hacen los amigos- ahora su sonrisa se torno en una alegre y sus mejillas tomaron su color rojo característico, retiro su mano de su mejilla y tomo la mano izquierda del chico. Las palabras de Meilin quitaron una carga en el corazón de Allen. Nunca antes se había sentido asi de tranquilo y sin ningún pesar. No desde que Mana murió. La chica en sus brazos revivió aquel sentimiento con una sonrisa cálida y una dulce actitud.

-¿Somos amigos? – pregunto con algo de temor, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Sí…- apretó su mano con ambas manos- y con el paso del tiempo… ¡los mejores!- los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por algunas personas desde las sombras- ¿No crees que este es el principio de una larga y linda amistad?

-Mm-hmm- Allen asintió, con sus mejillas algo rojas. Provocándole una risa a la muchacha.

-Allen-chan te vez muy mono cuando te sonrojas…

-¡EH! ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!- contradijo él. Los pasos de las personas que estaban escondidas se empezaron a escuchar, acercándose a ellos. El peliblanco y la pelimorada giraron sus rostros, encontrándose con los tipos acercándose a ellos con un paso un poco extraño- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto con amabilidad y cautela escondiendo su sospecha. Los extraños no respondieron, mas no detuvieron su paso. Uno de ellos- el que lideraba el pequeño grupo- se arrodillo frente a ellos, ofreciéndoles una mano.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarlos- le sonrió sin emoción.

-Ah…bueno… si no es mucha molestia- Allen iba a aceptar la ayuda de aquellos extraños, pero Meilin se sentía insegura de ellos.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron…?- empezó a hablar uno de ellos, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo carmesí y brillante.

-¿A no hablar con extraños…?- dijo el tercero del grupo también con los ojos en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Exorcista?!- finalizo un cuarto revelando su forma de akuma, los demás le siguieron deshaciéndose de su forma humana. Se elevaron en el cielo, cargando sus armas y dirigiéndolas hacia los dos adolescentes.

-¡Allen-chan!- atino a decir Mei, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Mei-!

-Ya era hora de que salieran de su escondite montón de basura…- una voz ronca llamo la atención de los jóvenes, giraron sus rostros buscando la fuente de aquella voz. La alegría y mas que nada la satisfacción surcaron los rostro de Allen y Meilin.

-¡Maestro!- profirieron al mismo tiempo los dos. Cross saco su Judgement, apuntando hacia los akumas y les disparo, acabando con ellos al instante. Otra explosión se dio, Allen cubrió con su cuerpo a Meilin y esta no se soltaba del chico albino. Cross no se inmuto y se quedo en su lugar con el aire de la explosión empujando sus cabellos y su traje. Las cosas se calmaron un poco, Meilin y Allen tosieron la tierra y el humo que habían entrado en sus pulmones, Mei se fijo que sobre ellos volaba algo.

Ese algo descendió y se coloco en el regazo de la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Un golem?- dicho golem dorado y diferente a los demás la miraba fijamente, acomodándose en ella como si fuera una mascota. La chica acerco una de sus manos a él, dudo un poco pero al final lo toco.

-¡Tim!- exclamo Allen.

-¿Tim? –repitió confundida, sin quitar la mirada del golem. El golem y la chica entraron en un trance, a los segundos a ambos los rodeó un fondo rosa con burbujas, fresas y extraños brillos- ¡¡KYYYAAA KAWAI!! – los ojos de Meilin adquirieron la forma del "mayor que" y "menor que" ( o mejor dicho esta › ‹ ), mientras abrazaba contra su pecho al golem dorado.

-¡Espera Meilin!- trato de detenerla Allen.

-¡Ya encontré un amiguito para Tsuki-chan!- misteriosamente ella se había parado y daba vueltas con Tim en las manos, manteniendo el fondo rosa.

-¿Tsuki-chan?

-Oigan, estúpido y tonta aprendiz…- llamo el General, guardando Judgement en su lugar. Justo después encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo. Sin embargo, Allen seguía tratando de detener a una emocionada- y algo loca- Meilin. Una atmosfera azul y pesada cayo en el pelirrojo- Me ignoraron por completo…- murmuro para si el General. Su vista se fijo en Meilin, analizándola de cierta forma- _Esta mocosa…_- recordó como Meilin había acabado con los akumas- _tiene un enorme poder, por lo visto solo ha sido capaz de liberar una mínima parte de ese poder… todavía es inconsciente de la enorme carga sobre sus hombros._

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro…

-_Tengo que buscar la forma para que ella nunca llegue a usar ese poder… de otra forma, esto se convertiré en nuestra desventaja…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Al día siguiente…_

-Mou~ duele mucho -Meilin se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama, con las sabanas cubriéndola toda, una bolsita de hielo sobe su cabeza, las típicas lagrimas al estilo anime caían de sus ojos en forma de raya, la atmosfera era azul con líneas curveas negras. Allen entro con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano derecha, ya que su mano izquierda estaba cubierta de vendajes y no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Buenos días Meilin- saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama.

-Buenos días Allen-chan- devolvió el saludo con pesadez, abrió un ojo y se fijo en su brazo- ¿Tu brazo se encuentra bien?

-Si, no hay ningún hueso roto, solo es una contusión.

-Ya veo -dijo aliviada, saco su brazo de debajo de las sabanas, acercándolo al brazo del chico, acariciándolo delicadamente. Tim entro por la puerta posándose en la cabeza de Allen- ¡Tim-chan!- profirió emocionada la chica, sin acordar de su estado quiso levantarse para tomar al golem, pero el sonido de algo como un "crack" la detuvo.

-¡Meilin!- se levanto de su silla y la ayuda a la chica a volver a su cama.

-¡Itai!- Allen pudo ver como el alma de la chica se salía por su boca. Riendo divertido.

-Si que eres una tonta- Marian entro por la puerta, cerrándola con el pie ya que sus manos estaban ocupados con una botella de licor y la otra con una copa.

-Maestro…- Cross se sentó en la silla que había ocupado el peliblanco, una venita resalto en la sien del chico. La presencia del General no paso desapercibida por la chica, que lo miro fijamente queriéndole preguntar algo… pero dudaba en hacerlo o no. El pelirrojo noto eso y sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió ayer? – la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la chica, produciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, Allen también estaba interesado en el tema- Es muy simple… te puse a prueba. La zona donde se encontraban era un punto de concentración de los akumas…

-¡Pero no era necesario mandar a Allen-chan también!- le reclamo molesta Mei desde la cama.

-Si te hubiera mandado solo a ti, el estúpido aprendiz no te lo hubiera permitido- suspiro- bueno de una u otra forma ambos iban a terminar involucrados-se sirvió otra copa de licor y lo bebió de un sorbo.

-¡¿Entonces porque simplemente no dijo que me quería poner a prueba y me enviaba sola?!- esta vez gruño mostrándole como sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente contra si.

-Vaya eres una gatita peligrosa –el comentario no le hizo gracia a ella- Un exorcista siempre debe estar preparado para cualquier ataque de akuma. Hubiera sido muy simple si solo te lo decía y los aniquilabas, no me hubieras mostrado tu verdadero poder. Por otro lado, si un humano se viera involucrado seria un blanco fácil para los akumas, allí es donde el nivel de la prueba subía de rango. Ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo. No todos tienen esa capacidad. Sin embargo, no solo exterminaste a los akumas; sino que también, buscaste la forma de proteger a Allen mientras luchabas.

- ¿Planeaba que lo dejara a un lado, como si de un simple anzuelo se tratara?- su mirada se oscureció.

-Bueno el estúpido aprendiz ya esta acostumbrado a eso…- Cross lo miro divertido a Allen mientras este palidecía y su cuerpo de convertía en piedra.

-Bueno tendrá que desacostumbrarse, porque no permitiré que Allen-chan sea usado de tal vil forma- gruño protectoramente.

-Regresando al tema- dijo saltándose la advertencia de Mei- He de decir que tu habilidad para controlar tu arma esta mas desarrollada que cualquier exorcista de tu nivel… Pero esa habilidad la tienes desaliñada, por eso estas aquí…- Mei abrió con sorpresa sus ojos- para pulir tu habilidad.

-Pulir mi habilidad- observo su muñeca izquierda donde yacía su tatuaje.

-Creo que con eso conteste una de tus preguntas- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida- En cuanto te recuperes de tus heridas, nos iremos a otra parte- dijo para después salir por la misma puerta por donde entro. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, Meilin seguía observando su tatuaje, tan encismada estaba que no se percato de que Allen la estaba llamando, agitando una mano frente a ella.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- después de un rato ella asintió- Tu muñeca… ¿te duele?

-No. Solo estaba observándola.

-¿El que?

-Esto- extendió su brazo mostrándole su muñeca. El chico contemplo su muñeca.

-¿Un tatuaje?- pregunto.

-Mas bien es una marca de nacimiento. Creo que esta es la fuente de poder de mi arco, es solo una deducción. No conozco muy bien cual es su función especifica. Al principio pensaba que era una simple marca de nacimiento, pero, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, sentía como esta marca reaccionaba a mi arco. Poco a poco lo ha dejado de hacer, es por eso que no estoy muy segura- sintió como Allen rodeaba suavemente la muñeca de ella.

-No importa ¿verdad? Mientras seas capaz de activar tu arco, mientras seas una exorcista, no hay nada de que preocuparse – le dijo con sus ojos reflejando calidez y tranquilidad, las cuales ella noto. Volviéndose a quedar en silencio unos minutos. Su rostro brillo radiantemente.

-¡¡ERES TAN LINDO ALLEN-CHAN!! ¡De no ser porque no puedo moverme te abrazaría!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto ruborizado y nervioso.

-¡ESTA DECIDIDO! ¡¡Allen-chan además de ser mi ototo, serás mi primer mejor amigo!!- ordeno con entusiasmo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿No dijiste que pasaría un tiempo hasta ser los mejores amigos?!

-Detalles, detalles- le dijo moviendo las manos despreocupadamente- ¡¿Pero no crees que es genial?! ¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Ya tengo un mejor amigo! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Se siente tan bien!- aunque ella no podía moverse, podría notarse a kilómetros los movimientos de emoción que hacia con sus brazos. Allen se resigno en tratarla de convencerla y suspiro, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila y serena.

-_¿Mejores amigos? ¿Eh? No suena tan mal…_-un humito negro cubrió su cabeza- _aunque creo que es demasiado rápido._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meilin junto con Allen y Cross empiezan con sus viajes y entrenamientos para la primera. Poco a poco, Allen conoce nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos a lado de su mejor amiga. Pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, y Cross toma cartas en el asunto. Al pasar de los años, uno de los generales cae enfermo, y nuestros exorcistas serán los encargados del éxito de la misión.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

¿Dónde estas, Allen-chan?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(omake)

-se abre el telón-

-Odio las habas… odio las habas…- chibi-Kanda partía unos muñecos con su mugen mientras murmura esas palabras. La cabeza de Chibi-Mei apareció acercándose al espadachín.

-¿Are? Yuu-niichan ¿Por qué odias las habas?- pregunto llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

-Las odio...- a Mei le cayo una gota en la cabeza, giro su rostro lateralmente y sonrio alegremente, corrio y volvio a aparecer a lado de Kanda, la diferencia era que...

-¡Mira Yuu-niichan!- empujo a Allen en frente- ¡Este es Allen-chan!

-Mucho gusto...-dijo extendiendo su mano. Kanda se lo quedo viendo fijamente, entonces noto su cabello blanco... sus ojos brillaron en forma de estrellita.

-Habas...un brote de habas...- agarro fuertemente su Mugen, aputando al cuello de chibi-Allen.

-¡¿Eh?!- el albino sudo frio.

-¿Que vas a hacer Yuu-nii-

-¡¡ODIO LAS HABAS!!- ataco al pobre Allen con su Mugen. Pero el chico, mas astuto, corrio y corrio, siendo perseguido por el samurai.

-¡¡AYUDENME!!- Mei sale sentada tomando una taza de te, suspira...

-Que linda es la amistad...

-Se cierra el telon-


	12. ¿Donde estas, Allenchan?

12ava noche- ¿Dónde estas, Allen-chan?

-¡¡ALLEN-CHAN~!! –Meilin caminaba en los alrededores de la soleada India. Con sus manos en su boca para que su voz se escuchara mas alto y que llegara a los oídos del peliblanco. Siguió caminando y caminando, sin encontrar rastro alguno del chico. Llego a la cima de una colina donde podía apreciar la India en su crepúsculo vespertino. Suspiro cancinamente y llevo sus puños a sus caderas- Mou… no lo encuentro, apenas y pude salir de esta.

Saco un libro de entre sus ropas- las cuales ya no consistían en su traje exorcista. Mas bien llevaba la ropa tradicional hindú, solo que no llevaba la cola que salía detrás de su traje y la rodeaba hasta su hombro, y al estar en la estación de verano, su cabello- ahora mas largo- lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Pero regresando al tema del libro… Meilin ojeaba cada una de las páginas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Lo suponía, le toca a Allen-chan lidiar con esta deuda… de paso le preste un poco de dinero para pagar la anterior- saco un bolígrafo (o pluma como le decimos en mi país) y anoto el préstamo. Volvió a guardar el bolígrafo y el libro de cuentas (no me pregunten como lo hizo -_-), retomando su búsqueda.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En otro sector de India, el joven Walker se encontraba sentado frente a dos tumbas, su mirada llena de nostalgia y tristeza. Sonrió irónicamente, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas, que estaban pegadas a su pecho.

-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo,----…---… espero que sus almas estén descansando en el cielo…- alzo su vista que se había vuelto algo húmeda y temblorosa, debido a los recuerdos que tenia de su gran amigo y de su amable hermana. Apretó sus puños fuertemente. No perdonaría al Conde por haberse atrevido a hacerle lo mismo, que le hizo a él, a su amigo.

Cuando destruyo al akuma que contenía el alma de la joven hindú… fue muy doloroso. Le explicaron que al destruirlo, su alma y la de su hermana se salvaban; pero, todavía quedaba el remordimiento. Ya que, en ese momento, frente a él, no se encontraba un akuma. Frente a él, se encontraba su amigo, el cual, había sido engañado de una manera vil y cruel; solo para volver a ver a su hermana mayor. Pensar que había sido capaz de matar a un amigo.

-Debí buscarte aquí desde un principio –dijo con un suave tono Meilin. Allen no se tomo la molestia en girar a verla, ya que sabía que se trataba de ella. El viento soplo llevándose consigo algunas hojas en el suelo, a la par que movía los cabellos de los dos adolescentes. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del albino, Meilin solo suspiro.

-Ya han pasado algunos meses desde ese incidente…- murmuro pesadamente Allen, siendo escuchado claramente por ella. La figura de Allen se reflejo en los ojos llenos de pena de Mei. Todavía no lograba superarlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y llego a su lado, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo miro a Allen. Con su dedo toco el hombro del chico varias veces para llamarle la atención, logrando su cometido. Allen giro lentamente su rostro, observando los orbes violetas de la chica, con un brillo especial en ellas. No se había fijado que Meilin había acercado su rostro al de él, besándole tiernamente la frente.

Las mejillas de Allen se encendieron fuertemente, abriendo más de lo normal sus grisáceos ojos.

La ojimorada separo sus labios del chico, esta vez juntando sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Tengo que estártelo repitiendo a cada rato? –preguntó con ironía y nostalgia- Puedes desahogarte todo los que quieras conmigo, yo nunca me iré de tu lado –ahora eran las mejillas de ella las que adquirieron un tono rosa- se sincero con tus sentimiento, porque…

-Porque para eso están los mejores amigos- completo Walker. Mei sonrió relajada- Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de matarlo… -empezó sin moverse de su posición.

-No seas duro contigo mismo… en realidad no lo mataste, porque no había ningún intento asesino… sabes muy bien que tenias que hacerlo para salvar su alma y la de su hermana…

-Todavía me he es difícil acostumbrarme a eso…

-Allen-chan…- Mei trato decirle algo más, pero Allen no se lo permitió.

-Pero… si quiero ser un buen exorcista, tengo que hacerlo… para salvar las almas de los akumas, con este brazo izquierdo… -apretó su mano izquierda.

-Ese es el espíritu Allen-chan…- susurro en su oído, orgullosa. El hombro de la chica se humedeció- No te sientas mal por haber destruido un cuerpo que fue creado por la tristeza y la desesperación, ese era no era tu amigo Allen-chan. Su alma dejo este mundo desde el momento en que creo a su hermana en un akuma… -le dolía decirle eso, pero tenia que ser realista.

-Lo se…- musito con voz entrecorta el chico- Ya fueron dos veces…

-El alma que se hospeda en el akuma, ya no es libre. Por eso es que sufren… Allen-chan, estoy segura… que la razón por la que Mana-san te pidió que lo destruyeras fue para liberarlo de aquel sufrimiento. Mana-san no podía ver sufrir a su hijo a causa de él, a lo mejor se sentía culpable por no ser mucho mas fuerte y seguir viviendo… por ti…

El silencio reino, Mei separo sus frente, llevando su mano a acariciar la cicatriz del rostro de Allen, prueba de la maldición del padre del mismo.

-Ahora… Allen-chan, después de ver el alma de esa joven ¿entiendes la razón detrás de tu maldición?- el albino se tomo unos minutos para responder esa pregunta, ordenando sus pensamientos, y Meilin fue paciente.

-Sí- contesto firmemente, los rastros de las lágrimas permanecían en su rostro.

-Entonces vive. Vive y lucha por esa razón… - una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios- recuerda las últimas palabras de tu padre…

-_Allen… escucha, Allen..No importa que…nunca… te detengas…Continua caminando, no importa hacia donde. Continúa caminando ¡Allen! Hasta… el día de… tu muerte…_

-Continuar caminando…-recito el muchacho.

-¡Hai! Estas por convertirte en exorcista… y apoyándote en esas palabras, cumplirás con tu objetivo…- No se habían percatado de cuanto duró su conversación, de no haber sido porque ya había oscurecido. Una noche de luna nueva, el cielo solo era iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas.

-Ya ha oscurecido…- dijo Allen mientras limpiaba su húmedo rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Que hermoso…- exclamo embelesada la joven, una idea llego a su mente. Se separo del albino, deshaciéndose de su coleta y recostándose en el césped, con su cabello esparcido en el suelo. Riéndose infantilmente- Ne Allen-chan, quedemos un momento asi… -pidió mientras lo invitaba a recostarse a lado suyo- no sabes cuando podrás contemplar de nuevo el cielo asi… lleno de estrellas…

Las palabras de Meilin eran verdaderas, asi que no se negó y se recostó a su lado. Pero con su cuerpo e lado contrario de Meilin, es decir, Meilin con su cuerpo hacia abajo y Allen hacia arriba, pero con sus cabezas juntas (espero que me haya hecho entender).

El viento nocturno hizo su aparición, acariciando los rostros de ambos amigos. Los mencionados cerraron sus ojos, sintiéndose sumamente relajados. Dejando que todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas sean llevadas por el viento.

-Que bien se siente…- hablo Allen, con los ojos cerrados.

-Jejeje si es cierto… y se siente todavía mejor ¿sabes por que?- le pregunto al chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy compartiendo este momento con mi mejor amigo…- giro su rostro hacia su izquierda, igualmente Allen, halagado por sus palabras. La pelimorada elevo su brazo y estirando dos de sus dedos hacia el peliblanco- Allen-chan… ¿mejores amigos por siempre?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Allen, pero no dudo ni un momento para responderle al instante. También elevando su brazo y sus dos dedos, para entrelazarlos con los de Meilin.

-Si… por siempre…- le contesto con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Meilin también sonrió.

Quedándose por un rato mas en esa posición.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Cross se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa redonda, sobre la cual había un papel escrito y una carta de sobre cerrado. Ya había dejado de lado la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, dedicándose a fumar su cigarrillo. Llenando con el olor a tabaco la habitación. Inhalando y exhalando la nicotina… su rostro impasible como siempre. Encerrándose en sus pensamientos…

-_Las manecillas del reloj han empezado a moverse…_- su ojo se dirigió hacia la ventana, liberando el humo dentro de sus pulmones- _aunque todavía falta para que la profecía se cumpla, ellos no desperdiciaran su tiempo_- pensó analíticamente.

Tomo el papel y lo doblo de tal manera que cupiera dentro del sobre blanco, firmando la parte delantera de este. Su cigarrillo se había terminado, retirándolo de sus labios, y restregándolo contra el cenicero para apagarlo completamente. Su mirada se depositó en el sobre cerrado a lado de la carta que él mismo había escrito…

-Tan molesto como siempre… me pregunto que querrá esta vez…- volvió a tomar asiento, abrió el sobre, sacando varios papeles de este, empezando a leer su contenido. Mientras avanzaba su ceño se fruncía, su cara no denotaba ninguna emoción, pero las manos del General arrugaba el papel conforme avanzaba, haciendo notar que algo le molestaba dentro de su lectura. Sus dientes se apretaban contra si.

Termino de leer.

-Tch. ¿Con que una nueva alumna? Tu vicio por encontrarla no tiene cura… - tiro los papeles a un lado con despreocupación, se llevo las manos detrás de su cuello, inclinándose sobre la sillas- Solo ten en cuenta… si te metes en mi camino…- pensó en la persona que le envió la carta- no dudare en matarte…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Días después…_

-¡¡CORREEEEE!!- ordeno Allen a Meilin, ambos empezaron a correr por todas las calles de India, dejando un rastro de humo atrás de ellos.

-¡¡VUELVAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS!!- un grandote superdesarrollado corría tras ellos, levantando en alto un martillo en señal de amenaza. A su espalda un pequeño grupo- tanto de hombres como de mujeres- igual de matones y gruñones lo seguían. Todos enfurecidos, podíamos compararlos con toros salvajes. La pelimorada y el peliblanco reunieron fuerzas y corrieron lo mas rápido que mas podían, alejándose de sus perseguidores; aun asi, ellos se mantenían a la vista de esa furiosa gente.

-¡¡Allen-chan, por ahí!!- Mei diviso y señalo un callejón oscuro y desolado. Allen tomo la mano de Meilin y la halo rápidamente, metiéndola junto con él en el callejón, muy estrecho diría yo. Entraron lo más que pudieron, incómodos pero entraron. Guardaron silencio y no hicieron movimiento alguno que los delatara. Allen sintió movimiento bajo sus pies, miro hacia la calle y vio como aquellos matones corrieron de largo sin percatarse donde ellos estaban. Pasaron unos segundos y ambos liberaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Resbalando su espalda sobre la pared y quedándose sentados en el suelo.

-50 y 50…- propuso Allen, ojeando un papel en sus manos.

-60 y 40… el Maestro me pidió que comprara el licor…- suspiro pesadamente la chica.

-Esta bien- se miraron a los ojos sin moverse un solo centímetro. Luego, sus cabezas cayeron hacia adelante con un aura azul rodeándolas.

-¿Lo compro y nos vamos a casa?- pregunto la pelimorada, levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del estrecho callejón. Allen repitió la acción.

-Ha…- ambos emprendieron camino a una diferente licorería, ya que a la que normalmente iban… bueno ya saben cuales fueron los resultados. Los dueños de la licorería y su allegados cerraron la cuenta que ambos jóvenes mantenían con ellos ya hartos de que no les pagaban. Les tiraron en cara el hecho de que siempre se endeudaban con las bebidas alcohólicas y ellos no recibían ganancia alguna. Allen y Mei trataron de convencerlos de que esa seria la ultima- sabían la reprimenda que recibirías si su Maestro no tomaba su sagrado y caso vital liquido. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La paciencia de aquella gente llego a su límite y solo podían estar tranquilos al darles una paliza a los más jóvenes.

Bueno eso explica el porque estaban huyendo desesperadamente de esas personas.

-Ne ne Allen-chan ¿Cómo vas con tu brazo izquierdo?- pregunto de repente ella, tratando de sacarle conversa.

-No me quejo. En unos cuantos meses no puedo ser todo un experto, pero si me han servido de mucho como para aprender lo… básico podría decirse…-comentaba el albino.

-Gomen…-se disculpo Meilin- quisiera ayudarte con tu entrenamiento pero yo…

-No te preocupes- le sonrió despreocupado- tu también estas entrenando para volverte mas fuerte, yo estoy bien asi.

-Allen-chan…-dijo denotando agradecimiento en su voz. Entraron a la licorería frente de ellos- guiándose por los distintos licores de exhibición en la venta. Una campanita sonó al empujar la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos al "Bar de Buda"! ¿En que les puedo ayudar? –un señor de extraña apariencia amable salió detrás de una cortina cerca de una mesa con varias copas colgando sobre estas.

-Emm Buenas noches –saludo elegante la chica con una sonrisa tan dulce que derretiría a cualquiera- Etto… ¿Cuál es el mejor licor que tiene?

-¡Oh! ¿Con que una señorita refinada? –jugo el señor tratando de coquetearle, se alejo de ellos un momento yendo hacia la bodega. Allen y Meilin esperaron, hasta que el hombre apareció con una botella empolvada entre las manos, limpiándola- He aquí me distinguida dama lo mejor de nuestra reserva.

-¿Lo mejor?- preguntaron ambos ilusionados.

-Sí, se dice que este vino fue bendecido por el mismo Buda. Hace tiempo este licor escaseaba, ahora el único esta frente a vosotros…- presento colocando la botella, ya limpia, frente a ellos.

-¿Y cuanto cuesta?

-Bueno solo cuesta…- un enorme temblor sacudió la tierra, piedras en algunos edificios cayeron al suelo, los pájaros salieron volando de los arboles. Los niños corrieron horrorizados al regazo de sus madres ante tremendo y terrorífico grito.

-¡¡¿SOLO ESO?!!- grito Meilin, ya que ella era la que tenia que pagar por la bebida alcohólica.

-Pero… por este día te tengo una oferta- se movía de la mesa para colocarse en frente de la chica en son galante- Podrías llevarte este delicioso licor…-susurro sensualmente con su mano tomando de su mentón y acercando sus rostros. Poniendo alerta a Allen- si me haces compañía en- no termino la frase debido a dos puños clavados en su rostro.

-No gracias, soy menor de edad/No gracias, es menor de edad- dijeron al unísono la ojimorada y el ojigris sacándole inmediatamente sus puños de su rostro, mas unos cuantos dientes. El tipo pervertido cayo inconsciente al suelo. Meilin empezó a darle vuelta al local en busca de algún licor barato, por suerte estos tenían su precio debajo de ellos. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y finalmente se rindió tomando el licor que podía pagar con el poco presupuesto que tenia. Lo tomo y dejo el dinero encima de la mesa, donde el vendedor pudiera verlo cuando volviera en sí.

-¿Terminamos?- pregunto Allen, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo al igual que una venita resaltante en la frente.

-Hai- dijo con una sonrisa, después de salir del local libero un sonoro suspiro de cansancio- Mou~ tendré que jugar uno que otro partido de póker… el dinero se me esta acabando.

-Te sigo, yo también necesito pagar algunas deudas que están llegando a su fecha límite.

-¿Are? ¿En serio? ¿Y cual es la que esta más cerca de culminar?

-En dos semanas- Meilin se llevo un dedo a su mentón, asumiendo una pose pensativa.

-Mmmm Con una semana completa de póker, solo con que uno de nosotros juguemos seria suficiente para sobrevivir y pagar parte de nuestras deudas- empezó a contarse los dedos sacando cálculos- entonces eso quería decir que si duplicamos el dinero individualmente para dos semanas nos quedaría el dinero para pagar la cuarta parte de las deudas conjuntas…- los ojos le brillaron con esperanzas- ¡EN ESE CASO SI LOS DOS NOS VAMOS POR DOS SEMANAS, NOS QUITARIAMOS UN GRAN PESO DE ENCIMA!- grito esta de vez llena emoción alzando los brazos.

-Jajaja tienes razón…- concordó contagiándose del entusiasmo de la chica. Meilin lo vio cono ojos llenos de cariño, liberando una risa infantil y ruborizándose.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Eh? ¿Una semana? –Meilin se encontraba parada en frente de Cross, el cual la miraba de reojo y seriamente, sentado en el borde de la ventana.

-Es lo que te tomara de ida, cumplir lo que te dije y volver. Si vas allí es probable que tu sincronización con tu inocencia ascienda.

-Pero ¿Qué hay en ese lugar que me puede ayudar? ¿Por qué no envía también a Allen-chan?- comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-Cuando llegues allí lo sabrás. Y con respecto al estúpido aprendiz, tengo otro lugar en mente para él –con el tiempo Meilin había aprendido a no refutar la mayoría de las órdenes del General. Porque- por más que a su orgullo le doliera- siempre terminaba siendo o haciendo lo que él le decía. A veces odiaba que ese hombre tuviera la razón.

-_Pero no puedo hacer nada mas… es mi superior asi que tengo que acatar sus órdenes…_

-Oh es cierto, tonta aprendiz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El licor que me trajiste se acabo, tráeme otro. Y esta vez que sea uno caro, no como ese vino barato que trajiste- Mei arrugo el ceño y una venita roja apareció en su cabeza- junto con otra caja de cigarrillos- otra venita apareció, tratando de contener su ira apretando sus dientes.

-Esta vez se lo acabo mas rápido… maestro- le dijo con acido en sus palabras. Cross se levanto de su lugar acercándose a la chica, rodeando sus hombros pegándola a él. Provocando que las venitas de Mei se agrandaran.

-Te equivocas, si me hubieras acompañado a tomar de seguro no se hubiera acabado tan rápido y esa porquería de vino que trajiste no hubiera sabido tan mal- le susurro al odio lentamente. Mas ella no se inmuto, es mas su furia crecía.

-¿Qué dice? Si una botella se la toman dos personas… ¡es más que obvio que se iba a acabar todavía más rápido! –se alejo bruscamente de su superior, encarándolo- ¡De paso soy menor de edad! ¡Todavía no puedo tomar una sola gota de alcohol! ¡Además no nos íbamos a endeudar mas con que tome un licor barato UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA!

-Esa inocencia tuya, es lo que me gusta de ti…- una rayo cruzo la cabeza de Meilin, recordando melancólicamente cuando le dijeron aquellas palabras. Su furia se calmo un poco, pero ni bien se calmo para cuando el General le dijo- Ya tienes 16 años, eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha… ¿no quieres por lo menos una copa?

Un volcán dentro de la cabeza de la pelimorada hizo erupción.

-¡¡¿Por lo menos una copa?!!- le gruño liberando su furia al sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa. Y al ser ella mas baja que el pelirrojo, tuvo que halarlo hacia abajo para pegar sus rostros al estilo anime. Sus ojos blancos con enojo y un aura hostil y peligrosa la rodeaban.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No hay solo una copa- la discusión maestro alumna se vio interrumpida por la intervención de una tercera persona, la cual estaba entrando por la puerta con una bolsa llena de víveres en el brazo. Su camisa blanca desgastada y remangada hasta los codos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Maestro? ¿Meilin?- pregunto confundido Walker.

-¡¡Allen-chan, bienvenido!! –La chica se separo del pelirrojo y corrió a abrazarlo al peliblanco.

-Es…toy en…ca…sa…- dijo entrecortadamente ya que la chica no lo dejaba respirar.

-Oye, ya esta morado- aviso Cross.

-¿Eh?- Mei se fijo que las mejillas del chico estaban del color dicho por el General y lo soltó inmediatamente a Allen. Este tomo una gran bocanada de aire- ¡Gomen, Allen-chan!

-Aff…Mei…lin…aff… tu fuer…aff…za…aff…esta…aff…creci…aff…endo –las mejillas de la ojimorada se tornaron rojas, le mostro una sonrisa tonta y se rasco la nuca.

-Jejeje gomen… -Cross no emitió comentario y solo se los quedo viendo- Ne… Allen-chan, parece ser que no podremos ir a jugar póker las dos semanas- conto algo desanimada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Eso es porque _alguien_ me pidió que vaya al bosque-de-no-se-que- una gota cayo en la cabeza de Cross- la ida, lo que tengo que hacer y vuelta de ese lugar es una semana completa, es por eso que solo tendremos una semana de póker.

-No importa- el Allen siniestro surgió de la oscuridad, con ojos negros, cuernos y dientes de sierra- de todas maneras, nos llevaremos todo el dinero.

-Tehehehe –rio Meilin con las mejillas rosas, siempre le causo gracia esa cara de Allen cuando se refería a hacer trampas en los juegos- Allen-chan, si sigues haciendo trampa un día de estos te descubrirán.

-¿Qué dices? No quiero que alguien como tu me diga esas palabras…

-¿Are?- pregunto inocentemente, sobre ella un cuadro decía "Toda una tramposa" y debajo de este una flecha la señalaba. Allen suspiro con cansancio, desapareciendo al instante los cuernos y todo rastro de su ser siniestro.

-Bueno, algo es algo- bostezo- Lo siento pero ya tengo sueño- se fijo como Meilin estaba en iguales condiciones que él al restregarse su mano contra su ojo.

-Creo que yo también- cubrió su boca con su mano y bostezo- Y mucho…

-Oye ¿y mi vino? –pregunto Cross.

-Aguántese hasta mi regreso y ni piense encargárselo a Allen-chan –advirtió protectoramente.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches maestro- se despidió alzando la mano y con un tono de voz amenazador prácticamente diciéndole "no sigas con esto o ya veras", el no le respondió su silencio lo decía todo- Buenas noches, Allen-chan –en cambio a Allen le hablo con tono dulce y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

La imagen de dos sombras sujetándose las manos cruzo en la mente de Cross. Viendo intrigado a los adolescentes.

-_¿Podría ser…?-_pensó atónito, sin darse cuenta que las mejillas de Walker se habían enrojecido levemente, sintiéndose ya acostumbrado a este tipo de afectos por parte de la pelimorada.

-Buenas noches, Meilin- susurro con un extraño tono de voz en él, que nunca antes había sido escuchado por Cross. La joven sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Cada paso siendo observado por Walker, quedándose inmóvil cuando la chica salió por la puerta.

-He de decir que tienes buenos gustos…

-¿Eh?

-Digo no, una chica bien dotada y proporcionada- empezó a hablar haciendo la mímica de dos círculos grandes sobre su pecho masculino. Allen lo capto y su rostro se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¡¡MAESTRO DEJESE DE ESTARSE FIJANDO EN ESAS PARTES DE MEILIN!! –Cross sonrió irónicamente, notando el enojo y un deje de celos en la voz de Allen.

-Tch. Como si es que fuera fácil de obviar…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡¡Pues para algunos si!!

-Bueno lo que digas, después de todo eres un mocoso. Solo una ultima cosa… me da la ligera sensación de que alguien mas puso sus ojos en ella- dicho esto Cross salió de la habitación dejándolo solo a un Walker sonrojado, poco a poco apagando el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Alguien…mas? –se dijo Allen, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(Intermedio)

Emmm bueno lamento no haber dejado un free talk en el cap anterior debido a ke no logre escribirlo y casi lo subo sin el omake jejej gomen… etto pues… poco a poco la gente se ha ido, quedándome con los lectores iniciales. Me imagino que cada uno ha de estar ocupado con sus propios proyectos o están ocupados con su trabajo, cole, estudios etc… pero aunque este fic se quede con un solo lector, no me importa, lo seguiré continuando. ^^ Igual que lo hace Yuun-chan!!

Jejeje creo que a fin de cuentas tenias razón sempai…

Es por eso que tratare de hacerlos mas cortos ¬¬ pero no como en el cap 26 de tu fic que fue DEMASIADO corto para mi gusto. Aunque te entiendo con todo eso del trabajo y la maestría ¡AUN ASI YO KERIA MAS DE MI USA-CHAN!! T_T

Bueno para todos aquellos que me siguen y ojala ke lo hagan hasta el final de esta historia los quiero mucho y les agradezco mucho que me apoyen =D LOS AMO A TODOS!!!

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Dos semanas después…_

La figura de Meilin caminaba por un sendero rodeado de muchas palmeras enormes, pero no las suficientes como cubrirla del sofocante calor. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas debido al pequeño viaje que tuvo que emprender. Pero por el mismo, sus pantalones blancos se encontraban rasgados y con suciedad, su camisa de tirantes roja de igual forma, con pequeñas manchas de sangre ya seca. Su mano izquierda vendada hasta la muñeca con rastros del mismo liquido vital en el vendado. Su cabello en una coleta alta, y una maleta pequeña entre las manos.

-Solo un poco…mas…- hablo con la garganta seca por la falta de agua, y secándose el sudor con la mano. Mientras avanzaba pudo divisar una pequeña casa de cemento, alegrándose internamente. Apresuro el paso contenta de volver a casa, a lado de su mejor amigo. Estaba tan feliz que hasta ya tenia planeado lo que haría con Allen para ganar dinero en póker, en recompensación por haberse demorado dos semanas en vez de una- _aunque primero me gustaría comer mucho…_

Ya estaba en frente de la casa y abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Estoy en-! ¿Are?- fue interrumpida al no encontrar a nadie en la pequeña sala. Y cuando decía nadie se refería a Allen… y a su Maestro- ¿Allen-chan? ¿Maestro?- dejo el maletín a un lado y recorrió la sala, solo encontrándose con un sillón, un tapete… y un martillo- ¿Qué sucedió? –se pregunto de repente asustada. Entro en las pocas habitaciones que había, buscando desesperadamente a los únicos habitantes que deberían estar allí.

Asustada salió de la casa y corrió por lo alrededores con la esperanza de que hubieran salido. Sin importarle que su cuerpo le doliera o que su garganta y estomago gritaran por agua y comida; Meilin no se detendría hasta encontrarlos. No había señal de ellos en el perímetro de la casa. Por lo que tuvo que salir a buscarlos por la ciudad. Preguntando a cada hindú en su paso por el paradero de los dos hombres. Tristemente ninguno pudo decirle donde se encontraban, todos negaban.

-_Allen-chan… ¡¿Dónde estas?!- _las horas pasaban y Mei pudo recorrer casi toda la ciudad en busca del pelirrojo y el peliblanco. Su cuerpo rogaba por descanso y comida pero a ella no le importaba el estado de su cuerpo- _Allen-chan…_- volvió a pensar en el joven y su amable sonrisa, las lagrimas empezaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos. El brillante sol iba siendo opacado por las nubes grises.

Pronto las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, y después de ellas un centenar mas. Mojando las calles y edificios, los hindús que estaban afuera sacaron sus sombrillas, otros por otra parte se metieron dentro de algún local o fueron a buscar una pequeña fuente de protección. Las calles se iban vaciando pero Meilin seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Entro en cada licorería, en cada hotel, en cada salón de juegos. Mas sin embargo… no logro encontrarlos.

-¿Dónde estas, Allen-chan? –era mas que obvio que a ella le preocupaba mas el chico que su propio maestro. Ya se encontraba empapada por la lluvia, retirando la suciedad de su rostro y ropas- Allen-chan…

-_Mucho gusto, yo seré quien te lleve ante el General, me llamo Allen Walker_

-¡…Allen-chan…!- su ceño se fruncía con dolor.

_-¿Somos amigos? – pregunto con algo de temor, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño._

_-Sí…- apretó su mano con ambas manos- y con el paso del tiempo… ¡los mejores!_

Meilin desacelero el paso hasta quedarse quieta, su cuerpo temblaba pero no del frio. Se abrazo a si misma encogiéndose sobre ella, quedando arrodillada en medio de un charco de agua.

_-¡ESTA DECIDIDO! ¡¡Allen-chan además de ser mi ototo, serás mi primer mejor amigo!!- ordeno con entusiasmo._

_-¡Espera! ¡¿No dijiste que pasaría un tiempo hasta ser los mejores amigos?!_

_-Detalles, detalles- le dijo moviendo las manos despreocupadamente- ¡¿Pero no crees que es genial?! ¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Ya tengo un mejor amigo! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Se siente tan bien!_

-¡¡¡ALLEN-CHAN!!!- grito desgarradoramente. Las pocas personas que estaban en la calle giraron y algunas se asustaron por el grito. Viendo a Meilin como si estuviera loca, otros con miedo y muy pocos con pena. Los sollozos de Mei se escuchaban claramente, ni siquiera el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el suelo disimulaba su llanto. El temblor en su cuerpo subió de nivel, se agarro fuertemente sus brazos como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor. Y lo estaba haciendo.

Allen Walker. El chico que había conocido hace ya más de un año. Su compañero de equipo…

Su mejor amigo.

Ya no estaba.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ningún indicio de donde puede estar. Levanto el rostro lentamente, mirando al cielo oscuro, sus pupilas levemente opacas y temblorosas. Las hebras de su cabello se pegaban en su rostro. Dejo de aplicar fuerza a su agarre y sus brazos cayeron secamente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-A…a…llen…cha…chan…- dijo entrecortadamente por su llanto y con gran dolor- Por favor…no…no…me…de…dejes…- ahora todos sus músculos se tensaban y las lagrimas, a pesa de la lluvia, se engrosaron y caían como cascadas- Allen…chan

A lado de Mei, había un bar. Cuyo ventanal daba a la calle, pudiéndose ver claramente a las personas que estaban tomando allí. Entre ellos la mayoría eran hombre, quienes no paraban de ver de forma descarada a la chica, el que estaba mas cerca al vidrio solo pudo silbar de satisfacción.

-Esa muchacha…-dijo, llevándose la copa que tenia en sus manos tomándose de golpe su contenido- no se ve como una mala compañía.

-Hip…tienes-hip razón-hip- comento otro con las mejillas completamente rojas por los efectos del alcohol. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una botella lanzada hacia ellos, golpeo la mejilla del más ebrio, enviando su cara hacia el vidrio, rompiéndolo. El ruido llamo la atención de la pelimorada un poco, giro su rostro encontrándose con el tipo con la cabeza colgando en el ventanal. El fenómeno causo un escándalo entre los que estaban en el local. Y entre tantas cabezas ella pudo distinguir una con cabello largo y rojo. Sus sentidos reaccionaron, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al bar. No le importo que mojara el lugar, tampoco las miradas lascivas que recibía… solo le importaba saber donde esta su Allen-chan.

Llego hasta una mesa apartada. Sobre ella varias botellas ya vacías y algunas tiradas; quienes la ocupaban eran un hombre y una mujer.

-Vaya… fuiste mas rápida de lo que pensé- dijo Cross con un brazo alrededor de una mujer y fumando un cigarrillo- Sinceramente pensé que te iba a tomar un mes, hasta mas –él seguía hablando, pero Meilin no tomo en cuenta lo que le decía, ya que ella solo quería saber de Allen.

-¿Dónde…?- cerro sus puños fuertemente.

-¿Hm?

-¿Dónde…esta…? –con su palma golpeo fuertemente la mesa, derribando las botellas que habían en ella. Con un mirada furiosa y voz exigente Meilin le pregunto- ¡¿Dónde esta Allen-chan?!

-Cálmate –ordeno severamente el General.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme…CUANDO MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA DESAPARECIDO?!!

-Tonta aprendiz. Es por eso que te digo que te calmes… el estúpido aprendiz no esta desaparecido- siguió fumando el tabaco.

-¡¿ENTONCES DONDE ESTA?!- exigió una vez mas la chica con sus dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

-Yendo hacia la Orden Oscura –esas 5 palabras cortaron cualquier otro reclamo de la joven Kanda, manteniendo su mirada violácea sobre su maestro.

-¿La…Orden…Oscura? –repitió inconscientemente, masticando bien las palabras.

-Ha. Decidí que ya era tiempo de deshacerme de ese idiota, es por eso que lo envié allá –sonrió divertido- ya será cosa de ellos encargarse del estúpido aprendiz. Bueno, con todas las misiones que hay allí de seguro servirá para algo ese inútil- Mei no alcanzo a escuchar nada pronunciado por su maestro, solo estaba tratando de juntar en una oración las palabras "Allen-chan" y "Orden Oscura". Se mantuvo pensativa unos minutos, los cuales Cross se tomo para descifrar lo que estaba pensando Meilin. Se esperaba cualquier cosa por parte de ella, sabiendo lo "protectora" -si es que esa era la palabra adecuada- que la ojimorada era con el ojigris. Gritos, pataletas, lágrimas, reclamos. Todo menos… que ella sonriera con aplomo y complacencia.

-Ya veo… entonces Allen-chan ya es un exorcista oficialmente –interpreto el silencio del pelirrojo como una afirmación- Que bueno por Allen-chan, aunque por lo menos hubiera querido celebrarlo.

-No se porque. Pero a pesar de que seas un año mayor que él, lo consientes como si fuera un mocoso de 5 años –Mei lo ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Maestro, no me diga que esta celoso…

-Dejemos en que Allen tiene suerte –se recargo en la silla.

-Suerte... me pregunto si de verdad será eso –dicho esto la joven se retiro del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Necesitaba una buena ducha y buena comida. En su camino la lluvia se detuvo, dejando lugar a la Luna. La cual se reflejo en los ojos de la chica, recordándole al joven Walker- _Allen-chan, trabaja duro…_- una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Regresando con Cross…

-_También tengo que deshacerme de ti Meilin. De seguro "ella" ya te dijo lo que te deparara el futuro… y lo que tienes que hacer para prevenirlo…_- pidió otra ronda para él y su acompañante femenina, volviendo a lo suyo- _Estarás más segura allá que conmigo… no creo que sean capaces de acercase a ti…_

Pero aun asi… el tiempo es lo único que determinara lo que sucederá.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Venecia, Italia_

_Tiempo después de lo sucedido en el anime…._

-¿Por qué tú tienes que venir conmigo, _de nuevo?_- gruño molesto una voz grave.

-Como si yo lo supiera… -suspiro otro con aburrimiento en la voz.

-Tch. Recuerda que si te metes en mi camino no me hare responsable si mueres, moyashi.

-¡ES ALLEN, BAKANDA!

Empecemos desde el principio y hagámoslo corto. Komui había recibido la noticia de que el General Tiedoll, maestro de Kanda, había caído enfermo durante una misión en Venecia –al parecer había cogido un resfriado. Es por eso que decidió enviar a Kanda para que completara la misión por el General; enviándolo también a Allen como ayuda, ya que la misión en si, podría decirse, era algo complicada.

-Como si yo estuviera conforme con esto- dijo el peliblanco en tono pesado y desanimado.

-¿Planes pospuestos, moyashi? –le dice con la clara intención de burlarse de él.

-¡Cállate! –le dedica una mirada furiosa con su rostro rojo como un tomate, pero no tanto por el enojo. Sacándole una sonrisa prepotente a Kanda. Ambos chicos se encontraban en una góndola por uno de los tantos canales de la hermosa Venecia. El buscador era quien remaba la góndola, mientras Allen y Yuu se mantenían sentados a los extremos opuestos del bote esperando llegar a su destino. Los exorcistas de 15 y 18 años respectivamente no podían evitar emanar un aura hostil y precavida, causada por la inconformidad por la compañía de cada uno.

El cielo de la ciudad italiana estaba en su crepúsculo vespertino. Recorrieron más canales, metiéndose en una zona apartada de Venecia. Toma detuvo la góndola en frente de un gran edificio de ladrillos. Walker y Kanda se bajaron de esta y entraron en dicho edificio que en su interior, no se asemejaba a su exterior. Un gran y luminoso candelabro colgaba sobre ellos, iluminando cada rincón del lugar, el piso elegantemente alfombrado. Muebles y sillas de la mejor caoba y que a simple vista se veían cómodos, también por las caras relajadas de las personas que las ocupaban. Los jóvenes se acercaron a la recepción, donde se encontraba una señorita vestida con el uniforme de su cargo y una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos al hotel "Génova", caballeros. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas noches –saludo educado como siempre Allen- ¿Podría decirnos la habitación donde se hospeda Froi Tiedoll?

-Sí, enseguida se lo diré –la veneciana abrió un libro sobre el aparador. Guiándose con su dedo buscando el nombre del artista- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Froi Tiedoll habitación 123! Primer piso a la izquierda hasta el fondo –indico la chica.

-Gracias –Allen giro para encaminarse a la habitación con Kanda, pero este ya se había adelantado- ¡Espera, Kanda! –el peliazul ay se encontraba en el ascensor, por lo que Allen tuvo que dar zancadas para llegar allí, faltaba poco para cerrarse y el peliblanco logro detener la puerta con su mano –¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué planeabas hacer?! ¡¿Hacerme subir las escaleras?!

-No planeo subirme en el mismo ascensor que tu –Allen aprovecho y entro en el ascensor presionando el botón con el numero 1.

-Pues te tengo una noticia…. Ambos estamos en la misma misión, asi que, te guste o no, me subiré en el ascensor –reto Allen, ambos siendo rodeados por una intensa llamarada. Permanecieron asi hasta que el elevador paro abriendo sus puertas, justo en frente había un moreno que quería tomar el aparto.

-Disculpen ¿van hacia arriba o hacia abajo? – pero los exorcistas giraron sus rostros, Allen con su ojo derecho y Kanda con el izquierdo totalmente rojo, resplandeciendo.

-No nos molestes –dijeron en amenaza, el pobre chico cayo al suelo ante tremenda energía oscura, sintiendo inferior que los chicos; por lo que, tuvo que huir despavorido. Después de eso, tomaron el pasillo izquierdo, buscando la habitación 123. La encontraron y entraron en ella. El cuarto era muy refinado, el piso reluciente, una lámpara con velas sin prender como adorno. Un balcón el cual tenía una mesa y su respectiva silla.

-Coff-coff ara, ara. ¿Con eran ustedes Yuu-kun, Allen? –dijo la voz bajita de Tiedoll. El hombre recostado en la amplia cama, tenía una apariencia terrible. Su piel estaba pálida, las mejillas de un fuerte carmín, las notables ojeras debajo de sus cansados ojos. Las gotas de sudor permanecían en su rostro, su frente cubierta por una toalla enrollada y húmeda para bajarle la fiebre. Arropado de pies a cabeza.

-General Tiedoll –profirió sorprendido Allen- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto mientras se acercaba junto con Kanda a lado del General.

-No se preocupen coff-coff, solo es un simple resfriado. Nada porque preocuparse…

-Pero…-insistió el albino.

-De lo que deben preocuparse no es de mí, sino de…

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamo Kanda con la vista hacia el exterior. Tanto Allen como Tiedoll dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mismo lugar, y los ojos del primero se desorbitaron; mas los del segundo no demostraron ni un ápice de sorpresa.

-Ya comenzó coff-coff

-¿Qué comenzó? –cuestionaron Allen y Kanda al mismo tiempo.

-Esa pregunta será respondida, en este momento. Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda, su misión es…- los mencionados escucharon atentamente lo que tenían que hacer.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Plaza San Marcos_

En el frondoso y verdoso jardín que ampliaba la belleza de la Plaza San Marcos, una multitud de gente se iba congregando poco a poco. Que, a pesar de la extraña nevada que se estaba dando, ellos iban metiéndose dentro del gran edificio, acomodándose en las escaleras. Todos iban con un propósito en general. Contemplar y escuchar el solo de violín de una chica pelinegra que todas las tardes tocaba allí. Al principio todos estaban asustados ante los extraños fenómenos que sucedían cada vez que el violín soltaba las notas musicales; pero, eso fue ignorado y reemplazado por la hermosa interpretación musical.

La gente no paraba de llegar, hasta familias ricas llegaban en sus góndolas privadas para escucharla. Iban desde pequeñas familias ya sean ricas o humildes hasta músicos de la región. Estos podían identificar fácilmente la interpretación de la joven. Era la sinfonía #9 en "la" menor de Beethoven, o mejor conocida como Kreutzer.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en la joven que estaba tocando el instrumento que emanaba aquel sonido. Una señorita de estatura no tan alta, piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía, contrastando con su largo cabello negro con ondas al final de este. Sus ropas consistían en tan solo un vestido azul azabache hasta las rodillas, botas negras hasta la pantorrilla y una bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello del frio. No cargaba nada con ella, solo el estuche de su violín. Ni siquiera las partituras de la melodía. Haciéndola ver mas que una profesional al tocar la sinfonía sin partituras. Liberaba un aire de tranquilidad y relajación. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con el violín apoyado en su hombro izquierdo.

Parada afuera del edificio en frente de toda la multitud que la vino a ver, la joven seguía con la melodía. Sin importarle que la nieve la cubriera; aun asi le daba un toque mas sereno.

-Es ella… -señalo Allen desde un lugar apartado de los demás, pero donde se podía ver claramente a la concertista, junto con Kanda. Ambos llevaban una larga capa con capucha, pero Kanda no tenia puesta la capucha.

-Ha –afirmo Kanda, desenfundado la Mugen.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A veces la soledad produce una melodía. Melodía que es transmitida por aquellos que se encuentran en la soledad. Tratando que los demás la escuchen, mandando una señal de ayuda. A pesar de que no logra ser escuchada, la siguen emitiendo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando por fin alguien llega a escucharla y entiende el mensaje? ¿Qué sucederá si aquello que ha sido tu soporte quiere ser arrebatado para que sigas viviendo? ¿Serias capaz de entregarlo o tal vez…?

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

La exorcista solitaria

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(omake)

-¡AYUDENME! –gritaba chibi-Allen corriendo de la Mugen, de pronto cae al suelo y la cara asesina de chibi-Kanda sonríe maliciosamente- ¡NO! ¡NO!- rogaba el chico.

-¡ODIO LAS HABAS! –repitió dirigiendo Mugen hacia la garganta de Allen.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- de repente se despierta y se encuentra sentado en una silla. Todo su alrededor cambio a un salón de clases- ¿Are? Uff solo fue una pesadilla

-¿Una pesadilla? –pregunto chibi-Lenalee girando a verlo, llevando puesto su uniforme escolar.

-¿Lenalee? Buenos días…-bosteza- ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?

-No mucho ya va a comenzar la clase- aviso la chica con una tierna sonrisa, sonrojándolo a Walker.

-Emmm, etto…- no sabia que decirle, sin saber porque estaba tan nervioso. Pero no le duro mucho ya que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Komui-sensei.

-¡BUENOS DIAS CLASE!

-¡BUENOS DIAS KOMUI-SENSEI!- fue el saludo colectivo de todos. Allen decidió olvidar lo que paso, tomando sus libros para atender la clase.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y con respecto al salto de tiempo tan fuerte… fue algo necesario para continuar con la historia que quede claro que no fue por falta de imaginación o de inspiración. Ne no importa sin son duros con respectos a la actitud de Cross… creo que no me salió muy bien… Ano… creo que eso es todo…

OH! CIERTO! ¡BIENVENIDA ARIAN ASAKURA-SAN! Jejeje si bueno tu review como que me dejo algo afectada, pero me imagino que me lo dijiste para mejorar ^^ eso creo T^T Pero que bueno que te guste la historia =D espero verte en cada cap y conocer tu opinión. Y tranquila que los Noah no van a ser obviados, ya que créeme que después te cansaras de verlos y cumplen un papel SUPER importante en la historia.

EL SGTE CAP ES DEDICADO PARA ALGUIEN SUMAMENTE QUERIDA Y ESPECIAL PARA MI!!!

Una ultima cosa antes de decir adiós… tengo el ligero presentimiento que a alguien le va a afectar la relación de Mei y Allen ¿parece que Allen la ve como algo mas que una mejor amiga, verdad? Bueno quédate con la intriga ya que decidí cambiar algunas cositas jejeje

Bueno entonces nos vemos en el sgte cap!!


	13. La exorcista solitaria

13ava noche- La exorcista solitaria

-Es ella- dijo Allen desde la terraza de uno de los edificios.

-Ha- afirmo Kanda tomando el mango de su Mugen. Sus cabellos se ondearon por la corriente fría producida por la repentina y extraña nevada, llevándose consigo algunos copos de nieve sobre sus cabezas y hombros.

-Pero… todavía no hay nada fuera de lo normal- noto el peliblanco, observando cautelosa y minuciosamente el área que cubría al gente y sus alrededores.

-¿Una nevada en pleno verano no te parece fuera de lo normal, estúpido moyashi?- pregunto el pelizaul con los ojos semiabiertos y en blanco.

-¡Es Allen! Es cierto… no hay nada fuera de lo normal que alguien como tú, que tiene un diminuto cerebro, no logre recordar un nombre- contraatacó el peliblanco con una venita en la frente y voz sarcástica.

-Tch. Esas son palabras muy fuertes para un pequeño moyashi como tú- mientras peleaban la fuerza del movimientos provoco que algunas ramas de un enorme árbol sobre sus cabezas se empezaran a mover bruscamente.

-Yo digo que tus insultos van acorde con tu nivel de inteligencia BaKanda- sus ojos se volvieron blancos de furia- uno muy bajo.

-Atrévete a repetir eso Moya-sin embargo, la oración no fue terminada debido a que a ambos exorcistas les había caído un montón de nieve sobre sus cabezas, cubriendo parcialmente sus cuerpos. Allen sacudió su cabeza dispersando la nieve que la cubría, a al vez que tomaba bocanadas de aire. Por otro lado, el enojo de Kanda era tal que hizo que su temperatura subiera y derritiera la nieve a su alrededor.

-Kgghh-Allen contuvo su risa al llevar una de sus manos a su boca. Una venita salio en la frente de Kanda.

-¡¡TEME-MOYASHI!! ¡¡EL MALDITO FRIO SE COLARA EN MIS HUESOS!!- Kanda desenfundo su espada y ataco a Allen, pero este se defendió colocando su brazo izquierdo entre la espada…y su cuello.

-Ten en cuenta que todo esto empezó por tu culpa BaKanda- se defendió Allen.

* * *

Volviendo al acto musical, en estos momentos se estaba suscitando una lluvia de rosas, entre blancas, rosadas, y rojas. Todas cayendo hacia la joven que era el centro de atención de todos los espectadores. La pelinegra dio una ultima reverencia hacia al frente, y en el piso cayo una rosa roja, se inclino un poco y la tomo teniendo cuidado con las espinas. Elevo su cuerpo a la par con la rosa a su rostro, aspirando su aroma y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Varios silbidos de los más jóvenes se empezaron a escuchar. Animándola a que continuara con la otra parte del concierto. Con el cerquillo cubriendo parte de su mirada, la joven observo a su público, ahora esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica. Metió la rosa en la ancha manga de su vestido, tomo de nuevo su violín empezando con otra melodía. Esta era una mas tranquila, a la vez que ninguno del público había escuchado alguna vez. Notándose que era una composición creada por la misma muchacha. Algunos niños se separaron de sus madres, corriendo hacia la joven y sentarse frente a la joven.

Ella abrió sus parpados, revelando unos grandes y levemente opacados ojos ámbar. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los niños, los cuales la vieron con los ojos llenos de admiración y curiosidad, junto con una sonrisa en el rostro. La pelinegra esbozo una pequeña sonrisa poniéndole mas empeño a tocar el instrumento, moviendo sutilmente su cuerpo al son de la música.

Súbitamente, la melodía empezó a resonar mas allá del área que solía hacerlo, llegando a escondidos rincones de Venecia. Unos vagabundos dentro de un callejón oscuro, empezaron a reaccionar ante el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Elevaron su mirada hacia la dirección donde provenía dicho sonido, sus ojos se colorearon de rojos. Se pusieron de pie para encaminarse hacia la plaza San Marcos.

* * *

_-¿Otra vez nos tenemos que ir de aquí?-pregunto la voz infantil de una pequeña niña. Se encontraba en una casa lo suficientemente en buenas condiciones como dar techo a la niña y al adulto que la acompañaba._

_-Sí- respondió el adulto cerrando la maleta de viaje sobre la cama._

_-Pero…yo…pensé que…-hablo entrecortadamente la pequeña ya que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Apretando sus manitas y agachando su cabeza para que no la viera llorar. De repente sintió una suave mano sobre su cabeza empujándola para apoyar su frente en el hombro del adulto._

_-Perdóname…-murmura arrepentida- perdóname por no permitirte que crezcas como una niña normal. Pero, no podemos hacer mas… si continuamos aquí lo único que traeremos seria desgracia para el pueblo- la niña arrugo fuertemente la tela que cubría los hombros de la mujer._

_-¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué tenemos que huir?!...¡¿Por qué nos persiguen?!...¡¿Por qué nos persiguen, mama?!_

_-No lo se. Pero tenemos que hacer lo correcto, hay que seguir trabajando duro… a pesar de que cambiemos de casa ¿seguiremos trabajando juntas, verdad?- le pregunto abrazándola fuertemente contra ella. Espero unos minutos hasta que la menor se calmo y retirara sus lágrimas, y con sus manitas en sus ojos ella le contesto:_

_-Si, prometo que voy a ayudar mucho a mama. Daré lo mejor de mí- levanto su mirada clavándolas en la de la mujer. Ella acerco su mano a su frente y removió los pelos que la cubrían para después plantarle un beso maternal en ellos._

_-Me alegro… pero por favor no te esfuerces mas de lo que puedes- rogó la pelicafe conociendo lo testaruda que era la niña._

_-Pero tengo que ayudar en todo a mama… no me gusta ver a mama trabajando tan duro y que yo este descansando, no me gusta sentirme como una inútil._

_-Me gusta que mi pequeña quiera ayudar… pero a quien en verdad debes ayudar sin importar cuan cansadas estés, no es a mi…. _

_-¿Entonces a quien mama? Dime…_

_-Solo tu sabes esa respuesta…_

_-No entiendo…-confeso la niña con expresión de confusión en su rostro. La mujer solo sonrío._

_-Lo sabrás a su momento…- la pequeña pelinegra trato de descubrir lo que su madre trataba de decirle, sin embargo, sintió como sus parpados se volvían pesados. Trataba de que no se cerraran para seguir hablando con su madre. La pelicafe acomodo a la pequeña en su regazo de tal manera pudiera cobijarla con su calor corporal en aquella fría noche. El calor que le proporcionaba a su hija permitió que ella se acurrucara mejor y le permitiera conciliar el sueño._

_-Te quiero…mucho…mama…-murmuro la niña antes de caer completamente rendida ante el sueño._

_-Yo también te amo hija…_

* * *

-Ne ne onee-chan ¿puedes tocar otra? –la voz de un niño interrumpiendo el repentino recuerdo de la joven. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el niño que tímidamente le pedía que tocara otra sonata. Sin embargo sus sentidos se agudizaron. Tomo al niño entre sus brazos cubriéndole fervientemente con su cuerpo y rodando por el suelo. A los milisegundos el lugar donde los dos se encontraban había explotado. Sucesivamente los gritos de terror de toda al gente, voces agudas gritaban nombres. La pelinegra giro el rostro para encontrarse con una escena que le recorrió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Un pequeño grupo de niños se encontraban en el suelo totalmente lastimados. Estrellas negras empezaban a cubrir sus cuerpos. Todos tenían derramaban lagrimas de sus ojos y liberaban llantos de dolor. Sus madres y padres corrieron a socorrerlos. Ella los veía llena de arrepentimiento, pena y dolor, la madre del niño en sus brazos corrió hacia ella y se lo arrebato de sus brazos. Mientras ella observaba como los niños se convertían en polvo en los brazos de sus padres, la mujer a su lado revisaba si no había ninguna herida en su hijo.

La concertista apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Los gritos seguían subiendo de volumen. De la organizada multitud en tan solo unos segundos paso a ser todo un caos. Varias personas corrían por todos lados buscando refugio, chocándose entre si y cayendo al suelo. Las otras personas que huían por las góndolas se les hacia complicada la huía, ya que algunas personas se subían en las góndolas para escapar con ellos; sin embargo los dueños de las canoas italianas no se los permitían, y los empujaban del transporte obligándolos a caer en el agua. Los gritos de auxilio no se esperaron a ser escuchados. Era fácil de deducir quienes eran los causantes de este desorden.

Akumas.

Los akumas de nivel 1 lanzaban sus misiles a cada humano que se les cruzaba por el camino. Ella seguía sobre sus piernas, las cuales no les respondían, ya que si bien había presenciado antes esa escena; nunca se había visto involucrada en una. Una sombra cubrió la de ella, giro lentamente y se encontró con la muerte en persona. Un akuma sonriendo malévolamente, dirigió todos sus misiles hacia al muchacha, que lo observaba con las pupilas opacas y la figura del akuma reflejadas en ella. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue…:

-_Alguien…sálveme por favor…mama_-cerro fuertemente sus ojos recordando la figura de su madre en su mente, sonriéndole cariñosamente. El sonido de algo filoso cortando algo duro se escucho. Tan solo tomaron unos segundos para que estallara una explosión. La fuerza del viento era grande, moviendo sus ropas y llevándose la bufanda que la cubría, al mismo tiempo que movía sus ondulados cabellos. Lo raro fue que… al escucharse la explosión tan cerca de ella, se le hizo raro que no haya salido volando por el suelo. El temblor en su cuerpo no desaparecía, y cautelosamente abrió los ojos. El calor de la explosión todavía se sentía a su alrededor junto con pequeñas cenizas que querían entrar a sus grandes ojos. Pero no llegaron siquiera a tocarlos, ya que una manta, que, ondeada por el viento impidió el suceso.

-Tch…-escucho la muchacha, confundida por la aparición de aquella manta que la cubrió. Elevo lentamente su vista, encontrándose con un muchacho de piel blanca, largo cabello azul amarrado en una coleta alta. El viento movía las mechas a cada lado de su rostro. Siguió recorriendo el rostro. Clavando su mirada ambarina en los ojos cafés oscuros del muchacho.

La ráfaga de viento acaricio suavemente los cabellos oscuros, pero no deshizo la conexión entre café y ámbar. La muchacha por unos instantes sintió como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, solo quedando ella y el chico frente a ella. Un sentimiento de nostalgia casi familiar invadió su ser. Kanda –podría decirse- se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Ver aquellos ojos casi color miel, lleno su cuerpo de una sensación relajante; y como a la pelinegra, también se sintió familiarizado con aquella mirada destellante. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos todavía reaccionaba; aun así, Kanda observo una extraña figura reflejados en los orbes de la desconocida, y fueron los instintos del samurai los que rompieron el momento. Dando un giro de 180º sobre su rodilla siendo impulsado con su pie, realizo un corto limpio y horizontalmente a un nivel 2. Otra explosión di su lugar esta vez empujando a ambos adolescentes.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!- grito la muchacha impulsada por la fuerza de la explosión. Abrió los ojos- los cuales había cerrado instintivamente- su salvador había desaparecido de su frente solo quedando el humo, el cual fuer esparcido por el cuerpo de otro akuma nivel 2, acercándose velozmente a ella para matarla.

-¡¡MUERE!! –preparo sus armas para atravesarla. Repentinamente un brazo rodeo su cintura, juntándola a un cuerpo y siendo rodeada por una capa blanca.

-¡¡EDGE END!!- un brazo negro y con garras filudas apareció a su lado destruyendo al akuma- ¡¡Sujétate fuerte!! –le dijo, rápidamente ella rodeo el cuello del peliblanco con ambos brazos, mientras que Allen paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus rodillas, tomando fuerza con sus piernas se impulso hacia atrás, alejándose del akuma que había aniquilado. Arrastro los pies en la tierra para no caerse.

-_¿Quién es esta gente? ¿Y por que pueden matar a esos monstruos?- _se preguntaba la pelinegra que había presenciado todo el acontecimiento. Sintió como el cuerpo Allen se tensaba. Levanto el rostro con los ojos blancos de furia y una venita resaltante en su frente.

-¡¡DEMONIOS, KANDA!! ¡¿POR QUE NO TE LA LLEVASTE CONTIGO?! ¡PUDO HABER MUERTO! –reclamo el peliblanco a Kanda, quien estaba atravesando unos cuantos akumas con sus insectos del infierno. Libre del estorbo se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Allen y le dijo:

-Tch… como si fuera mi trabajo salvar a los estorbos…

-_Estorbos…-_pensó ligeramente lastimada la muchacha, agachando su cabeza y escondiendo su mirada.

-¡¡No podemos dejarla morir, usuaria o no sigue siendo humana!!- aquella palabra confundió a la muchacha.

-_¿Usuaria? _¿Quiénes son?- hablo finalmente la joven, mirando a los dos exorcistas con firmeza- ¿Por qué son capaces de destruir a esas cosas?- ambos chicos giraron a verla, Kanda solo de reojo, ella solo miraba fijamente al samurai como si quisiera que el le contestara.

-Somos exorcistas de la Orden Oscura, solo eso te podemos decir hasta ahora, ya que no es el momento adecuado para responder tus preguntas

-¿Qué es lo que buscan esas cosas?

-A ti- contesto secamente Yuu. Dejando consternada a la pelinegra.

-¿A…mi? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué esos monstruos siempre me están persiguiendo?!- reclamo enojada soltándose de los brazos de Allen, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia Kanda. Mandándole una mirada con exigencia.

-Talvez sea por lo que siempre llevas contigo…- contesto Allen en lugar de Kanda.

-¿Lo que llevo conmigo? –repitió la chica girándose para verlo dudosa. Analizando lo que le quería decir, dándose cuenta de que…abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡Es imposible!

-Es lo más probable…

-Aquí vienen…-anuncio Kanda tomando su posición para atacar, sin despegar la vista del frente. Allen tomo el hombro de la chica halándola hacia atrás y colocándose él enfrente de ella.

-Mantente cerca de no- de mí- se corrigió Allen a sabiendas de que Kanda le importaba un comino lo que le sucediera a ella o no- Nuestro deber es protegerte…no podemos permitir que algo te pase…

-Habla por ti…- contesto Kanda. Allen no tomo en cuenta el comentario y analizo la situación. Al notar la gran cantidad de akumas que se avecinaban agarro la muñeca de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, brillando intensamente de verde-inocencia. Transformando su brazo en su espada de exorcismo.

-¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!- grito cubriéndose con su capa blanca. La joven se quedo atónita al ver como el brazo del peliblanco desapareció al convertirla en una espada. Todo era tan extraño y escalofriante para ella.

-_Esas cosas me persiguen a mi y buscan mi…mi…_- pensó ella observando la pelea entre los exorcistas y los akumas. Su cuerpo temblaba con solo ver como los dos chicos cortaban o atravesaban a los akumas, notándose el agotamiento debido a su agitada respiración. Y como Allen le había dicho, la estaban protegiendo. A ella. Ni siquiera los había visto alguna vez en su miserable vida. Eran unos totales desconocidos- ¿_Por que arriesgan su vida por alguien que no conocen?_

Un cuerpo volando a su lado, se estrello contra la pared atrás de ella. Giro su rostro y vio al exorcista peliazul con heridas en su rostro y cuerpo los escombros de la pared caían sobre él, se mantenía de rodillas apoyado por su espada clavada en el suelo. Al verlo en ese estado, ella no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y corrió a su lado.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –pregunto agarrando su hombro para enderezarlo. Hilos de sangre caían de su cabeza bordeando el contorno de su rostro.

-Maldición… -profirió, tratando de levantarse, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

-¡No te levantes! ¡Estas herido! _¿Por qué me preocupo por alguien como él?_-Kanda quito bruscamente su mano de su hombro y se levanto. Su habilidad regenerativa empezó a actuar, rodeando las partes lastimadas. Dejando todavía mas atónita a la muchacha- ¿Cómo…?

Kanda se levanto y avanzo a seguir aniquilando los akumas. La pelinegra seguía sumergida en su asombro. Todavía no entendía de donde ellos sacaban esa energía para seguir luchando. Se fijo que en el campo de batalla se encontraba sus cosas. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salio corriendo hacia ellas para que no las destruyeran. Su presencia moviéndose, llamo la atención de los exorcistas. Allen se asombro de la elegante agilidad de la muchacha al moverse minuciosamente entre los akumas. Con algunos tropezones llego hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Lo primero que tomo fue su violín, abrazándolo desesperadamente contra su pecho, tratando de buscar con la mirada el estuche de este. No le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero no iba permitir que su único recuerdo fuera destruido.

-¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!! –advirtió Allen desesperado. Todo fue en cámara lenta. Ella dirigiendo su rostro hacia Allen, el cual corría lo mas que le daban sus piernas, y encima de ella una sombra. Proveniente de un akuma con enormes manos, levantando una para aplastarla. Sus pupilas temblaban, y esta vez ni Allen ni Kanda llegarían para salvarla. Nadie lograría salvarla. Pego lo más que pudo el violín a su pecho y cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejando salir pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

-_… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!..._-pensó desesperada. La mano ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero nunca llego, ni siquiera a rozarla. Una destellante luz verde rodeo a la muchacha, cegando por unos segundos a Allen y Kanda. Abrieron sus ojos lentamente contemplando sorprendidos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un escudo verde transparente rodeaba la figura de la pelinegra, electrocutando la enorme mano del akuma, haciéndolo retroceder. La joven abrió un ojo, para después abrirlo totalmente al ver lo que la estaba rodeando. Sintió una extraña calidez en su cuerpo, se fijo en su violín el cual brillaba intensamente. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, muchas cosas querían entrar en su cabeza pero no era posible. El suelo bajo ella se sacudía levemente. Las enormes manos asesinas del akuma golpeaban fuertemente el escudo que la protegía, varias ondas se extendían en el escudo por el choque de materia oscura contra inocencia.

-¡¡¡GGGGROOOOAAAAA!!! –el akuma fue cortado en dos, destruyéndose. Kanda todavía tenía su cuerpo levemente inclinado tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le pedían. Una vez recogido el suficiente aire volvió al ataque.

_-Pero tengo que ayudar en todo a mama… no me gusta ver a mama trabajando tan duro y que yo este descansando, no me gusta sentirme como una inútil._

-_¿Por qué?..._- Allen deja a su paso rastros de akumas eliminados- _¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- _los insectos del infierno volaron sobre su cabeza atravesando mas akumas. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, pero para ella parecía que el haba tomado una eternidad. La nieve que había cubierto la Plaza San Marcos termino siendo charcos de agua, las gotas de agua caían de las hojas de las flores que adornaban el lugar. Algunos charcos reflejaban la pelea. Algunos peldaños que había allí estaban rotos, el mármol de la calle se encontraba en igual estado.

El peliblanco y el peliazul seguían metidos en sus respectivas peleas. Hasta que otra enorme sombra sobre sus cabezas apareció. Ambos abrieron sus ojos más de lo normal cuando un mal presentimiento recorrió sus cuerpos.

-Tiene que ser una broma…-se quejo Yuu, la luz azul rodeo a Mugen reparando los daños en esta.

-¿Fue capaz de llamar a tantos akumas?- se pregunto asombrado Allen. Un akuma lanzo su ataque, dando en los pies del muchacho, obligándolo a dar un salto para retroceder. Como resultado, él y Kanda quedaron espalda con espalda- Esto se esta volviendo mas complicado.

-¿Te rindes, moyashi? Si es así, entonces quédate sentado y observa como se hace este trabajo.

-Ni lo creas. Son demasiados akumas para que alguien tan bruto como tú los pueda manejar, lo que más me preocupa es ella. No sabemos cuento tiempo durara ese escudo que la protege.

-¿Y eso que? Mientras siga allí, no hay problema- arrastro un pie hacia un lado, girando su cuerpo discretamente. Allen imito la misma acción pero hacia el lado contrario, pendientes de cualquier movimiento.

-¡Tan odioso como siempre! – lanzo un único ataque terminando con dos akumas que se acercaron.

-¡Tan molesto como siempre!- clavo Mugen en el centro de otro akuma y elevo la espada. Volvieron a juntar sus espadas. Seguían utilizando esa posición para cubrir la retaguardia de cada uno. Los minutos pasaban y parecía que nunca se iban a acabar. La pelinegra los observaba desde su protección.

-_Ellos siguen luchando…no paran, no huyen, cada vez que caen vuelven a levantarse… una y otra y otra vez… ¿acaso no saben lo que es darse por vencidos?_- ante tales pensamientos, el violín empezaba a reaccionar, dando pequeñas palpitaciones. La chica lo miro sintiéndose hipnotizada, o llevada a otro mundo. Parpadeo… y el escenario era totalmente diferente.

Era un paisaje abierto. Iluminado por la luz de la Luna y las centellantes estrellas. El suelo, toda una planicie verde con varios pinos. El viento bailaba lenta y suavemente en el lugar, moviendo delicadamente las hojas de los árboles y el césped. El suave sonido de un violín viajo a través del viento. La figura de la joven se encontraba traslucida, pero aun así el viento parecía que moviera sus largos cabellos ondulados. Parpadeo rápidamente reconociendo aquel sonido tan familiar para ella. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de buscar su procedencia, corrió hacia una colina frente a ella; llegando a la cima pudo observar el paisaje en su esplendor. Del otro lado de la colina se encontraba un enorme lago.

-_Este lugar es…_- al pie del lago una mujer alta tocaba el violín con los ojos cerrados. Su imagen reflejada en el lago junto el firmamento oscuro. Atrás de ella se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada en el césped con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándolos, observando admirada a la mujer- _Soy yo… entonces ella es…_

La melodía iba bajando de tono hasta que ceso, la mujer quito el violín de su hombro y ladeo el rostro mostrando unos brillantes ojos amarillos semi-cubiertos por las largas y rizadas pestañas.

-_Mama…_- dijo la chica, sin ser escuchadas por su yo pasado y su madre. La niña aplaudía emocionada con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su rostro, sonrisa que contagio a su madre. Esta giro totalmente su cuerpo y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso sus pulmones se detuvieron por unos milisegundos, causándole un pequeño paro respiratorio a la mujer. Agarro fuertemente su pecho y empezó a toser, inclinando su cuerpo llevándola a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-¡¡MAMA!! _¡¡MAMA!!- _gritaron la niña y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo. La última corrió a lado de su yo pasado colocándose a los costados de la mujer. Ambas pusieron una mano en la espalda de la ojiamarilla. Cuando esta levanto su cuerpo, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y dicho liquido rojizo manchaba sus manos.

-¡¡MAMI!! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¡MAMI!!- lacrimales se acumulaban en los ojos de la niña y una expresión de preocupación, temor y dolor relucía en su rostro. Sin embargo la mujer solo le enseño una sonrisa maternal.

-Estoy…bien… solo es una pequeña tos… ya se me pasara…

-¡¡No me mientas mama!! ¡Sino no botarías sangre!- la mayor de las pelinegras solo se quedo observando la escena, a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada; después de todo, ella ya lo había vivido.

-No estoy mintiendo- se acomodo mejor en sus piernas, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la sangre que caía de sus labios- ¿Ves? ya no hay sangre… y para demostrarte que estoy bien…- se levanto y lavo sus manos ensangrentadas en el lago, sacudiéndolas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el violín-…Creo que ya se como terminar la melodía que estabas componiendo…

-¡Espera mama! ¡Tienes que descansar!- la niña corrió y aferro sus pequeñas manos en las faldas de sus madre- Otro día, me enseñaras esa melodía, pero por hoy descansa… por favor…

-Descansare en cuanto escuches lo que tengo para ti… no dejare que una simple tos me derrumbe… y aunque caiga, yo me seguiré levantando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida la niña.

-Porque si no lo sigo intentando… nunca seré capaz de cumplir mi cometido. Escúchame hija, escucha atentamente, y espero que me entiendas… cuando veas que algo es imposible o que esta fuera de tu alcance… no te rindas, da lo mejor de ti… no caigas por algo que tu puedes lograr

-Pero mama… ¿y si caigo muchas veces?

-Otra vez…

-¿Eh?

-Levántate otra vez… si 10 veces te caes, pues 10 veces volverás a levantarte. Y si hay algo que sabes hacer mejor es no rendirte…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te he visto… eres muy testaruda.

-Mama… siempre se levanta una y otra vez… ¿verdad?

-Si- afirmo ella.

-¡Yo quiero ser como mama! ¡Yo también quiero aprender a decir "otra vez"!

-Jajaja no es solo decir "otra vez" y ya… tienes que hacerlo…- le explico. La pelinegra mayor abrió poco a poco sus ojos, entendiendo el significado de las palabras de su madre y también el de su recuerdo. Su yo de hace varios años se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, la miro a su madre dubitativa.

-Mama ¿puedes enseñarme a levantarte otra vez?- absurda pregunta han de pensar algunos, pero la madre de la niña entendió lo que quiso preguntarle. Le sonrío y se levanto una vez mas, tomo el violín y…

-Recuerda esta melodía… después de todo es para ti…- todo el paisaje empezó a volverse borroso, pero la pelinegra no pareció alterarse por eso, aun así solo podía escucharse la melodía que se desprendía del violín, incluso cuando todo alrededor de ella se volvió blanco. Sus cabellos se movían suavemente, dejándose llevar por la melodía, atrás de ella un punto destellante se destaco. Ella lo noto y sus pies se movieron solos. Ya en frente de dicho punto, pudo distinguirlo… era su violín.

El violín brillaba intensamente, como diciéndole "tócame"

Una lagrima cayo en las cuerdas del instrumento. Proveniente de la muchacha…

-_Creo que todavía me falta mucho para ser como tú mama_- su voz hacia eco- _pero… si hay algo que aprendí esa noche…_- envolvió con sus brazos el violín abrazándolo contra su pecho. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro. El violín reacciono ante los sentimientos de la muchacha, llevándola de vuelta a la realidad. Donde los exorcistas se veían rodeados por incontables akumas; ellos respiraban agitadamente y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde solo para mantenerse en pie.

-¡Maldición!- espetaron los dos. Todos los akumas decidieron lanzarse sobre Allen y Kanda para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos. Pero sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos bandos esperaba. O más bien no esperaban escuchar algo en tal situación.

La suave y lenta melodía de un violín.

Con una rápida ojeada, Kanda y Allen echaron un vistazo a la fuente del sonido. Era la pelinegra. La energía verde que formaba el escudo empezó a girar alrededor de ella al compás del sonido. Que, mientras avanzaba el sonido, el escudo se alargo y se hizo mas fino dándole la forma de un remolino, dentro de él esta la pelinegra.

-¡¡¡¡¡GGRROOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!- el aullido doloroso de los akumas se escucho tras los exorcistas, estos giraron sincronizadamente sus rostro. Observando que los akumas tapaban sus oídos, que al parecer les afectaba a ellos, emitiendo quejidos de molestia y dolor.

-Este es…su poder…- dijo el peliblanco retornando su mirada grisácea hacia la muchacha. Kanda miro de reojo la figura de la muchacha, la energía del escudo brillaba mas rápido, dejando pequeños rastros brillantes, proporcionándole un toque casi mágico al rostro de la muchacha, cosa que se reflejaba en la pupila oscura del peliazul. La fuerza centrifuga del remolino movía suavemente los cabellos de la chica junto con sus ropas.

-_Así que ya es hora de estrenar…_-el remolino acelero la rapidez con la que giraba-_ mi composición musical completa…_- el remolino exploto. Ocasionando que toda el área se iluminara, y un pequeño halo de luz elevándose al cielo.

Desde el ventanal del hotel, el resplandor que se extendía en la Plaza San Marcos se reflejaba en los lentos del General Tiedoll.

-Parece ser que Dios escogió a otro artista mas…-dijo sonándose su nariz con un pañuelo.

De regreso con los exorcistas, ambos habían cubiertos sus ojos para evitar daño alguno que hubiera provocado tal explosión. Allen abrió sus parpados hasta la mitad para cerciorarse de lo que estuviera sucediendo. Sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron completamente al ver a la joven violinista. Los restos del remolino se habían convertido en grandes pentagramas con notas musicales en ellos; los cuales, flotaban alrededor de la muchacha ondeándose como si de banderas se trataran. Una enorme sombra paso sobre sus cabezas, los akumas volaban rápidamente hacia ella…

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- grito Allen, por la gran horda de akumas dirigidos hacia ella. Sin embargo la chica no pareció ser afectada por el peligro frente a ella. Para ella, todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Preparo de nuevo su violín, ejecuto el sonido de un sol mayor, liberando ondas de sonido que detuvieron tanto como los pentagramas como a los akumas. Después siguió un do, la, fa menor, mi, re, sol, el cual movió los pentagramas, envolviéndose alrededor de los inmóviles akumas. Termino con un la menor, devolviendo el tiempo a su lugar.

Gracias a los sentidos agudos de Kanda, pudo observar como la muchacha había envuelto un buen número de akumas con tan solo 4 pentagramas. Ella pauso por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a tocar su violín, provocando que los pentagramas giraran creando su propia melodía, la cual complementaba la de la joven. A medida que las ondas musicales tocadas por la pelinegra avanzaban, la rapidez con la que giraban los pentagramas incrementaba, a la par que un color gris oscuro reemplazaba el verdoso del pentagrama. Kanda se fijo que ahora el pentagrama ya no era un pentagrama. Eran tornados. Parecidos al Enbu Kirikaze de Lenalee.

Lo diferente es que dichos tornados todavía liberaban el sonido de las notas en el antiguo pentagrama.

Los akumas dentro del tornado fueron destruidos.

Allen que hacia pocos segundos reacciono, contemplo el ataque de la muchacha.

-Increíble…

-Otro más en el montón de idiotas…-dijeron Allen y Kanda respectivamente. La violinista seguía tocando su composición, esta vez varios pentagramas salían de su violín dirigiéndose hacia un único punto. Los akumas. Que debido a las ondas sonoras del violín, sus movimientos se vieron afectados, prácticamente inmovilizando sus ataques o cualquier intento de moverse. Ambos jóvenes se movilizaron lejos de los akumas que rápidamente empezaban a ser destruidos por los ataques de la más joven. Varias explosiones daban su lugar, opacando ligeramente el sonido del instrumento.

Quedaban ya un insignificante número de akumas. La pelinegra estaba rebasando su límite, se veía cansada. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo poder. El sonido se detuvo abruptamente, y ella cayó en sus rodillas y finalmente todo su cuerpo colapso en el suelo.

-Toda…vía… yo… no… puedo…- los akumas volvían a acercarse a ella a matarla. No llegaron a ella. Sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y su cuerpo moverse. Elevo su mirada encontrándose con el perfil del samurai-Tu…- Kanda se alejo de los akumas mientras que Allen se encargo de destruirlos. La dejo en el suelo, mirándola un momento. La chica todavía tenía su mirada ambarina sobre él, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse- _¿Qué me sucede?..._

-_Esos ojos…_-pensó Kanda llegando un sentimiento de nostalgia muy fuerte.

-_¿Por qué me siento tan nostálgica cuando estoy cerca de él? ¿Quién es?_- algo en los ojos la llamaba, algo en su interior se despertaba con aquellos ojos café sobre ella. Kanda volvió a romper la conexión entre ellos. Dirigiéndose a la pelea. La chica todavía había quedado anonadada, le tomo unos minutos para volver en si. Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro para recobrar sus sentidos. Los exorcistas ya se habían ocupado del resto de akumas que quedaron. Dejando a uno enorme, que con un corte de la espada de Kanda y la de Allen fue aniquilado. Ambos quedaron de frente a la explosión moviendo sus cabellos hacia atrás. Viéndose poderosos en los ojos ámbar de la chica.

-Al fin acabamos con ellos…-suspiro cansado el peliblanco. Kanda permaneció callado- Creo que podemos llevárnosla a la Orden…

-_¡¿LLEVARME A DONDE?!_- se pregunto asustada la chica que se había acoplado fuerzas para levantarse, sosteniendo su brazo derecho lastimado en el cual todavía cargaba su violín.

-Todo esto por una enana…-dijo finalmente el samurai.

-Al General no le gustaría que te refirieras así de quien seria tu futura compañera…-le dijo Allen.

-Como si me importara…-ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Grande fue sorpresa fue que…

Ella ya no estaba.

Ambos pusieron sus ojos en blanco. La diferencia era que los de Kanda estaban semi cerrados gracias su ceño fruncido por la furia, una venita adornaba su sien. Los de Allen en cambio estaban abiertos con sorpresa. Un corriente de viento corrió en el lugar donde Kanda la había puesto, llevándose consigo tierra.

¡SPLASH!

Kanda y Allen miaron hacia un canal en donde encontraron a la muchacha. La cual había saltado dentro de una góndola abandonada, impulsándose de nuevo y dando un giro volvió a tocar tierra. Ya asegurada en tierra ladeo su rostro observando a los exorcistas, se estiro el parpado inferior hacia abajo y les saco la lengua. La venita de Kanda se acentúo y creció más. Con esto la chica echo a correr.

-¡¡OYE ESPERA!!- grito Allen, su espada había regresado a ser su brazo y salio corriendo tras ella. Corrió hacia canal, haciendo lo mismo que la chica, trepándose en la góndola y en cuanto se iba a impulsar a tierra sintió un peso sobre su cabeza. Era el pie de Kanda quien tomo fuerza y salto en el asfalto- ¡¡KAN-¡!- no termino ya que la góndola bajo sus pies se rompió- ¡¿EH?!- y cayo al agua. Kanda volteo un poco la cabeza, alcanzando a ver que la cabeza peliblanco de Allen subiendo a la superficie y tomando una bocanada de aire- ¡¡MALDICION KANDA!!- este solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa divertida. Ignorando las quejas de Allen, volvió su mirada al callejón, donde aun podía ver la figura de la muchacha.

-Espera a que te alcance enana…- dijo con la voz grave, en tono de amenaza.

Y emprendió la carrera para atrapar a la violinista.

-¡¡BAKANDA!!- el grito de Allen se escucho al ultimo, mientras trataba de salir del canal.

* * *

Kanda persigue a la muchacha para llevársela con él al Cuartel General. Pero ella al estar dominada por el miedo, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir. Al estar acorrala entre la espada y pared, ella toma una decisión final. Llevándola a escoger que su sangre manche el filo de la espada. Dándose cuenta que, a pesar de que haya completado su única composición musical, nadie pudo escucharla. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que haya sido escuchada por su salvador. Pero no contó con que…el ser que menos esperaba… si logro hacerlo.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Melodía alcanzada

* * *

(Omake)

Se abren las puertas del salón, donde todos los chibi-alumnos están concentrados con un papel frente a ellos y lápices en sus manos. Sale Komui y con un dedo en sus labios dice:

-Shhh- cierra la puerta y coloca un letrero que dice…

"En examen sorpresa. NO MOLESTAR"

* * *

Esteee bueno este fue el cap de… estos dos meses T^T EN SERIO LO LAMENTO MUCHOOO!!! Lamento mucho la demora, es solo que sucedió algo muy grave y me dio un gran bloqueo y con las pocas ideas que me llegaban fui escribiendo el cap poco a poco. Le prometí a alguien que no pasaría del 3 de enero `para publicarlo y logre cumplir mi promesa ^^

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que…

FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!!! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este año venidero, bendiciones para sus familias, y creo ke todos son escritores asi que ke les vayan bn en sus fics a cada uno en este año!!!

Y feliz Navidad atrasado xp

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, aun con depresión y todo hice mi mejor esfuerzo como siempre echándole ganas jejeje, ya saben que tienen que hacer para ke yo pueda seguir escribiendo ^^ solo tienen que aplastar el botoncito verde de aquí abajo jijiji nos vemos después!!!


	14. Melodia alcanzada

14ta noche- Melodía Alcanzada

Una joven de rizos cobrizos se encontraba dentro de una enorme librería elegantemente adornada con candelabros y sillones. Dicha muchacha tenia un libro rojo vino entre sus manos abierto poco más de la mitad, mientras su mirada violeta se movía en dirección horizontal sobre las palabras. Llevaba un vestido café, con adornos y lazos entre colores negros y cremas. El vestido era strapless ciñendo la figura de la joven, una gargantilla dorada rodeaba su cuello blanco y largo. Y unas pequeñas y cortas mangas que salían de los costados del vestido cubrían una pequeña porción de sus brazos.

Su lectura se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la intromisión de una de las damas de compañía de la joven.

-Señorita Sofía, es hora de que se prepare para recibir a nuestro invitado especial de esta noche- la joven seguía con la mirada clavada en su libro.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucia? Todavía faltan 2 horas para que nuestros invitados lleguen- le dijo dando vuelta a la siguiente pagina.

-Pero señorita, su padre me ordeno que empezara a prepararse; dijo que la imagen de una…

-La imagen de una Infanta siempre tiene que ser la prioridad, para poder dar la mejor primera impresión. Lo se Lucia, no tienes porque recordármelo.

-En ese caso, usted ya debería estarse cambiando para la reunión de esta noche- Sofía cerro suavemente su libro y lo dejo en la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Libero un delicado suspiro y se levanto.

-Quisiera que mi padre pudiera verme tal y como yo veo este libro. Pero quiere que yo sea como algún libro de esas estanterías. Pulcro y fino sin importarle como este su interior- la joven con paso elegante camino fuera de la librería.

-Señorita estoy segura que algún día el Amo vera mas allá de joyas y vestidos de alta costura- dijo la dama cerrando las puertas y siguiendo a su ama.

-Yo también lo espero Lucia, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para que ese día llegue; sin embargo, el tiempo se esta agotando- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro desesperado y triste.

* * *

En los canales desiertos de Venecia, la nueva poseedora de inocencia corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban, pudiendo sentir claramente la presencia tras de ella persiguiéndola. Por mas que corría el samurai siempre estaba pisando sus huellas, ladeo un poco el cuerpo y vio a Kanda que a pesar de haber tenido un pelea agotadora, todavía tenia energía suficientes como perseguirla y… atraparla.

-_¡NO! ¡No dejaren que me atrape!_- ahora estaban corriendo sobre un puente, bajo este había un canal lleno de góndolas ancladas o destruidas- Esta es mi oportunidad…- Con agilidad salto sobre el muro del puente y cayo en la punta una góndola con sus manos y pies como si se tratara de un gato, impulsándose de nuevo antes de que el bote se hundiera completamente siguiendo así a través de todo el canal.

-Esta saltando en todas esas cosas para que no pueda seguirle el paso- se dijo así mismo Kanda. Noto que la pelinegra se quedo parada en una góndola lo suficientemente estable como para sostenerla. Giro para ver si Yuu la seguía, él seguía parado en el puente. Ella esbozo una sonrisa ganadora.

-Talvez ya se canso de perseguirme…-volvió la vista al frente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver…

-Se acabaron los juegos- Kanda tenia su Mugen fuera, asustando a la chica, pero este solo la guardo en su funda y al instante todos los botes tras de el se destruyeron por completo, quedando solamente el que ella se estaba apoyando y donde estaba el peliazul.

-¿Co-? ¿En que momento tu…?

-Eso no te importa. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y ríndete de una vez…

-¿Rendirme?- su cerquillo oscuro oculto su mirada, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente- ¿Dices rendirme?- Landa no le respondió. Cerca de ellos pasaba unos hombres en caballo- Lo siento pero…creo que… ¡Soy mala haciendo eso! – salto hacia el soporte de Kanda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y el control del bote.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- la chica volvió a saltar esta vez hacia tierra, pateo en el rostro a uno de los chicos en el caballo, la fuerza fue tal que también empujo al otro, permitiéndole subirse al segundo caballo, y debido a la conmoción el otro caballo se asusto.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo devolveré después!

-¡MALDICION!- Yuu no se quedo atrás y monto al caballo que estaba ahí, continuando una vez mas con la cacería.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿la chica compatible con la inocencia huyo y Kanda fue tras ella?- la voz e imagen de Komui se reflejaba en el holograma que salía del cuerpo de Timcanpy.

-Estas en lo correcto Komui-san pero te saltaste una parte…-Los ojos se Komui se pusieron en punto y raya y una gota surco su rostro- Esa chica huyo y Kanda fue tras ella…¡¡¡DEJANDOME TIRADO EN ESE CANAL!!!- las botas de Allen estaban a un lado de el y su chaqueta la estaba exprimiendo sacándole el agua, sus cabellos goteaban el mismo liquido.

-Tranquilízate Allen-kun, la prioridad ahora es que Kanda-kun alcance a esa muchacha. Venecia es un laberinto de canales, así que perderse es muy fácil. Recuerda que hemos perdido muchos camaradas en esta batalla, por lo que si todavía hay alguien que lleva consigo la voluntad de Dios nos seria de una gran ayuda.

-Lo entiendo, pero con Kanda en ese modo tendrán un compañero menos a este paso.

-¿Allen-kun?- una tercera voz se escucho, esta en cambio era una femenina.

-¿Lenalee?- llamo clavando su mirada en el holograma, en el cual en vez de estar Komui reflejo el rostro de la exorcista de la botas. Su cabello se mantenía corto, llegándole poco más a los hombros. Llevaba su uniforme de exorcista (el rojo). Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al acertar que era el peliblanco.

-Allen-kun- dijo su nombre con cierto alivio en su voz, escondiendo el cariño en el- ¿Cómo te va a en la misión? ¿Kanda se encuentra contigo? ¿Ambos están bien?

-Hai, falta poco para que la misión sea un éxito, claro solo si Bakanda logra alcanzar a esa muchacha- Allen se levanto y sacudió su chaqueta retirando los últimos rastros de agua.

-¿Esa muchacha? ¿Are? ¿Allen-kun por que estas todo mojado?

-¡HAI~! ¡Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun tiene que seguir con su misión! ¡Así que será mejor que no lo molestemos! ¡YA NE ALLEN-KUN!- Komui abrazo efusivamente a su hermana mientras tapaba con su mano la cámara del Golem, de manera que el holograma de Tim quedo oscuro. El Golem dorado cerró su boca y voló para colocarse en la cabeza de su dueño.

-Komui-san- suspiro levemente desanimado Allen- Supongo que no hay remedio- murmuro colocándose su chaqueta, siguiendo con las botas- Si quiero regresar a casa y completar lo que deje postergado… tengo que ayudar a Kanda- con su uniforme listo, elevo un dedo para que Timcanpy se colocara en el- Tim trata de conectarte con el Golem de Kanda- pidió el joven Walker. Timcanpy asintió abriendo de nuevo su boca. La imagen no se aclaraba hasta que al fin pudo visualizarse el rostro perfilado de Kanda.

-Mierda mocosa problemática

-¿Kanda? ¿Todavía no la has alcanzado?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras saltaba entre los edificios para llegar a la terraza de uno de ellos. Timcanpy siguiéndolo.

-¿Te parece que la he alcanzado, Teme-moyashi?... ¡MALDICION!...

-¡¿Kanda donde estas?!-pregunto viendo todo su alrededor en busca de la presencia del samurai.

-¡Y COMO DEMONIOS VOY A SABERLO MOYASHI!- una vena apareció en su sien. Provocando que otra también apareciera en la sien de Allen.

-¡¡MANDA UNA SEÑAL IMBECIL!!- unas calles mas adelantes de donde estaba Allen varias personas gritaban y estruendos como cosas romperse también se escuchaban- Gracias por el desastre Bakanda.

-Tch- finalmente la comunicación se corto.

-¡Vamos Timcanpy!

* * *

-Komui-niisan ¿A que se refería Allen con "esa muchacha"?- Pregunta Lenalee colocando la taza azul con café de Komui en su escritorio. Este la tomo.

-Lenalee, esta orden contestara respuesta- dio un sorbo de su café y dijo- Comienza con los preparativos y prepara una nueva habitación.

-Eso significa que…

-He. Muy pronto tendremos una nueva compañera- informo mirándola con complicidad. Lenalee sonrió y salio de la oficina de Komui hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Regresando a la persecución, los jóvenes todavía seguían cabalgando a través de las calles, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por allí; así como algunos puestos comerciales, saltando encima de ellos y eludiéndolos. Prácticamente estaban haciendo un desastre en las calles. El viento movía los cabellos de ambos jóvenes hacia atrás. Un olor a cerezos invadía las fosas nasales de Kanda. Aun así, no le presto atención al sentimiento nostálgico de aquel aroma, obligando al caballo a acelerar el paso.

Poco a poco se alejaban de las transitadas calles, llegando a un área mas desolada. Kanda pudo distinguir una playa a lo lejos.

-_¿Planeara escapar por el mar? _Imposible…

-_Tengo que seguir…No me puedo rendir…_Mama- encismada en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que el camino que estaba recorriendo estaba llegando a su fin dando paso al inmenso y enojado mar- ¡NO!- jalo las cuerdas del caballo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tratando de frenar al caballo. El animal clavo las pezuñas lo más que pudo en el suelo, dañando algunas tablas del suelo de madera. Faltando pocos centímetros para el fin del camino, el caballo pudo detenerse exitosamente. La muchacha suspira aliviada. Con una mano en su pecho calmando su acelerado corazón.

-No tienes donde huir- advirtió la voz grave y fría de Kanda.

-¡Ah!- movió el caballo hacia un lado permitiéndole ver al peliazul frente a ella –avanzaba lentamente con el caballo, acorralándola.

-Te lo diré una vez mas ríndete- el caballo se detuvo a pocos metros de el otro.

-Yo también te lo diré una vez, soy mala rindiéndome- contraatacó ella, sujetando fuertemente las cuerdas, moviendo al caballo de tal manera que quedara en su posición de defensa.

-Eres una tonta. No tienes donde huir, al menos si quieres cometer suicidio no me importa que pase contigo, pero quiero que me des ese violín que llevas contigo- los sentidos de la pelinegra se despertaron y con fiereza le dijo.

-Ni pienses que te lo daré así por así. No eres nadie para darme órdenes, afeminado- una vez mas le saco la lengua en forma de burla y provocación. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Acabas de sentenciar tu muerte- desenvaino la Mugen lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de la chica.

-Y-yo no t-t-e tengo miedo…- el caballo retrocedió al sentir la energía oscura y pesada de Kanda sobre el- _Esto va mal…si no pienso en algo ahora él va a…_-recordó los ataques que podía hacer Kanda con su espada- _tengo que desaparecer de su radio de alcance…_-se coloco en cuclillas sobre el lomo del caballo. Las olas bajo ellos rompían con bastante fuerza. Una de ellas rompía con tal magnitud que zarandeo el suelo bajo los pies de los caballos, provocando que la chica también perdiera algo de equilibrio, y también una punzada atravesó su pantorrilla.

-_Esto es malo…-_pensó Kanda dejando la mitad del filo de Mugen descubierto.

-¡Kgh!- se resbalo del lomo del caballo, cayendo de cabeza al suelo. Pero, sus sentidos fueron más rápidos y coloco sus manos en el suelo apoyando todo su peso sobre ella, volviendo a tomar impulso y girar su cuerpo sobre si misma, dando varias vueltas y cayendo en la arena de la playa. Exhalo el aire dentro de su estomago e irguió su espalda; al levantarse otra punzada cruzo por su pierna, cayendo lateralmente con su cuerpo, inspecciono rápidamente y se dio cuenta que su pantorrilla y rodilla estaban seriamente lastimadas.

Escucho como alguien mas aterrizaba detrás suyo, lentamente ladeo su cuerpo, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ahora Kanda tenia completamente desenfundada la Mugen, con un aura amenazante y poderosa rodeándolo. Dominada por su determinación de huir de Kanda, empezó a arrastrarse por la arena utilizando sus brazos. El agua logro alcanzarla, mojando sus ropas y algunos mechones de cabello.

Kanda por otra parte, observaba como la muchacha se arrastraba por la arena. El Sol iluminaba plenamente su rostro, que a pesar de estar cubierto de suciedad y rasguños, podía apreciar claramente la blancura de su piel, contrastadas con su cabello tan oscuro como una noche de luna nueva. Sus facciones finas y femeninas, grandes ojos ámbares, nariz perfilada y labios rojos. Yuu sacudió su cabeza… por un momentote había dado la impresión de lo bonita que es la chica.

Las olas también tocaban sus botas. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Porque…ella también lo había hecho.

-_¿A dónde se fue esa determinación?_-pregunto mirándola con una ceja alzada, incrédulo- _Bueno hará las cosas mas fáciles ahora-_pensó cerrando los ojos, con su ceño fruncido.

-Tu ganas…-dijo en un murmuro cansado- me rindo…No le veo el caso, seguir viviendo en este mundo banal. Perseguida por cosas raras toda mi vida…- giro su cuerpo quedando boca arriba, sus cabellos extendidos como un abanico sobre la arena, tenía abrazado fuertemente su violín contra su pecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido- y a pesar de que ustedes acabaran con ellos…dudo mucho que se detengan. No importa donde vaya- se recuerda a ella y su madre viajando por el mundo- siempre aparecen…No quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo así, estoy cansada de él…y también de huir siempre.

Tenía la vista clavada en aquel cielo naranja, que pronto se vio reemplazado por el rostro inexpresivo de Kanda.

-Muere si quieres, pero entrégame el violín- profirió aburrido, con una mano en la cadera. Los ojos casi opacos de la chica se movieron hacia el, analizando lo que le dijo. El viento marino movía el cabello del muchacho, de igual manera los mechones de cada lado de su rostro.

-El violín morirá conmigo- rodeo el violín lo mas que pudo, no queriendo alejarse de el para nada en el mundo. Kanda no se detuvo a pensar las consecuencias que habría si la llegara a matar. O de la reprimenda que le daría el General Tiedoll si se enterara.

-Como quieras- deslizo sus dedos en el filo de Mugen, activándola. El brillo de la inocencia se reflejaba en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Adelante- Kanda eleva un poco el brazo procediendo a clavar su espada en la garganta de la chica. El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta, la pelinegra ya podía sentir el metal cruzando s cuello- _Mama…-_una vez mas pensó en su madre, pero al recordar el rostro de su progenitora, en vez de ver un rostro sonriente, vio un rostro lleno de tristeza y decepción-_¿Mama?_

_-Todavía no es tu hora…-_sintió unos brazos calidos rodearla- _Todavía no es hora de que estés con mama…_-beso su frente maternalmente, una calidez invadió el cuerpo de la muchacha- _Así que…vive._- la imagen de la mujer desapareció, y la chica solo pudo hacer la única cosa que se le venia a la mente.

Kanda se dispuso a atravesarla, para acabar la misión de una buena vez por todas; pero, se da cuenta que la chica en el suelo arenoso esta llorando…con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que describe los sentimientos sin oportunidad de haberse expresado dentro de su alma, abrazando su único compañero desde que su madre falleció. Su violín. Yuu hace como que no le interesa, fallando por milímetros el golpe. Rozando imperceptiblemente el cuello de la chica, clavándolo en sus cabellos. Los segundos pasan como horas, y ambos sin moverse de sus lugares.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Yuu desenterró su espada de la arena, la agito quitándole los residuos de arena en ella y la volvió a guardar en su funda. Observado bajo la mirada confusa de la chica. El peliazul voltea dándole la espalda.

-Escucha atentamente. No te mate, por pena o compasión. Tampoco me interesa si no quieres vivir…-los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas temblaban- pero si es así…haz que tu vida se pierda en algo que valga la pena- él estando de espaldas no se da cuenta que la pelinegra ya se ha sentado con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo sin separar su violín de su pecho.

-_Este chico…-_pensó la muchacha asombrada y admirada. Su pecho se lleno de sentimientos que ella no podía entender. Una vez mas Kanda ladeo su rostro y su cuerpo, mirándola impasible. Ella espero a lo que le tenía que decir.

- Ven conmigo, usuaria de inocencia- y empieza a caminar. Ella se queda estática pero por alguna razón su cuerpo lo sigue. Se levanta y deja que sus pies la guíen.

-JE-JE-JE-JE- Kanda sintió una presencia de la que al joven todavía no se había dado cuenta, giro su rostro rápidamente, viendo como un akuma de nivel dos con unas enormes garras quería atacar a la chica desde su espalda- Te encontré.

-¿Huh?- musito ella.

-¡MUERE EXORCISTA!- lanzo su mano dispuesto a rebanar a la chica, la cual no tuvo para reaccionar y esquivarlo.

-Inocencia Actívate- escucho como un murmullo cerca de su oído- ¡¡Kaichu Ichigen!!- los insectos que salían del otro mundo volaron por los costados de la chica. Atravesando al akuma antes de que tocara una sola hebra de su cabello. Sin saber como, unos brazos la rodearon y era empujada hacia atrás. Kanda se había adelantado a la explosión, y la abrazo llevándosela consigo. Ella por instinto se agarro a él de un brazo, sin soltar el instrumento.

La explosión creo una onda expansiva de viento moviendo los cabellos de los jóvenes. Kanda cubría con su cuerpo el de la muchacha, ella se refugiaba en su cuerpo. Una vez que el estruendo paso, el chico se irguió. No se fijo en si el akuma esta destruido, mas bien estaba chequeando si la chica estaba bien, mientras la sujetaba por lo hombros. La chica tosió un poco, sacando el humo en sus pulmones y elevo su mirada.

Por quien sabe que vez, ámbar y azul chocaron entre si.

Un flujo de emociones y sentimientos se asomaban en los ojos de ambos. Los cuales ellos no podían describir, pero sabían que había algo en ellos –los ojos- que lo reflejaba.

-¡¡KANDA!!- grito Allen, que venia corriendo hacia ellos. El grito basto para que el peliazul y la pelinegra se separaran. Mirando hacia la dirección donde venia Allen. Este llego a su lado y agarro un poco de aire antes de hablar- Que bueno que lo encontré…había un akuma cerca, asi que apresure el paso…pero veo que te hiciste cargo de él, Kanda.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo en tono altanero. Una pequeña vena se asomo en la sien de Allen.

-_No entiendo porque me preocupe…_-recordó a la muchacha. Ella todavía estaba sentada, mirándolos tranquila- Ano…¿ya no planeas escapar?- ella bajo un momento la cabeza, y después la alzo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que después de todo, me uniré a ustedes- Con la piernas algo temblorosas logro ponerse pie, pero al minuto se estabilizo- la vida de violinista ambulante ya me estaba aburriendo; asi que, quiero cambiar la rutina.

-Que bueno…¡Ah! No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Allen Walker, el idiota de allá se llama Kanda- lo señalo con su pulgar.

-Repite eso, estúpido moyashi.

-Gusto en conocerlos…mi nombre es Megumi - se presento. Para finalmente emprender el camino hacia el hotel, donde Megumi conocería cada detalle de su nueva vida.

Detras de los jovenes la figura transparente de una mujer, los veia alejarse. Se fijo en Megumi quien ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras conversaba con Allen. La mujer solo pudo sonreir y decir...

-Alguien logro escucharte...Megumi- susurro el nombre y una corriente de viento hizo desaparecer el alma de la madre de Megumi.

* * *

En la casa Da Rosa, los empleados domésticos estaban dando los últimos toques a la sala donde se reuniría dicha familia junto con sus invitados de esa noche. En los pisos superiores de la lujosa mansión, dentro de un cuarto femenino Sofía se encontraba sentada frente a un pequeño velador con varios cosméticos encima de este y un enorme espejo. Su largo cabello cobrizo ya no caía graciosamente sobre su espalda, más bien estaba elegantemente alzado; de tal manera que, los rizos permanecían sueltos cayendo sobre sus hombros (la referencia para ke me entienda esta al final del fic).

Su vestido era de color rojo vino, con un escote decente. Tenía adornos blanco hueso, llevando unos aretes dorados, y un collar con una manzana del mismo tono. Se estaba aplicando un poco de labial rojo resaltando sus finos labios. Una vez terminado, se fijo que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no haya exagerado con el maquillaje.

-Siempre he pensado que tanto maquillaje me hace ver como una muñeca- se dijo para si misma mientras se roseaba un perfume dulce. Escucho que tocaban la puerta- Adelante- permitió, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Srta. Sofía nuestros invitados ya están llegando, por apúrese.

-Esta bien, Lucia. Ya he terminado- dejo su perfume en su lugar y se levanto de su lugar, caminando a paso elegante- No llegare tarde a recibir a nuestro invitados, pero sabes que a veces me gusta intrigarlos- dijo juguetonamente dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Srta. Sofía! ¡Sabe que no puede hacer eso!- reprocho la mujer.

-Jejeje no te preocupes Lucia. Solo por esta vez hare la excepción, después de todo parecen ser muy importantes para mi padre- bajando las escaleras y llegando a la entrada de la mansión, pudo ver 4 figuras-Ups…- se giro hacia su dama- Lucia estaré bien asi que puedes tomarte un descanso.

-Como usted diga- se reverenció y se retiro. Sofía avanzo hasta las personas, 3 altas y una pequeña. Entre ellas distinguió a su padre, conversando animadamente con un hombre de cabello azul y monóculo. El padre de la Infanta se percató que su hija ya había llegado.

-Sofía, acércate- extendió su mano y ella puso la suya encima de la su progenitor.

-Asi que esta es tu hija de la que tanto me has hablado. Sin duda es hermosa pero no tanto como la mía.

-Siempre tan presumido como siempre, olvidemos eso por un momento y empecemos con las presentaciones. Sofía, quiero presentarte a mi colega y amigo…Sheryl Kamelot- ella alzo los costados de su vestido un poco y se inclino.

-Infanta Sofía Da Rosa, un placer conocerlo Sr. Kamelot- sintió como era halada de su mano, por una mas pequeña- ¿Eh?

-¿Quieres jugar con la muñecas conmigo?- pregunto una niña de corto cabello azul.

-Perdona. Esta es mi hija- dijo Sheryl.

-Road Kamelot, en serio eres muy bonita Srta. Sofía jijiji- rio infantilmente. Siguió halándola.

-¡Ah! ¡Espere un poco Srta. Road!- Road la ignoro y siguió halándola, provocando que Sofía se tropezara- ¡Kya!- pero fue sujetada gentil y firmemente por los brazos de alguien, pegándola a su cuerpo y evitando que ella cayera.

-Road, ten más cuidado con la Señorita- una voz fuerte y varonil se escucho cerca de ella, Sofía alzo su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color oro derretido, junto a un hermoso rostro- Perdónela, a veces se deja llevar por su emoción.

-Um…no se preocupe…este…

-Disculpe mis modales- tomo la mano derecha de la chica, llevándolo a su rostro- Tykki Mikk- la beso causando en las chica un cosquilleo en su estomago- Es un gusto saber que la Srta. Sofía es una bella dama- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Hah, gracias Joven Mikk- logro alcanzar a responder.

-Preferiría ser llamado por mi nombre- comento mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Joven Tykki?

-Mejor- se podía ver la atmosfera que los rodeaba, Road se dio cuenta que había algo en la mirada de la Infanta, solo sonrió.

-Bien, bien ahora que se acabaron las presentaciones… ¿les parece si pasamos a la sala de estar?-invito el anfitrión. Tykki extendió su brazo, mientras que Sofía lo tomo con naturalidad.

-¿Le importa?

-Claro que no- ellos fueron los primeros en pasar, detrás le siguieron Sheryl y Road corría gritando algo como "devuélveme a mi muñeca, Tykki", al final el Infante Federico Da Rosa.

* * *

Es hora de que los Noah tomen su papel en la obra. Sheryl, Road y Tykki empiezan a enriquecer sus relaciones con los humanos. En especial el Noah del Placer, que empieza a tener una relación muy unida con la Infanta de Portugal. Y esta también empieza a sentir algo por el Duque Mikk. Pero sin saber de la parte negra de este. Por otro lado, los exorcistas están ocupados con su nueva integrante, inconscientes de la jugada de los Noah y los problemas que les acarrearía a algunos en el futuro.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado

Blanco y Negro

* * *

AKI ESTA EL CAPP!! Lamento la demora pero no pude seguirlo por la mala recepción ke tuvo… además de que me dedike a escribir un nuevo LavixOc ke algunos ya han de haber leído se llama "Insomnia" y parece que va por buen camino. Por cierto como ahora estoy trabajando en dos fics de DGM a la vez la actualización no será la misma. Mas bien como ahora subi un cap de Corazon Condenado ahora subiré uno de Insomnia y asi sucesivamente.

Alguien me pregunto que cuando aparecerían los Noah…como vez ya van a aparecer…. No los olvide.

Casi me olvido…el peinado de Sofia, ustedes saben ke mi vocabulario no es muy amplio asi ke aki les dejo el link para que puedan ayudarse con su peinado.

Ahora si nos vemos en el cap 15!!!


	15. Blanco y Negro

15ª noche- Blanco y Negro

-Entonces… quieres decirme que mi violín tiene esa cosa que ustedes llaman inocencia- Megumi estaba sentada en medio de la habitación del hotel, Tiedoll frente a ella con una toalla en la cabeza y un termómetro en la boca, Allen de igual manera inclinado con la manos apoyadas en sus rodillas; por otra parte, Kanda con la espalda apoyada cerca de la ventana con pose meditadora y su Mugen entre sus brazos.

-¡Hai!- respondió el General.

-Como yo puedo utilizarla soy compatible con esta inocencia.

-Correcto- volvió a decir.

-Soy una accomodator- Tiedoll asintió la cabeza- Una exorcista- esta vez Allen quien con una sonrisa lo afirmo.

-¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro enana?- pregunto Kanda apretando sus dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Megumi lo miro con ojos de punto y raya señalando al General.

-La parte en la que deliberadamente me convertí en su hija- Allen cayo de espaldas, mientras que una enorme vena apareció en la frente de Kanda.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Megu-chan?- pregunto en tono meloso Froi- ¡Después de todo somos una familia!

-Familia…-susurro ella-_La única familia que conocí fue mi madre…_

-Ano…Veras Megumi en la Orden Oscura todos somos como familia- trato de explicar el peliblanco- Es solo que el General Tiedoll lleva al extremo la palabra familia- esto ultimo lo murmuro para que ella lo escuchara.

-¿Entonces tu también eres su hijo Allen-san?

-Mis hijos solo son mis queridísimos estudiantes- miro a Kanda- ¿No es verdad Yuu-kun?

-¡No soy tu hijo!- replico el peliazul.

-Eso quiere decir, que Kanda-san y yo estamos en el mismo equipo.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Tiedoll.

-Ya veo… ¿Y donde se encuentras esta Orden Oscura?

-Tch. Mas preguntas tontas- Megumi lo vio de reojo, sintiéndose incomoda.

-No le prestes atención a ese idiota- comento Allen- Regresaremos a la Orden en cuanto el general recupere su salud.

-Lamento ser una molestia- se disculpo la chica.

-Yo debería estar diciendo eso Megu-chan… por mi enfermedad estamos retrasando tu llegada a la Orden, mientras me recupero te pido a ti lo mismo, tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a este nuevo tipo de vida, pelear no es algo fácil, pasando el tiempo te acostumbras pero lo que quiero decir es que necesito descanses para recuperar energía. Tu vida no va a ser la misma a partir de que dejes Venecia.

-Ya me había hecho una idea de eso.

-Eso es bueno. Ustedes dos lo mismo va para ustedes, descansen, en cuanto me recupere partiremos a la Orden.

-Hai/Tch- respondieron Allen y Kanda respectivamente.

-Megu-chan tu habitación ya fue apartada.

-Pe-pero… ¿y los gastos?

-Lo bueno de ser exorcista es que todo es gratis- Las mejillas de Allen se sonrojaron de deleite al recodar la cantidad de comida que digería cada que salía en una misión.

-Ohh- musito con asombro la pelinegra.

-Muy, ahora si no les molesta niños retírense de la habitación o también serán contagiados.

-La advertencia vino un poco tarde- Kanda salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya. Seguido de Allen. Megumi se quedo un rato mas y tartamudeo…

-A-a-ano K-Kanda-san parece que…

-No te preocupes, es algo tímido, pero deja que se acostumbre a ti, a Yuu-kun le cuesta mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero…- insistió ella.

-Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece.

-Entiendo…en ese caso me retiro- la chica finalmente salio, Tiedoll la vio salir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Ohh No tenia idea de que el Sr. Kamelot tuviera un hermano menor.

-Bueno, puede que no tengamos el mismo apellido pero Sheryl me salvo de un infierno, estoy agradecido con él- Tykki y la joven Sofía estaban caminando por el enorme jardín de la casa Da Rosa, al ser de noche era iluminado por unas antorchas ubicados en algunos lugares del jardín.

-¿La Srta. Road es su sobrina?- pregunto ella con educación.

-Asi es…

-Entiendo.

-Basta de preguntar de mi, yo también quiero conocer un poco más a la Srta. Sofía.

-¿Yo?- soltó una moderada risa- ¿Qué podría interesarle a un Duque como usted, sobre un Infanta que ni siquiera llega a los 18 años?

-Hm, acabo de enterarme algo interesante, resulta ser que tienes menos de 18 años. Al verte pensé que ya eras toda una mujer; aunque, la edad no interfiere con eso.

-Aun me falta aprender Joven Tykki. Todavía no he vivido lo suficiente, no he experimentado lo suficiente como para considerare a mi misma una mujer. A pesar de que siempre se me fue inculcada la educación de una "señorita de la sociedad"- resalto un poco lo ultimo, miro fijamente en los ojos del Duque Mikk-Solo soy eso una señorita, en este mundo las mujeres no somos consideradas eso mismo si no contraemos nupcias con alguien.

-Es interesante la forma en que piensas sobre ti misma, es como si te vieras a ti misma desde el punto de vista de otra persona.

-Por favor Joven Mikk, deje de decir que soy interesante, solo soy diferente- explico la Infanta.

-¿Crees que es malo o bueno?- pregunto él. Ambos se sentaron en una fuente, que brillaba gracias a la luz de la Luna.

-Un poco de ambos- se quedaron en silencio un rato- Pero… la vida seria aburrida si las personas no fueran diferentes.

-Comparto tu idea- acepto Tykki mirando la Luna.

-¿En serio lo cree?

-Si, conozco personas que tienen una forma muy rara de pensar y de actuar- dice recordando a Allen y compañía- hacen este mundo mucho mas divertido- su tono amable esconde el sadismo de las batallas sangrientas contra los exorcistas. La infanta nota algo raro en la voz de Tykki pero decide dejarlo pasar.

-Parece ser que diferimos en algunas cosas.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, no es que tenga algo en contra de tu opinión es solo que, puede que nuestras opiniones parezca iguales pero siento que son muy diferentes.

-Explícate…-pidió Mikk.

-Bueno vera…- la joven iba a hablar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¡LOS ENCONTRE! – Road salió de entre algunos arbustos, corrió tirándose en los brazos de Tykki este instintivamente la atrapo.

-Road- profirió él- ¿Qué haces no deberías estar con Sheryl y el padre de Sofía?

-¿Qué dices Tykki? ¿No me digas que los interrumpí en algo importante?- pregunto con su tono infantil pero con segundas intenciones.

-No es eso Srta. Road, no interrumpió nada ¿la cena esta servida verdad?- se dirigió a la pequeña Noah con una amabilidad natural.

-¿Cómo sabias que la cena ya estaba servida?

-Eso se lo conoce como intuición…pero prefiero decirle sexto sentido.

-Oh, la Srta. Sofía es muy intuitiva entonces. Llegaron a avisarnos que la comida ya estaba listo, y decidí venirlos a buscar- los tres caminaban de regreso a la mansión Road de la mano con la Infanta en medio de esta y de Tykki.

-Debo suponer que no la pasabas muy bien adentro con mi padre y el tuyo- dijo con comprensión hacia la niña.

-¡Muy cierto! ¡Muy cierto! Esas cosas de negocios no me divierten para nada.

-Apoyo lo moción.

Ya dentro de la mansión Sofía los guío hacia el comedor. Era el típico comedor "real", espacioso, elegante, con una larga mesa arreglada, un candelabro en el centro de este con las velas prendidas.

-¡Sofía, por fin llegaste!- exclamo el padre de la chica sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa a su izquierda estaba Sheryl.

-Lo lamento padre, el Joven Tykki y yo nos hemos distraído un poco- explico tomando asiento, Sofía se sentó a lado de su padre y Tykki tomo el asiento a lado de esta, mientras Road se sentó a lado de su padre.

-Con que Joven Tykki eh… De veras que debiste haber causado una gran impresión en ella Tykki- revelo el padre de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Sofía siempre ha sido muy tímida, le cuesta mucho socializar. Esta niña ha sido muy difícil de domar.

-¡P-P-Padre!- se levanto de la silla mirando a su padre acusadoramente- ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!

-Tehehe el Sr. Da Rosa trato a la Srta. Sofía como un animal.

-¡Road!- reprimió Tykki.

-Por favor, no le llames la atención a la Srta. Road después de todo…-un aura azul rodeo a la Infanta- Domar se utiliza para animales… ¿verdad?- desanimadamente tomo asiento.

-Y se deprime fácilmente- acoto Federico.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse Srta. Sofía- profirió Tykki colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella se sonrojo ante el gesto, ocultando su rubor bajo su cerquillo- Las mujeres mas difíciles de domar son las mejores mujeres que hay…- le dijo con una sonrisa galante y carismática. La Infanta trago saliva, y su rubor se acentuaba. Federico alzo una ceja interesado, mientras Sheryl sonreía al tomar un sorbo de su te. Road veía con unos ojos gatunos al figura de Sofía.

-Las mejores mujeres…-murmuro ella para si.

-Tykki- llamo Federico dejando a un lado su cigarrillo- ¿no te gustaría seguir visitando nuestra mansión?

-¿Hai?- pregunto sorprendido Tykki.

-Te estoy pidiendo un favor. En esta corta, pero muy corta visita, me he dado cuenta de que Sofía se ha abierto mas contigo que con cualquier otra persona que lo haya hecho a parte de su madre. Me pregunto si tendrás algún truco bajo la manga…

-Padre…

-¡Tykki acepta! ¡Acepta! ¡¿Si? ¿Así yo también podré venir a jugar con la Srta. Sofía!- de la anda Road se colgó del brazo de Tykki mientras le suplicaba para que aceptara la propuesta del Infante, Tykki miro de reojo a la Infanta, lo mismo hizo esta. Quedaron segundos en esa posición, él pudo la vacilación y al duda en aquellos violáceos ojos. Después de pensarlo bien, su respuesta fue…

-De acuerdo…-dijo, la satisfacción no pudo ser más grande en Federico Da Rosa- Pero…

-¿Uh? ¿Pero?- pregunto consternado.

-Pero, solo si la Srta. Sofía esta de acuerdo con ello- ella respingo girando su rostro completamente, encarándolo y mirando a sus ojos fijamente, tratan de hallar la razón a su respuesta.

-Yo…yo…creo que necesitare un tiempo para pensarlo…- El Infante el dedico una mirada severa, sobre la cual ella se sintió aterrorizada.

-Esta bien- acepto Tykki.

-Procedamos a comer- ordeno el cabeza de familia. Diciendo con un tono inconforme con al respuesta de su hija. Esta, solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras apretaba su puño.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Megumi estaba sentada en su cama, limpia y con sus ropas cambiadas- proporcionadas por el hotel. Una que otra vendita en su cuerpo. Sobre sus piernas estaba su violín, analizándolo y preguntándose a la vez ¿Cómo es que ese amigo suyo, que la acompaño desde que su madre falleció, ahora era un arma?

-¿Me pregunto desde cuando fuiste un arma?- musito tocando con delicadeza las cuerdas del violín. Recordó la primera batalla- por lo que su vida estaba en riesgo- que tuvo, en donde el brazo izquierdo de Allen, y la espada de Kanda exterminaron a los akumas.

-_¡Crown Clown Actívate!_

_-¡Mugen Actívate!_

_-_Crown Clown…Mugen… ¿me pregunto si…?- se levanto de la cama, se puso unos zapatos y salio de esta, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban Allen y Kanda. Los muchachos se encontraban unas habitaciones más alejadas que la de ella, debido a que el hotel se encontraba lleno.

En la habitación…

-_Seguro que no tienes ninguna herida grave ¿Allen-kun?_- la voz e imagen de Lenalee se proyectaba a través de Timcanpy, un rostro con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Lenalee- la calmo Allen, que al no estar Kanda alrededor, aprovecho para hablar con la china- Solo estoy cansado, no tienes porque angustiarte- insistió ante la mirada de Lenalee, con aquel tono que solo Allen sabia usar.

-_Allen-kun, sabes que no dejare de preocuparme por ti hasta que te tenga de regreso en la Orden…-_sus mejillas se sonrojaron- _a mi lado…_-la frase también sonrojo de sobremanera al patiblanco.

-Gr-Gracias…Lenalee- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, decepcionando levemente a la chica, que bajo un poco la mirada, Allen se rasco al nuca y le dijo: y también lo siento…

-_¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué te disculpas Allen-kun?-_pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por haber pospuesto nuestra… cita… fue muy difícil haber encontrado una fecha en la que tú y yo no estuviéramos en misión y que Komui-san estuviera ocupado; cuando por fin la encontramos… me asignan a una misión- explica el chico.

-_No tienes porque disculparte, yo también quisiera poder algo de privacidad contigo, pero mientras este contigo soy más que feliz_- mantuvo sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa autentica y sincera que la caracterizaba.

-Lenalee…-susurro sorprendido, a la vez que la calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba con Lenalee, lo invadía.

_Toc-Toc_

-¿Are? ¿Hai?

-A-Ano… perdón por molestar a estas horas Allen-san… es solo que yo…Umm ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento Megumi!- se dirigió a Lenalee- Lenalee, lo lamento pero ya me tengo que ir…

-_¿Así que se llama Megumi?_

_-_Así es.

-_¡Bien! Eso era lo que nos faltaba! Ten cuidado al regreso, Allen-kun_

-Hm. Lo dejo todo en tus manos. Y cuídate tu también…te…te

-_Jejeje, yo también…_- respondió ella imaginándose lo que quería decirle el dueño del Crown Clown. Allen esbozo una sonrisa tranquila y con la mano se despidió. Dirigió sus ojos plateados a la puerta y con un "pasa" Megumi entro vacilante a la habitación.

-Tranquila…Kanda salio a inspeccionar la ciudad…- dijo haciéndose una idea de su vacilación.

-N-No no es eso… Kanda-san…hm- asintió con al cabeza- es algo intimidante…

-Mientras te vayas acostumbrando y no lo llames por su nombre, todo estará bien- Allen se sentó en el filo de la cama, invitándola a Megumi a hacer lo mismo- Pero no fue a eso por lo que viniste ¿verdad?

-Hm. Estaba recordando… la pelea, y si mal no recuerdo, la inocencia de Allen-san, es tu brazo izquierdo- dijo mirando de reojo la mano oscura de Allen- Crown…Clown.

-Ha, mi inocencia es Crown Clown. Todo mundo me dice que al transformarme mi inocencia adquiere la forma de un payaso.

-Entonces… ¿el nombre de la inocencia, va de acuerdo a la forma que adquiere?

-Algunos casos si otros no. Algunos nombres pueden ser por la habilidad de la inocencia; por ejemplo, la espada de Kanda, Mugen.

-Seis Ilusiones…

-¿Mm? ¿Megumi acaso eres japonesa?- pregunto inquisitivo, pensando que la chica era italiana- _pero ahora que la veo cerca, si tiene rasgos japoneses parecidos a los de Kanda._

-¿Eh? ¡No! Etto… la verdad yo no recuerdo nada antes de llegar aquí con mi madre. Pero durantes nuestro viajes, el dialecto japonés siempre se me fue muy familiar y por alguna razón lo pude entender. Nunca se lo dije a mi madre, no se si por miedo o por…

-Esta bien no tienes porque decirme todo tu pasado.

-Gracias…

-Continuando con lo que decía, el nombre de tu inocencia depende solo de ti- la chica se puso a pensar, mientras Allen quedo expectante a alguna idea por parte de ella.

-¿Puede llevar el nombre de una persona?- le pregunto con la voz dubitativa, Allen solo le sonrío afirmativamente y con confianza- Entonces se llamara… Solitudine

-Soli… ¿puedes repetir?

-Solitudine, era el nombre de mi madre; Soledad. Siempre pensé que el nombre de mi mama nunca le quedaba, ella siempre me tuvo a mí, y a este violín. Cuando ella falleció, el único recuerdo que me dejo fue este violín, al principio fue doloroso; pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que la esencia y espíritu de ella estaba en este violín. Con ese pensamiento en mente, en los momentos de tristeza me ponían a tocarlo, era como si las notas fueran los brazos y calidez de mama los que me abrazaban consoladoramente.

-Ya veo… es un bonito nombre…

-Gracias de nuevo…-el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se escucho. Ambos exorcistas observaron que Kanda había entrado a la habitación, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la novata. Esta, se puso levemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ari?- los cachetes de la chica se enrojecieron levemente de enojo.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna hormiga! ¡Solo soy un poco mas pequeña que la estatura promedio que una chica debería tener! ¡Además solo tengo 15 años! ¡TODAVIA ME FALTA CRECER!

-¡¿15 AÑOS?- grito Allen, pero Kanda no se inmuto por el dato, después de todo el era mucho más joven cuando se inculco como exorcista; aun así había alguien quien le ganaba.

-Moyashi estupido, tu ingresaste a la Orden a esa edad- le recordó Kanda, indiferente.

-OH cierto…

-¿Allen-san cuantos años tienes?

- 16- contesto el albino.

-¡¿Eh?

-¡No seas escandalosa!- reclamo Kanda, quién ya se había quitado su chaqueta y procedía a acostarse en la cama individual cerca de la ventana. Megumi al ver las intenciones de Kanda, decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlos descansar, de paso ella también estaba cansada.

-Yo, será mejor que me vaya, Allen-san y Kanda-san dieron su mayor esfuerzo y yo…etto…ano… ¡Buenas noches!- cerro al puerta y se dirigió a la suya. Kanda se quedo viendo la puerta incrédulo, mientras Allen se acomodaba en la cama para poder dormir.

-Ah por cierto Kanda, que no te sorprenda el hecho de que Megumi te entendiera, al parecer entiende un poco el japonés- dijo arropándose con la sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-Nadie te pregunto- respondió este simplemente.

-Hai, hai.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Vamos aclarando las edades de todos, aunque no es mucho que digamos jejee

Allen Walker: 16 años

Meilin Kanda: 17 años

Lenalee Lee: 17 años

Yuu Kanda: 19 años (aunke según la DGM wikia tiene 20!)

Lavi Bookman: 19 años

Megumi Millán: 15 años

Miranda Lotto: 26 años

Komui Lee: 30 años

Sofía Da Rosa: 17 años

Federico Da Rosa: 40 años

Hasta ahora son todos… los Noah son jóvenes enteramente ack rayos los odio!

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Federico, siempre es un placer hacer negocios- dijo Cyril* Kamelot estrechando su mano con la de Federico Da Rosa, el Noah junto con Tykki y Road estaban en la puerta de la mansión, el carruaje se estaba estacionando. Sofía, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde el "pequeño percance" durante la cena. Con sus manos cruzadas al frente y semi cabizbaja.

-¡Srta. Sofía! ¡Fue un gusto conocerla!- Road tomo una de las manos de la Infanta, sacándola de su trance.

-Ha, Hm. Gracias por la visita Srta. Road- agradeció con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza de la vieja Noah. Regresando a su postura formal- Sr. Kamelot fue también un gusto tenerlo en nuestro hogar- extendiendo su mano, el cual el acepto.

-Lo mismo digo, Srta. Sofía- se dirigió a su hija- Road adelantémonos al carruaje- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo.

-Permíteme acompañarte- se ofreció el Infante. Dejándolos a Tykki y Sofía a solas. Tykki mantenía sus ojos sobre Sofía, quien insegura no podía verlo a los ojos. Tykki con su naturaleza sensual, tomo el rostro de la joven desde la mandíbula con una mano, y le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla-muy cerca de los labios- con aquellos finos labios. Sofía se sonrojo hasta más no poder, su corazón latía tanto que en cualquier momento se saldría de su corazón.

-Jo-Jo-Joven Tykki- dijo apenas ella, sin poder salir de su asombro. Tykki se separo de su mejilla para acercarse a su oído. Y le dijo con el tono más grave que tenía:

-Fue un placer conocerla, Srta. Sofía- el aliento caliente de Tykki se calo por su oído, causando escalofríos en toda su columna vertebral. Sin más que decir retiro su mano del rostro de la joven y se alejo de ella. Ella agarro el brazo de Tykki, deteniéndolo. El Noah ladeo su cabeza.

-Para mí también, fue un gusto conocerlo…Joven Tykki- superficialmente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Tykki- Joven Tykki quiero decirle que…- levanto el rostro sonriéndole tiernamente, aquella sonrisa trajo recuerdos borrosos a la mente de Tykki- las puertas de mi casa, estarán siempre abiertas para usted.

He allí la respuesta.

Tykki quien aun se veía sumergido en sus recuerdos, donde una joven en vestido victoriano le sonreía desde un piano y luego desaparecía en una luz brillante, como Noah. Pero allí no terminaba, pequeñas y rápidas imágenes de una mujer, la cual se notaba que era una Noah por su piel, pero simplemente no la podía reconocer.

O tal vez no quería reconocer.

-_¿…Qué demonios…?- _se pregunto Tykki, las imágenes no paraban de mostrarse pero no importaba cuantas pasaran, simplemente no recordaba. Hasta que…

_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_-Que…-_una suave voz, casi angelical retumbaba en los oídos de Tykki. Los recuerdos dejaron de pasar, y ahora Tykki había parecido entrar en una dimensión diferente; ni el mismo sabía donde se encontraba. Solo que todo a su alrededor era blanco.

_Ruurei __rureia_

La misma mujer de sus recuerdos se acerca a Tykki, él esta allí, parado sin poder moverse.

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko__…_

Finalmente la mujer lo alcanza, y acaricia su mejilla, mientras le susurra con su aliento tibio palabras que el no logra alcanzar a entender.

Ya que es traído de vuelta a la realidad por la voz de Sofía. Que lo llamaba desesperadamente al no obtener reacción por parte del Duque, separo sus dedos de los de Tykki, y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro; agitándolo levemente.

-¡Joven Tykki! ¡Joven Tykki!- chillaba la joven castaña. Tykki parpadeo los ojos, regresando al mundo de los vivos- ¡Joven Tykki!

-¡Tykki!- esta vez fue Road la que lo llamo, quien había salido del carruaje para ver a su tío.

-Eh…ah lo siento, me despabile por un momento- se disculpo, llevando su mano a su sien. Sintió la leve mano temblorosa en su hombro, bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sofía, semi-brillosos.

-¿En serio se encuentra bien?- Tykki se la quedo viendo, y sonrío de la única manera que solo el podía hacerla.

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¡Tykki! ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Road, halando de su saco.

-No tiene importancia Road. Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos- le ordeno, Road inflo los cachetes y regreso al carruaje. Tykki volvió la mirada hacia la chica- ¿Le parece antes de la hora del te?

Toda preocupación desapareció dentro de Sofía, esbozo una sonrisa amable y feliz, y con un "Hm" asintió la cabeza a la par que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias- dijo sin más. Dejando satisfecho a Tykki con su respuesta, este se retiro a su "hogar".

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Al día siguiente, Orden Oscura_

Komui, para variar, se encontraba sentado frente a varios papeles, leyéndonos o firmándolos. Desde el ingreso de Allen a la Orden hasta la adición de Timothy a la familia, el Supervisor no ha cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Tiempo tan corto, pero que ha pasado tan lento. Un año para ser casi exactos. El Supervisor desesperado por ver tantos papeles, no se dio cuenta de la entrada de dos personas: su hermana menor, Lenalee; y el líder de escuadrilla, Reever.

-Supervisor Komui

-Komui-niisan- lo llamaron, Komui los vio y pudo notar que Reever llevaba otra pila de papeles- lo cual creo un humito negro a su alrededor-; la diferencia con Lenalee era que esta solo llevaba una diminuta y pulcra carta.

-Supervisor Komui, ya sabe que esto le pase por dejar siempre pendiente el trabajo- reprocho acostumbrado el rubio, dejando los papeles en al mesa.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo, líder de escuadrilla Reever?- se quejo con lacrimales el pelimorado, mientras tiraba su cuerpo en el poco espacio del escritorio. Pero inmediatamente cambio su humor cuando Lenalee se le acerco- ¡¿Qué se te ofrece Lenalee-chan?- pregunto meloso y escandaloso.

-Niisan, mira esto- le extendió la carta adornada elegantemente y prácticamente con bordes de oro. Komui la tomo, la abrió y saco su contenido, desdoblo la carta y empezó a leerla. Lenalee y Reever esperaron a que el chino hablara. Pasaron unos minutos y Komui bajo la carta, mirándolos serios, esto preocupo a ambos, Komui cambio su cara a una tranquilizadora.

-Es una invitación a un vals.

-¿Un…vals?-repitió incrédula Lenalee.

-He. Es una fiesta, de una familia aliada de la Orden, los Galilei, por generaciones ha colaborado con la Iglesia. La 2da hija de la familia cumple mayoría de edad, y ella en especial ha pedido la presencia de los exorcistas de la Sede Central en su celebración. Según la carta quiere conocer a los elegidos de Dios a los cuales su familia esta apoyando.

-Pero hermano ¿Qué sucederá con las misiones?

-No te preocupes, la carta dice que solo quieren 4 exorcistas. Con esto, he pensado que ustedes los jóvenes necesitan divertirse en su juventud,

-Espere Supervisor cuando dice jóvenes quiere decir…

-A los más pequeños de la Orden- completo con una mueca divertida en la cara.

-Pero Timothy…

-Nadie menciono a Timothy

-Entonces…seremos- empezó a asumir Lenalee, Komui solo le guiño el ojo.

-Esta fiesta servirá de descanso para Allen-kun, Kanda-kun y nuestra nueva compañera.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Regresando a Venecia…_

-¡Achoo!- Yuu, Allen, y Megu, estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Estaban con una maleta cada uno a excepción de Kanda. Todos se dirigían a la estación de tren.

-Ara… no me digan que lo contagie a todos- dijo el General preocupado.

-Tal vez- Allen se restregaba la nariz.

-O tal vez alguien esta hablando de nosotros- acoto la nueva exorcista.

-Tch ¿Quién estaría hablando de nosotros, baka-ari?

-¡No soy baka! ¡Tampoco ari!- exclamo Megumi.

-Vamos Yuu-kun, llévate bien con tu hermana.

-¡No es mi hermana!/¡No es mi hermano!- dijeron al unísono los dos, con los ojos blancos; pero Megumi estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno mejor apresurémonos que le tren partirá en poco- el General giro y siguió su camino, sin contar que se tropezó-sin caer al suelo- pero sus cosas no tuvieron el mismo destino. Los dibujos que estaban dentro de su maleta cayeron, también algunos pinceles y carbón (así se llamara la cosa esa negra (?)). Allen y Megumi se arrodillaron, y se dispusieron a recoger las cosas.

-General Tiedoll, debe tener mas cuidado- decía la chica entregándole algunos instrumentos de pintura.

-Hai, hai.

Allen enrollaba los dibujos que se habían abierto por la caída. Mientras enrollada uno que estaba dibujado con lienzo, pudo notar a dos niños, uno se le hacia muy familiar. Dejo de enrollarlo, y se quedo pensando a quien se le parecía. El niño de la pintura llevaba el pelo hasta el cuello, como lo cargaba Lenalee en esos momentos, otra criatura estaba a lado de el, como queriéndolo abrazar. Este tenía el cabello como cualquier niño, pero tenía las facciones más delicadas.

-Este niño…me recuerda a…-Kanda paso frente a él. Allen lo vio a él, y regresó la mirada al dibujo, repitiendo la acción varias veces. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos de sorpresa-…_¡¿Kanda?_- pensó shockeado- _Si ese es Kanda…entonces-_ se fijo en el otro dibujo-_¿Quién es este?_- al estar en blanco y negro Allen no podía saber de quien se trataba, dentro de él algo le decía que ya había visto a esa persona. Es mas era como verla a Lenalee cuando su cabello estaba muy corto. Sin embargo, algo en el dibujo descartaba esa opción. Kanda no se veía con más de 7 años, mientras que la otra era 1 o 2 años menos. Lenalee le había dicho que ella tenía 7-8 años cuando había entrado a la Orden.

Aquella sonrisa y esa mueca le traían un sentimiento melancólico. Una chica de espaldas y de pelo largo y morado (ya se imaginaran quien xD) llego a su mente. Allen inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas- se dijo terminando de enrollar el dibujo. Se lo devolvió al General.

-Ah… gracias Allen este era el que me faltaba, es muy especial- lo ultimo dijo con un tono suave de voz.

-Que bueno que sigue en buen estado entonces…- el sonido del tren les aviso que ya tenían que entrar.

-¡Allen-san! ¡General! ¡Apúrense, o los dejaremos atrás!- gritaba Megumi con emoción colgada desde una ventana. Froi entro, Allen miro por última vez el cielo veneciano, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Espero, que estés haciendo todo bien…Meilin- finalmente entro. Recordando la imagen de la pelimorada y su voz llamándolo con su típico y permanente apodo…

-_¡Allen-chan!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Regresando a los amplios y esplendorosos campos de la propiedad de los Da Rosa. El brillaba impotente sin ningún rastro de nube que lo impidiera. Las mariposas se posaban en las flores exóticas, y las aves cantaban sobre las ramas de los árboles. Bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, la joven Infanta Sofía, leía un libro. El ambiente pacifico no hacia mas que aumentar la concentración y el interés que tenia la chica por el libro.

El viento acariciaba el césped y los rizos cobrizos de Sofía, dando un cuadro muy hermoso.

Las letras y los ojos violetas de la joven fueron interceptados por una rosa blanca.

-¿Eh?- tomo la rosa y elevo la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color oro derretido.

-Buenos días, Señorita Sofía- saludo Tykki tomando la mano con la que sostenía al rosa y besaba el dorso de esta.

-¡Joven Tykki! ¡Buenos días! Disculpe que sea tan imprudente- dejo su libro de lado y giro su cuerpo de tal manera que quedaba de frente a Tykki que se había sentado a su lado- Pero no lo esperaba hasta la hora del te. No tengo nada preparado para usted.

-No se preocupe, vine a sabiendas de que no tenia preparado nada, todavía es muy temprano. ¿Le molesta mi presencia a estas horas?

-¡No! ¡No! No piense eso, fui yo la que lo molesto en que siguiera viviendo- dijo apenada, no pudiendo verlo a los ojos.

-De hecho fue tu padre el que me lo pidió- Tykki tomo su mentón obligándola a que lo viera, pero ella desvío los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza y de algo mas que ella nunca antes había sentido.

-Pero fui yo la que acepto.

-Ya veo… - un incomodo silencio los rodeo. Tykki sin saber que decir, extrañamente; y Sofía también sin saber que decir. La joven se desesperaba a cada segundo, sus brazos temblaban levemente mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

Sin embargo…

El brazo fuerte de Tykki rodeo sus hombros y la acerco a él. Sofía abrió los ojos de sorpresa a la vez que su rostro se apoyaba sobre el pecho del Duque, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sofía no podía estar mas que sonrojada, sintiendo las muy conocidas mariposas en el estomago y el latir rápido de su corazón.

-Jo-joven…- Tykki coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de la pelicobriza.

-Shhh, guarda silencio por unos momentos. Y tómate ese tiempo para tranquilizarte- tuteo imprevistamente- Si algo te molesta solo tienes que decírmelo.

Sofía se lo quedó viendo todavía algo dudosa, pero se decidió y sonrío bajo el dedo de Mikk. Lentamente volvió a apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de Tykki. Realmente se los veía bien en esa posición, a pesar de que Tykki mantenía su vista en el cielo, su rostro se apoyaba en al cabeza de Sofía.

Y así pasaron los minutos.

-El joven Tykki si que sabe tranquilizar a la gente- hablo Sofía después de una larga tranquilidad.

-…

Tykki se quedo pensativo pero finalmente respondió:

-Esta es la segunda vez que lo hago… hace mucho tiempo, alguien había hecho lo mismo conmigo, y yo con ella. Tal vez ver tu rostro, me recordó al suyo y actúe instintivamente.

-Después de tanto tiempo, según dice, más que un instinto yo digo que es algo que el Joven Tykki sabe hacer, porque el Joven Tykki es un hombre muy amable.

-Con que amable dices…

-Hm… Tykki es el hombre más amable que he conocido de todos esos hombres que han venido a casa.

-Pensé que ibas a decir algo como "el Joven Tykki es el hombre mas amable que he conocido en toda mi vida"- dijo resaltando con un tono molestoso lo ultimo.

-Lo siento, lamento decepcionarlo pero he conocido hombres igual de o mas amables que usted- la jerga formal tomo un grado de confianza muy diferente con el que se estuvieron tratando últimamente.

-Ohh, entonces ¿Quiénes serian esas personas?

-Jeje eso es un secreto.

-Con que con esas vamos… - estuvieron un buen rato tratándose con broma y pasando un buen tiempo. Algo que podría considerarse normal por la parte Blanca del Noah Tykki Mikk. A pesar de que aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba con la joven Infanta volvía a resurgir de las cenizas, había jurado que las había enterrado en lo mas fondo de su ser por la simple razón que no volvería a repetir el mismo error de hace tantos años.

A pesar de eso, Sofía Da Rosa las llamaba con tanta facilidad.

-_Tykki-pon… aquella muchachita, no le quites el ojo de encima…probablemente sea una pieza mas de nuestro tablero, aunque no sabría decirte si un peón o un alfil yeiyeiyei_- recordó lo que le había dicho el Conde antes de venirse para donde Sofía.

-_Tehehe, es verdad Tykki. Puedo ver que Sofía oculta algunas cosas, pero lo que no sabe ocultar es que ella también cayó en tus redes-_esta vez fue Road.

-_Entonces quiere que me siga acercando a la hija de los Da Rosa. Conde le cuento que no estoy interesado en aquella mocosa humana, pero si le sirve para sus planes, entonces no me queda de otra._

Aunque Tykki había dicho eso…

-Estoy empezando a dudar un poco…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Tykki?

-Que me esta empezando a dar sed, supongo…

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces entremos para brindarte algo!- se levanto y le pidió a Tykki que la siguiera. Cuando entraron Sofía le dijo que tomara siento mientra les pedía a los sirvientes que le trajeran algo. Mientras la figura de Sofía se perdía en los pasillos, Tykki juro ver a una joven pelinegra en su lugar.

-_No vayas a cometer el mismo error dos veces con su real majestad…Tykki-pon._

Se sentó cerca de un piano, lo miro y sonrío, como si el piano le trajera recuerdos. Toco una tecla aguda y después una grave.

-Blanco y negro…ambos soy yo…Pero…kgh- sonrío malvadamente-Blanco se va a divertir un poco mas…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Vals. La elegante danza de parejas que se convirtió en el baile por excelencia más popular de Europa. Bailado en las celebraciones ofrecidas por familias ricas y poderosas de la alta sociedad del Viejo Mundo. Un vals no solo une a un hombre y a una mujer, también puede unirte con la persona que menos esperas; así como separarte de ella. Allen y co. Se darán cuentan de las peculiaridades que trae un vals y también de lo difícil que es asistir a uno… y no hablo solo de cómo bailarlo o que ropa ponerse para asistir.

Próximo capitulo de Corazón Condenado:

Rosas del sur

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

(Omake)

-¡MUY BIEN CLASE! ¡ES HORA DE PRESENTAR A NUESTRAS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS!- avisa Komui a la clase- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Entren no sean tímidas.

La puerta se abre y por ella entran Megumi y Sofía. Quien viene arreglándose el cabello.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Megumi Millán 15 años. Es un gusto conocerlos- hace una reverencia.

-¡HOLA MEGUMI!- saludan todos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sofía Da Rosa 17 años. Por favor cuiden de mi- se reverencia, pero a lo que lo hace se va sujetando el pelo.

-Sofia-chan ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Es que mi pelo es muy rebelde!

-¡EEHHHH!- todos imagen el pelo de Sofía con brazos y ojos rojos de furia.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Etto… bueno hace millón tiempo no actualizo por la esta de mi nuevo fic Insomnia…pero creo que hay ke decir las cosas en claro, no es solo por Insomnia también fue por la mala recepción que últimamente esta teniendo Corazón cada vez que actualizo, que hasta veces ni me dan ganas de actualizar… pero sigo adelante… ademas que que lso pocos ke comentan si le interesa saber como termina o terminará Corazón.

Agradezco a los que me apoyan de todo corazón ^^

Casi pondo el fic en hiatus…

Además el colegio me esta estresando demasiado para ser mi ultimo año…

De paso un tengo Internet…

Bueno nos vemos en el otro cap o en Insomnia!


End file.
